A la luz de la luna
by xsparklydreamsx
Summary: De un momento a otro, todo cambió; y revelaron sus secretos y pasiones a la luz de la luna.
1. Prólogo

Cuando el frío y la soledad de la noche lo invadieron, no tuvo otro remedio más que salir a penar por su condición.

El ruido lo rodeaba, pero el silencio yacía en su ser. Había miles de almas cerca, pero ninguna la indicada. ¿Qué necesitaba para llenar un vacío que no tenía pieza que le encajara? Probablemente, buscar hasta llegar al fin del universo.

Con pasos torpes y la mirada baja, se encontró a él mismo, deseando hallar una señal que le indicara hacia dónde avanzar. Miró el cielo y el azul de sus ojos resplandeció con intensidad, perdiéndose en la inmensa oscuridad nocturna.

Su destino era incierto y él era el único encargado de escribir la historia que formaría parte de su vida. Sin embargo, la inspiración para hacerlo aún no había llegado. Necesitaba una musa que despertara sus instintos y pusiera a vibrar cada una de las fibras de su ser.

Regresó a su realidad para seguir dando batalla a cada uno de los demonios que lo atormentaban día con día. Pero en medio del profundo mar en el que se situaba a la deriva, la vio a ella; tan esplendorosa, reflejando su inocencia a la luz de la luna.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su creador, Akira Toriyama.

* * *

La heredera de Capsule Corp era lo suficientemente popular y poderosa para armar fiestas asombrosas e inolvidables cada fin de semana, en donde el salón de eventos de su enorme hogar se abarrotaba de jóvenes eufóricos, con energías hasta el amanecer.

El elevado volumen de la música seguramente se escuchaba en toda la Capital del Oeste, mientras que los animados pasos de baile eran capaces de provocar un temblor adentro de la Corporación.

El agitado ambiente provocaba que los asistentes de la fiesta comenzaran a sudar y elevara la temperatura de unos cuantos, que aprovechaban la oscuridad del sitio para resbalar su tacto por el cuerpo de otro y, una de las víctimas de aquellos cazadores al acecho había sido la temerosa y delicada Marron.

La única hija de Krilin y Número 18 había salido despavorida del salón de eventos, después de lograr zafarse de entre los brazos de un tipo que apestaba a alcohol de la cabeza a los pies, quien la había tomado por las caderas, apegándola al área de su entrepierna, supuestamente para bailar.

Todo aquello la había abrumado demasiado y había decidido salir corriendo lo más pronto posible del lugar para tomar un poco de aire, sin importarle chocar con cuantas personas se le atravesaron en el camino; ella sólo quería llegar hasta la puerta de salida de la inmensa habitación, pues lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era liberarse de la ofuscación que sentía y qué mejor que tomando un paseo por el gigantesco patio de Capsule Corp.

Una vez en el exterior, olvidó su asfixia emocional y se sintió libre, en su propia soledad. Así era mejor, justo como ella estaba acostumbrada, en completa paz y tranquilidad. La noche era fría y sumamente clara. No había nubes, no había estrellas; sólo estaba la luna llena, tan divina y majestuosa cómo sólo ella sabía hacerlo. La mirada de Marron viajó del suelo hasta el cielo y quedó encantada con el brillo que el satélite le ofrecía, olvidando por un momento el bochornoso episodio que acababa de vivir con aquel ebrio desconocido.

¿Como es que las personas preferían estar en una fiesta en donde perdían los sentidos por el abuso del alcohol y otras sustancias, en lugar de disfrutar de unos minutos tan bellos y simples como los que ella estaba teniendo? Realmente no lo comprendía.

Ella no era del tipo de chicas que gustaba de beber y fumar para divertirse en compañía de otros, pues disfrutaba de su soledad y de las pequeñas cosas de la vida, como esa luna tan resplandeciente; por eso, no entendía cómo se había dejado convencer por la insistencia de Bra para asistir a la tremenda fiesta que había organizado, incluso, había accedido a quedarse a dormir con ella y con Pan cuando todo el alboroto acabara, pero como veía la situación, ninguna de sus dos amigas pensaban dormir y, si lo hacían, seguramente lo harían en cualquier sitio, cuando el sol comenzara a asomarse.

Estaba completamente acorralada ante la decisión de seguir en la fiesta pues, si deseaba marcharse, sólo tenía dos opciones, llamar y despertar a cualquiera de sus padres para que fueran por ella a media madrugada, a varios de kilómetros de ahí, esperando un regaño garantizado de su parte; o seguir en la fiesta, evitar a todos los barbajanes ebrios, esperar hasta que ésta terminara, y por fin descansar.

Definitivamente ninguna de las opciones le agradaban en lo absoluto, pero la número dos era la más viable en esos instantes que no tenía forma de regresar hasta su casa.

El frío viento de la noche comenzó a soplar, envolviendo el delicado cuerpo de Marron y colándose por debajo del corto vestido que llevaba puesto, provocando que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara, pero prefería aquella molesta sensación, en lugar de estar entre el calor de una multitud de borrachos, con los que corría toda clase de riesgos que no estaba dispuesta a tomar.

¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser tan desinhibida como Bra?; ¿o tan intrépida como Pan? Ella sólo era Marron, la chica y amiga tímida, que se mantenía al margen de las aventuras. Por otro lado, tampoco era una mujer atrevida en la cuestión del amor. Jamás había tenido una relación sentimental concretada, pues los chicos huían luego de conocer a su madre, cuando se suponía que su padre debía ser un filtro más potente de aceptación.

La chica resopló y dio media vuelta en su lugar, resignada para volver hasta la fiesta y sentarse en algún rincón para pasar desapercibida por los invitados. Sin embargo, su mirada y su andar se detuvieron repentinamente al encontrarse con alguien frente a ella que, seguramente, la había estado observando durante todo el tiempo que había pasado allí.

La impresión y su rápido pausar, hicieron retroceder a Marron, tropezándose con sus propios pies, pero la fuerte y hábil mano de aquella sigilosa persona la tomaron del antebrazo para evitar que ella cayera de golpe al piso.

Con ayuda de quien la sostenía, la chica recuperó su postura y liberó un suspiro de entre sus labios.

ꟷGracias ꟷmurmuró con vergüenza.

ꟷ¿Te encuentras bien?

ꟷSí ꟷsusurró Marrón con suavidadꟷ, gracias otra vez, Trunks.

ꟷNo tienes nada qué agradecer ꟷrespondió el chicoꟷ, pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

Para el colmo de sus males, Trunks la había descubierto merodeando por su hogar en plena noche y lo que menos quería era que pensara era que ella se encontraba haciendo algo malo por ahí, cuando todo el mundo se encontraba en la dichosa fiesta de Bra.

ꟷYo… ꟷMarron balbuceóꟷ. Salí a dar un paseo.

Y tampoco quería que pensara que era una perdedora aburrida, que no le gustaban esa clase de fiestas descontroladas, aunque esa fuera la verdad.

Trunks formó una sonrisa de medio lado y entrecerró los ojos.

ꟷ¿Un paseo? ꟷel chico usó la dudosa afirmación en su contra.

Marron mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y colocó sus manos en la orilla del vestido para jugar nerviosamente con él.

ꟷEs que…

Trunks colocó sus manos en el abdomen y se echó a reír, dejando a la pobre chica confundida.

ꟷNo te preocupes ꟷdijo con comprensiónꟷ. No tienes nada qué explicarme, así que no te pongas nerviosa ꟷMarron parpadeó aún con confusión y permaneció en silencio, mirando a la nadaꟷ. La noche está algo fría, ¿no?

La voz de Trunks sacó a Marron de su mente en blanco y, por primera vez en esos minutos, se atrevió a dirigirle la mirada.

ꟷSí ꟷse limitó a decir, pues la voz le había salido quebrada, debido al helado viento que había dejado de sentir gracias a la pena.

Si hubiera podido calificarse a ella misma en una escala del 1 al 10, determinando qué tan tonta era, se hubiera situado en el último puesto, en donde se encontraban los máximos exponentes de la mediocridad; esos que cumplían con el patético listado de características que ella tenía.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, sintió que algo caía encima de sus hombros, descubriendo que Trunks se había deshecho de la sudadera que llevaba puesta para colocársela a ella.

ꟷ¿Mucho mejor? ꟷpreguntó el chico amablemente.

Marron se quedó inmóvil.

ꟷHmm… Sí, pero…

ꟷNo tengo frío, si es lo que te preocupa ꟷreplicó Trunks antes que ella.

ꟷOh… ꟷdijo Marron en voz bajaꟷ. Gracias.

Después de aquello, Trunks la miró de frente y le sonrió.

ꟷ¿Te molesta si te acompaño en tu paseo?

ꟷNo ꟷnegó moviendo la cabeza.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar sin un rumbo determinado, en su propio silencio. Marron metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera de Trunks, mientras que él colocó sus manos en la nuca, dirigiendo su mirada al frente.

ꟷ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ꟷsoltó Marron de un momento a otro.

Trunks paró en seco y asintió con su cabeza ante la interrogante de la chica.

ꟷDime.

ꟷ¿Tú por qué no estás en la fiesta? ꟷpreguntó con suavidad.

ꟷNo suelo involucrarme con los eventos de mi hermana ꟷrespondió con normalidadꟷ. Pero… ¿y tú por qué no estás allá adentro? ꟷrefiriéndose al mismo lugar.

ꟷYo… pues… ꟷMarron comenzó a balbucear, sin embargo, se puso firmeꟷ. Estaba sola y… no me sentía muy cómoda con todas esas personas.

Trunks dirigió su mirada a un punto detrás de ella y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

ꟷYa veo ꟷpronunció Trunksꟷ. Eso quiere decir que no eres igual a la multitud. Y eso es bueno ꟷhalagó de manera simple.

Las mejillas de Marron tomaron color y agachó la mirada al pasto del suelo. Continuó caminando y Trunks la siguió sin decir nada, pero unos minutos después, la conversación prosiguió.

ꟷ¿Tus papás no se molestan por todo el ruido de la fiesta? ꟷpreguntó Marron con curiosidad.

ꟷA mamá le da lo mismo. Le gusta que nos divirtamos y hagamos ese tipo de cosas; ya sabes cómo es ꟷexplicó Trunksꟷ, pero papá prefiere irse por la noche y dormir en otro lugar, en vez de soportar todo este alboroto.

Marron rió, imaginándose perfectamente a Vegeta salir volando de Capsule Corp a causa de las desmedidas fiestas que organizaba su hija.

Trunks se unió a su risa, que pronto convirtieron en carcajadas sin razón aparente. Cuando ambos terminaron de reír, se miraron directamente a los ojos y él se animó a sonreírle.

ꟷLa noche está hermosa, ¿no lo crees? ꟷagregó el chico.

Esta vez, fue Marron la que sonrió, motivada por la espectacular penumbra que los rodeaba.

ꟷLa luna llena es la que la hace hermosa ꟷseñaló la chica, dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.

La tenue luz de la luna golpeó el rostro de Marron, iluminando sus grandes ojos azules. Por un momento, se olvidó de todo nuevamente, incluso del chico que la acompañaba, pues quedó embelesada con el blanco y brillante satélite situado en el cielo, que la hizo sonreír inevitablemente.

Aquella escena tan real y sencilla era una digna ganadora de cualquier premio cinematográfico. Marron estaba concentrada, contemplando el infinito cielo encima de ellos y Trunks no pudo evitar mirarla, admirando su perfil tan delicado y finamente definido.

Si bien, ambos eran amigos desde que eran niños, en todos esos años, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observarla con detención; ¡y vaya que debió haberlo hecho! Marron ya era toda una mujer al derecho y al revés, ¿cómo es que no lo había notado?

No sabía si se trataba del hecho de haberse percatado en esos instantes de cuán hermosa era Marron; o simplemente de la influencia de la luna llena sobre él, pero Trunks sintió la necesidad de admirarla más de cerca.

Con cautela, dio un par de pasos cortos hacia ella y se posicionó a su frente. Marron despegó su mirada del cielo y, de pronto, se encontró con una del mismo color a la suya. No entendió el por qué de la cercanía de Trunks, pero eso no la hizo moverse ni un solo centímetro del lugar en el que se encontraba, a pesar de que él ya estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

Sin previo aviso, Marron sintió las fuertes manos de su amigo caer en su cintura y, para ajustarse a la posición, ella colocó las propias en los anchos hombros masculinos que tenía al frente. Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno se movió.

Con la mirada, Trunks examinó el rostro de Marron y volvió a comprobar la belleza de la que era poseedora. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas y sorpresas, su respingada nariz apuntaba en dirección a él y sus labios rosas lo tentaron a ir más allá.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y todo el ruido hubiera desaparecido, en ese punto, ambos se encontraron. Desconocían la fuerza que los había unido en cuestión de segundos, pero la sensación no era incómoda, al contrario, resultaba ser agradable, e incluso como si esa no fuera la primera vez que compartían esa clase de vínculo entre sí.

La distancia que había entre sus rostros era mínima y, no conformes con ella, la fueron acortando. Ambos resollaron y sintieron electricidad recorrer sus cuerpos. No sabían qué estaba pasando, pero definitivamente se estaban dejando llevar sin pensar lo suficiente, desconociendo lo que se podía desencadenar en el interior de ambos.

El espacio entre ellos dejó de existir y, entonces, Trunks besó a Marron a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Esta es la primer historia que publico aquí y agradecería saber sus opiniones al respecto.

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 2

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

De un solo golpe, Marron despertó y se enderezó en la cama completamente agitada. Con la cabeza, volteó desesperadamente de un lado a otro para inspeccionar la habitación alrededor de ella y, en efecto, esa no era la alcoba de Bra. Se desplomó para caer de nueva cuenta en la almohada debajo de ella y resopló con pesadez, cerrando los ojos. Había aceptado la invitación de Trunks.

Tontamente había esperado que todo se tratara de un sueño, pero no había sido así. Había pasado la noche en el departamento de Trunks y ahora tendría muchas explicaciones qué dar si alguien la descubría.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, no había ocurrido nada malo entre ellos, sin embargo, las demás personas podían malinterpretarlo.

* * *

 _Aquel beso había provocado sensaciones inexplicables que, ninguno de los dos, habían experimentado alguna vez._

 _No sólo habían unido sus labios inesperadamente, sino que, sus cuerpos también estaban compartiendo una cercanía que jamás creyeron lograr._

 _Segundos después, separaron sus rostros y se miraron directamente a los ojos, siendo Marron la primera en agachar la mirada, con las mejillas completamente ruborizadas; mientras que Trunks sólo sonrió y la apegó a su pecho, tratando de transmitirle seguridad._

 _El tiempo en que estuvieron en aquella íntima posición pareció ser eterno, pero placentero._

 _ꟷ¿Qué fue eso? ꟷpreguntó Marron completamente avergonzada, aún entre los brazos de Trunks._

 _Con ternura, él comenzó a acariciar el rubio y largo cabello de Marron, haciéndola estremecer._

 _ꟷUn beso ꟷsusurró._

 _ꟷPero… ¿por qué? ꟷcuestionó la chica, con confusión._

 _Trunks dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró, buscando que ella también lo hiciera. Al no obtener la vista que deseaba, subió el mentón de la chica con ayuda de un par de dedos, obligándola a que lo encarara, sólo para descubrir nuevamente aquellos labios que lo llamaban a gritos y en silencio a la vez._

 _ꟷNo lo sé… ꟷcalló repentinamente y esperó un poco para retomar la palabraꟷ. Pero se sintió bien ꟷseñaló el chico._

 _Marron volvió a recargarse contra el cuerpo de Trunks, esta vez abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _La palabra_ bien _se quedaba corta para describir lo que ambos habían sentido con ese beso, pero ninguno se atrevía a revelarlo. ¿Cómo decir que ese beso tan simple había despertado y movido tantas cosas en el interior de ambos? ¿Cómo decir que la atracción que minutos atrás no existía ahora había surgido y comenzaba a ser un peligro?_

 _ꟷSe sintió increíble ꟷagregó murmurando con dulce voz._

 _Justo cuando Trunks pensó que Marron no diría nada al respecto, lo sorprendió con aquel comentario que le había dado pie para ir más allá de nueva cuenta. Volvió a tomarla de la cintura y la rodeó con los brazos, apegándola por completo a él. Tomando aquel gesto como una invitación, ella llevó sus brazos detrás del cuello de su amigo y, sin previo aviso, hicieron que sus labios danzaran a un mismo ritmo._

 _Todo el mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Nada existía, solamente ellos, perdidos el uno con el otro, deseando que aquello no tuviera un fin._

 _La respiración de ambos era agitada y los latidos de su corazón iban a mil por hora, casi queriendo traspasar su pecho. Un sencillo beso los había llevado hasta al límite de sus emociones, ese que ninguno había alcanzado en la cuestión del amor._

 _ꟷ¿Volvió a sentirse increíble? ꟷpreguntó Trunks con picardía._

 _Marrón asintió aturdida. Ciertamente, ella no tenía mucha experiencia con los hombres y eso incluía el hecho de besar, pues sólo lo había hecho un par de ocasiones atrás con un chico que estaba interesado en ella y la había invitado a salir; pero, a pesar de su poco conocimiento con las relaciones y lo que estas conllevaban, tenía la seguridad de que Trunks era todo un experto en ello, debido a los comentarios que había escuchado sobre él, cuando Bra y Bulma hablaban._

 _ꟷMarron…_

 _Por primera vez en la noche, Trunks había dicho su nombre, y eso le erizó la piel, pues nunca había escuchado que lo pronunciara de esa manera; diferente y especial._

 _ꟷ¿Sí? ꟷrespondió en un murmullo._

 _ꟷSi quieres… podemos ir a mi departamento ꟷsugirió el chico._

* * *

Ella había aceptado sin pensarlo. Trunks la había tomado entre sus brazos y habían volado hasta un edificio de departamentos que también pertenecía a la familia Brief. Una vez en el interior, él le indicó que tomara asiento y le sirvió un poco de vino, el cual bebieron con tranquilidad, mientras sostuvieron una amena plática hasta el amanecer, en donde no tocaron el tema de los besos que habían compartido.

Antes de que el sol se asomara por completo, habían decidido ir a dormir, pues el cansancio comenzaba a notarse en sus rostros; no sin antes volver a unir sus labios por última vez. Trunks había ofrecido su cama a Marron, mientras que él optó por respetar su espacio, durmiendo en un sillón, que también se encontraba en la habitación, dando por terminada la noche que los había llevado hasta ahí.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Trunks debía estar durmiendo en aquel sofá, sin embargo, se encontraba vacío y con las sábanas revueltas. Aprovechando la ausencia de su amigo, Marron salió de la cama y tocó el frío piso con los pies descalzos; comenzó a recorrer la habitación en silencio, apreciando todo lo que había en ella; un librero, un escritorio lleno de folders con el logo de Capsule Corp, un armario, pero lo que más llamó su atención, era que, en una de las paredes, se encontraba enmarcado el _dogi_ que usaba cuando era niño.

ꟷFue un obsequio de mamá.

La voz de Trunks a sus espaldas hizo que Marron se sobresaltara y volteara de inmediato, para encontrarse con él. Con pasos lentos, comenzó a acercarse hacia ella, provocando que sus nervios se alteraran y secaran su boca.

ꟷ¿Dormiste bien? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, tomando a Marron de las manos, para acercarla a él y luego apegarla a su cuerpo.

La chica sonrió con timidez. Asintió y aclaró su garganta para hablar.

ꟷSí ꟷcontestó, colocando las manos en los hombros de Trunks.

ꟷMe alegro ꟷdevolvió, mostrándole de igual forma una sonrisa.

Trunks besó fugaz y tiernamente la nariz de Marron, ocasionando que un camino de cosquillas recorriera sus suaves mejillas. La chica rió por lo bajo y luego fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa para juntar ambos labios, al igual que la noche anterior.

Lentamente, Trunks movió su cabeza hacia un lado, para que Marron hiciera lo mismo, pero en la dirección contraria. Él abrió un poco la boca, dándole paso a la chica para que hiciera lo mismo y, así, poder probar un poco más de ella, lo cual no habían intentado antes.

De pronto, un molesto ruido comenzó a sonar, haciendo que ambos se separaran y se miraran confundidos entre sí. Trunks se percató que su teléfono emitía aquel sonido y lo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón para contestarlo.

ꟷ¿Diga?

Marron aún se encontraba abrazada a Trunks, pero se separó para darle su propio espacio.

ꟷ¡Goten, hermano! ¿Qué hay? ꟷsaludó entusiasmado y luego hizo una pausaꟷ. Por supuesto ꟷafirmóꟷ. ¿A qué hora? ꟷvolvió a pausarꟷ. ¡Excelente! Ahí nos vemos. Hasta pronto.

Trunks colgó la llamada y se dirigió a Marron, con una sonrisa.

ꟷHace tiempo que Goten y yo no entrenamos juntos, y quiere que nos veamos en la Montaña Paoz a las 5 P.M. para hacerlo ꟷexplicó, dirigiéndose a ella.

ꟷQué bien ꟷrespondió Marron, dedicándole una sonrisa.

ꟷAsí que… creo que ha llegado la hora de que volvamos a la Corporación. No quiero que tengas problemas si se dan cuenta de que has desaparecido ꟷTrunks soltó una risilla nerviosaꟷ. Además, ya es algo tarde.

Era verdad. Ella se había ido y abandonado la fiesta de Bra sin que nadie se diera cuenta y no quería saber lo que ocurriría si todos se descubrían lo que había hecho, en especial su madre, quien no tenía un carácter tan amable.

ꟷ¿Qué hora es? ꟷcuestionó intrigada.

ꟷLas 2:15 P.M. ꟷdijo Trunks con serenidad.

Los ojos de Marron se abrieron de par en par.

ꟷ¿¡Qué!? ꟷno pudo evitar gritar agudamente, ante la sorpresa del tiempo.

ꟷ¿Qué sucede? ꟷcuestionó Trunks sin comprender la evidente preocupación de la chica.

ꟷMis papás dijeron que pasarían por mí a las 3 P.M. en punto a Capsule Corp ꟷenunció alterada.

ꟷMarron, tranquila ꟷTrunks la tomó de los antebrazos y la miró directamente a los ojosꟷ. No pasa nada. Volando llegaremos en unos 15 minutos ꟷseñaló.

ꟷPero… ꟷMarron no completó su argumento.

ꟷNo te preocupes ꟷél la interrumpió, sonriéndole para transmitirle calmaꟷ. ¿Acaso sueles ser así de aprehensiva?

Marron guardó silencio y liberó un suspiro desde el fondo de su garganta. La respuesta era sí. Siempre huía de las preguntas atacantes o curiosas de las personas con respecto a su comportamiento y, en esa ocasión, se sentía demasiado comprometida y culpable por haber huido con Trunks.

ꟷSi algo ocurre, ya pensaremos en algo para salir bien librados ꟷobjetó Trunks apacible.

A Marron no le quedó más remedio que asentir, a pesar de que aún se sentía inquieta.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷaceptó dudosa.

ꟷY… antes de que nos marchemos ꟷmurmuró Trunks, tomando la mano de la chicaꟷ, creo que debemos hablar de esto ꟷdijo, haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado entre ambos.

Y el momento que tampoco quería encarar, también había llegado.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa? ꟷpreguntó Marron, con curiosidad.

ꟷSé que anoche llevamos las cosas muy aprisa ꟷdestacó el chico de cabello lilaꟷ, pero me gustó ꟷindicó, haciendo que el corazón de Marron saltara contra su pechoꟷ. Y creo que a ti también ꟷagregóꟷ. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo intentamos?

Trunks no estaba equivocado cuando afirmaba que a ella también le había gustado su fugaz aventura. Lo había disfrutado, puesto que era la primera vez que hacía algo parecido. Ambos llevaban muchos años conociéndose y no había mucho que pensar o conocer al respecto entre ellos.

Marron sonrió.

ꟷSí ꟷse limitó a decir.

Trunks volvió a sonreír y la abrazó, alzándola un poco, levantándola del suelo con facilidad.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ꟷMarron chilló al no sentir sus pies en el piso y luego rioꟷ. ¡Bájame! ꟷexigió aún entre risas.

Él se unió a su risa y obedeció lo que le había pedido. Sin embargo, cambió su semblante por uno más serio, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ella.

ꟷ¿Puedo pedirte algo? ꟷcuestionó Trunks inseguro.

ꟷDime ꟷrespondió Marron, extrañada.

ꟷMe gustaría que por el momento mantengamos esto en secreto ꟷexplicóꟷ. No quiero que me malinterpretes, es sólo que… tú conoces a mi madre y sabes cómo es. Por otro lado, averiguaremos si las cosas entre nosotros funcionan.

Trunks tenía razón en eso. No por intercambiar un par de besos, tenían la garantía de que todo marcharía a la perfección y podrían entablar una relación de buenas a primeras. Primero debían experimentar un poco más la convivencia entre ellos, sin nadie más, tal como había pasado esa noche. Además, ella también estaba de acuerdo con ocultar lo que pudiera haber entre ambos, pues lo que menos quería era que sus amigas o su familia comenzaran a cuestionarla a diestra y siniestra por algo que no tenían la seguridad de que fuera a salir bien librado.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷaceptóꟷ. Yo tampoco quisiera que mis papás o, incluso, tu hermana y Pan se entrometieran tan pronto.

ꟷGracias por entenderme ꟷTrunks elevó un poco las comisuras de sus labiosꟷ. No me gustaría que nos pasara lo mismo que a Goten y a mi hermana. Tanto mi mamá, como la tía Milk y casi todo el mundo, quieren opinar acerca de su relación.

ꟷLo sé ꟷfue ahí donde Marron comprendió a la perfección el por qué Trunks le había pedido que se mantuvieran ocultos por un tiempo.

Para sorpresa de todos, Goten y Bra habían empezado a salir hacía poco más de un año. Tanto la familia de él, como la de ella, constantemente tenían discusiones sobre lo que mejor les convenía o no hacer, alterando el rumbo de las decisiones que a veces tomaban.

ꟷNi siquiera yo quiero meter mis narices con ellos ꟷbromeó Trunksꟷ. Aunque Goten rompió la primera regla de mejores amigos ꟷcontinuó jugueteando.

Marron rió por lo bajo y soltó la mano de Trunks.

ꟷ¿Podemos regresar? Por favor ꟷpidió a su aún amigo.

Trunks asintió y un par de minutos después, tomó a Marron entre sus brazos y ambos salieron volando del edificio, desde el balcón de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Con cautela, se dirigieron a Capsule Corp y, un poco antes de arribar al lugar, Trunks aterrizó, dejando a Marron en el suelo y él ocultó su ki para que, si había alguien cerca, no pudiera detectarlo.

Para no levantar sospechas, él entró por la puerta principal de la Corporación, mientras que ella lo hizo por una de las entradas del amplio jardín, para luego buscar una forma de adentrarse a la casa, cuidándose de que nadie la atrapara. Sin embargo, falló en el intento.

ꟷ¡Marron, querida!

Los hombros de la chica se erizaron y dio media vuelta para responder al llamado de su nombre.

ꟷBuenas tardes, Bulma ꟷsonrió y nerviosamente.

ꟷ¿Qué haces despierta? Pan y Bra están debajo de mil cobijas para que nadie las moleste; ¿no me digas que las camas de nuestra casa son incómodas y no te dejaron descansar? ꟷdijo rápidamente, como habitualmente hablaba.

Marron suspiró internamente. Al menos no tendría explicaciones qué dar a sus amigas; sólo por el momento.

ꟷNo, al contrario. Son muy cómodas, dormí de maravilla ꟷmintióꟷ. Pero mis papás dijeron que vendrían por mí a las 3 P.M. ꟷeso era verdad.

ꟷEse Krilin y sus absurdas imposiciones ꟷBulma negó con la cabeza y fue con Marron, para pasar su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la chicaꟷ. Sabes que eres muy bien recibida en esta casa y puedes venir cuando quieras ꟷagregó, comenzando a caminar con la chica, de regreso a la casa.

ꟷMuchas gracias, Bulma.

ꟷDe nada, pequeña ꟷrespondióꟷ. Pero, ¡cuéntame! ¿Cómo se la pasaron? Supe que la fiesta terminó casi a las 7 A.M. ꟷrió un pocoꟷ. Dime, ¿conociste algún galán? ꟷle guiñó un ojo.

Marron se sonrojó. No lo había conocido, porque llevaba toda su vida haciéndolo, pero sí había descubierto un nuevo Trunks que la había besado, despertando en ella un millón de emociones.

ꟷAlgo así ꟷconfesó, aún ruborizada.

ꟷ¡Ay, Marron! ¡Qué gusto me da! ꟷexclamó Bulma con exaltaciónꟷ Cuéntame, ¿cómo era? ꟷpreguntó con curiosidad y picardía, a la vez.

ꟷ¿Cómo era qué?

De pronto, la voz de Trunks interrumpió la conversación de su madre y la chica, provocando que Marron se pusiera tensa.

ꟷ¡Trunks, hijo! ꟷsaludó Bulma, con entusiasmo al ver a su primogénito frente a ellasꟷ. Me encontré a Marron paseando por el jardín y le pregunté por la fiesta de anoche. ¿Cómo la pasaste tú? Porque Marron me estaba contando que conoció un chico en ella ꟷrio por lo bajo, cuan adolescente soñadora.

ꟷYo no me quedé a la fiesta ꟷcomunicóꟷ. De hecho, pasé la noche en mi departamento, mamá. Pero… me alegro por ti Marron. Qué bueno que hayas conocido a alguien ꟷTrunks sonrió de lado, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a la chica.

ꟷGracias, Trunks ꟷsonrió, reconociendo la señal del chico.

El sonido de un timbre llamó la atención de los tres y luego escucharon que alguien trataba de comunicarse con ellos a través del intercomunicador de la habitación. Bulma apretó el botón para escuchar el mensaje proveniente de la estancia de Capsule Corp.

ꟷ¿Sí?

ꟷBuenas tardes, señora Bulma ꟷsaludó una de las recepcionistas del lugarꟷ. Los señores Krilin y Número 18 están aquí ꟷinformó.

ꟷHazlos pasar, por favor ꟷordenó con amabilidad la mujer.

ꟷEn seguida.

La comunicación se cortó y un par de segundos después, la puerta de la sala se abrió, dejando pasar al matrimonio al interior.

ꟷ¡Bulma! ¿Cómo estás? ꟷsaludó Krilin, efusivamente.

ꟷHola ꟷcomo siempre, Número 18 se caracterizaba por ser de pocas palabras.

ꟷ¡Hola, Krilin! ¡Hola, 18! ꟷsaludó Bulma, de la misma manera que su amigo.

Marron sonrió al ver a sus padres y se acercó a ellos.

ꟷHola ꟷlos abrazó a ambos.

ꟷ¿Estás lista? ꟷpreguntó su madre, recibiendo su abrazo.

ꟷSiento que no nos quedemos un poco más para platicar, pero llevamos prisa ꟷexplicó Krilinꟷ. Debemos hacer algunas compras que necesitamos.

ꟷClaro, no te preocupes ꟷcomprendió Bulmaꟷ. Como le dije a Marron, ustedes son muy bien recibidos en esta casa.

ꟷGracias, Bulma ꟷdijo Número 18.

ꟷNo tienen nada qué agradecer ꟷrespondió la mujer con modestiaꟷ. Trunks, ¿por qué no ayudas a Marron a traer sus cosas? ꟷsugirió.

Trunks y Marron intercambiaron miradas, y el asintió.

ꟷPor supuesto. Vamos, Marron ꟷaceptó, asiento un ademán para que ella se dirigiera primero a la habitación de Bra, donde había dejado su bolsa de ropa.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el ancho pasillo, uno al lado del otro. A pesar de que trataron de guardar distancia entre ambos, en algún punto del recorrido rozaron sus manos, causando descargas de electricidad instantáneas por todo su cuerpo.

ꟷEspero que podamos vernos pronto ꟷsusurró Trunks, mientras seguía caminando.

ꟷPodemos hacerlo después de que salga clases y tú del trabajo ꟷpropuso, también entre murmullos.

ꟷMe parece bien ꟷaprobó Trunks con seriedad.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bra, comprobó lo que Bulma había dicho sobre su hija y Pan. Ambas estaban cubiertas de pies a cabeza con un montón de cobijas, señal de que no buscaban ser molestadas, seguramente porque no podían con el desvelo y la resaca de la fiesta.

Trunks tomó las cosas de Marron y regresaron hasta la sala, en donde Bulma, Krilin y Número 18 conversaban entre risas. El chico entregó las cosas que traía en manos y se despidió de manera formal de sus amigos, sin dar indicios de nada.

Con una excusa sin sentido, Trunks se despidió de su madre y se perdió entre los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula, antes de marcharse a entrenar con Goten. Sin embargo, su camino fue obstruido, obligándolo a detenerse en seco.

ꟷPapá ꟷdijo Trunks al notar la presencia de su padreꟷ. ¿A qué hora volviste?

Si bien, su padre nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre tan comunicativo, ni de muchas explicaciones, sabía que algo lo había llevado hasta él.

ꟷNo es de tu incumbencia ꟷrespondió Vegeta, dedicándole una mirada más dura, diferente a la habitual que siempre cargaba.

ꟷ¿Sucede algo? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, sin comprenderlo.

Vegeta enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos

ꟷPasaste la noche con la hija del enano y la chatarra ꟷsoltó el hombre, de repente.

¿Cómo se había enterado? Estaba seguro de que nadie los había visto.

ꟷPapá… yo ꟷTrunks titubeó ante la afirmación de su padre.

ꟷNo me importa lo que hagas con ella ꟷenunció con desprecioꟷ, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente adulto para no cometer estupideces.

¿Qué quería decir su padre con aquello? Porque si se refería a lastimar a Marron, esas no eran sus intenciones, al contrario, lo que había surgido entre ellos era especial y lo que menos quería era dañarla de alguna forma.

Vegeta pasó de largo a su hijo, dejándolo con cientos de pensamientos revoloteando de un lado a otro; orillándolo a buscar explicaciones propias para lo que le había dicho segundos atrás.

La noche cayó y con ella llegaron los recuerdos de la anterior. Marron se encontraba paseando por su habitación de un lado a otro, inevitablemente cayendo siempre en la misma escena, viviendo las mismas sensaciones, imaginando a la misma persona.

Llevó los dedos hasta sus labios, y sonrió tontamente al recordar los de Trunks encima de los suyos. El tiempo pasaría lentamente hasta concretar otro encuentro con él y moría de ansias para que ese momento llegara; sin embargo, no le quedaba más que esperar, aunque la desesperación se apoderara de ella.

Resignada a que los días corrieran a su paso habitual, Marron se recargó en el marco de su ventana y, a la luz de la luna, su mente recreó nuevamente aquella película en la que, por primera vez, sintió libertad.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 3

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

ꟷ¡Marron! ꟷvociferó la profesora de historia, furibunda, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio para llamar su atención.

La pobre chica se sobresaltó, dejando caer su bolígrafo al suelo. Dirigió su mirada al frente y descubrió el semblante acusador de la maestra, quien mantenía el ceño duramente fruncido, mientras sus demás compañeros fijaban la atención en ella.

ꟷLo siento, estaba distraída ꟷse disculpó, ruborizándose debido a la pena que la invadía en esos instantes.

ꟷ¡Llevas toda la semana de la misma forma! ꟷreprendió la mujer, acusando a la pobre chicaꟷ. Si esto se repite, tendrás que salir de mi clase ꟷsentenció.

Marron pasó saliva y asintió.

ꟷSí, profesora ꟷafirmóꟷ. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

ꟷEspero que así sea ꟷfinalizó la maestra, con dureza.

La campana del instituto sonó y, literalmente, había salvado a Marron de responder alguna pregunta difícil o participar en alguna dinámica de trabajo de la estricta profesora Shizuki, luego de que la tomara desprevenida, concentrada en otras cosas. Rápidamente, guardó su libro de historia, junto con su lapicera en la mochila y salió del aula de clases, no sin antes recibir otra mirada amenazadora por parte de la maestra.

Tratando de evadir a todos, caminó lo más veloz posible hasta la salida de la escuela y tomó rumbo hacia un parque cercano a su preparatoria, en donde por fin tendría un tiempo a solar para poder pensar en paz.

No podía culpar a su profesora cuando la acusaba de haber estado distraída durante toda la semana, pues era verdad. Llevaba varios días evitando a Pan y a Bra, quienes la habían raptado de la primera clase del lunes para atacarla con preguntas sobre su nula presencia en la fiesta del sábado por la noche.

* * *

 _ꟷ¿En dónde te metiste, Marron? ꟷBra exigió una respuesta._

 _ꟷ¡Te desapareciste de pronto! ꟷagregó Pan._

 _ꟷ¿Es que acaso te fuiste con alguien? ꟷla hermana de Trunks enarcó una ceja._

 _ꟷSi fue así, ¡dinos con quien! ꟷordenó la chica de cabello negro._

 _Marron lucía apreciablemente nerviosa, pues tenía respuesta para cada una de sus demandas, pero no estaba dispuesta a contarles la verdad, conociendo cuán dramáticas eran las dos._

 _ꟷ¿Podría volver a mi clase? No quiero tener problemas ꟷpidió Marron con tranquilidad._

 _ꟷ¡No! ꟷchillaron las otras dos chicas, al unísono._

 _ꟷOigan, en verdad. Tengo que estar presente en la clase de cálculo, saben que no soy muy buena en ella y menos si pierdo mi oportunidad de estar en las explicaciones del profesor._

 _ꟷ¡No vas a volver hasta que nos digas en donde estabas, Marron! ꟷexplicó Pan, molesta._

 _ꟷTe fuiste con un chico, ¿cierto? Mamá me lo dijo ꟷargumentó Bra, soltando lo que previamente había insinuado._

 _En su mente, Marron se dio una palmada en la cabeza por haberle dicho aquello a Bulma. Se podía decir que Trunks le había advertido cómo era su madre, al suplicarle que no dijeran nada sobre lo suyo, y lo había terminado de comprobar con lo que Bra acababa de decirle._

 _ꟷVamos, Marron ꟷinsistió Panꟷ. Somos amigas, no tiene nada de malo que nos cuentes si conociste a alguien ꟷdijo más calmada._

 _Marron resopló pesadamente y frunció la boca. De todas maneras, ya conocían una parte de la verdad._

 _ꟷSí… conocí a un chico ꟷaceptó._

 _Bra y Pan se miraron entre sí y gritaron agudamente, al mismo tiempo que juntaron sus manos._

 _ꟷ¡Marron se escapó con un chico! ꟷexclamaron Bra y Pan, al unísono._

 _Marron se dio otra palmada mental._

 _ꟷ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo era? ꟷpreguntó Pan._

 _ꟷ¿Era guapo? ꟷinterrogó Bra._

 _ꟷ¿Era mayor que tú? ꟷcuestionó Pan._

 _ꟷ¿Qué hicieron? ꟷatacó Bra, con curiosidad._

 _ꟷ¿A dónde fueron? ꟷexigió saber Pan._

 _No cabía duda de que sus amigas no eran las más indicadas para conocer secretos de las otras personas._

 _ꟷNo lo sé ꟷMarron se limitó a decir._

 _ꟷ¿No sabes qué? ꟷpreguntó Bra._

 _ꟷNo le pregunté su nombre ꟷmintió Marron._

 _ꟷNo te creo ꟷmanifestó Pan._

 _ꟷEn verdad, no se lo pregunté ꟷMarron volvió a mentir._

 _ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷBra rodó los ojosꟷ. Este chico es un desconocido, pero… ¿qué hiciste con él?_

 _Las mejillas de Marron tomaron color y agachó la mirada, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho._

 _ꟷNada ꟷaseguró._

 _ꟷ¿Nada? ꟷcuestionó Pan, con picardía._

 _ꟷEn verdad. No hicimos nada malo ꟷinsistió Marron._

 _ꟷMarron, nosotras tenemos un concepto de "malo" ꟷentrecomilló Bra la palabraꟷ, muy diferente al tuyo ꟷterminó, burlándose con una risilla maliciosa._

 _Marron comenzaba a hartarse y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo. Bra y Pan siempre la acusaban de ser la amiga aburrida y recatada; por ello, se sentía ofuscada debido a todas sus preguntas, sobre todo por las últimas interrogantes, en donde exigían saber lo que había hecho con el supuesto desconocido misterioso._

 _ꟷLo que yo haya o no haya hecho con ese chico no es asunto de ustedes ꟷrespondió Marron, reuniendo toda la paciencia que aún le quedaba._

 _Pan y Bra se miraron entre sí, sorprendiéndose por la reacción de su amiga, entendiendo a la perfección que ella no quería seguir hablando del bochornoso tema._

 _ꟷNos vemos después ꟷMarron finalizó la forzada conversación, saliendo del aula vacía donde las tres se habían encerrado para hablar._

* * *

Ahora, sola, sentada en una banca de aquel parque, esperando a que el tiempo siguiera avanzando, la preocupación que la mantuvo fuera de la realidad durante varios días, la invadió de nueva cuenta.

Trunks era su pensamiento constante día y noche, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor; sólo él y la multitud de palabras y comentarios que, antes de aquella noche, había escuchado acerca de su forma de ser.

Bra, Pan, Goten, Bulma, su tía Milk, el tío Yamcha e incluso sus padres, le habían hecho llegar, inconscientemente, información de Trunks que jamás creyó que le tomaría importancia y, que ahora, le resultaba preocupante.

* * *

 _ꟷMi hijo Trunks es todo un galán ꟷhalagó Bulma, al recibir la noticia de que tenía una nueva nuera._

* * *

 _ꟷMi hermano terminó con su novia la semana pasada, pero sospecho que ya tiene una conquista nueva ꟷcomentó Bra, como parte de una conversación rutinaria para ponerse al día entre amigas._

* * *

 _ꟷDefinitivamente Trunks es un inmaduro ꟷse quejó Panꟷ. Se la pasa bromeando y jugando en los entrenamientos con mi tío Goten._

* * *

 _ꟷ¡Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo, amigo! ꟷaduló Goten, justo después de enterarse que Trunks estaba saliendo con una chica diferente a la de una semana anterior._

* * *

 _ꟷBulma, deberías de preocuparte un poco más por las amigas de Trunks ꟷsugirió Milkꟷ. Qué tal que una de esas lo atrapa y resulta ser una caza fortunas._

* * *

 _ꟷEstoy orgulloso de ti, Trunks ꟷfelicitó Yamcha, sonriendoꟷ. No cabe duda de que ya eres todo un hombre ꟷseñaló, al conocer a una de sus amigas._

* * *

 _ꟷTrunks es un digno hijo de Bulma y Vegeta ꟷenunció su padreꟷ. Sacó lo enamoradizo de su madre y lo terco de su padre._

* * *

 _ꟷ¿No crees que al ser el nuevo jefe de Capsule Corp deberías tomar tus responsabilidades más en serio? ꟷle cuestionó su madre directamente a Trunks, al escuchar que algunas veces se escapaba del trabajo._

* * *

En todas esas ocasiones, las mujeres que formaron parte de aquellas conversaciones, fueron distintas, o al menos eso tenía entendido. Además, de que sus familiares o amigos señalaban a Trunks como una persona que no era capaz de asumir al cien por ciento sus compromisos. Con esas referencias, entonces ¿cómo pensaba que él podría tomarla en serio?

Las ilusiones que se había hecho, en las cuales Trunks era partícipe en su cabeza, se habían agrietado y estaban a punto de desmoronarse. Había dado pasos presurosos aquella noche de luna llena, dejándose llevar por las emociones que la aturdieron y las sensaciones que el guerrero provocó en ella con sólo unos besos. Definitivamente no había pensado con claridad la propuesta de Trunks y ahora no estaba segura de continuar con lo que apenas estaban comenzando.

¿Pero cómo decir que no a algo que con el simple recuerdo le erizaba cada vello del cuerpo? Inclusive, aún podía sentir el tacto cuidadoso de Trunks recorriendo su cintura y tomando sus manos.

Marron se puso de pie y se dirigió a un puesto de helados cerca del lugar en donde se encontraba. Un buen helado de chocolate siempre era capaz de levantar el ánimo de cualquier persona y estaba segura de que ella no sería la excepción.

Regresó a la banca en la que estaba sentada minutos atrás, saboreando su helado que, esperaba fuera una motivación para sonreír. Debido a que sus piernas no eran lo suficientemente largas, estas colgaban del asiento, por lo que podía mecerlas adelante y atrás como cuan niña lo hacía.

A pesar de que disfrutaba su helado y este desaparecía conforme pasaba su lengua por él, su mente no dejaba de maquilar recuerdos. En esos momentos, comprendía a la perfección cuando Bra y Pan se quejaban amargamente de los chicos por ser desobligados y, en el peor de los casos, mujeriegos.

Si bien, ella aún no conocía esa faceta de Trunks, casi se atrevía a asegurar que era igual a los demás. Sin embargo, también existía lo posibilidad de que ella estuviera exagerando y sobre pensando las cosas, ahogándose a sí misma en un vaso de agua.

Marron observó el cielo y se percató que los rayos del sol ya no brillaban con la misma intensidad que al mediodía, señal de que la tarde comenzaba a caer. Revisó su muñeca izquierda para verificar la hora que el reloj marcaba y suspiró lentamente.

ꟷNo tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ya estoy aquí.

La mirada de Marron subió rápidamente para descubrir el motivo, o más bien, la persona por la que se encontraba en ese parque. El medio cono de helado que sostenía fue a dar hasta el suelo en un impulso de sorpresa, causando que su mano quedara temblorosa y la voz se le atascara en medio de la garganta.

Luego de la dichosa fiesta y finalmente regresar a casa, cada noche, antes de dormir, Trunks y Marron habían compartido conversaciones por teléfono, donde relataban los sucesos relevantes que habían acontecido sus jornadas diarias. Entre las juntas y problemas del trabajo en Capsule Corp; y los estresantes y arduos deberes de la preparatoria, concretaron un encuentro el viernes por la tarde.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las pláticas nocturnas que tenían a través del teléfono, Marron seguía inquieta debido a sus pensamientos o, mejor dicho, lo que las demás personas alguna vez habían asegurado sobre Trunks. Pero cada una de sus llamadas habían aplacado, al menos por esos instantes, su perspectiva negativa sobre él, la cual la continuaba confundiendo una vez que cortaban la comunicación.

Y, una vez más, todas sus dudas estaban desapareciendo con sólo mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

ꟷHola ꟷsaludó el chico, ladeando una sonrisa.

Marron se puso de pie y colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda baja, formando una sonrisa igual a la de Trunks.

ꟷHola ꟷdevolvió el saludo, con dulzura.

Trunks amplió su sonrisa y dedicó unos segundos para admirar a Marron, quien llevaba puesto un vestido rosado de mangas cortas, dándole un toque de ternura e inocencia al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado, ella no pudo evitar percatarse de la elegancia con la que el chico vestía un costoso traje sastre de color gris, imponiendo superioridad como jefe del corporativo más importante a nivel mundial.

ꟷ¿Cómo estás? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, metiendo la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

ꟷBien ꟷrespondióꟷ. ¿Y tú?

ꟷBien. Moría de ganas por verte ꟷconfesó, acercándose a la chica.

Las mejillas de Marron se ruborizaron y de pronto sintió la mano de Trunks sostener la suya.

ꟷYo también ꟷterminó por admitir, aferrándose al tacto del chico.

Trunks percibió la ligera presión que Marron hizo en su mano y acortó más la distancia entre ellos para besar la frente de la chica. Ella soltó una risilla juguetona, dedicándole una mirada cálida al chico que tenía enfrente.

ꟷ¿Te gustaría ir a algún lugar? ꟷpreguntó Trunksꟷ. ¿Una cafetería? ¿Un restaurante? ꟷsugirió.

ꟷEl parque está bien ꟷdeclinó su invitación, para permanecer en un lugar sin tantas personas.

ꟷEstá bien ꟷaceptó Trunksꟷ. Entonces… ¿te gustaría caminar? ꟷpropuso.

ꟷDe acuerdo.

Marron tomó su mochila y la colocó a sus espaldas. Trunks la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Un par de metros después, él aclaró su garganta.

ꟷ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ꟷpreguntó con interés.

ꟷComplicado ꟷdeclaró Marronꟷ. La clase de cálculo y la maestra de historia están haciendo mi último año el peor de todos ꟷenunció, recordando su sufrimiento con los números y los incidentes con la profesora Shizuki.

ꟷSi quieres, yo puedo ayudarte con cálculo ꟷofreció Trunksꟷ. Eso nos daría más tiempo para estar juntos, ¿no lo crees? ꟷrió por lo bajo.

ꟷGracias, lo tomaré en cuenta ꟷMarron también rióꟷ. ¿Qué tal tu día?

Trunks resopló y se detuvo en medio de su andar.

ꟷTuve una junta tras otra. La verdad, es que estoy algo fastidiado ꟷmiró al suelo, frunciendo la nariz.

ꟷEres el jefe de Capsule Corp ꟷseñaló Marron, obviando el por qué de su fastidioꟷ. Creo que es lógico que tengas esa cantidad de trabajo.

ꟷA veces desearía no serlo ꟷadmitióꟷ. No tienes una idea de cuánto extraño entrenar por horas, en lugar de leer y revisar montañas de documentos ꟷTrunks tomó su otra mano y sonrió ligeramenteꟷ. Pero no sabes cuánto me reconforta saber que te tengo a ti.

Trunks llevó sus manos a la cintura de Marron, apegándola a él, permitiendo que ella colocara las manos encima de sus hombros. Ella sonrió y él bajó un poco el rostro para llegar hasta sus labios.

A penas tuvieron un mínimo contacto, ambos sintieron la necesidad de jamás detenerse. No querían parar, no deseaban hacerlo. Sin embargo, la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

ꟷExtrañaba tus labios ꟷconfesó Trunks en un arrebato de necesidadꟷ. Los necesitaba.

Marron resollaba debido al tremendo beso que acababan de sostener y ahora, con la confesión de Trunks, jadeó debido a la impresión.

¿Qué se necesitaba para convertirse en el anhelo de una persona? Buscaba una respuesta para saciar su duda, pues ella estaba segura de que no había hecho nada diferente para que Trunks dijera semejante epifanía.

¿A todas les diría lo mismo?

Marron sintió que soltaba los hombros de Trunks para caer al profundo y oscuro vacío. Escuchó que el corazón le latió en los oídos y que todo alrededor le daba vueltas. Nuevamente sus pensamientos la atacaron, desconectándola del mundo, tal como había pasado durante toda la semana.

Sintió que su cuerpo era sacudido ligeramente por los hombros y oyó la voz de Trunks a lo lejos, acercándose cada vez más. Su mirada nublada fue aclarándose y descubrió un rostro de preocupación frente a ella, completamente confundido.

ꟷMarron ꟷTrunks volvió a llamarlaꟷ. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ꟷpreguntó rápidamente.

Ella asintió.

ꟷSí ꟷsusurróꟷ. No es nada ꟷaclaróꟷ. Estaba… pensando en otras cosas.

Trunks frunció el entrecejo.

ꟷNo quiero sonar como un entrometido, pero… ¿qué cosas? ꟷinsistióꟷ. Te pusiste pálida y no reaccionabas.

ꟷEn verdad, no tengo nada ꟷmintió, agachando la mirada.

Algo no andaba bien con ella y Trunks no era tan despistado como para no percatarse de ello.

ꟷMarron, mírame a los ojos ꟷpidió con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que acuñó su rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a sostenerle la mirada.

Por alguna razón, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y una lágrima traicionera se había resbalado por sus mejillas, hasta la mandíbula. ¿En verdad era tan débil como para sentirse en competencia con mujeres que tal vez no existían? No quería quedar como una tonta, reclamando algo de lo que no tenía seguridad.

ꟷMarron, ¿hice algo que te lastimara? ꟷla voz de Trunks estaba impregnada de evidente preocupación.

ꟷNo ꟷmurmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

ꟷ¿Entonces? ꟷcontinuó insistiendoꟷ. Dime. Confía en mí.

ꟷ¿Por qué quieres intentarlo conmigo y no con alguien más? ꟷlanzó, de pronto.

Había hecho su pregunta y ya no había vuelta atrás. Entendería a la perfección si en esos momentos él reflexionaba sobre lo que realmente buscaba, pues ella no sabía qué tanto podía poner a su disposición.

Trunks permaneció serio y cruzó los brazos por encima de su pecho. El viento sopló y le dio un aire de dramatismo a la escena de espera.

ꟷSabía que podías hacer esa pregunta ꟷseñalóꟷ. Y sé por qué la estás haciendo ꟷafirmó.

Marron alzó ambas cejas en señal de sorpresa, y no era para menos. ¿Acaso Trunks podía leer sus pensamientos?

ꟷVamos a sentarnos ꟷpidió el chicoꟷ. Allá hay una banca ꟷseñaló el objeto, a escasos dos metros de ellos.

Marron y Trunks dieron unos cuantos pasos y llegaron a la banca, donde tomaron asiento y llevaron sus miradas al frente, para no cruzarlas de manera directa. La luz del sol se apagaba cada vez más con el transcurrir de los minutos y con ello, la luna se hacía cada vez más presente en el cielo.

ꟷ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que no quería que las demás personas se enteraran de lo nuestro ꟷpreguntó el chico, aún fijando sus ojos a un punto del parque. Ella asintió y eso bastó para continuarꟷ. Por todo lo que sabes de mí, es el motivo por el que aún no quiero que mi familia, la tuya o nuestros amigos sepan que estamos saliendo.

Espera, ¿ya estaban saliendo? Marron parpadeó y se regañó internamente, ¡claro que lo hacían! Si él le había pedido que lo intentaran y ella había aceptado, era porque comenzarían a salir, sólo eso, sin tener todavía una relación oficial.

ꟷHe cometido el error de dejar mi vida expuesta a los demás ꟷcontinuó hablando Trunksꟷ, contándoles mis movimientos o relaciones, y con eso no me refiero a noviazgos, si es lo que estás pensando ꟷaclaróꟷ. Quiero decir a mis amigos y, en algunas ocasiones, una que otra chica que me interesaba ꟷespecificó su definición de relacionesꟷ. Todo el mundo cree tener el derecho de meterse u opinar sobre asuntos ajenos, muchas veces malinterpretando la realidad y, por esa razón, no quiero que esta vez lo hagan con nosotros ꟷexplicó, colocando su mano, encima de la de Marron, la cual se situaba encima de su rodillaꟷ. Porque contigo es diferente. Lo siento diferente.

ꟷ¿Diferente? ꟷpor fin, Marron se había atrevido a hablar.

ꟷDime loco, pero… esa noche sentí como si por fin hubiera terminado una larga espera y creo que sabes a lo que me refiero ꟷadmitió Trunks, sonrojándose por primera vezꟷ. Y si te pedí que lo intentáramos, fue por ti. Porque quiero que estés completamente segura de lo que buscas, y si yo no resulto ser esa persona… lo comprenderé ꟷen ese momento, las lágrimas de Marron se reavivaron, brotando de sus ojosꟷ. Pero necesito que sepas que yo no tengo nada qué pensar ꟷTrunks pausó unos segundos y tragó saliva para seguir hablandoꟷ, porque tú eres lo que yo quiero.

Las cosas habían dado un giro radical con las confesiones de Trunks. Las dudas que Marron sentía habían quedado claras y se habían disipado; por el contrario, tal parecía que él también había estado pensando mucho durante toda la semana, pues estaba convencido de lo que buscaba y lo tenía enfrente, a pocos centímetros de distancia; sin embargo, necesitaba conocer las convicciones que ella tenía, lo que ella buscaba.

ꟷMarron… ꟷla llamó.

De pronto, ella se abalanzó hacia Trunks, abrazándolo por el cuello y ocultando su rostro en él. No pudo evitar sollozar al sentirse tan tonta y culpable por haberse preocupado demasiado, cuando él también había estado cargando con un saco de incertidumbres.

Trunks acarició suavemente la espalda de Marron para reconfortarla. Tarde o temprano, le explicaría el por qué de sus lágrimas, pero, de alguna forma, eso le indicaba que iban por el camino correcto.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¡Y muchas gracias a Megumi007 y SimpleG por sus reviews!


	5. Chapter 4

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan complicado elegir un atuendo de ropa para salir?

Marron resopló pesadamente y, por quinta ocasión, cerró las puertas de su armario, frustrada por no encontrar alguna prenda que la convenciera. Ya había colocado algunas opciones encima de su cama, pero aún así, tenía dudas sobre si eran las más adecuadas.

Unos golpes al otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto se hicieron sonar y en seguida volteó en dirección a ella.

ꟷAdelante ꟷenunció con una voz melódica.

La puerta se abrió y dejó entre ver a su madre, quien se adentró a la habitación completamente desordenada, debido a su indecisión.

ꟷ¿Nueva decoración? ꟷpreguntó sarcásticamente Número 18, al ver como si el cuarto de su hija hubiera sido arrasado por un tornado.

Marron rio ante el comentario de su madre y se dirigió a la cama donde tenía varias prendas de ropa extendidas.

ꟷNo sé qué ponerme ꟷadmitió, resoplando de nueva cuenta.

Número 18 alzó una ceja, observando el rostro angustiado de su hija.

ꟷ¿Segura que sólo vas a hacer un trabajo de la escuela? ꟷcruzó lo brazos, intuyendo que había algo detrás de esa dichosa tarea.

Marron y Trunks llevaban poco más de un mes saliendo, reuniéndose ocasionalmente dos o tres veces a la semana, después de su horario habitual en la escuela y en el trabajo.

Ambos habían puesto en claro sus visiones y expectativas, prometiendo mantener siempre comunicación cuando algo los inquietara, sobre todo, después del malentendido en aquel parque, en donde Marron, con lágrimas y vergüenza, había confesado a Trunks las tonterías que la habían llevado al límite de sus pensamientos.

Ahora que las cosas entre ellos marchaban sobre ruedas, no sólo daban paseos por la plaza, sino que acudían a parques de diversiones, en donde se divertían como si no hubiera un mañana; charlaban, disfrutando de una malteada en alguna cafetería; compartían su pasión por las películas, asistiendo al cine; o visitaban el departamento de Trunks para beber una copa de vino.

En esa ocasión, habían acordado tener una cita el sábado por la mañana, en el centro de la Capital del Oeste. Aún no tenían definido lo que planeaban hacer o en donde hacerlo, sin embargo, su lugar de reunión pasaba a segundo plano pues, su prioridad, era estar juntos, aunque fuera en el fin del mundo.

Para obtener el permiso de sus padres, Marron les había mentido, diciéndoles que, sus compañeras de la escuela y ella, debían reunirse para acordar y planificar un proyecto de beneficio social de una asignatura de la preparatoria; lo cual creyeron con facilidad. Sin embargo, Número 18 siempre tenía la intuición a la vanguardia y, en ese momento, dudaba de su hija quien, por alguna razón, últimamente se estaba preocupando en exceso por su apariencia.

ꟷSí, mamá ꟷbalbuceó, debido a que conocía la desconfianza de su madre.

ꟷHmp ꟷgruñó la mujer, ligeramenteꟷ. Deberías ponerte este ꟷseñaló uno de los conjuntos de ropa en la cama de Marron, ignorando el nerviosismo de su hija, pero sin pasarlo desapercibido.

Número 18 salió de la habitación de Marron y ella observó el vestuario que su madre le sugirió. La idea no era mala; el clima estaba perfecto para llevar unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes a la ciudad, conservando un estilo sencillo, pero lindo.

Marron se deshizo de la bata de baño que llevaba puesta y se vistió con la ropa que su madre le había ayudado a escoger. Se dirigió a su tocador y cepilló su cabello, el cual dejó caer libremente por debajo de sus hombros; y, finalmente, aplicó un poco de maquillaje en su rostro, manteniéndose natural.

Para darle más realismo a su mentira, Marron tomó la mochila que normalmente llevaba a la escuela y bajó las escaleras de la casa para llegar a la sala, donde sus padres se encontraban viendo la televisión, luego de haber tomado el desayuno.

Krilin se percató de la presencia de su hija y le dedicó una mirada afable, la misma que diariamente le ofrecía ante toda situación

ꟷ¡Hija! ꟷsaludó el pequeño hombreꟷ. Te ves muy linda ꟷaduló, dando un vistazo a su apariencia.

ꟷGracias, papi ꟷdijo, dedicándole una sonrisa.

ꟷ¿Tan pronto te vas? ꟷcuestionó su madre, cortando el momento padre e hija.

Marron frunció sus labios, poniendo todo su empeño para no agachar su mirada, de la de su madre.

ꟷSí ꟷsusurróꟷ. Las chicas y yo quedamos de vernos a las 11 A.M.

ꟷ¿Dónde? ꟷpreguntó 18, rápidamente.

ꟷEn la biblioteca de la preparatoria ꟷrespondió, jugando con sus dedos.

ꟷ18 ꟷla llamó Krilinꟷ. Nuestra hija ya está grande y nunca nos ha mentido. No veo por qué tengas que desconfiar de ella ꟷdefendió, como naturalmente lo hacía.

En eso tenía razón y Número 18 tenía que admitirlo. Marron jamás les había faltado al respeto o restado autoridad; era una hija ejemplar en cuanto a valores y moralidad se trataba, incluso, los dos siempre recibían halagos y felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos, recalcando el buen trabajo que, hasta el momento, habían hecho como padres con la educación y formación de Marron.

ꟷEs natural que me preocupe por mi hija ꟷdeclaró 18.

ꟷY yo también lo hago ꟷagregó Krilinꟷ, pero estoy seguro que Marron puede cuidarse sola, ¿o no hija?

Marron asintió.

ꟷSí, papi ꟷsonrió ligeramenteꟷ. Así que no se preocupen por mi ꟷpidióꟷ Tengo qué irme. Nos vemos en la tarde ꟷinformó Marron, saliendo de la casa.

Finalmente, logró salir de su hogar y desencapsuló el auto que sus padres le habían comprado hace un par de meses, como regalo al cumplir 18 años; lo abordó, encendiéndolo y lo puso en marcha para tomar rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

La música de la radio y el poco tráfico mañanero aligeraron el transcurso del camino. Marron buscó un lugar para estacionarse en la orilla de una vereda, cerca del parque al que ella y Trunks acostumbraban a ir. Una vez que acomodó su auto, bajó de él y lo volvió a encapsular.

Se adentró al parque, por uno de los senderos del mismo y, conforme fue caminando, su mirada logró distinguir a Trunks, sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, volteando al lado contrario en el que ella se encontraba.

Cuando Marron estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de Trunks, él finalmente se percató de su presencia, volteando a verla. De inmediato, se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

Marron sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos brillaron.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ꟷsaludó Marron, emocionada, abalanzándose encima del chico para abrazarlo.

Trunks recibió el gesto de Marron, envolviéndola con los brazos, por la cintura. Luego, la alzó un poco en el aire, como acostumbraba hacerlo últimamente.

ꟷ¿Cómo estás? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, colocando los pies de Marron en el suelo.

ꟷBien ꟷadmitióꟷ. Y… ahora que nos vemos, estoy mejor ꟷdijo, ruborizándose por su atrevimiento.

ꟷYo también estoy mucho mejor cada que te veo ꟷinformó Trunks, dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

Marron tomó las manos de Trunks y comenzó a jugar con ellas. Él la observó, sin poder evitar pensar y sentir en la ternura y la dulzura que ella siempre le transmitía con esa clase de acciones.

ꟷ¿Qué tanto me ves? ꟷpreguntó la chica, con una risilla.

Para Trunks, responder a la pregunta de Marron era complicado.

Observarla en todo momento se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Cuando estaba distraída, jugueteando con su cabello o manos, cuando le hablaba, cuando hacía hasta la más mínima acción, se dedicaba a contemplar la suavidad y delicadeza con la que articulaba sus movimientos. En ella veía la belleza y la pureza en su máximo esplendor.

ꟷNada ꟷmintióꟷ. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? ꟷdesvió rápidamente.

ꟷHmm… ꟷMarron colocó su dedo índice en la barbilla, tomando una posición para pensarꟷ. ¿Qué tal si comemos algo? Salí de casa sin desayunar y muero de hambre ꟷadmitió, suplicando a la vez.

ꟷPor supuesto ꟷaceptóꟷ. ¿La cafetería de siempre? ꟷsugirió Trunks.

ꟷSabes que es mi favorita ꟷsonrió Marron.

Trunks y Marron se encaminaron al pequeño lugar que visitaban con frecuencia. Una cafetería con un estilo retro, en donde vendían las mejores hamburguesas y malteadas de toda la Capital del Oeste. Incluso, las meseras del lugar bromeaban con ellos, distinguiéndolos como unos de sus mejores clientes, no sólo por la cantidad de ocasiones que comían ahí, sino por la cantidad de comida que consumían, o más bien, que Trunks ingería.

Los chicos entraron al lugar y tomaron asiento en una mesa para dos personas. Gina, una de las meseras, se acercó a ellos al reconocerlos, para entregarles las cartas del menú.

ꟷ¡Hola, Marron! ¡Hola, Trunks! Bienvenidos a Rocko's ꟷsaludó la chica, sonriendo a la pareja, moviéndose divertidamente en patinesꟷ. Aquí tienen el menú ꟷguiñó un ojo, mientras continuaba moviéndoseꟷ. Los dejo para que lo lean y regreso en unos momentos ꟷdijo, retirándose de la mesa, para patinar hacia otra.

ꟷGracias ꟷrespondieron ambos, al unísono.

Marron tómo la carta y comenzó a ojearla, Trunks hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, llevó una de sus manos debajo de la mesa, para colocarla encima de la pierna de ella, dando un pequeño salto en su asiento, dándole un vistazo a Trunks, quien la observaba divertida.

ꟷTrunks… ꟷsusurró, ruborizándose.

Él sólo rió y regresó su vista a la carta, para terminar de leerla.

ꟷ¿Listos para ordenar? ꟷGina apareció con una pequeña libreta en mano, sonriendo a los chicos.

ꟷYo quiero una hamburguesa con papas a la francesa y una malteada de chocolate ꟷpidió Marron,

ꟷPerfecto ꟷdijo Gina, anotando la orden de Marronꟷ. ¿Y tú, Trunks?

ꟷYo quiero tres hamburguesas, tres órdenes de papas a la francesa, dos de aros de cebolla y una malteada de fresa ꟷenunció Trunks.

ꟷSí que traes hambre ꟷbromeó la chica, escribiendo en su libretaꟷ. En unos minutos les traigo su orden ꟷdijo, para patinar a la cocina.

ꟷ¿Qué pensarán las personas cuando te ven comer toda esa comida? ꟷMarron se rió discretamente.

ꟷ¿Qué piensas tú? ꟷpreguntó Trunks.

ꟷQue los Saiyajin tienen un apetito que no tiene fin ꟷvolvió a reír.

ꟷEso es normal para ti porque sabes quienes somos ꟷexplicóꟷ. ¿Cómo les digo a todas estas personas que mi papá es el príncipe de una raza fuera de este planeta?

Marron volvió a reír y Trunks se unió a ella. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin decir nada; sólo escuchando la música y el bullicio de lugar.

ꟷNo te lo había dicho, pero… hoy, en especial, luces más hermosa ꟷmencionó Trunks, acariciando un poco más la pierna de Marron.

ꟷGracias ꟷMarron bajó su mirada, como lo hacía cuando recibía esos repentinos halagos de Trunks.

ꟷY… ¿qué les dijiste a tus papás para venir aquí? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, con curiosidad.

Marron mordió su labio inferior, recordando la mentira que les había dicho a sus padres; al mismo tiempo que su mente trajo la imagen del rostro desconfiado de su madre que, obviamente intuía que algo le ocultaba.

ꟷLes dije que haría un trabajo de la escuela con unas compañeras ꟷseñalóꟷ, pero… creo que mi mamá no lo creyó del todo.

ꟷ¿Por qué lo dices? ꟷTrunks alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

ꟷTú sabes cómo es mi mamá… ꟷenuncióꟷ. Tiene un sexto sentido muy desarrollado, o eso creo ꟷMarron frunció el ceño, preocupada.

ꟷTranquila ꟷTrunks tomó su mano y la miró a los ojosꟷ. Si se entera, le podemos decir que estamos saliendo y por qué no les habíamos dicho nada. Supongo que lo entendería, ¿no es así?

Entendería que está saliendo con alguien, pero se molestaría por haberles mentido a ella y su padre; no una vez, sino muchas, en las últimas semanas.

Con pretextos y uno que otro engaño, Marron había estado llegando tarde a casa o saliendo continuamente los fines de semana, siempre poniendo como supuesta prioridad sus estudios y tareas de la preparatoria.

Krilin era la clase de padre accesible y consentidor que no conocía castigos para su hija, al contrario, sólo una mirada de su pequeña bastaba para doblegarse ante ella. Por otro lado, Número 18 era una mujer de armas tomar. Si bien, podía ser ruda, poco cariñosa, fuerte y tener una intuición sumamente a la defensiva; eso no la hacía peor madre, pues era lo opuesto a ello. Marron era su mayor preocupación en todos los sentidos. Buscaba su felicidad a toda costa, pero no por eso cedía tan fácil ante ella como su esposo. Solía poner reglas y límites a lo que su hija solicitaba, pero eso no le quitaba ser una madre comprensiva y siempre al pendiente de ella.

Sin embargo, en los últimos días, la actitud de Marron había puesto en alerta a su madre; pues se mostraba más alegre de lo normal y, aunque eso no era algo extraño en ella, lo que sí la hacía sospechar era cómo titubeaba cuando se acercaba a ella o a Krilin para pedir un permiso, además de que jugaba con sus dedos más de lo normal, cuando estaba nerviosa; y lo que principalmente la hacía dudar de lo que su hija hacía, era que todas las noches se encerraba bajo llave en su habitación, como si estuviese ocultando algo.

ꟷProbablemente se molestaría porque le he estado mintiendo ꟷMarron agachó la cabeza.

ꟷNo te preocupes ꟷTrunks estrechó la mano de Marronꟷ. Mejor, disfrutemos de este día y ya veremos qué pasa más adelante ꟷsugirió, de manera que ella no se sintiera tan presionada por su madre.

ꟷ¡Su comida está lista! ꟷGina interrumpió el momento de Trunks y Marron, colocando una bandeja con platos en la mesa.

ꟷGracias, Gina ꟷMarron sonrió a la mesera, luego de tener su plato frente a ella.

ꟷPor nada, Marron ꟷcanturreó Ginaꟷ. En unos momentos traeré toda tu comida Trunks. Necesito que una de mis compañeras me ayude ꟷbromeó, retirándose de la mesa.

Unos segundos después, Gina y otra chica llevaron otras dos charolas con comida a la mesa de Trunks y Marron, en donde colocaron la gran cantidad de alimentos que el chico había solicitado.

ꟷ¡Que tengan buen provecho, chicos! ꟷdijeron las dos chicas, al unísono.

Trunks y Marron se dispusieron a comer. Ella lo hacía de una manera lenta, dando pequeños mordiscos a su platillo, mientras que él daba bocados presurosos, terminando rápidamente con los platos que había ordenado.

Una vez que finalizaron su comida, Trunks se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y se despidieron de Gina y su compañera, quienes los habían atendido de una manera excelente, como siempre que visitaban la cafetería.

La pareja salió del lugar y optaron por experimentar un sitio diferente al cine o al parque de diversiones, dirigiéndose a uno de los tantos salones de videojuegos que había en la ciudad, en donde, nunca pensaron armar una guerra entre ellos por ver quién resultaba ser un ganador.

ꟷ¡Sí! ꟷMarron saltó en su lugar, alzando los brazos, completamente emocionadaꟷ ¡Te volví a ganar, Trunks!

ꟷ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo, Marron! ꟷexclamó Trunks, sin comprender lo que ocurría.

ꟷAdmite tu derrota, Trunks ꟷella rió, guiñando un ojo y sacudiendo su lacio cabello suelto, fingiendo prepotencia.

ꟷ¡Quiero la revancha! ꟷalzó la voz, seguido de un gruñido.

Trunks y Marron llevaban más de una hora jugando hockey de aire; tiempo en el que ella había ganado todas las partidas. Sin embargo, el chico no lograba entender por qué no podía pasar más de lo puntos anotados, mientras que ella alcanzaba rápidamente los 7 discos que le otorgaban la victoria.

Debido a su emoción y alboroto con el juego, algunos chicos de la sala habían rodeado la mesa, observando el empeño, la concentración y el esfuerzo con el que Trunks y Marron manejaban los mazos de hockey. Todo parecía que Trunks podía remontar su puntaje en algún momento, pues finalmente había logrado anotar 5 puntos en contra de Marron, cantidad que ella también tenía registrada en su contador. Pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella superó la marca de Trunks, ganándole una vez más.

Nuevamente, Marron saltó de felicidad, recibiendo los aplausos y halagos de los presentes, en su mayoría hombres, quienes se mostraban impresionados por su habilidad en el juego.

ꟷBueno, chicos… Creo que mi novia es la mejor en el hockey de aire, ¿no lo creen? ꟷTrunks llamó la atención de todos los jóvenes, en especial, la de Marron.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Acaso Trunks la había llamado su novia? Sintió cosquillas en las mejillas y, a continuación, sintió que estas comenzaban a calentarse, señal de que se habían ruborizado.

ꟷ¿Tu… novia? ꟷbalbuceó, preguntando con una voz apenas audible.

Trunks asintió y la tomó de la mano. Las personas que estaban alrededor de la mesa, volvieron a rodearlos, observando la inesperada escena.

ꟷ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Los murmullos de las personas en el salón pararon y sólo podían escucharse los ruidos de las máquinas de juegos; pues todos contemplaban a los chicos, esperando una respuesta ante la propuesta tan imprevista. El corazón de Marron comenzó a latir con fuerza y rapidez, llegando a escucharlo en los oídos y sentirlo en la garganta. No lo esperaba. Definitivamente no lo esperaba; o al menos, no en esos momentos. Su relación, o cualquier cosa que tuvieran, iba por un curso estable, sin embargo, imaginó que si esa propuesta algún día se presentaba, sería diferente, más íntima, no tan espotánea.

Trunks le dedicó una mirada de confianza y acarició los nudillos de su mano con un pulgar. Sinceramente, estaba nervioso; temeroso por la reacción y la respuesta de Marron.

ꟷSí ꟷrespondió Marron, con una tímida sonrisa, yendo directo hacia él para abrazarlo.

El estruendoso ruido de emoción regresó al lugar, pues todos los jugadores aplaudieron con fuerza, festejando la felicidad de la nueva pareja; porque ahora lo eran oficialmente.

La felicidad y exaltación de Trunks no pudieron contener sus ganas de besar a Marron, por lo que la tomó de la cintura con el brazo derecho, mientras que acuñó su mejilla con la mano izquierda. La impresión hizo que las piernas de Marron flaquearan y se sostuviera de Trunks, colocando sus manos en los fuertes y anchos hombros masculinos de su ahora novio.

Con el regocijo desbordándose de su ser, ambos chicos salieron de la sala de juegos, para dirigirse al parque en el que se habían encontrado por la mañana. A pesar de que deseaban celebrar la formalización de su relación, era hora de que Marron regresara a su hogar, pues la tarde ya comenzaba a hacerse presente.

ꟷEl tiempo para volver a verte será más lento de lo normal ꟷTrunks frunció los labios, riendo por lo bajo.

ꟷ¿Te parece si nos vemos el lunes? ꟷsugirió Marron.

ꟷPor mí, desearía verte todos los días ꟷadmitió Trunks.

Marron sonrió y besó los labios de su novio fugazmente, poniéndose de puntas para lograr hacerlo.

ꟷTe quiero ꟷconfesó Marron.

ꟷTambién te quiero ꟷrespondió el chico.

ꟷTengo que irme ꟷexpresó la rubia, con la voz apagadaꟷ. Hasta luego.

Marron dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la vereda pegada a la calle para desencapsular su auto y manejar de regreso a casa. Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta de su hogar, descubriendo a su padre dormido en el mismo sofá que lo había visto por la mañana. No quiso despertarlo para decirle que ya estaba de vuelta, sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue escaleras arriba para ir a su cuarto, sin embargo, a mitad del pasillo, se encontró con su madre, como cuan ninja sigiloso esperando por su blanco.

Número 18 sonrió y colocó una mano en la cintura.

ꟷ¿Terminaron su tarea?

Marron pareció desconectarse unos milisegundos del mundo luego de escuchar la pregunta de su madre. Ese no era el momento para ponerse nerviosa, debía reaccionar y actual con naturalidad.

ꟷSí, mami ꟷsonrió ligeramente.

ꟷMe alegro ꟷcontestóꟷ. ¿Comiste algo? ꟷcuestionó con un ápice de preocupación.

ꟷUna hamburguesa con papas y una malteada ꟷsonrió ampliamente, al recordar el momento que había pasado allí con Trunks.

ꟷMuy saludable ꟷbromeó su madre, riendo un poco.

Marron se unió a la risa de su madre y siguió caminando para entrar a su cuarto, pasando a su lado.

ꟷLo siento si te dejo, mamá. Estoy cansada y aún debo acomodar el tiradero de mi cuarto ꟷse disculpó, apenada.

ꟷAnda ꟷdijo su madre, dando la media vuelta para regresar a la sala, escaleras abajo.

Marrón cerró la puerta de su habitación y Número 18 alzó una ceja, de inmediato. Su hija no había ido a hacer ninguna tarea con sus compañeras de la preparatoria, pues con sólo tenerla en frente, fue capaz de percibir la respuesta dudosa de su hija al preguntarle sobre ello; además, su ropa emanaba una fragancia masculina que, de alguna forma ya le resultaba conocida, pues llevaba semanas regresando a casa con ese mismo olor.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Chapter 5

La hora del descanso era lo que Marron más necesitaba para poder recargar energía y, así, estar lo suficientemente despierta para continuar atenta a las últimas clases del día. Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela terminando un escrito para la clase de la maestra Shizuki, pues debía esmerarse con su tarea si quería seguir manteniendo un buen promedio, luego de que casi reprobaba la materia el mes pasado.

Afortunadamente, la había terminado y entregado a tiempo, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de la profesora, quien omitía las palabras, pero transmitía el terror a través de un solo vistazo.

Marron se encontraba recargada contra el tronco de un árbol, en el patio de la preparatoria; mientras que una de sus amigas del salón se situaba a un lado de ella. Ambas lucían cansadas y, evidentemente, fastidiadas.

ꟷSupongo que tampoco dormiste mucho ꟷasumió Henna, la amiga de Marron.

ꟷNo ꟷnegó la rubia, con la cabezaꟷ. Trabajé muy duro para escribir una buena redacción ꟷconfesó, resoplando.

ꟷMe imagino ꟷsuspiró la otra chicaꟷ. Shizuki te odia y debes esforzarte más que el resto del salón ꟷbromeó.

ꟷLo sé. Y no entiendo por qué lo hace… Creo que hay peores alumnos que yo ꟷbromeó Marron, esta vez.

La chica cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol que tomaba como apoyo para la espalda, sin embargo, sintió que sus brazos eran tomados y jalados hacia arriba, tratando de ponerla de pie.

ꟷ¿Pero qué…? ꟷsoltó Marron, confundida.

ꟷDisculpa que te la robemos, pero la necesitamos ꟷdijo Pan, a la amiga de Marron.

ꟷ¡Toda suya! ꟷgritó Henna, quedándose sentada debajo de aquel árbol.

Pan y Bra habían aparecido de repente, llevándose a Marron casi a la fuerza, una en cada extremo de su cuerpo. Lucían el entrecejo fruncido, señal de una clara molestia.

ꟷOigan, suéltenme ꟷpidió Marron, guardando la calmaꟷ. ¿A dónde me llevan? ꟷninguna de las chicas respondióꟷ. Se les está haciendo costumbre raptarme de mis espacios libres de ustedes.

Finalmente, las tres se adentraron a los pasillos de la preparatoria, encontrando el aula de música vacía, a donde entraron, soltando a Marron.

ꟷ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? ꟷexigió saber la rubia, con una voz severa.

ꟷMejor dicho, ¿qué te traes tú, Marron? ꟷcuestionó Bra, colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

ꟷHas estado muy misteriosa últimamente y sentimos que nos evitas ꟷargumentó Panꟷ. ¿Qué sucede?

ꟷMarron… sabemos que a veces somos muy bruscas contigo o que hacemos cosas en contra de tu voluntad como esto ꟷdijo Bra, haciendo alusión a lo que acababan de hacer con ellaꟷ, pero, ¿qué sucede contigo? Aunque no lo creas… nos preocupas.

ꟷEso es verdad, Marron ꟷagregó Panꟷ. ¿Tienes algún problema? Porque si es así, sabes que podemos ayudarte ꟷcolocó una mano encima de su hombroꟷ. Para eso somos amigas.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Marron estaba viendo otra faceta de Bra y Pan que no fuera la de aguerridas caprichosas. Desde que eran niñas, las tres eran amigas, pero cada una se había distinguido por ser diferente a la otra. No dudaba de su buen corazón, sin embargo, era la primera vez que demostraban esa clase de preocupación hacia ella, cuando usualmente la juzgaban antes de averiguar la razón de su comportamiento.

Bra siempre había sido la niña bonita de la familia Brief. Manipulaba a su antojo a todas las personas a su alrededor con sólo pestañear; incluso a su padre, un hombre con barreras de acero impenetrables, las cuales, ella era la única que podía destruirlas. Sin embargo, era una chica leal hasta la muerte, que era capaz de dar la vida por sus seres queridos; pero muchas veces ignoraba los problemas de los demás, por creerse el centro del universo.

Por su parte, Pan era todo un caso. Al igual que Bra, buscaba hacer su voluntad cuando algo se le ponía en mente y persistía hasta conseguirlo, inclusive, en el camino para obtener su meta, no siempre pensaba con frialdad las situaciones y hería a las personas con su actitud egoísta.

Pero en esos momentos, las dos chicas la habían sorprendido pues, podía percibir angustia en sus miradas.

ꟷNo ocurre nada malo ꟷseñaló Marrón, con su característica voz melosaꟷ. Es solo que he tenido muchas cosas qué hacer ꟷargumentó.

En eso no estaba mintiendo. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Trunks, la carga de sus obligaciones había aumentado, ya que no podía descuidar las tareas de la escuela, y menos sabiendo que ella no era la alumna más brillante de la profesora Shizuki o la clase de cálculo. También dedicaba tiempo a sus padres, a quienes no podía negarles atención por ser hija única y, finalmente, pasaba más tiempo del que debía con su novio, pues poco a poco extendían cada vez más el horario de las ocasiones en que se reunían. Y, por todo lo anterior, realmente había dejado en el olvido a Bra y a Pan, a quienes sólo saludaba de vez en cuando en el patio de la preparatoria.

ꟷ¿Qué cosas? ꟷinterrogó Bra.

ꟷTareas ꟷenunció, rápidamente.

ꟷNosotras también tenemos muchas tareas, Marron ꟷreplicó Panꟷ. ¿Estás molesta con nosotras? ꟷcuestionó, con una pizca de incomprensión en su voz.

ꟷNo ꟷindicó, Marron.

Tenía que aceptar su culpabilidad. Ella jamás se había alejado de sus amigas y ese era motivo suficiente para que las chicas pensaran que había algo que lo estaba haciendo, sin embargo, no había sido intencional.

ꟷMarron… si dijimos algo que te ofendiera, lo sentimos ꟷdijo Bra, disculpándose.

ꟷNo han hecho nada malo ꟷexplicó Marron, con suavidadꟷ. Al contrario. Soy yo la que debe pedirles disculpas por haberlas hecho a un lado ꟷmordió ligeramente su labio inferior, dejando escapar un suspiroꟷ. Prometo que no volveré a alejarme.

Marron agachó la mirada y sus dos amigas fueron presurosas a abrazarla. Momentos como ese no se repetían con frecuencia y de algún modo, se sentía bien compartir nuevamente con sus amigas.

ꟷQué cursis somos ꟷdijo Bra, fingiendo repugnancia, sacudiéndose el cuerpo.

ꟷEstoy segura que con mi tío eres la persona más cursi del universo ꟷrechistó Pan, haciendo referencia a Goten.

ꟷLo que Goten y yo hagamos no es asunto tuyo ꟷla chica de cabello azul cruzó los brazos, haciéndose la indiferente.

Marron sólo rio ante el típico comportamiento de sus amigas, quienes discutían constantemente por estar unidas, de alguna manera, como familia.

ꟷPor cierto, Marron… ꟷBra llamó su atención.

ꟷ¿Sí? ꟷcontestó la rubia.

ꟷHaré una fiesta en mi casa este sábado y me gustaría que vinieras ꟷargumentóꟷ. Puede que hasta encuentres al desconocido de la otra vez ꟷbromeó, sonriendo a medias.

ꟷNo sé si pueda asistir ꟷconfesóꟷ. Ya tengo planes y tal vez no pueda posponerlos ꟷMarron torció la boca, con inconformidad.

ꟷEspero que vayas, Marron ꟷdijo Pan, volviendo a abrazar a su amiga.

Marron asintió y, en ese preciso momento, la campana anunció el fin del descanso. Las tres chicas se despidieron, ondeando las manos, cada una tomando rumbo para sus aulas de clases.

Mientras Marron caminaba en dirección a su salón, recordó su compromiso del sábado, el cual había planeado con Trunks. Cumplían un mes de novios y habían decidido celebrarlo. Aún no sabían exactamente qué harían o cómo festejarían su primer mes de noviazgo, pero lo importante para ellos era pasar el tiempo juntos, sin importar en dónde.

Las horas pasaron a su ritmo normal, aunque la perspectiva humana fuera diferente. Marron guardó sus cosas y salió de la escuela, despidiéndose de algunos de sus compañeros. Desencapsuló su auto y condujo hacia su casa, en donde pretendía dormir parte de la tarde para reponer el sueño perdido durante la madrugada.

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y se deshizo de los molestos zapatos que llevaba puestos. Suspiró con pesadez, pues el cansancio que sentía ya le estaba cobrando una factura y la cama de su habitación ya la llamaba a gritos.

ꟷQué humor ꟷsaludó su madre, con sarcasmo, apareciendo de repente en la estancia donde ella se encontraba.

ꟷHola, mamá ꟷMarron sonrió.

ꟷHola ꟷNúmero 18 devolvió la sonrisaꟷ. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

ꟷBien. Pero estoy muy cansada ꟷadmitió la chica, volviendo a suspirar.

ꟷPuedo verlo en tu cara ꟷseñaló su madreꟷ. En los últimos meses te han estado dejando muchas tareas, ¿no es así? ꟷcuestionó, alzando una ceja y cruzando lo brazos, encima del pecho.

ꟷAnoche no dormí muy bien ꟷenunció Marron.

ꟷNo lo digo por anoche ꟷalegó la mujerꟷ. Últimamente pasas mucho tiempo en la preparatoria haciendo trabajos con tus compañeras, incluso hasta en los fines de semana ꟷobjetó.

El sueño y cansancio de Marron desaparecieron de inmediato. Ya sabía hacia donde se dirigían los argumentos de su madre y no sabía cómo afrontaría la verdad si es que ella ya la había descubierto.

ꟷSí, pero porque es mi último año en el instituto ꟷexplicó, intentando mantener la calma.

ꟷSiendo así, me da gusto que seas dedicada con tus estudios, Marron ꟷformuló su madre, palmeando el hombro, pasándola de largoꟷ. Ve a descansar ꟷordenó, a sus espaldas.

Marron no respondió. Sólo se fue directo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Su madre no tenía ni un pelo de tonta y si habían entablado aquella conversación, seguramente era porque estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones respecto a su forma de actuar y la cantidad de salidas o permisos que había pedido últimamente. Necesitaba comentar la situación con Trunks y así sabría qué hacer.

Por su parte, en la planta baja de la casa, Número 18 se encontraba en la cocina, vertiendo agua caliente de una tetera hacia una taza. El olor del té de hierbas que había preparado llegó a sus fosas nasales y lo aspiró delicadamente, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas del antecomedor. Dio un pequeño sorbo al líquido humeante que tenía entre las manos y luego dejó la taza encima de la mesa.

Marron ya no era una niña y, a pesar de que tiempo atrás lo había aceptado, hasta ese entonces comenzaba a ver cambios en el comportamiento de su hija adolescente. Y era normal que ella decidiera mantener en secreto ciertas partes de su vida, sobre todo cuando la etapa del amor comenzaba a presentarse; pero como madre, le dolía sentir la desconfianza de su única hija al ocultar algo en lo que ella podía aconsejarla, o por lo menos escucharla cuando necesitara un hombro en el cual desahogarse.

Pero si Marron había manejado las cosas de esa manera, seguramente tenía un motivo que la había orillado a tomar esa decisión, y la respetaría. Dejaría que su hija siguiera adelante, sin seguir ahondando en el asunto; y si su pequeña resultaba lastimada del corazón, debía aprender de ello. Sin embargo, ahí estaría ella para ayudarla a arreglar el daño.

Cuando la noche cayó, Marron despertó completamente hambrienta y cargada de energías. Salió de su habitación y encontró a sus padres cenando en el comedor. La sonrisa de Krilin se extendió con sólo verla, inclusive olvidando masticar el bocado de comida que tenía en la boca, provocando que este se atorara en su garganta.

Número 18 le dio algunas palmadas en la espalda, ayudándolo a que la porción de alimento saliera de donde se había atascado.

ꟷRecuerda que ya estás viejo, Krilin ꟷ18 rodó los ojos, aún dando ligeros golpes en la espalda de su esposoꟷ. Puedes morir por este tipo de cosas con más facilidad.

ꟷAy, papá ꟷMarron rió, besando la mejilla del hombreꟷ. Ten más cuidado.

Krilin dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua y luego limpió su boca con una servilleta.

ꟷLo siento mucho ꟷrascó su nuca, riendo un poco.

ꟷ¿Vas a cenar, Marron? ꟷ18 ignoró a su esposo, enfocando la atención en su hija.

ꟷSí ꟷexclamó, necesitadaꟷ. ¡Muero de hambre!

Número 18 se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina para servir un plato a Marron, quien tomó asiento al lado de su padre.

ꟷMe dijo tu madre que estabas muy cansada, cariño ꟷKrilin tomó la mano de su hijaꟷ. ¿Tuviste un mal día? ꟷcuestionó con dulzura.

ꟷEn general, unos meses muy atareados ꟷrespondió, afligida.

ꟷPero eso quiere decir que estás comprometida con todo lo que haces ꟷenunció Krilin, tratando de animar a su hija.

ꟷEso creo ꟷMarron se ruborizó, recordando la razón, o más bien, la persona que ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo.

18 apareció en el comedor, colocando un plato de estofado de verduras, enfrente de Marron. La chica tomó una cuchara y comenzó a comer, completamente concentrada en ello. Al terminar, llevó el plato al fregadero de la cocina, donde lo limpió y después colocó en su lugar.

A pesar de que ya había dormido un par de horas, se disculpó con sus padres, retirándose a su habitación para revisar sus labores pendientes. Al corroborar que no tenía alguna tarea para el día siguiente, se recostó en la cama, esperando a que llegara la hora en la que siempre hablaba con Trunks por teléfono.

Marron escuchó el movimiento de sus padres al otro lado de su habitación, intuyendo que su hora de dormir había llegado. El silencio se apoderó de toda la casa y unos momentos después, su celular comenzó a vibrar, anunciando la llamada entrante de su novio.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ꟷrespondió Marron, con alegría, sonriendo a pesar de que él no podía verla.

ꟷHola, mi amor ꟷcontestó Trunks, abriendo la puerta de su departamentoꟷ. ¿Cómo estás?

Marron se ruborizó al escuchar la muestra de cariño de Trunks.

ꟷBien ꟷinformóꟷ. Aunque hoy fue un día muy cansado ꟷresopló.

ꟷDímelo a mi ꟷmurmuró Trunks, desplomándose en su cama, mientras deshacía el nudo de la corbata, alrededor de su cuelloꟷ. Leí y firmé tantos documentos que no siento la mano ꟷse quejó, resoplando al igual que su novia. A continuación, comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

ꟷ¿De qué te ríes? ꟷcuestionó Marron, uniéndose a su alegría.

ꟷCon sólo hablarte, me siento mil veces mejor ꟷobjetó.

ꟷEso no da risa, Trunks ꟷacusó Marronꟷ. ¿O acaso te estás burlando de mi? ꟷfingió indignación.

ꟷClaro que no ꟷdefendióꟷ, pero eres como una medicina mágica para mi ꟷꟷTrunks negó, moviendo su cabeza, reconociendo lo cursi que a veces podía llegar a serꟷ. Muero por verte ꟷcambió el tema, rápidamente.

ꟷYo también ꟷagregó Marronꟷ. Pero hay algo que quiero contarte sobre el sábado ꟷllevó una de las uñas de su mano a la boca, para colocarla entre sus dientes.

ꟷ¿Qué sucede? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, intrigado.

ꟷTú hermana hará una fiesta el sábado por la noche y me invitó ꟷcontóꟷ. Le dije que no estaba segura de asistir porque ya tenía un compromiso, pero me siento entre la espada y la pared porque Pan y ella hablaron hoy conmigo para decirme que las he hecho a un lado ꟷcomentó a Trunks, afligida.

ꟷSé qué apenas cumplimos un mes como novios y que esto es importante para nosotros… pero si tu decisión es asistir a la fiesta de Bra, yo no tengo ningún problema ꟷdijo, comprendiendo la situaciónꟷ. Podemos celebrar después.

Marron no estaba segura de qué hacer. Por un lado, quería compartir con su novio, a pesar de que apenas tuvieran un mes juntos, y por el otro, no quería quedar mal con sus amigas y levantar más sospechas de las que todo el mundo ya tenía.

Definitivamente, debía pensar muy bien sus siguientes movimientos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 6

Marron terminó de doblar la última prenda que había sacado del armario y la guardó en su bolso, cerrándolo, para colocarlo en su hombro. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de su hogar, para encontrar a sus padres, sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala, viendo la televisión.

Número 18 y Krilin sonrieron al mismo tiempo, una vez que tuvieron a su hija, frente a ellos.

ꟷ¿Ya te vas? ꟷcuestionó Krilin, bajando el volumen del televisor.

ꟷAún es temprano ꟷagregó Número 18ꟷ. La fiesta es hasta la noche, ¿no?

ꟷSí, lo sé ꟷaceptóꟷ. Pero Bra, Pan y yo nos arreglaremos juntas ꟷexplicóꟷ, por eso quedamos de vernos temprano.

ꟷNi hablar ꟷrió Krilin, cerrando los ojos.

ꟷSiendo así… que la pases bien ꟷpronunció 18, con conformidad.

ꟷPrometo regresar mañana, por la tarde ꟷseñaló Marronꟷ. Los quiero ꟷla chica se acercó a sus padres para despedirse de ellos, besándolos en la mejilla.

ꟷY nosotros a ti ꟷrespondió la pareja, al unísono.

Marrón salió de casa y desencapsuló su auto, guardando en él su bolso y adentrándose al vehículo para conducir rumbo a Capsule Corp. Después de todo, no había podido fallar a sus amigas, quienes se habían alegrado con exageración, al recibir la noticia de que asistiría a la fiesta. Sin embargo, tampoco había decidido posponer su celebración con Trunks pues, muy a su pesar, sabiendo que Bra y Pan podían molestarse con ella, había pensado en retirarse en algún punto de la fiesta para verse con su novio, cosa que él aún no sabía, pero que le comentaría al encontrarse con él en casa de su familia, como habían quedado.

No tenía un plan tan definido, pero la idea de pasar la noche en el departamento de Trunks, al igual que en la ocasión de aquella fiesta era una opción disponible; además, esta vez no se arriesgaría a dar explicaciones a nadie si no se encontraba en Capsule Corp a cierta hora, pues había hablado con sus padres y les había suplicado llevarse su propio auto para que así no se tomaran la molestia de ir por ella al día siguiente.

Al llegar a la Corporación, fue recibida inmediatamente por Bulma, quien se mostraba contenta con sólo verla.

ꟷ¡Marron! ꟷchilló, abriendo sus brazos para estrecharla.

La chica rió, sintiéndose asfixiada por el caluroso abrazo que la mujer le había propinado.

ꟷHola, Bulma ꟷsaludó, sonriéndole.

ꟷ¡Pero mira nada más cómo estás! ꟷla mujer la tomó de los brazos, mirándola de pies a cabezaꟷ. Te dejo de ver un par de meses y te pones cada vez más hermosa.

ꟷGracias ꟷMarron se ruborizó y agachó la mirada.

ꟷDeberías pasarme tu secreto ꟷBulma susurró, al mismo tiempo que guiñó un ojo.

ꟷCreo que no lo necesita. Usted es muy hermosa ꟷaduló la chica.

ꟷGracias, pequeña. Pero mi edad no se compara con tu juventud ꟷdijo, aceptando el peso de los años, riendo estruendosamente.

Las carcajadas de Bulma se cortaron de un momento a otro, al sentir una presencia tan conocida para ella que, ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de voltear para asegurarse de quién se trataba.

ꟷVegeta, mira a quién tenemos aquí ꟷdijo la mujer, colocándose detrás de Marronꟷ. No seas un mal educado y saluda.

El hombre se encontraba recargado en uno de los marcos de las puertas de la sala, con ambos brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido que tanto lo distinguía. Antes de que él pudiera emitir alguna frase o expresión, Marron se adelantó a hacerlo.

ꟷBuenas tardes, señor Vegeta ꟷsaludó, guardando su distancia, sin hacer muecas.

Algo andaba mal con Vegeta, y Marron lo presentía. Sabía que el guerrero no era la persona más comunicativa del universo, pero su mirada le daba indicios de que buscaba decirle algo. Como si su presencia no fuera bien recibida en aquella casa. Sin embargo, no lo entendía, pues jamás se había sentido así alrededor de él, cuando ella y Pan visitaban a Bra.

ꟷBuenas tardes, niña ꟷse limitó a decir, dando media vuelta para desaparecer por uno de los pasillos de su hogar.

Marron no notó ningún cambio en la voz del hombre. Siempre había sido gutural y reseca; pero la mirada tan profunda que le había dedicado no le había agradado del todo. ¿A caso se habría enterado de lo suyo con Trunks?

ꟷPerdona a Vegeta ꟷdisculpó Bulma, gruñendoꟷ. Ya sabes cómo es.

Marron rompió su burbuja de pensamientos y miró con amabilidad a la mujer.

ꟷNo se preocupe, Bulma ꟷaceptó.

ꟷ¡Marron! ꟷBra apareció repentinamente en la sala de su hogar.

La chica de cabello azul se abalanzó hasta la rubia, haciéndola tambalear debido al abrazo tan efusivo que estaba dándole pues, si bien, la hija del Príncipe de los Saiyajin no era una guerrera como tal, poseía más fuerza de la que cualquier mujer humana podía tener.

ꟷHola, Bra ꟷdijo, deshaciendo su posesivo agarre.

ꟷOh ꟷBra se percató de su acciónꟷ, lo siento ꟷrio por lo bajo y luego la tomó de la manoꟷ. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí, Marron! No sabes el gusto que me da ꟷformuló con regocijo.

ꟷNo podía fallarte ꟷmintió a medias.

ꟷPues qué bueno porque si no, ahora sí te iba a aplicar la ley del hielo ꟷsentenció la chicaꟷ. Anda, vamos a mi cuarto. Pan ya está ahí ꟷseñaló, jalándola de la mano, para dirigirse a su habitación.

ꟷCon permiso, Bulma ꟷMarron alzó la voz, ondeando la mano para despedirse de la mujer, mientras caminaba.

ꟷAdelante, niñas ꟷBulma colocó sus manos en la cintura, sonriendo.

Bra corrió con Marron por el largo pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de Capsule Corp. Al llegar a la puerta indicada, la anfitriona del lugar la abrió, azotándola.

ꟷ¡Mira quien llegó, Pan! ꟷanunció Bra, casi empujando a Marron al interior de la pieza.

ꟷ¡Marron! ꟷgritó Pan, animada, al grado de hacer temblar las cosas de la habitación.

La chica no pudo evitar la emoción de ver a su amiga que, en lugar de correr, voló para estamparse con ella, llevándola hasta el suelo.

ꟷEso dolió ꟷindicó la rubia, quejándose por el peso de su amiga.

ꟷYa veo que no fui la única a la que le entusiasma la idea de que estés aquí ꟷrió Bra, ayudando a ambas chicas a ponerse de pie.

ꟷYa me di cuenta ꟷbromeó Marron, sacudiéndose la ropa para limpiarla.

ꟷEs inevitable ꟷPan se encogió de hombrosꟷ. Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí, Marron ꟷse dirigió a ella, más tranquila.

ꟷY a mí me da gusto estar con ustedes ꟷadmitió Marron, contemplando a sus amigas, frunciendo un poco los labios.

Tanto Bra como Pan se mostraban felices de que ella estuviera ahí. Encontraba curioso el hecho de que se emocionaran tanto por su presencia, pero ¿qué más daba? Ella también se sentía contenta estando con sus amigas; aunque no fuera a pasar toda la noche con ellas en la fiesta.

ꟷ¿Qué les parece si comenzamos a arreglarnos? ꟷsugirió Bra.

ꟷMe parece buena idea ꟷaceptó Pan.

Marron sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

ꟷDe acuerdo.

La habitación de Bra era inmensa, tanto como el tamaño total de una casa pequeña. En ella había además un vestidor y un baño, igual de un tamaño considerablemente grande, los cuales quedaban hechos un desastre cuando Marron y Pan se quedaban a pasar la noche con ella, debido a que probaban mascarillas o maquillajes como en un cliché de película.

Antes de arreglar su cabello y colocar maquillaje, las tres chicas cambiaron la ropa que llevaban puesta por la que usarían para la fiesta. Bra había elegido un vestido corto, de tirantes, color azul que contrastaba perfecto con el color de su cabello y ojos; Pan optó por usar una falda negra y una blusa roja; y, por último, Marron se había decidido por un vestido blanco de mangas cortas.

Su siguiente paso era el cabello. Bra y Pan habían decidido alisarlo, para darle más brillo del habitual, mientras que Marron buscó más volumen, ondulando ligeramente las puntas de su cabello. A continuación, el maquillaje era la parte más complicada, pues necesitaba precisión y tiempo. Cada una, a su modo, aplicó lo que creyó necesario en su rostro para darle uniformidad, pero las tres coincidieron en enmarcar sus pestañas con algunas capas de mascara y darle color a sus labios.

Unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación se escucharon y Bra, quien ya había acabado todo el proceso de peinado y maquillaje que luciría en su fiesta, se dispuso a abrirla para averiguar de quién se trataba.

ꟷUn momento ꟷpidió la chica, esquivando las cosas del suelo que las tres habían sacado de su lugar. Bra tomó la perilla de la puerta y alzó una ceja al ver a su hermano al otro ladoꟷ. ¿Qué haces aquí? ꟷcuestionó, molesta.

El corazón de Marron se aceleró al ver a Trunks parado a unos metros de ella. Se encontraba tan atractivo como siempre, a pesar de que llevaba ropa deportiva, pues se había acostumbrado a verlo en trajes con corbata, que le daban el perfil de todo un ejecutivo. Discretamente, volteó a verlo, al mismo tiempo que terminaba de acomodar las ondas de su cabello, encontrando que él también la estaba observando, pero regresó rápidamente la mirada hacia Bra.

ꟷVine a visitarlos ꟷpronunció, con un tono de obviedadꟷ. Y acabo de enterarme que tendrás una fiesta.

Al escuchar el comentario de Trunks, Marron mordió su labio inferior para evitar reír, pues él estaba fingiendo no saber nada cuando ella misma se lo había dicho.

ꟷ¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver? ꟷreplicó Bra, alzando el mentón para retar a Trunks, colocando una mano en la cintura.

ꟷ¿No crees que ese vestido está muy corto? ꟷdevolvió el chico.

ꟷPodría estar más ꟷrechistó Bra, refiriéndose al largo de su vestido.

Trunks la ignoró, pasando a un lado de ella, para adentrarse a la habitación.

ꟷHola, chicas ꟷsaludó Trunks, caminando con sumo cuidado por el tiradero del piso.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ¿Cómo estás? ꟷsaludó Pan, con emoción, volando hasta él.

ꟷHola, Pan ꟷsonrió el chicoꟷ. Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Marron se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba Trunks. Sinceramente, le estaba resultando difícil no mostrarse igual de expresiva que sus amigas en esos momentos, sabiendo que los dos cumplían un mes de novios, precisamente ese día.

ꟷ¿Qué crees? La dulce y tierna Marron nos acompañará en la fiesta ꟷinformó Pan, bromeando con las cualidades de su amiga.

Trunks dirigió su mirada a Marron y ella se sonrojó.

ꟷHola, Marron ꟷsaludó el chico, con una sonrisaꟷ. Te ves muy linda ꟷhalagó, con un ápice de seriedad.

ꟷGracias ꟷrespondió, sonriendo a medias.

ꟷTrunks, vete de mi cuarto ꟷordenó Bra, cortando tajantemente el momento entre su hermano y su amiga, al mismo tiempo que movía su pie con desesperación.

ꟷ¿Te quedarás hoy en la noche? ꟷpreguntó Pan a Trunks, ignorando a su amiga.

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷse encogió de hombrosꟷ. No creo.

Bra comenzaba a fastidiarse con la presencia de Trunks en su habitación y, tanto él como Pan, pudieron percatarse de ello al sentir cómo su ki iba en aumento.

ꟷCreo que alguien se está molestando ꟷcanturreó Pan.

Marron no necesitó saber cómo percibir el ki de una persona para ver cómo Bra comenzaba a enojarse poco a poco.

ꟷTengo que irme, chicas ꟷTrunks se despidió, formando una sonrisa de ladoꟷ. Nos vemos después.

ꟷHasta pronto, Trunks ꟷPan ondeó su mano.

ꟷAdiós, Trunks ꟷdijo Marron, dedicándole un vistazo, detenidamente.

Trunks logró captar la mirada de Marron, sabiendo que tenía algo pendiente con ella y, con suerte, podrían tener algún momento a solas en la noche.

ꟷSi se siguen despidiendo de él, nunca se va a ir ꟷBra regañó, cruzando sus brazos y cerrando los ojos, mostrando indiferencia.

El chico rodó los ojos y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Bra bufó, liberando la tensión que había acumulado en pocos minutos, cambiando su semblante, por uno más relajado.

ꟷ¿Por qué echaste a Trunks? ꟷcuestionó Marron, con intriga.

ꟷ¿Estás molesta con él, Bra? ꟷpreguntó Pan, de la misma manera que Marron.

ꟷArgh ꟷgruñó Braꟷ. La semana pasada se quedó a dormir aquí en la casa ꟷcomenzó a explicarꟷ, y lo escuche hablando con alguien por teléfono. Estoy segura que era una chica por la forma cómo le hablaba ꟷdescribió, recordando la escenaꟷ. Por curiosidad le pregunté si era su novia o solamente alguna chica con la que estaba saliendo y se puso furioso. Dijo que era una entrometida y que no tenía por qué informarme todo lo que hacía ꟷfinalizó, frunciendo el entrecejo, molesta.

ꟷ¿Y qué le decía a la chica? ꟷpreguntó Marron, temerosa.

ꟷQue la habían pasado muy bien en el autocinema y que deseaba verla pronto ꟷargumentó Bra, haciendo una voz aguda, de burla.

Aunque no pareciera, Marron se tensó al oír el relato de Bra, pues temía no ser ella la chica de la que hablaba. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad llegó a ella al escuchar lo del autocinema, recordando lo acontecido ese día.

Como ya lo acostumbraban, Trunks y Marron habían acordado encontrarse en el parque después de clases y del trabajo. Ambos se habían enterado de la apertura de un autocinema a las afueras de la Capital del Oeste, por ello, habían decidido acudir a él para disfrutar de una función de comedia, al aire libre. Al terminar la película, los dos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares, sin embargo, Trunks había comentado a Marron que esa noche la pasaría en casa de sus padres, ya que Bulma le había reclamado el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos, por lo cual, no dormiría en su departamento.

ꟷ¡Qué romántico es Trunks! ꟷchilló Pan, entrelazando sus manos encima del pecho.

ꟷSea como sea, sigo enfadada con él ꟷBra alzó una cejaꟷ. Fue muy grosero conmigo.

ꟷ¿No crees que es normal que quiera tener su privacidad? ꟷMarron justificó a su novio, comprendiendo aún más el porque mantenían oculta su relación.

ꟷ¿De qué lado estás, Marron? ꟷBra volvió a fruncir el entrecejoꟷ. Además, es normal que quiera saber con quién sale mi hermano. No me gustaría tener una fea bruja como cuñada ꟷdijo, anteponiendo la vanidad.

ꟷ¿Por qué tendría que ser fea? ꟷPan alzó una ceja.

ꟷSon muchas preguntas, ¿no creen? ꟷBra resopló, comenzando a molestarseꟷ. Mejor terminen de arreglarse y acompáñenme a ver si ya está todo listo en el salón de eventos ꟷdijo, acomodando su cabello

Marron y Pan dieron los últimos toques a su apariencia y salieron de la habitación de Bra, rumbo al patio de Capsule Corp, en donde se encontraba la sala de eventos, donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Todo parecía estar en orden; algunas tiras de papel de colores decoraban las paredes y el techo del lugar y se habían colocado globos por doquier. La barra del salón tenía un gran abastecimiento de jugos, refrescos y bebidas alcohólicas para la tremenda cantidad de invitados que asistirían, conociendo los antecedentes de las fiestas anteriores.

ꟷPronto comenzarán a llegar las personas ꟷseñaló Bra, mirando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

ꟷEstoy segura de que será una buena fiesta ꟷrió Pan.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y, para cuando menos lo acordaron, la música y las personas ya invadían el salón de eventos de Capsule Corp. Como Marron lo esperaba, el ambiente había puesto eufóricas a Bra y a Pan, quienes bailaban al compás de cualquier pieza que sonara.

Goten se movía al ritmo de las canciones, siempre juntando sus caderas con las de Bra, mientras que Pan no se despegaba del pecho de un chico con el que había comenzado a salir hacía un par de semanas. A pesar de que Marron hacía un mal tercio allí, había decidido no separarse de ellas como en la ocasión anterior, para evitar un mal rato con algún borracho abusivo. Sin embargo, se percató de que sus amigas intercambiaron miradas y de pronto dejaron a sus parejas, para acercarse a ella.

ꟷ¡Marron! ꟷgritó Pan para que la alcanzara a escucharꟷ. Te tenemos una sorpresa.

La rubia frunció el entrecejo al escuchar a su amiga.

ꟷ¿Una sorpresa? ꟷpreguntó, alzando la voz.

ꟷ¡Como no queríamos que estuvieras sola, Pan y yo le hablamos a un chico sobre ti y quiere conocerte! ꟷcomunicó Bra.

ꟷ¿¡Qué acaban de decir!? ꟷvociferó Marron, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más nada.

Bra y Pan la tomaron de los brazos, arrastrándola en contra de su voluntad unos cuántos pasos, para encontrarse con un chico alto, de cabello castaño, quien llevaba un vaso en la mano. De inmediato, el chico le sonrió, intuyendo de quién se trataba.

Las chicas la soltaron a Marron de su agarre y ella comenzó a respirar agitadamente. No estaba entendiendo qué ocurría con ninguna de las dos.

ꟷ¡Esta es la amiga de la que te hablamos! ꟷenunció Bra, dirigiéndose al chico, casi desgarrando su voz.

ꟷ¡Toda tuya! ꟷdijo Pan, a todo volumen. ꟷ¡Trátala bien!

Pan y Bra salieron huyendo de ahí, dejando a Marron confundida y sola, con aquel desconocido que no tenía una buena pinta.

El chico se acercó al oído de Marron y ella tembló al instante.

ꟷ¿Bailamos, hermosa? ꟷpreguntó, tomándola de la cintura con una mano, sin previo aviso.

Marron no podía reaccionar. Bra y Pan habían planeado emparejarla con alguien para la noche sin consultarle y eso la molestaba de sobremanera. Pero, pensándolo bien, recordó la alegría con la que la habían recibido por la tarde, expresando su emoción porque asistiera a esa bendita fiesta. Habían previsto todo para que ella no fuera una carga o las interrumpiera cuando se encontraran bailando con los chicos. No podía creerlo y tampoco podría perdonarlo tan fácil.

ꟷ¡No! ꟷgritó Marron, empujando al chico, para alejarlo de ella.

El tipo se molestó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

ꟷ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ꟷexclamó confundido, muy cerca del rostro de Marron.

El ardiente aliento a alcohol del chico golpeó sus mejillas, negándose a aceptar aquello.

ꟷ¡No quiero bailar contigo! ꟷgritó Marron, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Sin embargo, el chico, no planeaba rendirse tan fácil.

ꟷ¡Tus amigas me dijeron que estarías conmigo durante la fiesta! ꟷvociferó, volviendo a tomarla con fuerza por la cintura.

ꟷ¡Te dije que no! ꟷMarron golpeó el pecho del tipo, para alejarlo y salir corriendo del salón.

Sus amigas sabían que a ella no le gustaban esa clase de fiestas y mucho menos tener esa clase de contacto con desconocidos. Podían tacharla de anticuada, pero jamás sería capaz de atreverse a aceptar a un tipo que no sabía quién era, de buenas a primeras y mucho menos bailar con semejantes movimientos tan provocativos como ellas, con cualquier chico. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos, pensando en lo que Bra y Pan acababan de hacer. Aún no podía creerlo.

Llegó hasta el edificio principal, en donde se encontraba la casa de los Brief y, olvidando completamente sus modales, entró presurosa a tomar sus cosas del cuarto de Bra, para salir huyendo hasta su hogar. Estaba consternada, furiosa con las que se hacían llamar sus amigas.

Cuando Marron estuvo a punto de desencapsular su auto para regresar a casa, levantó la vista y encontró a Trunks, observándola a la distancia. Sin decir nada, caminó hasta él, quien la recibió, apegándola a su pecho, tal como aquella noche que se besaron por primera vez, a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Disculpen la molestia de no actualizar, pero he estado ocupada en la universidad.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 7

**_¡Advertencia!: Descripciones sexuales explícitas._**

 ** _Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

Trunks abrió la puerta de su departamento e iluminó la sala, encendiendo las luces. Se hizo a un lado para que Marron entrara primero y él lo hizo después.

Ella tomó asiento en uno de los sillones, agachó la mirada y colocó ambas manos encima de su regazo. No podía dejar de pensar en el atrevimiento de Bra y Pan al dejarla con aquel tipo y mucho menos podía sacarse la idea de que ambas la habían invitado a la fiesta sólo para hacer esa tontería con ella. Si su plan de pasar tiempo juntas era conseguirle un chico para no hacer mal tercio, estaban completamente equivocadas.

Marron sintió calidez en el dorso de sus manos, percatándose de que Trunks se había arrodillado ante ella, poniendo las suyas encima. Él había formado una sonrisa a medias en su rostro; no de alegría, como si buscara transmitirle confianza, tranquilidad, cariño.

En completo silencio, ella entrelazó sus manos con las de Trunks y lo invitó a ponerse de pie, tirando de él hacia arriba. Marron abandonó el sofá, encontrando más calor y comodidad en el pecho de su novio, quien la recibió entre sus brazos, paseando sus manos por la espalda, en un vaivén.

ꟷ¿Estás bien? ꟷfinalmente, Trunks se había atrevido a preguntar, muerto de la duda.

Marron negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

ꟷNo.

Trunk continuó acariciando su espalda y luego besó su cabello, con suavidad,

ꟷ¿Qué ocurrió, mi amor? ꟷpreguntó, cariñosamente.

Aún en ese mal momento, Marron se sintió querida al escuchar las palabras de Trunks, llenas de comprensión y ternura.

ꟷNo debí haber aceptado la invitación de Bra ꟷconfesó, entre murmullos.

Muchas personas no comprenderían su aturdimiento ante la situación, pero ella no era tan lanzada como sus amigas. Solía ser muy amable y respetuosa con las personas que apenas conocía; o era capaz de hacer nuevos amigos, pero no de la misma manera que Bra y Pan. Ella no se aventuraba a comerse el mundo en los brazos de cualquier hombre.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que ella tenía algo de culpa con todo aquello, pues seguramente sus amigas le habían tomado la medida al saber que se había ido con un supuesto desconocido en la fiesta anterior. Pero ese chico fantasma era nada más y nada menos que Trunks, alguien que, de una forma u otra, siempre había formado parte de su vida y era un chico en el que sabía podía confiar; en cambio, ponía en duda lo que un tipo alcoholizado podía ofrecerle en una fiesta de mala muerte.

Por su parte, Trunks comenzó a sentir que la furia lo recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que Marron terminara llorando y deseado jamás haberse presentado en esa fiesta? ¿Acaso alguien la habría lastimado?

Trunks separó a Marron de su pecho y la tomó por los hombros. Ella lo miró, completamente ruborizada, mientras que él había endurecido su mirada, preso del enojo.

ꟷ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ꟷcuestionó, apretando su mandíbulaꟷ. Dímelo, porque si es así, lo voy a matar ꟷexigió saber, al mismo tiempo que alzó la voz.

Por primera vez, Marron contempló a Trunks molesto, uno que parecía no tener el suficiente control sobre su fuerza y emociones; uno que había ensombrecido el azul de sus ojos.

ꟷMe estás lastimando ꟷpronunció Marron, con voz baja, al sentir la presión de los dedos de Trunks encima de sus hombros.

La melodiosa voz de la chica hizo reaccionar a Trunks, quien rápidamente quitó las manos de su cuerpo. El chico resolló, revoloteando su cabello con frustración, dándole la espalda a su novia.

ꟷMaldita sea ꟷmurmuró Trunks, cerrando los puños con fuerzaꟷ. Lo siento, mi amor ꟷvolvió a encararla y la estrechó con suavidadꟷ. No era mi intención lastimarte, pero necesito saber si alguien te hizo algo malo a ti ꟷsuplicó, tratando de mantener la calma.

ꟷTranquilo, Trunks ꟷpidió Marron, acariciándole el rostro, y observándolo con dulzura.

Marron se encontraba más calmada y, por ello, también quería que Trunks lo estuviera. Además, no deseaba que él se involucrara con aquel tipo de la fiesta y las cosas terminaran mal, pero sí debía aclarar y arreglar ese asunto con Bra y Pan, sin embargo, eso ya lo haría el lunes por su cuenta, cuando se encontraran en la preparatoria.

Trunks resopló y asintió con la cabeza. Se conocía y sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar cuando dejaba que la cólera lo invadiera; y lo que menos quería era que Marron se asustara al verlo fuera de sus casillas.

ꟷVoy a calmarme ꟷseñalóꟷ, pero, por favor… dime qué ocurrió.

Esta vez, fue Marron la que resopló. No podía ocultarle nada cuando él se había convertido en su confidente, con quien descargaba verbalmente todos sus males.

ꟷBra y Pan me presentaron a un chico en la fiesta ꟷdijo, mirando a Trunks, directamente a los ojosꟷ. Me dejaron con él para que bailáramos juntos, pero yo no quería ꟷbalbuceóꟷ. Él tipo estaba borracho y quiso obligarme, pero me negué a hacerlo; y fue cuando salí de ahí ꟷterminó, pasando el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

Luego de haber salido corriendo, recoger sus cosas y casi irse huyendo, encontró a Trunks observándola a lo lejos, recargado bajo la copa de un árbol. Marron no lo pensó dos veces y se había ido desbocada a abrazarlo, en completo silencio. Él la había tomado por la cintura y, sin pedirle una opinión, había alzado el vuelo para dirigirse a su departamento, en donde ya se encontraban y podían charlar con tranquilidad, lo cual, ahora dudaba.

ꟷ¿Qué más te hizo? ꟷpreguntó Trunks respirando agitadamente.

ꟷSólo trató de obligarme a bailar y me tomó de la cintura ꟷdescribió, temerosa de la reacción de su novioꟷ. Pero ya pasó, Trunks ꟷcolocó sus manos en el pecho del chico.

ꟷ¡No, Marron! ¡Ese imbécil no tenía ningún derecho de tocarte de la forma que fuera si tú estabas renuente! ꟷgritó Trunks, enfadado.

ꟷMi amor ꟷllamó Marronꟷ. Por favor, cálmate. Te lo pido ꟷsuplicó con preocupación.

Trunks abrazó a Marron, sosteniéndola con posesión, en un firme agarre. Aunque sonara enfermizo, ella se sintió protegida y querida con aquel acto tan primitivo de su novio. Sonrió apaciblemente, percibiendo que la tensión de ambos disminuía, poco a poco.

ꟷLamento haber reaccionado así ꟷse disculpó Trunks, aún abrazando a Marron.

ꟷNo te preocupes, Trunks ꟷdejó su pecho, para permanecer en su propio espacio.

ꟷPor cierto… ꟷTrunks la tomó de la mano y le sonrióꟷ. Feliz primer mes.

Ya todo había pasado y no podían dejar que ese episodio arruinara su día. Marron sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Trunks, levantándose de puntas para alcanzar sus labios. Él la tomó por la cintura, profundizando el beso, alzándola del suelo con facilidad.

Ambos resollaron al separarse y rieron al unísono.

ꟷTe quiero ꟷpronunció Marron.

ꟷYo también te quiero ꟷdevolvió Trunks.

Los dos acercaron sus rostros, buscando unir sus labios nuevamente, sin embargo, un fuerte gruñido del estómago de Trunks lo impidió. Marron se echó a reír a carcajadas, como si no hubiera un mañana.

ꟷCreo que tengo un poco de hambre ꟷseñaló Trunks, avergonzado.

ꟷPues entonces deberíamos comer algo, ¿no crees? ꟷsugirió Marron.

ꟷMe parece muy buena idea ꟷaceptó el chico.

Debido a la hora, el único establecimiento de comida que encontraron con servicio a domicilio fue una pizzería. Normalmente, el hambre de Trunks era inmensa, pero cuando su estómago se encontraba vacío, podía comer tanto, como una docena de personas juntas. Ordenó cinco pizzas de tamaño extra grande con diferentes ingredientes, para así degustar varios sabores, acompañando su cena con vino añejo.

Aproximadamente media hora después de haber hecho el pedido, un repartidor tocó el timbre del departamento de Trunks para entregar la orden que había solicitado por teléfono. El chico tomó las cajas de pizza, cerró la puerta al pagar y las colocó encima del comedor. Pidió a Marron que tomara asiento mientras que él buscaba dos copas y una botella de su vino favorito para compartir con ella.

ꟷGracias ꟷdijo Marron, tomando la copa vacía.

ꟷDe nada ꟷrespondió Trunks, destapando la botella de vino, para verte un poco en las copas.

Trunks dejó la botella a un lado y abrió la primera caja de pizza, dejando que el delicioso olor entrara por las fosas nasales. Marron tomó una rebanada y la colocó en su plato, comenzando a comer despacio, mientras admiraba a su novio, quien daba grandes bocanadas.

Perdiendo los modales que su padre siempre le había espetado durante la hora de la comida en la mesa, Trunks bebía vino como si se tratase de cualquier refresco. Marron simplemente observaba la gran capacidad del chico para ingerir sus alimentos, pues era increíble la cantidad de comida que masticaba a la vez.

Ella empujó ligeramente su plato hacia el centro de la mesa, quedado satisfecha con rapidez al comer dos rebanas de pizza, lo cual fue percibido por Trunks, quien se detuvo por unos instantes.

ꟷ¿Qué sucede? ꟷcuestionó el chico, observándolaꟷ. No me digas que ya no tienes apetito.

ꟷNo ꟷadmitió la chica.

ꟷComiste muy poco, Marron ꟷdenotó Trunks, limpiándose la boca.

ꟷRecuerda que yo no tengo el estómago de un mitad Saiyajin ꟷrió, dedicándole una dulce mirada.

Trunks se unió a su risa y reanudó su cena, no obstante, no podía comprender cómo la chica comía tan poco, pero esa era la razón por la que su cuerpo era tan delgado.

Ella siguió observando su forma de comer, imaginando la cantidad de alimentos que se debían preparar diariamente en Capsule Corp antes de que su novio se independizara de su familia, tomando en cuenta que bajo ese techo vivían tres personas con estómagos, literalmente, fuera de ese mundo.

Cuando Trunks terminó, Marron no lo dejó levantar la mesa, pues ella se ofreció a recoger las cajas vacías de pizza, así como lavar los platos que habían usado; mientras que las copas y la botella de vino los dejó en su lugar, pensando en que podían tomar un poco más de aquella bebida.

Ella aún se encontraba en la cocina cuando comenzó a escuchar una suave música llegar desde la sala del departamento. Sonrió, mientras terminaba de secar los platos que recién había fregado; los acomodó en la alacena y dio la media vuelta para volver a donde Trunks se situaba, sin embargo, él ya se encontraba ahí, observándola por detrás, a unos cuántos metros de distancia.

ꟷ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa en ese vestido? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, formando una sonrisa de lado.

Las mejillas de Marron se ruborizaron y dejó escapar un suspiro, de entre sus labios.

En un par de ocasiones atrás, ya había recibido esa clase de halagos de su parte, solamente cuando se encontraban en la intimidad de su departamento, sin que nadie más los observara, y mucho menos escucharan las conversaciones que compartían.

* * *

 _Trunks había abrazado a Marron por la cintura y estampó sus labios con los de ella, para besarla con urgencia. Sinceramente, la había tomado por sorpresa con su repentina acción, provocando que las piernas le flaquearan._

 _Marron se había aferrado al cuello de Trunks para sentirse segura, sin embargo, aprovechó para acariciar su nuca, haciendo círculos con sus dedos en ella. El cuerpo del chico reaccionó ante ese mínimo contacto, haciendo que sus manos fueran bajando de la cintura, hasta llegar al trasero de su novia, acuñándolo con un poco de presión. Ella había dado un respingo, retrocediendo un paso para pausar aquel beso, que estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado._

 _ꟷMe fascinas ꟷpronunció Trunks, terminando de besar los labios de Marronꟷ. Me encanta verte con jeans ajustados._

 _La respiración de la rubia era agitada y sentía sus labios arder; además, estaba un poco aturdida, pues era la primera vez que llegaban hasta ese punto de intercambiar caricias más íntimas._

 _ꟷOh… ꟷpronunció Marron, sin saber exactamente qué responder._

* * *

 _En otra ocasión, Trunks había invitado a Marron a su departamento, luego de ver una película en el cine. Una vez ahí, ella había aprovechado para que él le explicara algunas fórmulas de la clase de cálculo que no comprendía muy bien y, gracias a su ayuda, había aclarado dudas que el maestro no le había resuelto._

 _Cuando dieron por terminada su clase exprés, Trunks había subido a Marron a su regazo para besarla. Al tener esa cercanía, él había colocado una mano en sus piernas desnudas, debido a que ella vestía una falda, paseando sus dedos libremente por la tersa y blanca piel de Marron, produciendo escalofríos en su espalda._

 _ꟷTrunks… ꟷMarron empujó ligeramente a su novio, colocando distancia entre ellos._

 _ꟷLo siento ꟷresopló Trunks, quitando sus manos para bajarla de su regazo._

* * *

Al escuchar el comentario de Trunks, halagando su cuerpo, escondiéndose detrás de la adulación de su vestido, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Le gustaba escuchar lo linda que le parecía a su novio y le gustaba sentirse bonita, pero no sabía cómo lidiar con lo que eso despertaba en ella.

Él no dijo más nada, sólo hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, indicándole a Marron que lo siguiera. Con cautela, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala, en donde Trunks se encontraba dándole la espalda, observando algo que tenía entre las manos. La música que ambientaba el lugar se encontraba a un volumen bajo, dándole un toque romántico a aquella noche que había comenzado con amargura.

Marron llegó hasta Trunks y lo tomó por uno de los brazos, pegando su mejilla a él. El chico sonrió y giró su cuerpo para verla de frente.

ꟷ¿No piensas que todo esto es algo extraño? ꟷcuestionó Trunks.

ꟷ¿A qué te refieres? ꟷpreguntó Marron, sin comprender lo que su novio quería decirle.

ꟷA que estemos juntos ꟷexplicóꟷ. Quiero decir, tenemos muchos años de conocernos, de ser amigos y… de repente esto ocurrió ꟷdijo, mirándola, directamente a los ojos.

ꟷSupongo que… ni siquiera el destino se lo esperaba ꟷMarron bromeó, formando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Trunks alzo ambas cejas, luego de escuchar lo que su novia acababa de decir. Eso era verdad. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, imaginó que en algún momento estaría compartiendo su vida con ella, contándole sus sueños y aficiones, descubriendo una Marron que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de sacar a la luz.

Debía admitir que el vino de la cena ya había comenzado a producir efectos en él, haciéndolo pensar en lo afortunado que era por tener a una chica como Marron a su lado. Era vivaz, dulce, comprensiva, amable, risueña y, en ocasiones, distraída; pero eso lo hacía admirarla y quererla como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra mujer. Además, mentiría si decía que su físico no importaba, pues Marron era hermosa, y nunca tenía suficiente de ella y de sus suaves labios, ni de su respingada nariz; y si agregaba sus demás atributos, había podido sentir una cintura diminuta, caderas prominentes y pechos firmes que se escondían debajo de aquellos vestidos que la enternecían.

Sabía lo que alcohol causaba en él cuando bebía de más, por ello, reconoció que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevó un poco, sintiendo calor recorrerlo. Sin embargo, aquel bochorno no sólo se debía al consumo excesivo de vino, sino, a aquella rubia que lo hechizaba con una sola mirada.

Trunks tomó a Marron por la cintura y bajó el rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios. Ella colocó las manos en el abdomen de su novio y fue alzándolas, para llegar a sus hombros. Ambas bocas comenzaron a danzar lentamente, elevando cada vez más el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Marron fue la primera que abandonó el beso por falta de aire, pero Trunks continuaba extasiado, por lo que llevó sus labios a la mandíbula de la chica, descendiendo a su cuello; a la vez que movía sus manos de lugar, colocándolas en las voluptuosas caderas de Marron. Involuntariamente, uno que otro jadeo se escapó de entre los labios de su novia, incitándolo a seguir; ahora, acuñando uno de sus pechos con una mano. Aquel toque hizo que Marron se estremeciera y Trunks se percató de ello, por lo que continuó jugando con su tacto en aquella zona, hasta que su respiración se cortó.

Trunks se encontraba sumamente agitado, fuera de sí. Había desencadenado un deseo que llevaba meses reprimiendo y, en esos instantes, no podía frenarlo.

ꟷQuiero hacerte mía ꟷmurmuró Trunks, con la voz enronquecida.

Marron abrió sus ojos hasta donde sus párpados lo permitieron. Aquel universo de emociones era completamente nuevo para ella y no tenía ninguna experiencia en la intimidad con un hombre. Sentía una terrible vergüenza de confesárselo a Trunks y tampoco estaba muy segura de hacerlo; ¿y si no resultaba ser lo que él esperaba? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Frente a ella, tenía la oportunidad de dar un paso muy importante en su vida y se sentía incómoda por su torpeza, por miedo a no saber cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era ese plano que varias de sus amigas se jactaban de conocer y disfrutar, pero también temía cometer un error por entregarse tan pronto a Trunks. Confiaba en él y lo quería, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si aceptaba y le ocultaba que aún era virgen? ¿Cuáles podían ser las consecuencias? Su decisión pendía de un impulso o del raciocinio total.

Sin más, ella lo besó. Lo tomó de las mejillas, haciéndolo con suavidad, a la vez que juntaba su cuerpo con el de él. La habilidad de Trunks se aprovechó de la iniciativa de Marron para rebuscar con la lengua en su cavidad bucal, intensificando el instante en que se habían unido nuevamente.

Logrando sacar a flote el poco juicio que aún le quedaba, Trunks marcó una distancia entre ellos, casi perdiendo la razón, nublado por el delirio.

ꟷMarron… ꟷpronunció agitado y con la voz más grave de lo normalꟷ. ¿Estás segura de esto? ꟷpasó saliva, sintiendo un gran vacío en la garganta.

La rubia creyó escuchar estática en los oídos y su mirada se centró en Trunks. Aún podía rectificar, podía echarse para atrás y estaba segura de que él lo entendería, pero su decisión no tenía retorno, sólo una dirección.

ꟷSí ꟷsusurró Marron, con la respiración entrecortada.

En cuestión de segundos, Trunks la tomó de la mano y tiró levemente de ella para caminar hacia donde se encontraba su habitación. El corazón de Marron se aceleró, latiendo con fuerza; la boca se le secó y sus nervios se colaron a flor de piel. Estaba dejando todo en manos de Trunks, confiando ciegamente en él.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, Trunks no encendió las luces, dejando que sólo el brillo de la luna los acompañara. Tomó a Marron de la otra mano y la observó detenidamente por unos segundos, aún buscando restos de arrepentimiento o vacilación en su rostro. Había estado castigándose mentalmente durante varias semanas por pensar en su novia de una manera que no podía revelarle, pues sabía que ese terreno aún era inaccesible para él en tan poco tiempo, pero las necesidades fisiológicas, que como todo hombre tenía, lo habían llevado al borde de la imaginación, con tal de no faltarle el respeto a Marron, como ya lo había hecho, tocando sin permiso, algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Ahora, que ella estaba frente a él, dispuesta a entregarse en cuerpo y alma, no podía creerlo y tampoco desperdiciaría la oportunidad de demostrarle cuánto podía llegar a quererla, a través de su cuidado y caricias en la intimidad. Sin embargo, debía ser muy cuidadoso con ella.

Marron no era cualquier chica si la comparaba con aquellas que habían pasado por su cama. Con ella, todo era especial y diferente; más bien, ella era especial y diferente. No quería lastimarla física o emocionalmente, por eso debía tener el control total de su ser, teniendo presente que, a pesar de ser hija de dos de las personas más fuertes de la Tierra, Marron era tan ligera como una pluma y tan delicada como los pétalos de una flor.

Con decisión y tacto, Trunks enmarcó el rostro de Marron y la besó apasionadamente, concentrándose en sus labios, en la sensación que su simple roce le provocaba. El compás de sus movimientos fue acelerándose con cada segundo que pasaba, permitiendo que probaran un poco más, el uno del otro.

Si bien, Trunks no había podido mantener sus manos quietas en ningún momento, en ese preciso instante, las condujo al trasero de Marron, acariciándolo lentamente, en movimientos circulares. Un gemido ahogado se escapó de entre los labios de la chica, quien encajó sus uñas en los hombros de su novio, para no perder el equilibrio, a causa del delirio que la envolvía.

Nuevamente, las traviesas manos de Trunks subieron por la espalda de Marron, abandonando sus glúteos, para llegar al final de su cuello, donde se situaba el cierre que aseguraba el vestido blanco de la rubia. Cuando Marron percibió que las solapas de su prenda se deslizaban, dejando expuesta una parte de su piel, también sintió el toque de los ásperos dedos de Trunks, comenzando a explorar esa área. Ella quiso ponerse a la par con el chico, buscando alzar su playera por los bordes de la misma; sin embargo, sus nervios la traicionaron, haciendo que sus manos temblaran incontrolablemente.

Por unos segundos, Trunks se detuvo y tomó las manos de Marron para tranquilizarla, dándole una mirada de seguridad, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. La chica respiró con profundidad y luego exhaló todo el aire que guardó fugazmente en sus pulmones. Tomó la orilla de la camiseta de su novio y jaló de ella hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto su trabajado abdomen.

La prenda pasó a formar parte de la alfombra del suelo y, apresuradamente, Trunks dio media vuelta a Marron, para ponerla de espaldas frente a él. Debido a que su vestido ya estaba semi abierto, comenzó a remover la tela, deslizándola por sus hombros, de manera que zafara sus brazos por las mangas para bajar la parte superior del vestido.

Trunks acercó su nariz al cuello de Marron y cerró los ojos para aspirar la fragancia femenina que la envolvía. Su estado de embriaguez aumentó al percibir el dulce olor que el cuerpo de su novia emanaba y no pudo ayudarse, más que colocando sus labios encima de los frágiles hombros de la chica, besando su tersa piel, de un extremo a otro. La boca de Marron trataba de reprimir los jadeos que Trunks le estaba provocando, gracias a que succionaba ligeramente en cada lugar por el que pasaba sus labios.

Cuando Trunks llegó hasta la espalda baja de Marron, jaló la parte del vestido que aún permanecía ceñida al cuerpo de su novia, de modo que este cayó al piso, dejándola en ropa interior. El frenesí que la había capturado, de pronto se desvaneció al sentir que el frío invadió su cuerpo y el tacto caliente de Trunks la tomó de la cadera para apegarla a su entrepierna, percatándose que algo prominente se había instalado en la curva donde comenzaba su trasero.

Marron dio la vuelta, encarando a Trunks. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos y luego él atacó su cuello, besando desde la mandíbula hasta su clavícula, volviendo a succionar la piel, ahora de esa área.

El placer comenzó a desbordarse de Marron, llevando sus manos a los pantalones deportivos de Trunks para desabrochar el nudo que los sostenía. Con cuidado, metió sus manos en el elástico e intentó bajarlos. Al percatarse de ello, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás y se deshizo rápidamente de la pieza de ropa, quedando a la par con la chica, ambos en ropa interior.

Marron tragó saliva y se ruborizó al observar a Trunks, solamente en calzoncillos. Recordó que ella también se encontraba igual que él, por lo que involuntariamente, trató de cubrir su cuerpo, cruzando los brazos; hecho que su novio encontró gracioso, pues no era capaz de tapar el resto de sus partes, más que el pecho, pero a simple vista podía notar el sostén y las bragas de encaje color blanco que llevaba puestas.

ꟷNo te cubras ꟷpidió Trunks, agitado, tomando las manos de Marron para impedirlo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad, como lo había hecho siempre. Sin prisas, sin lujuria; buscaba calmarla, que sintiera la misma seguridad que él sentía. Cuando notó que Marron relajó su cuerpo, llevó las manos a su espalda para encontrar el broche del sujetador, el cual desganchó, con el único fin de lanzarlo lejos de él. Sin perder tiempo, se arrodilló y bajó las bragas de la rubia, desnudándola por completo.

Los ojos de Trunks se desorbitaron al ver a su novia sin una prenda encima. Sus pechos eran de tamaño mediano, sus pezones eran rosados y pequeños; definitivamente no se equivocaba cuando decía que su cintura era diminuta y tenía caderas anchas, pues sin ropa, podía apreciarlo mejor.

Después, siguió su turno de eliminar sus calzoncillos, cosa que hizo en segundos, quedando desnudo frente a Marron, quien se sorprendió al verlo de aquella forma, avergonzándose por completo de lo que sus ojos estaban mirando. Era la primera vez que tenía frente a ella a un hombre en vivo y a todo color así, sorprendiéndose sobre todo por ver su miembro viril.

Entonces, sin decir nada, Trunks caminó hacia ella y la alzó en el aire con suma facilidad, cargándola a la altura de su pecho, colocando un brazo detrás de su espalda y otro detrás de sus rodillas. El largo cabello de Marron cayó, quedando en el aire y el chico avanzó hacia adelante, justo en donde se encontraba la cama.

Con delicadeza, Trunks se flexionó un poco, depositando a Marron en las suaves sábanas de seda que cubrían el colchón. A continuación, él se posicionó encima de ella recargándose con ambas manos, situadas en cada lado del cuerpo de la chica. Teniendo mucha precaución, abrió un poco las piernas de Marron para ponerse en medio de estas y se inclinó para besar apasionadamente sus labios.

Las mejillas de Marron ardían como el mismo fuego que se concentraba en el infierno y el calor se disparó a través de ella cuando sintió la boca de Trunks encima de uno de sus pezones, haciéndola gemir inesperadamente. Con una mano, acuñó el otro pecho que no estaba siendo atendido, mientras que la rubia tomó las sábanas, arrugándolas entre sus dedos para contener el temblor de las sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba descubriendo.

La lengua de Trunks se paseó de un pecho a otro durante algunos minutos, acostumbrando a la chica a las vibraciones que le causaba el tarareo de la húmeda cavidad bucal del hombre contra su piel. Posteriormente, sus labios bajaron, repartiendo besos por todo su abdomen, hasta llegar a la parte alta del vientre, que acarició, haciendo círculos con los dedos.

La vista que Trunks tenía era de una Marron desencajada, sumida en la satisfacción, perdida en un mundo de éxtasis del que no podía escapar. Los muslos de la rubia se estremecieron al sentir la boca de su novio, succionando en ellos, acercándose cada vez más a una zona de peligro.

Trunks estaba poniendo todo de su parte para no perder el control y tomar a Marron sin precauciones, pues prefería centrarse en prepararla para recibirlo, ya que, aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho, sabía que aún era virgen y quería hacerla disfrutar; que conociera todos los placeres que él estaba acostumbrado a ofrecerle a las mujeres.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ꟷMarron gimió agudamente, dejando que una ola de jadeos saliera de su boca.

El chico había llevado su rostro hasta la feminidad de su novia, dedicándose a pasar la lengua de arriba hacia abajo, succionando los pliegues, provocando los gritos ahogados de Marron, quien había llevado un dedo a su boca para morderlo y así poder guardar silencio. La rubia llevó una mano al cabello de Trunks, despeinándolo con los dedos, desesperadamente.

Marron estaba al borde de estallar. Sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía de pies a cabeza, en especial sus piernas, las cuales, Trunks había tomado para sostenerse mientras le propinaba sexo oral.

Entonces, el punto de culminación para Marron llegó. Sus oídos escucharon estática y cerró los ojos, jadeando continuamente. Sintió que la humedad bajaba por su cuerpo, buscando una salida a través de su vagina, donde Trunks aún se encontraba pasando la lengua.

Marron estaba agitada y, luego de aquella explosión de placer, sintió que sus músculos dolían. Trunks abandonó la parte baja del cuerpo de la rubia, para recorrerlo de nueva cuenta, únicamente con el tacto de su mano, llegando hasta sus labios para besarla. Sin prisa, los movimientos de sus bocas tanteaban lentamente aquella parte del rostro tan sensible, reavivando el lado pasional que los había llevado hasta allí.

Entre los chasquidos de sus labios, Trunks bajó una mano hasta la zona íntima de Marron, para comprobar si la humedad que allí había saboreado antes seguía latente. Con sólo dos dedos, la hizo temblar, tocando en el palpable centro que le producía placer, causando que uno que otro gemido se quedaran encerrados en medio su boca.

Los chicos cortaron su beso, sintiéndose incompletos, sin embargo, Trunks estaba decidido a dar el siguiente paso que concretara su unión como uno mismo. Marron permaneció acostada, observando al chico retroceder, arrastrándose poco a poco por la cama, hasta llegar a sus piernas, que permanecían juntas y flexionadas por las rodillas. Su novio se posicionó en medio de estas, separándolas lentamente, mientras se acomodaba cerca de ella.

Trunks le dedicó una mirada a Marron, buscando su aprobación para el evidente acto que proseguía. La chica asintió y él no dudó dos veces en tomar su pene, colocado sólo la punta en la entrada de la vagina de la rubia, preparándose para entrar lentamente.

El chico colocó una mano en la cadera de su novia, mientras que la otra tomaba su pene, ayudándolo a empujar despacio, para no lastimarla, ya que comenzaba a percibir cuán estrecha estaba la cavidad que rodeaba sólo una parte de su masculinidad.

Marron apretó la mandíbula, rechinando los dientes, tratando de contener un dolor punzante, situado debajo de su vientre. Trunks terminó de deslizarse hasta donde el cuerpo de la chica lo dejó y se pasmó unos segundos, para que ella pudiera acostumbrarse a la sensación de ser penetrada por primera vez. Y si se lo preguntaban, ardía como una herida viva. Se sentía molesto y por esa misma razón algunas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

Para hacerla sentir mejor, Trunks se inclinó hacia ella, logrando alcanzar sus labios y besarla con suavidad, tratando de sacarla de aquel dolor que se concentraba en aquella parte tan delicada de su cuerpo. Con extremo cuidado, salió de la feminidad de Marron, para volver a adentrarse a ella de la misma forma; así un par de ocasiones, hasta que la molesta sensación fuera disminuyendo.

La penetración de Trunks fue elevando el ritmo de sus movimientos, hasta poder escuchar a Marron jadear de excitación, como cuando le había hecho sexo oral, minutos atrás. Impulsado por la respuesta de la chica, empujó más rápido y cada vez más, tomando los muslos de la rubia con fuerza, para continuar con el mismo vaivén.

Marron se aferró al cuello de Trunks, clavando sus uñas en alguna parte de su espalda, amortiguando las embestidas que recibía. Estaba eufórica, comenzando a delirar, sin poder callar todo aquello que salía de su garganta. Entonces, sintió un cosquilleo que descendía desde su vientre, estacionándose en la parte baja de este. Otro orgasmo se estaba construyendo con cada estocada y parecía ser más intenso que el anterior; su garganta se secó, impidiendo que sus gemidos escaparan con facilidad, desencajándola cada vez más.

Finalmente, Marron sintió que el calor la envolvió y todo su interior vibró. Su cuerpo siguió aferrado al de Trunks, quien seguía empujando, buscando su liberación, lo cual logró segundos después, saliendo de la chica y terminando con un disparo encima de su abdomen.

Todo había acabado. Ambos resollaban con fuerza, sobre todo Marron, quien lucía exhausta, al punto de sentir que los párpados le pesaban. Trunks se acercó a su novia y, con una de las sábanas de la cama, limpió el semen que había regado encima de ella y luego lanzó el pedazo de tela fuera de ahí. La tomó entre sus brazos y besó sus hombros suavemente, escalando por su cuello, mandíbula, labios, nariz, llegando a su frente, donde depositó sus labios, antes de percatarse que se había quedado dormida en cuestión de segundos.

Trunks se dedicó a observar la belleza de Marron por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que el sueño lo venció, quedándose con ella, envuelta en sus brazos. Sólo la noche había podido contemplar la pasión con la que ambos se habían entregado, desbordando su deseo a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 8

Marron dio un último volantazo para lograr estacionarse; apagó el motor de su auto y bajó de él, tomando su bolso. Encapsuló su vehículo y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón; sacudió su ropa y, con pasos firmes, se acercó hasta la entrada principal de su hogar. Sacó su juego de llaves e introdujo la que encajaba a la perfección en la chapa de la puerta, girándola para adentrarse al interior de su casa.

Quitó sus zapatos y tomó las pantuflas que yacían a un lado de la entrada principal, al fin sintiendo descanso en la planta de los pies. Al cerrar la puerta, resopló por lo bajo, aliviada de estar en casa. Decidida a ir a su habitación, caminó apenas medio metro de distancia, sin embargo, escuchó un ruido al final del pasillo, donde apareció su padre, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, como siempre que ella se mostraba ante él.

ꟷ¡Marron! ꟷgritó el hombre de baja estatura, avanzando hacia ella.

ꟷHola, papá ꟷsaludó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Krilin se acercó a la mejilla de su hija y depositó un beso en ella, produciendo un ligero cosquilleo, robándole una risilla.

ꟷ¿Cómo la pasaste? ꟷpreguntó su padre, aludiendo a la fiesta. Luego, colocando las manos en la cintura.

ꟷBien ꟷafirmó la rubia, sin más.

ꟷTe veo muy contenta ꟷKrilin pasó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de su hijaꟷ, y me da mucho gusto, mi amor.

ꟷGracias, papi ꟷMarron sonrió, dando un par de pasos.

ꟷDe nada, pequeña ꟷcomenzó a avanzar a su ladoꟷ. Pero estoy seguro que a tu madre le va a dar más gusto saber que ya regresaste.

Marron y Krilin llegaron a la cocina, en donde Número 18 les daba la espalda, mientras ella se encontraba cerca de la estufa, inspeccionaba algo adentro del horno. La mujer limpió sus manos con una jerga y sintió la presencia de los otros dos miembros de su familia en el lugar, por lo que dio media vuelta y los encaró, formando una sonrisa de lado.

ꟷHola ꟷsaludó con reserva.

ꟷHola, mamá ꟷla chica fue hacia ella, abrazándola fugazmente por el cuello.

Número 18 recibió los brazos de su hija, dándole un beso en la mejilla, al igual que su esposo.

ꟷ¿Por qué regresaste hasta esta hora? ꟷcuestionó la mujer, terminando con la unión física entre ella y su hija.

Marron borró la sonrisa de su rostro y juntó las manos a la altura de su abdomen, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos. Esperaba aquella pregunta de su madre, pero ni siquiera por eso había podido pensar en algo inteligente que la justificara. Estaba a punto de agachar la mirada, intentando que una buena excusa llegara a su mente, sin embargo, su padre la sacó de aquel apuro.

ꟷNo es tan tarde, 18 ꟷdefendió Krilinꟷ. Además, ya está aquí. Eso es lo importante ꟷalegó.

Número 18 alzó una ceja y volvió a darles la espalda a su esposo e hija, acercándose al fregadero para lavar algunos platos que se encontraban en él.

ꟷMe alegro que estés de vuelta ꟷmasculló la mujer rubia.

Marron exhaló el aire que sus pulmones habían retenido en el instante que su madre la había cuestionado. Retrocedió lentamente, intentando zafarse de ese incómodo momento y topó con una pared detrás de ella.

ꟷMa, pa… iré a mi habitación a dejar unas cosas ꟷexplicóꟷ. Con permiso ꟷdijo, retirándose.

Krilin y Número 18 asintieron, permaneciendo en la cocina, mientras que Marron subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y dejó su bolso a un lado de la cama, tirándose en ella, emitiendo un quejido, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Todos sus músculos estaban adoloridos y, ni siquiera la suavidad de su colchón había amortiguado la molesta sensación.

Estaba muy cansada y todo su cuerpo pesaba; de hecho, había tenido que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para fingir frente a sus padres que se encontraba tan normal y serena como siempre, con tal de que no se percataran que algo le ocurría.

En contra de su voluntad, se puso de pie y, para evitar que Krilin o 18 la sorprendieran entrando sin previo aviso, colocó el seguro de la puerta como precaución y se dirigió al baño que había en el interior de su habitación.

Le estaba costando trabajo mantener una postura firme y no expresar facialmente la pesadumbre de cada una de sus extremidades. Encendió la luz del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a una de sus paredes, la cual sostenía un largo espejo que la abarcaba de pies a cabeza, por lo que resultaría más fácil observar cada detalle de ella.

Con sumo cuidado, Marron se deshizo de la blusa y los jeans que llevaba puestos, quedando en ropa interior. Una expresión de disgusto se formó en su rostro, percatándose de la cantidad de moretones que estaban dispersados por varias partes de su cuerpo, principalmente en los muslos, caderas y pechos. No se había dado cuenta de la fuerza que tenía Trunks hasta esos momentos que se descubría marcada con hematomas que, seguramente, permanecerían ahí por días.

¿Es que acaso siempre sería así, o ella era extremadamente delicada? No recordaba haber sentido tanta presión en su piel durante el momento íntimo que los dos habían compartido, al contrario, Trunks había sido cuidadoso con ella, incluso provocando el hormigueo de algunas zonas debido a la suavidad con la que la tocaba. Sin embargo, en los momentos que la penetró, él se había aferrado a las partes en donde tenía aquellas huellas que evidenciaban un forzoso agarre que, en realidad, nunca había ocurrido.

Si volvía a hacer el amor con Trunks, ¿nuevamente quedaría así de lastimada? Por fortuna, aquellas magulladuras estaban en zonas a las que sólo su vista, y ahora la de su novio, tenían acceso, no obstante, debía ser precavida con la ropa que usara en los siguientes días, pues algún vestido podía alzarse más de la cuenta con el aire, alguna blusa levantarse en caso de estirarse o mostrar el escote de su pecho al agacharse por alguna razón, poniendo al descubierto los vestigios de su aventura amorosa.

¿En verdad era tan difícil compartir un acto tan puro, natural y especial con un Saiyajin? ¿En verdad su tía Milk, Bulma o Videl terminarían tan mal después de compartir un momento de intimidad con sus esposos? Y, en su más recóndito pensamiento, llegó a cuestionarse si las demás chicas que habían estado con Trunks también acababan con marcas por todos lados. Tenía mil y una dudas acerca de qué pasaba con las demás mujeres terrestres que habían tenido la oportunidad de tener relaciones con aquellos seres de impresionante fuerza como su novio, pero no podía correr a preguntárselo a su madre o a cualquier otra chica, pues la primera desconocía su relación y la segunda opción ni siquiera podía tomarla en cuenta.

Sin embargo, había alguien a quien sí podía preguntarle sobre aquello que la incomodaba, pero, hasta el momento, tampoco era una alternativa y esa persona era Bra, la hermana de su novio. La chica en cuestión llevaba sangre Saiyajin y humana corriendo por sus venas; pero eso no era todo, pues su novio también era un mestizo y, tenía entendido que ambos mantenían relaciones desde hacía ya un par de meses. Seguramente su cuñada le daría respuesta a todas sus interrogantes, pero, en definitiva, no debía enterarse de lo que había entre Trunks y ella.

Marron terminó de inspeccionar su cuerpo y como necesitaba relajarse, aprovechó para darse una ducha ya que no había podido hacerlo en el departamento de Trunks, pues al ver que eran casi las 4 p.m., se había inquietado por miedo a recibir algún regaño de sus padres y había salido casi huyendo, apenas despidiéndose de él.

Giró las llaves de la ducha, ajustando la temperatura del agua hasta conseguir la que buscaba. Se situó debajo de la regadera, dejando que las gotas la bañaran, humedeciendo su cabello y demás partes de su cuerpo que necesitaban un descanso luego de una noche llena de tensiones.

Lavó su cabello y luego su cuerpo, retirando la espuma que había producido el jabón. Corrió la puerta de la ducha, alcanzando una bata para envolverse y salir a su habitación por algo de ropa interior. Como la noche ya se asomaba, decidió colocar su pijama de una buena vez y luego secó su cabello con ayuda de una toalla.

El baño le había devuelto algo de energía y, con ello, despertando su apetito, pues no había probado ningún alimento desde la noche anterior. Decidió bajar y hurgar en la cocina para ver si su madre había dejado algo de comida para ella o cerciorarse de que ya estaba cocinando la cena, debido a que moría de hambre.

Al pisar el último escalón, un dulce olor entró por su nariz, llevándola a seguirlo y encontrar a su madre, sacando un pastel de chocolate directamente del horno. Para reconfortar sus males, no le venía nada mal una rebanada de su postre favorito con un gran vaso de leche para acompañarlo.

Número 18 colocó el molde de pastel encima de la mesa y se percató de la presencia de su hija, quien, con una tímida sonrisa, admiraba el esponjado pan que aún humeaba. La mujer sonrió con ternura pues, desde niña, Marron aparecía de repente, derrochando inocencia cuando ella horneaba algún postre, en especial, pastel de chocolate, buscando un pedazo para devorar, dejando algunos rastros de migajas en su rostro.

ꟷTan sigilosa como siempre, Marron ꟷdijo su madre, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

ꟷBajé porque tenía hambre y me encontré con este olor ꟷexplicó la chica, ampliando su sonrisa.

ꟷPues entonces llegaste en buen momento ꟷafirmó Número 18, acercándose a la alacena.

Su madre abrió las puertas de uno de los gabinetes colgados en la pared, sacó un plato de cristal y luego tomó un tenedor para colocarlos enfrente de su hija, quien lucía ansiosa por probar un bocado de comida.

ꟷGracias, mamá ꟷsonrió Marron.

La chica alcanzó el plato y, con una espátula para pastel, cortó un triángulo de pan que puso frente a ella. Número 18 sacó un cartón de leche del refrigerador y también se lo entregó a su hija, junto con un vaso para verter el líquido.

Marron estaba feliz, degustando de su postre como cuan niña lo hacía. Su madre, tomó asiento frente a ella y también sirvió un pedazo de pastel para hacerle compañía a su hija.

ꟷTu padre fue a visitar a Yamcha ꟷcomunicó de pronto la mujer, llevando después un trozo de pan a su boca.

La rubia menor alzó la vista y, en ese instante, se percató de que su padre no se encontraba con ellas en la cocina, como normalmente lo haría.

ꟷ¿En verdad? ꟷcuestionó sorprendidaꟷ. Hace tiempo que él y mi tío no se reunían ꟷargumentó.

ꟷParece que ese tonto lo invitó a ver un partido de baseball ꟷrespondió Número 18, refiriéndose a Yamcha.

ꟷSiendo así… qué bueno que sigan compartiendo esos momentos, ¿no lo crees? ꟷseñaló Marron.

Número 18 asintió. Aunque siempre utilizara apodos y palabras inapropiadas para aludir a los conocidos de su familia, le daba gusto que su esposo y ella tuvieran amigos sinceros y verdaderos que siempre estaban para ellos en cualquier situación.

ꟷPor cierto… ꟷllamó su madre, captando su atenciónꟷ, ¿cómo te fue en la fiesta? ꟷpreguntó con interés, olvidando el tema de conversación anteriorꟷ. ¿Te divertiste?

El pedazo de pastel que Marron masticaba, se había atorado en el momento que lo intentó deglutir, recurriendo a dar unos cuántos sorbos a su vaso de leche para pasarlo. No la había pasado nada bien en la fiesta y, realmente quería platicar con su madre sobre ello para desahogarse, aunque le ocultara una parte de la verdad.

ꟷSinceramente, no muy bien ꟷconfesó, acongojada.

Su madre alzó una ceja y dejó a un lado el tenedor que sostenía con una mano. El gesto alarmó a Marron, quien notó la evidente preocupación de su madre.

ꟷ¿Por qué? ꟷcuestionó a secas, con una mirada severa, permaneciendo a la defensivaꟷ. ¿Qué ocurrió?

ꟷEs una larga historia ꟷenunció Marron.

ꟷEscucho ꟷdijo Número 18, pidiéndole implícitamente a su hija que prosiguiera para contar lo sucedido.

ꟷCuando Bra y Pan me invitaron a la fiesta, parecían muy emocionadas al decirles que iría ꟷcomenzó a narrarꟷ. Al llegar a Capsule Corp, las tres nos arreglamos juntas y, cuando la fiesta comenzó, Bra se fue con Goten y Pan con el chico que está saliendo.

ꟷY te dejaron sola ꟷagregó su madre, completando su relato.

ꟷHmm… ꟷmurmuró Marronꟷ. Aún no llego a esa parte ꟷexplicóꟷ. Ellas estuvieron bailando un rato con los chicos y, mientras tanto, yo permanecí a su lado, simplemente escuchando la música y viendo a todos los de la fiesta. Entonces, Bra y Pan me presentaron a un chico, al que ya le habían hablado sobre mí y me dejaron con él para que bailáramos juntos ꟷsusurróꟷ. Yo no quería estar con él y trató de obligarme, pero me zafé de él ꟷconcluyó.

Número 18 frunció ligeramente el ceño, obviamente desaprobando lo que Marron acababa de contarle.

ꟷ¿Ese imbécil trato de propasarse contigo? ꟷcuestionó con un ápice de molestia, controlando su furia.

Marron negó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

ꟷNo hizo nada de lo que estás pensando y tampoco lo hubiera permitido ꟷaseguró.

ꟷ¿Qué dijeron Bra y Pan sobre el estúpido que te presentaron? ꟷinterrogó nuevamente, con enojo.

ꟷMe pidieron disculpas ꟷmintió rápidamente.

ꟷLo que me estás diciendo es muy grave, Marron ꟷdenotó su madreꟷ. ¿Cómo es posible que tus amigas sólo te pidieron disculpas? ¡Debieron de echarlo de la fiesta! ꟷlevantó la voz, con enojo.

ꟷMamá, tranquila ꟷsusurró la chica, cambiando su rostro por uno de preocupación.

Marron no quería que su madre se alterara de esa forma, pues, cuando enfurecía, nadie, ni siquiera ella podía calmarla; sobre todo, sabiendo que, en esa ocasión, la mujer tenía razón al exigir más que una disculpa ficticia por parte de sus amigas y, conociéndola, era capaz de encarar a Bra y a Pan para pedir una explicación.

ꟷNo quiero que tu padre se entere de esto, ¿de acuerdo? No lo preocupes ꟷsentenció Número 18, con dureza. Marron asintió, relajando su semblanteꟷ. Pero si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido, te voy a pedir que te alejes de tus amigas ꟷobjetó ꟷPor lo pronto, tienes prohibido volver a ir una fiesta de esas ꟷconcluyó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Marron asintió y prefirió no pronunciar ninguna palabra más para evitar reavivar la discusión. Volvió a tomar el tenedor con el que partía su pastel y, la rebanada que en un principio le había parecido dulce, terminó por saberle amarga. Aunque no se lo dijera, su madre buscaba protegerla y podía verlo claramente en esos arranques de enojo al saber que alguien había intentado dañarla, pero no le gustaba verla tan molesta y mucho menos por su culpa.

Entendía que su madre sólo quería que ella estuviera bien, pero a veces le atemorizaba verla de aquella manera. Había querido ser sincera revelándole lo ocurrido en aquella fiesta y había terminado mal, en los términos de una Número 18 que la mayor parte del tiempo era reservada y, últimamente pacífica. Entonces, ¿Qué podía pasar si se enteraba que llevaba tiempo ocultando lo que tenía con Trunks? ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Marron levantó su plato de la mesa y lo llevó al fregadero para limpiarlo. Se retiró de la cocina, disculpándose con su madre y regresó a su habitación para revisar sus tareas pendientes de la preparatoria. Pasó las últimas horas del día pegada a sus cuadernos, sentada en el escritorio mientras leía o escribía en ellos.

Como todas las noches, antes de dormir, recibió una llamada de Trunks que, lejos de todas las banalidades que comúnmente podían dialogar, su tema de conversación estaba centrado en ella; además, su tono de voz se notaba preocupado, ya que no había parado de cuestionarla sobre cómo se sentía después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, por lo que aprovechó para hacerle saber sobre las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo.

El tiempo no le había alcanzado a Trunks para disculparse con Marron por su bestialidad, sin embargo, ella le había aclarado que en ningún momento se había sentido maltratada por él, simplemente la fuerza que había ejercido encima de su cuerpo había provocado aquellos moretones que, en su momento no había percibido, pero aparecieron horas después.

Luego de su charla telefónica con Trunks, se dispuso a dormir, pero tardó unos minutos para poder encontrar una posición en la cama que no causara tanta molestia a sus moretones.

Al día siguiente, realizó la rutina que acostumbraba a hacer en un día cualquiera para asistir a la preparatoria; despertó, tomó un baño, desayunó un plato de cereal, se despidió de sus padres y salió de su hogar para dirigirse a la escuela, adentrándose al tráfico mañanero que se dirigía a realizar sus labores diarias.

Los pasillos de la preparatoria estaban infestados por todos los estudiantes que reanudaban su horario escolar luego de un fin de semana de distensión. Marron caminaba con su vista al frente, esquivando a los jóvenes que lo hacían en sentido contrario a ella, tratando de llegar hasta su casillero para tomar los libros que ocuparía para las primeras materias del día.

Cuando Marron entró a su salón de clases, había algunos alumnos formando grupos que, evidentemente, comentaban acerca de la grandiosa fiesta que Bra había hecho en Capsule Corp el sábado por la noche. Ella resopló y tomó asiento en su mesabanco; lo que menos quería era escuchar algo sobre esa dichosa fiesta y parecía que todos sus compañeros la habían pasado increíble, a excepción de ella.

Tratando de ignorar las voces de los demás, Marron sacó su teléfono de la mochila y envió un mensaje de texto a Trunks, saludándolo y deseándole un buen día, pero, en ese instante, Henna y Daisaka, otra de sus compañeras, se acercaron a ella.

ꟷ¡Hola, Marron! ꟷdijo Henna, ondeando su mano, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

ꟷ¡Hola! ꟷexpresó Daisaka, con la misma alegría que su amiga.

ꟷHola, chicas ꟷsaludó la rubia, con una sonrisa reservadaꟷ. ¿Cómo están?

ꟷ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? ꟷrespondió Daisaka.

ꟷ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana? ꟷcuestionó Hennaꟷ. ¿Cómo la pasaste en la fiesta de tu amiga Bra?

Marron se encogió de hombros, tratando de que aquello no la afectara. Por más que intentaba olvidar lo ocurrido el sábado, parecía que todo se lo recordaba.

ꟷBien ꟷcontestó Marron, monótonamente.

ꟷHenna y yo te estuvimos buscando por todo el salón ꟷexplicó Daisakaꟷ, incluso le preguntamos a tus amigas por ti, pero dijeron que te habían presentado a un chico o algo así ꟷformuló sin comprender muy bien las palabras de Bra y Pan.

ꟷ¡Cuéntanos cómo te fue! ꟷpidió Henna a Marron, dando brincos cortos debido a la emoción.

ꟷEn realidad, no hay nada qué contar ꟷaclaró Marron.

ꟷ¿Por qué? ꟷinterrogó Daisaka.

ꟷPorque…

Marron no terminó de explicar a sus amigas lo que había pasado en la fiesta debido al irritante sonido que provocó la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera clase. Todos los chicos tomaron asiento en sus lugares, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos observaban a la profesora de redacción entrar al aula.

Entre lecturas, análisis y escritos, las primeras cuatro horas de clase pasaron con lentitud. Para Marron, la clase de redacción no era tan mala si la comparaba con filosofía e historia que, aunque parecían sencillas, representaban un dolor de cabeza para ella debido a los maestros que impartían la asignatura, en especial la profesora Shizuki que, por una razón desconocida, le dedicaba miradas severas a pesar de que no hacía nada malo.

Al llegar la hora del descanso, Marron, Henna y Daisaka habían salido del aula para tomar su almuerzo en el patio de la preparatoria. Las tres chicas se sentaron en el suelo, formando un pequeño círculo y comenzaron a comer, disfrutando de un alimento, luego de pasar varias horas abriendo su apetito.

ꟷMarron ꟷllamó Hennaꟷ, hace un rato no terminaste de contarnos algo ꟷexplicó, refiriéndose a lo que había pasado en la fiesta.

ꟷCierto ꟷafirmó Daisaka.

Marron pasó el bocado de sándwich que masticaba y asintió, reconociendo lo que había dejado inconcluso.

ꟷNo ocurrió nada del otro mundo en la fiesta ꟷseñalóꟷ. Bra y Pan me presentaron a un tipo que resultó ser un patán y eso fue todo ꟷfinalizó.

ꟷ¿Un patán? ꟷpreguntó Henna, desconcertadaꟷ. ¿Por qué lo dices?

ꟷQuería que bailara con él, pero yo no quise ꟷargumentó Marronꟷ. Me tomó a la fuerza para hacerlo, pero lo empujé ꟷdeclaróꟷ. Y… decidí irme de ahí.

Daidaka levantó ambas cejas, denotando sorpresa, mientras que Henna no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

ꟷ¿A dónde te fuiste? ꟷcuestionó Daisaka.

ꟷA mi casa ꟷmintió Marron.

ꟷ¿Y quién era ese tipo? ꟷpreguntó Henna.

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷaseguró la rubiaꟷ. Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre y él tampoco me lo dijo. Y, no quiero que lo tomen a mal, pero no quiero seguir hablando de eso ꟷpidió Marron.

ꟷNo te preocupes, Marron. Te entendemos ꟷexpresó Daisaka, con una voz apacible.

Las tres chicas continuaron comiendo sus almuerzos y, cuando terminaron, decidieron dirigirse al baño para lavarse las manos. En el corto tramo que recorrieron para llegar al área de los sanitarios, intercambiaron un par de frases, olvidando el trago amargo de la historia contada momentos atrás; sin embargo, en medio del camino, aparecieron las dos personas que Marron trataba de evitar pero que debía confrontar.

Bra y Pan ser acercaron a ella y sus otras dos amigas se alejaron del lugar, dándoles privacidad para que hablaran a solas.

La rubia no dijo nada, sólo las miró, esperando a que alguna de ellas diera el primer paso.

ꟷMarron… ꟷpronunció Braꟷ. Pan y yo necesitamos hablar contigo.

ꟷPero aquí no ꟷenunció Panꟷ. Vamos a la sala de música.

Marron comenzó a caminar, decidida a hacer frente a sus amigas. Las otras dos chicas la siguieron en absoluto silencio, el cual no duró ni un segundo cuando entraron al aula que tomaban como su cuarto de escape.

ꟷVolviste a irte de la fiesta, ¿verdad, Marron? ꟷrecriminó Bra, cruzando los brazos.

ꟷ¿Por qué nos haces eso? ꟷcuestionó Pan, reflejando molestia en su voz.

ꟷEso es injusto, Marron ꟷvociferó Bra, frunciendo el ceñoꟷ. Habíamos quedado en pasar la noche juntas.

ꟷNo puedo creer que te hayas escapado nuevamente ꟷenunció Panꟷ. Como que ya se te está haciendo costumbre irte con los chicos que conoces en una noche, ¿no? ꟷintentó bromear, riendo por lo bajo.

Como pocas veces, el enojo se había comenzado a acumular muy en el fondo de Marron y, la gota que había derramado el vaso fue el chiste que Pan había hecho sobre ella, haciéndola explotar.

ꟷ¡Ya cállense las dos! ꟷexigió Marron, alzando la voz.

Bra y Pan dieron un respingo al escuchar a su amiga, quien jamás le había hablado de esa manera. Estaban sorprendidas, anonadadas ante el atrevimiento que había tenido al gritarles así.

Las mejillas de Marron se habían tornado rojas y su respiración era agitada. Estaba profundamente molesta y no era para menos con todo lo que había pasado y lo que ahora se atrevían a echarle en cara.

ꟷ¿Qué te pasa, Marron? ꟷcuestionó Pan, alzando una ceja.

ꟷ¿¡Y todavía lo preguntas!? ꟷrespondió, con el mismo tono de voz hostilꟷ. ¿¡Cómo se atreven a decir que íbamos a pasar la noche juntas cuando ustedes me dejaron sola!?

ꟷNo comprendo por qué te pones de esa manera ꟷBra se excusó, colocando sus manos en la cintura, haciéndose la indiferenteꟷ. Además, tú fuiste la que se alejó y por eso nos pusimos a bailar con los chicos.

ꟷ¡Yo no me aleje! ꟷrespondió, formando un puño en cada manoꟷ. ¿Y están seguras de que no saben por qué reacciono así? ꟷretó Marronꟷ. ¡Me dejaron con un completo desconocido! ꟷgritó, tratando de hacerlas reaccionarꟷ. No tenía idea de quién era ese tonto.

ꟷEso no tiene nada malo, Marron ꟷescupió Pan, con voz arisca.

ꟷ¡Para mí sí! ꟷrespondió la rubia, cada vez más molestaꟷ. ¿Y saben por qué? Porque yo no soy como ustedes ꟷaseguróꟷ. No puedo resbalarme con cualquier hombre como ustedes suelen hacerlo ꟷlanzó con coraje.

Las palabras de Marron habían indignado a las otras dos chicas, quienes se miraron entre sí.

ꟷ¿De qué hablas? ꟷpreguntó Bra, aseverando su voz.

ꟷEstás loca, Marron ꟷdijo Pan, subestimándola.

ꟷ¡No estoy loca, Pan! ꟷseñaló con firmezaꟷ. Y creo que ustedes saben de qué hablo ꟷagregó Marronꟷ. De lo que ustedes siempre se han burlado de mí y prefiero mil veces ser tímida, retraída, torpe, temerosa y todo lo que ustedes quieran llamarme, en lugar de ser así de atrevida o lanzada como ustedes.

ꟷ¡Jamás nos hemos burlado de ti por ser así! ꟷalegó Bra.

ꟷ¡Sí lo han hecho! ꟷdevolvió Marronꟷ. ¿Y saben qué? No me importa lo que piensen de mi porque soy feliz tal y como soy, siendo la amiga que ustedes creen irrelevante ꟷpuntualizó, aceptando su personalidad.

Los ojos de Marron se inundaron rápidamente, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro. Le dolía estar confesando todo aquello a las que consideraba sus amigas, pero ya no podía seguir callando tantas cosas que últimamente rondaban por su mente y, en cierto punto, la herían.

ꟷEstás siendo muy dramática, Marron ꟷa pesar de todo, Pan todavía se había atrevido a jugar con ella, riendo sobre sus declaraciones.

ꟷCree lo que quieras, Pan ꟷespetó Marron, en su caraꟷ. Pero estoy harta de ustedes dos ꟷpaseó su mirada, observando a cada una con desprecio y dolor.

Marron limpió sus lágrimas con la palma de su mano y salió del aula de música, azotando la puerta. No quería ver a las chicas con las que había crecido jugando y, recientemente en la adolescencia, confesado sus sueños y aficiones. Estaba lastimada por el atrevimiento que habían tomado por decidir sobre su vida y habían cruzado los límites del respeto.

Ahora, no estaba segura de poder perdonarlas.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	10. Chapter 9

**_¡Advertencia!: Contenido sexual no tan explícito._**

 ** _Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

Un terrible silencio envolvía la biblioteca de la preparatoria y, lejos de ser un factor a favor de la concentración, Marron se encontraba agobiada y nerviosa hasta por el más mínimo ruido que se producía con el pasar de las páginas o el punteo del lápiz.

La rubia llevó el extremo de su lápiz a la boca, mordiendo el borrador que en él se encontraba. Por más que pensaba, repasaba y comprobaba, no tenía seguridad de que sus ejercicios de cálculo estuvieran impecables, aunque sus procedimientos la llevaran siempre al mismo resultado. Y no sólo ella estaba en la misma situación, también sus amigas, con quienes había acordado reunirse muy temprano por la mañana del sábado para apoyarse en la resolución de la tarea que el profesor Mataya había entregado.

Podía pedir ayuda a Trunks para que revisara sus ejercicios, pues sabía que él no se molestaría, sobre todo, porque se había ofrecido a hacerlo; pero se avergonzaba de recurrir a él con frecuencia para que le explicara una y otra vez cómo resolver las benditas fórmulas que tantos problemas le habían causado durante ese año de preparatoria y que aún no lograba comprender a la perfección.

ꟷNo puedo creer que estemos un sábado en la mañana metidas en la biblioteca de la escuela haciendo esto, cuando pudimos haber dormir plácidamente hasta el mediodía ꟷse quejó Henna, cerrando el cuaderno que tenía frente a ella, encima de la mesa.

Daisaka resopló e imitó a su amiga.

ꟷDetesto la clase de cálculo ꟷafirmó la chica, haciendo el cuaderno hacia un lado.

ꟷYo también ꟷconfesó Marron, en voz bajaꟷ. Deberíamos tomar un descanso ꟷsugirió.

ꟷEstoy de acuerdo con Marron ꟷaceptó Henna.

ꟷDefinitivamente lo necesitamos ꟷagregó Daisakaꟷ. Deberíamos ir a la cafetería y comer algo ꟷpropuso.

ꟷPerfecto ꟷseñaló Hennaꟷ. Vayamos ꟷpersuadió.

Marron sonrió y asintió con desespero. Ella también se encontraba hambrienta y podía asegurar que hasta más que sus dos amigas ya que, la noche anterior, había llegado tarde a casa con la excusa de que todos sus compañeros y ella habían celebrado el cumpleaños de una de las chicas de su salón de clases en una pizzería, por lo cual, se suponía había cenado en dicho lugar; cuando la verdad era que ella y Trunks habían pasado casi toda la tarde haciendo el amor, sin salir de la habitación de él.

Su estómago pedía a gritos lo que fuera y, cuando comenzó a leer el menú de la cafetería de la escuela, no paró de gruñir, imaginando saborear los bocados de comida cuando le entregaran su plato. Ordenó un par de huevos revueltos, con una orden de tostadas de pan y un jugo de naranja; sus amigas solicitaron lo mismo y se dispusieron a charlar, esperando a que sus almuerzos estuvieran listos.

ꟷ¿Qué harán después de salir de aquí? ꟷpreguntó Henna, con interésꟷ. Yo dormiré un poco e iré a una fiesta por la noche.

ꟷIré al cine con mi novio ꟷrespondió Daisakaꟷ. Y supongo que después iremos a su casa ꟷrio por lo bajo, sonrojándose.

ꟷYo pasaré la tarde en mi casa ꟷenunció Marron.

ꟷ¿No quieres acompañarme a la fiesta, Marron? ꟷpropuso Hennaꟷ. Daisaka tendrá su propia fiesta bajo las sábanas ꟷbromeó, con un ápice de picardíaꟷ. Así que tú y yo podríamos ir a divertirnos.

ꟷGracias, Henna, pero no tengo permiso de ir a fiestas por lo que ocurrió la otra vez ꟷexplicó Marronꟷ. Le conté a mi mamá y me prohibió ese tipo de salidas.

ꟷ¿Y por qué se lo contaste? ꟷcuestionó Daisaka, intrigadaꟷ. Quiero decir, si sabías que era algo malo, ¿por qué no lo ocultaste?

ꟷNo podía callarlo ꟷafirmóꟷ. Y si mi mamá me veía preocupada o pensativa, tarde o temprano se enteraría por su cuenta y me iría peor. Además, si no le decía cómo habían pasado las cosas, la creía capaz de ir con Bra y Pan para exigir una explicación.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde aquella fiesta que Marron consideraba de la discordia. Luego de su enfrentamiento con Bra y Pan, no les había dirigido la palabra y viceversa; tal parecía que ninguna pensaba ceder. Por su parte, la rubia seguía molesta con ellas, quienes no aceptaban parte de su culpabilidad, mientras que, conociendo al otro par de chicas, nunca admitirían su error con tal de no quebrantar su orgullo.

Por otro lado, ella y Trunks estaban más unidos que nunca. Luego de pasar su primera noche juntos, habían seguido muchas otras ocasiones, recurriendo siempre al departamento del chico de cabello lila, donde gastaban sus tardes entregándose uno al otro.

Respecto a las marcas en el cuerpo de Marron, habían desaparecido unos cuántos días después. Trunks se había mostrado muy agobiado por dejar aquellos moretones en su piel, incluso, le había confesado que, en el pasado, había ocurrido lo mismo con otras chicas, quienes desconocían su verdadero origen y se asustaban más de la cuenta con los hematomas que, de repente, aparecían en alguna parte de su anatomía.

Marron salió de sus pensamientos y observó el rostro de Henna, quien parecía sorprendida con lo que había escuchado unos segundos atrás.

ꟷTu mamá me da algo de miedo ꟷconfesó la chica, luego de conocer un poco más sobre cómo era la madre de su amiga.

ꟷNo eres la primera persona que me lo dice ꟷMarron rió, aceptando lo que Número 18 provocaba en las demás personas.

ꟷSupongo que es normal ꟷDaisaka se encogió de hombrosꟷ. Mi mamá intuye todo lo que hago a sus espaldas, pero creo que aún no se da cuenta que a veces miento para estar a solas con mi novio ꟷvolvió a reír por lo bajo.

Marron se unió a la risa de Daisaka, pero pronto frunció los labios, pensando en cuántos meses llevaba mintiendo a sus padres con pretextos tontos con tal de ver a Trunks. Todo el tiempo se excusaba usando la tarea o trabajos escolares como el motivo que la mantenía mucho tiempo fuera de casa y, recientemente, había agregado algunas salidas con amigos de la preparatoria como parte de la lista de engaños que decía a sus padres. Sabía que su comportamiento no era correcto, y mucho menos el de una señorita que aparentaba ser recatada y que era el orgullo de su familia.

La orden de almuerzos de Marron, Henna y Daisaka por fin estuvo lista. Las tres chicas comenzaron a comer apresuradamente, no porque tuvieran el tiempo encima, sino porque su cuerpo exigía ser alimentado lo antes posible. Los platos quedaron vacíos en cuestión de minutos y se pusieron de pie para regresar a la biblioteca en donde debían continuar resolviendo los tediosos ejercicios de cálculo.

Mientras las chicas caminaban por uno de los pasillos, una penetrante mirada oscura se clavó en Marron, provocando que la rubia se percatara de ello, sólo para encontrarse con Pan, quien, sin ninguna expresión, observaba su andar. Decidió no tomarle importancia y siguió caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado; en esos momentos que su mente sólo estaba concentrada en la tarea, no quería desviarla para pensar en alguien que se hacía llamar su amiga y no recibía respeto alguno de su parte.

Las tres amigas entraron a la biblioteca y buscaron una mesa desocupada. Tomaron asiento y, durante otro par de horas, se dispusieron a trabajar, finalmente terminando los ejercicios de la clase del profesor Mataya. Cuando sintieron libertad, salieron del lugar y charlaron durante unos cuántos minutos más, antes de despedirse y retirarse, hasta encontrarse nuevamente el lunes por la mañana en la escuela.

Marron salió de la preparatoria y desencapsuló su auto, dispuesta a regresar a casa, sin embargo, una llamada de Trunks la interrumpió.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ꟷsaludó entusiasmada, dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios.

ꟷHola, mi amor ꟷTrunks devolvió el saludoꟷ. ¿Cómo van los ejercicios de cálculo? ꟷcuestionó, sabiendo que pasaría parte de la mañana y el mediodía con sus amigas, resolviendo la tarea.

ꟷTerminamos hace un rato ꟷrespondió, entrando a su auto y cerrando la puerta del mismo.

ꟷ¿En verdad? ꟷsonrió de lado, recargándose en el marco de la puerta de su habitaciónꟷ. Y… ya que estás libre… ¿no te gustaría venir un rato? ꟷpropuso Trunks, refiriéndose a su departamento.

Las intenciones de Marron habían sido las de llegar a su hogar luego de terminar su tarea, como había quedado con sus padres, pero la tentación de ir con Trunks era grande y, aunque fuera sólo un poco de tiempo, deseaba verlo.

ꟷLlego en unos momentos ꟷaceptó Marron, encendiendo su vehículo.

La chica colgó la llamada y salió del estacionamiento de la preparatoria rumbo al edificio en donde Trunks vivía. El tráfico era el habitual en la ciudad, pero el día era precioso, digno para pasear por el parque junto a su novio, sin embargo, eso tendría que esperar, ya que debía regresar temprano a casa, pues aún tenía muchos deberes hogareños y escolares qué hacer.

Al llegar al edificio, guardó su auto en la cápsula y, a su vez, la guardó en su mochila. Entró a la recepción y saludó al guardia que ya era conocido para ella, registró su nombre en el libro de visitas y luego se dirigió al ascensor para subir hasta el octavo piso, en donde se situaba el departamento de Trunks.

Marron tocó el timbre de la puerta y su novio abrió de inmediato. Al dar el primer paso hacia el interior del departamento, el chico la tomó de una mano y la atrajo hacia él, besándola fugazmente en los labios, provocando que una sonrisa tímida se formara en el rostro de la rubia. Ella lo abrazó y escondió su cara entre la curva del cuello de Trunks, causando un cosquilleo instantáneo en su novio, debido a la respiración que chocaba contra su piel.

ꟷHola ꟷsaludó Marron,, separándose del cuerpo de Trunks.

ꟷHola ꟷrespondió el chico, sonriendo de ladoꟷ. ¿Cómo te fue en la preparatoria?

ꟷBien ꟷafirmóꟷ. Con los ejercicios, no tan bien ꟷMarron soltó una ligera risa.

Trunks se unió a ella, pues sabía a lo que se refería. La chica seguía dudando de sus conocimientos para la resolución de problemas de cálculo, pero no entendía por qué, cuando estaba seguro que ella había mejorado debido a que él llevaba semanas ayudándola.

ꟷ¿Quieres que los revise? ꟷse ofreció amablemente.

Marron asintió y tomó la mochila que llevaba en sus hombros. Sacó el cuaderno de ejercicios de la materia y lo abrió justo en la página donde comenzaba la tarea que el profesor había dejado para el fin de semana. Trunks tomó asiento en la mesa y ella lo hizo, justo al lado de él.

El chico dio una vista rápida a las hojas y luego regresó a la primera, para pasear sus ojos por ella, corroborando los resultados que su novia había obtenido en cada uno de los problemas.

Marron observaba a Trunks, completamente embelesada. Se sentía afortunada de tener a su lado a un chico que la apoyaba en todo, especialmente en sus estudios, cosa que, hasta donde tenía entendido, no sucedía regularmente, pues alguna vez había escuchado la conversación de unas chicas de su grupo que se quejaban de tener novios despreocupados por lo que ellas tuvieran que hacer en la escuela, y que, en su lugar, las persuadían para no cumplir con los deberes de la misma, ya que exigían que pasaran más tiempo a su lado, en lugar de dedicarlo a la preparatoria.

Pero Trunks era todo lo contrario. Él le había reiterado en distintas ocasiones que admiraba el esfuerzo que ella hacía al no darse por vencida con las materias de historia y cálculo, que representaban una pesadilla. Además, su novio siempre le daba palabras de aliento para no rendirse y seguir adelante para sacar los problemas a flote.

Mientras Trunks observaba el cuaderno de Marron, la visualizó de reojo y la atrapó mirándolo con dulzura. Trató de que eso no lo desconcentrara y siguió repasando mentalmente los procedimientos que ella había realizado, percatándose de que no había errores en sus ejercicios.

ꟷWow ꟷexclamó Trunks, pasando el cuaderno a Marron.

La rubia parpadeó, tratando de comprender lo que Trunks había querido decir.

ꟷ¿Podrías explicarme lo que esté mal, por favor? ꟷpidió avergonzándose, mordiendo su labio inferior.

ꟷNo tengo nada qué explicar ꟷaclaróꟷ. Todo está bien.

Marron alzó ambas cejas, sorprendida.

ꟷ¿En verdad? ꟷcuestionó dudosaꟷ. ¿Todo está bien?

ꟷSí ꟷsonrió Trunksꟷ. Después de todo, todas esas lecciones clandestinas han valido la pena ꟷafirmó, riendo por lo bajo.

Aunque últimamente pasaban más tiempo de lo normal enredados entre las sábanas, en algunos momentos, Trunks se había dedicado pacientemente a explicar a Marron lo que el profesor Mataya no hacía, comprobando el fruto de sus esfuerzos.

ꟷ¡Muchas gracias, Trunks! ꟷMarron se abalanzó hacia su novio, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Él chico no respondió verbalmente su agradecimiento, pero la estrechó entre sus brazos, y luego besó su frente con suavidad. Luego de aquello, la tomó de las piernas, acomodándola encima de su regazo para tenerla aún más cerca y poder acariciarla con las yemas de sus dedos.

Lejos de llevar aquella escena a otro nivel más privado o lujurioso, Marron sonrió y Trunks hizo lo mismo.

¿Quién diría que, en algún momento de su vida, ambos estarían compartiendo sus días queriéndose de aquella forma? Era una completa locura; ¡y vaya que lo era! Lo que ambos experimentaban con mirarse fijamente a los ojos no podía describirse con palabras; esa sensación iba más allá de lo que las personas conocían y, ni siquiera ellos sabían con exactitud lo que era.

Su felicidad se resumía a un simple roce de manos o un casto y fugaz beso que terminaba por convertirse en una sonrisa. Al parecer, eso era el amor; el que desafiaba todas las leyes, diferencias y prejuicios de la sociedad.

No se trataba de una atracción que había surgido espontánea e inesperadamente en una noche. Se trataba de un lazo afectuoso y comprensivo, en el que revelaban sus secretos y encontraban un hombro como consuelo de sus males.

Trunks llevó una mano a la mejilla de Marron y acercó su rostro para besarla lenta y delicadamente. La rubia descansó sus manos en los hombros de su novio y luego las unió por detrás de su cuello, mientras que él llevó su tacto a las caderas de la chica, presionando ligeramente en ellas, para apegarla más a su cuerpo.

La pareja detuvo su beso y permanecieron con los ojos cerrados; juntaron sus frentes, rozando la punta de su nariz, una con la otra. Dejaron que el silencio los abrazara y así poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón, retumbando contra su pecho, sincronizándose entre sí.

De pronto, aquel apacible momento, trajo otro a la memoria de Marron, uno, en el que Trunks era el protagonista y ella una pequeña inocente que había quedada encantada con él.

* * *

 _Bulma Briefs organizaba las mejores fiestas que sólo la Capital del Oeste podía imaginar. Sin embargo, cuando se trataba de celebrar con sus amigos, no había límites con tal de complacerlos y, ella misma, quedar satisfecha._

 _El motivo de la reunión no era otro más que convivir por la amistad y pasar un buen rato juntos, por ello, la brillante mujer había decidido armar un festejo en donde la comida no tuviera fin y la música sonara toda la noche sin parar._

 _Si bien, los adultos se habían dedicado la mayor parte del tiempo a bailar, cantar y beber alcohol, los más jóvenes de la fiesta se habían divertido como tradicionalmente lo hacían; jugando bromas y metiéndose en problemas con los demás._

 _Goten, Trunks y Marron habían pasado una velada inolvidable brincando y corriendo por todo el patio de Capsule Corp, hasta terminar rendidos, especialmente el hijo menor de los Son, quien se había quedado profundamente dormido en la rama de uno de los árboles del lugar._

 _Por su parte, Trunks se encontraba solo, vagando por el patio mientras se alejaba de la fiesta y buscaba un lugar lejos de los molestos adultos. Tomó asiento a la orilla de un pequeño lago situado en aquel inmenso jardín y comenzó a sentirse aburrido sin su compañero de aventuras, por lo que formó una pequeña esfera de energía con uno de sus dedos y la pasó de una mano a otra para jugar con ella, como una pelota. Si bien, aquello no era tan divertido, al menos tenía con qué entretenerse._

 _De pronto, escuchó el crujido de una hoja detrás de él y volteó rápidamente para conocer el origen del ruido, descubriendo que se trataba de su pequeña amiga, quien lo observaba con asombro._

 _ꟷ¿Qué haces aquí? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, a la defensiva._

 _ꟷVi algo que brillaba y quería saber qué era ꟷsonrió Marron, acercándose a la esfera de energía que el niño tenía entre manos._

 _ꟷ¡No te acerques! ꟷexigió Trunks, desviando sus manos de la vista de la niñaꟷ. Te puedes lastimar._

 _Marron parpadeó e ignoró a Trunks, dando un par de pasos al frente para poder apreciar mejor el brillo de aquella energía. El niño cedió, aceptando que la pequeña rubia no era tan tonta como para intentar tocar la esfera, por lo que la colocó delante de su rostro y luego la desapareció._

 _Tan pronto suprimió lo que había entre sus manos, salió volando del lago, dejando a la niña en absoluta soledad._

* * *

Ahora, en el presente, recordaba cuán sorprendida había quedado con la habilidad que su ahora novio tenía la dicha de poseer. Y, como en aquel viejo recuerdo, sonrió con inocencia.

ꟷ¿Sucede algo? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, percatándose del cambio de expresión en Marron.

ꟷ¿Recuerdas esa ocasión en que te vi hacer una esfera de energía con las manos? ꟷrespondió con otra pregunta, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Trunks alzó ambas cejas.

ꟷSinceramente, lo había olvidado ꟷadmitió.

Marron rió por lo bajo y bajó del regazo de Trunks. Colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda y lo miró a los ojos.

ꟷ¿Podrías hacerlo otra vez? ꟷpidió dulcemente.

El chico formó una sonrisa de lado y asintió, poniéndose de pie. Hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba su ki para expulsar energía, por lo que al principio la sensación le resultó extraña; sin embargo, con mucha facilidad, formó una esfera entre sus manos, tal como en aquella ocasión, aproximadamente 14 años atrás.

Con la misma fascinación que cuando niña, Marron admiró aquella resplandeciente luz que emanaba de la palma de las manos de Trunks, impresionada por el increíble poder que poseía y que lo hacía un chico sumamente diferente al resto.

Trunks desapareció la esfera de energía y luego sonrió a su novia, percatándose de lo feliz que la había hecho con un detalle tan sencillo que parecía trascender a pesar de los años que habían pasado.

Por su parte, Marron no pudo evitar comparar su recuerdo de la infancia con el suceso que había ocurrido instantes atrás. Trunks había cambiado radicalmente, dejando de ser un niño malcriado, impulsivo y, en ocasiones, bravucón, a un adulto pacífico, comprensivo y cariñoso. Y, pensándolo bien, ella seguía siendo la misma chica tímida, curiosa, que se deslumbraba ante las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

ꟷ¿En qué piensas? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, sacándola de su embelesamiento.

ꟷEn nada ꟷmintió, sonriendoꟷ. ¿Por qué?

Trunks mordió su labio inferior y se acercó a ella para tomarla por la cintura.

ꟷPorque… yo sí estoy pensando en algo ꟷsusurró muy cerca de su rostro.

Marron soltó una risilla juguetona, comprendiendo a la perfección la insinuación de su novio, quien deslizó sus manos al prominente trasero de la rubia, posando su tacto con firmeza.

ꟷTrunks… ꟷlo llamó, sonrojándose, como si alguien pudiera observar lo que estaba pasando.

ꟷNecesito hacerte el amor ꟷpidió murmurando, como si se tratase de una urgencia.

Y Marron quería que lo hiciera; ella también lo necesitaba.

El chico besó los labios de su novia y, con delicadeza paseó sus manos por la espalda de Marron, provocando que toda su piel se erizara, dándole textura a aquella zona. La chica simplemente descansó sus manos en los hombros de Trunks, dejándose querer por las caricias que estaba recibiendo.

Antes de continuar y terminar encima de la mesa del comedor o en contra de una de las paredes de la sala, como ya había pasado anteriormente, Trunks tomó a Marron y caminó con ella hacia la habitación, donde sus vestimentas fueron a parar directamente al suelo en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Los gemidos de Marron no se hicieron esperar en cuanto Trunks posicionó su rostro en medio de las piernas de la rubia, quien temblaba por el delirio que el chico siempre provocaba en ella cuando pasaba su lengua por aquel lugar.

Por su parte, Marron no se quedó atrás y ofreció a su novio el mismo placer que él le había regalado, causando que terminara antes de lo previsto. Sin embargo, ansiaban por sentir la unión de ambos cuerpos, fundiéndose uno en el otro, experimentando la gloria, hasta ascender al paraíso. Y así fue.

Para cuando menos lo acordaron, Marron yacía encima de Trunks, quien la abrazaba posesivamente con un solo brazo, mientras repartía besos por su cabello, frente y mejillas.

ꟷMe haces cosquillas ꟷreplicó la rubia, entre risas.

ꟷDe eso se trata ꟷrespondió el chico, terminando por besar la punta de su narizꟷ. No sabes cuánto daría por tenerte así, conmigo… a diario.

Marron abrió los ojos de par en par, analizando lo que Trunks acababa de decir. ¿Eso era una propuesta para vivir juntos, para casarse, o una simple fantasía? Pensar en construir un futuro juntos parecía una idea descabellada para ella, ya que llevaban muy poco tiempo como una pareja y no sabían lo que el destino les deparaba, pero… ¿en realidad él tenía en mente unir sus vidas de alguna manera?

ꟷ¿A qué te refieres? ꟷpreguntó la chica, temerosa, pero deseosa de una respuesta.

Trunks se removió debajo de ella y la chica prefirió hacerse a un lado para enderezarse contra el respaldo de la cama, mientras se cubría con ayuda de la sábana del colchón. El chico solo cubrió la parte de su entrepierna y aclaró su garganta, preparándose para hablar.

ꟷNo quiero asustarte ꟷadvirtióꟷ, y mucho menos presionarte o hacerte sentir incómoda, pero… ꟷTrunks tomó una mano de Marron y comenzó a jugar con sus dedosꟷ. Me gustaría que, en un futuro, tu y yo estemos compartiendo todos estos momentos día con día.

No estaba asustada; sino, lo que seguía. Le aterraba la idea de que Trunks pensara en planear un futuro a su lado porque aún, cuando él le había demostrado lo contrario, temía que llegara el día en que él se hartara de ella y buscara satisfacer su vacío con alguien más.

ꟷNo digas eso… ꟷpidió Marron, en un susurroꟷ. Tal vez puedas arrepentirte.

Trunks asintió y chasqueó la lengua. Sabía que Marron aún se encontraba tratando de superar la etapa de competir con mujeres que no existían, pero, ¿cómo le hacía entender que ella era la única que él quería?

ꟷTe amo ꟷsoltó Trunks, repentinamente.

ꟷ¿Qué?

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Trunks la amaba? Esas palabras pertenecían a las ligas mayores y estaba segura de que ella aún no las alcanzaba como para que él las pronunciara como si nada pasara.

ꟷDije que te amo ꟷreafirmó Trunksꟷ. Sé que es rápido y no pretendo que tú lo digas si no lo sientes, pero necesitaba que lo supieras. Mis sentimientos no están equivocados si es lo que estás pensando ꟷadvirtióꟷ. Estoy seguro de lo que siento y creo que te lo he demostrado.

Y no se equivocaba. Con sus acciones, Trunks le había demostrado cuán importante era para él, apoyándola con las decisiones que tomaba sobre su vida personal, escolar y familiar, escuchando cada una de las quejas y problemas que la agobiaban, acuñándola entre sus brazos cuando lo único que necesitaba era sentirlo a su lado; mostrándole que, para él, no había otra mujer más bella, ni otra que mereciera su amor.

Probablemente la vida, el destino, la alineación planetaria o cualquier otra fuerza, había conspirado a su favor y, durante aquella noche de luna llena, habían quedado flechados para siempre, consignados vivir una pasión que nunca se hubieran imaginado.

ꟷNo quiero que te sientas presionado por lo que tenemos o hacemos ꟷseñaló Marron, acariciando la mejilla de Trunksꟷ. Sólo quiero que me quieras como yo lo hago ꟷsusurró contra sus labios.

Trunks acomodó a Marron encima de su regazo, posicionando sus piernas a lado de las suyas. La tomó de la cintura y echó un vistazo rápido desde sus pechos hasta sus ojos, admirando la fina y esbelta figura de su novia.

ꟷEn verdad, no sabes cuánto deseo que esta sea mi vista diaria ꟷsonrió bromeando, dando espacio a Marron para que definiera lo que en verdad sentía en esos momentos.

Marron le devolvió la sonrisa y esparció besos por todo el rostro de Trunks, provocando que la llama que recién habían apagado, volviera a reavivarse, sin embargo, fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de uno de sus celulares.

De inmediato, Marron reconoció que se trataba del suyo y logró alcanzarlo del buró al lado de la cama, palideciendo al ver el número de su madre en la pantalla del teléfono.

ꟷEs mi mamá ꟷtitubeó la rubia, apretando el aparato entre sus manos.

ꟷContesta ꟷpropuso Trunks.

ꟷNo ꟷafirmó, temerosaꟷ. Es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y se suponía que debía regresar hacer un par de horas ꟷpronunció apresurada, jalando la sábana de la cama para cubrirse.

ꟷHey, Marron ꟷTrunks la llamó, tomando sus calzoncillos del suelo para ponérselosꟷ. Tranquila.

ꟷTrunks, debo apurarme ꟷrespondió, abrochando su sostén.

ꟷLo sé, pero… antes quiero que me escuches ꟷla tomó por los hombros, percatándose de la preocupación que había en su miradaꟷ. Tal vez ya es tiempo de hablar con nuestros padres sobre nuestra relación.

ꟷ¡No! ꟷprotestó la chica, desconcertando a Trunksꟷ. Si mis papás se enteran de lo nuestro… No tendríamos la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo a solas. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷafirmóꟷ. Haremos las cosas como tú quieras, pero… por favor, guarda la calma.

Marron asintió y terminó de vestirse. Salió del departamento de Trunks, despidiéndose de él con un beso corto, mientras salía corriendo para desencapsular su auto en la vereda de la calle.

En contra de los límites de velocidad, condujo acelerando más de la cuenta y, en cuestión de minutos, llegó a su hogar, completamente nerviosa, temiendo de lo que sus padres, especialmente su madre, pudiera decirle.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y dejó sus zapatos en la alfombra de la entrada, tomando sus pantuflas para buscar a sus padres en alguna parte del lugar.

Un ruido en la cocina la llevó a averiguar quién se encontraba allí, observando a su padre beber una taza de café, como cada tarde.

ꟷHola, papá ꟷsaludó con timidez, a pesar de saber que no tendría ningún problema con élꟷ. Ya regresé.

ꟷ¡Hola, mi vida! Me alegro ꟷsaludó con regocijoꟷ. Como no contestabas, tu madre y yo ya estábamos comenzando a preocuparnos por ti ꟷconfesó con tranquilidad.

ꟷNo tienen de qué preocuparse ꟷafirmóꟷ. Les dije que fui a hacer una tarea de cálculo a la biblioteca de la preparatoria y en ese lugar no puedo utilizar el teléfono.

ꟷMenos mal ꟷrió el hombreꟷ. Ya estaba empezando a imaginar que te habías ido por ahí con algún muchacho ꟷinsinuó con un tono burlesco.

Marron soltó una risa nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, mientras una enorme culpabilidad caía encima de ella y trataba de disimular que su padre estaba en lo correcto.

ꟷQuédate tranquilo ꟷenunció la chica.

ꟷLo estoy ꟷseñalóꟷ, pero… ¿sabes? Me he negado a aceptarlo, sin embargo… ya eres toda una mujer, Marron ꟷconfesó su padre.

El corazón de Marron se removió luego de escuchar las palabras de Krilin, quien la miraba con ternura, admitiendo finalmente que su pequeña ya no lo era más.

ꟷPapá… ꟷMarron lo llamó.

ꟷDesde hace mucho tiempo quería tocar este tema contigo ꟷse adelantó a decirꟷ. Me duele reconocer que algún día llegará un hombre que signifique todo para ti y eso querrá decir que no seré más el hombre de tu vida ꟷbromeó, rascando su nucaꟷ. No debo ponerme celoso, porque sé que igual seguirás queriéndome; pero me preocupa que, cuando ese día llegue, no tengas la confianza suficiente de acercarte a mí y decírmelo. Eres mi única hija, lo que más amo en este mundo y, en el peor de los casos, daría mi vida por ti cuántas veces fueran necesarias y puede que no posea la misma fuerza que hace unos años, pero lucharía con mis propias manos para protegerte de cualquiera que no merezca tu amor.

Las lágrimas de Marron no paraban de deslizarse por sus mejillas y desembocar en sus labios o barbilla. Su padre significaba todo para ella y, últimamente, lo había descuidado demasiado, al igual que a su madre; las dos personas que se habían dedicado a amarla y protegerla desde el día que llegó al mundo. Todo indicaba que el hombre de su vida ya había llegado, pero aún no tenía el valor suficiente para confesárselo a su padre y, mucho menos, a su madre.

Sin importar nada, Marron se lanzó a su padre, abrazándolo por el torso y escondió su rostro en el pecho del hombre que, involuntariamente, la había sumido en un llanto. Pero ella no era la única pues, a lo lejos, en la oscuridad del pasillo, Número 18 observaba la escena, frunciendo los labios, al tiempo que trataba de reprimir un sollozo, producto de las confesiones de su esposo hacia su hija.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 10

Los planes que Marron había estado formulando durante toda la semana, al parecer se estaban concretando tal y como ella lo esperaba.

El lunes por la tarde, unos vecinos del barrio habían ido a visitar a sus padres, con quienes llevaban una buena amistad y, por ello, los habían invitado a pasar un fin de semana de campo con motivo de celebrar el cumpleaños del hombre de la familia. Krilin y Número 18 habían prometido pensarlo pues, no deseaban dejar sola a su hija, quien alegaba tener que estudiar para los exámenes de los próximos días.

Y, aunque sonara fantasioso, en parte era verdad. Marron planeaba dedicar su sábado a Trunks como ya lo acostumbraban, mientras que el domingo lo tomaría como su día de estudio; de esa manera pasaría tiempo con su novio, sin descuidar los deberes de la preparatoria que, cada vez más, se acercaba a la recta final.

Sus padres finalmente habían entendido que ella debía enfocarse en los exámenes y sus estudios, por lo que habían aceptado acompañar al matrimonio vecino a su casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, en donde pasarían un divertido fin de semana, con otras parejas que habitaban la manzana.

Sin embargo, ni Krilin, ni Número 18 habían permitido que Marron permaneciera sola durante esos dos días, por lo que, su única condición había sido que la chica se quedara en casa de alguna de sus amigas de la escuela, orillando a que la rubia contara su secreto a Henna, quien le había prometido encubrirla, siempre y cuando le contara los detalles de lo que hiciera mientras estuviera con Trunks.

Ahora, que el sábado finalmente había llegado, Marron se encontraba escuchando las recomendaciones de sus padres, quienes le daban miles de sugerencias a su hija, a pesar de que supuestamente pasaría el fin de semana con su amiga.

ꟷLlámanos en la noche antes de dormir ꟷseñaló Número 18.

ꟷPor si ocurre una emergencia, hay suficiente dinero en la tarjeta que te hemos dejado ꟷagregó Krilin.

ꟷQue estés con tu amiga no significa que puedes irte por ahí sin permiso ꟷsentenció la mujer, sin ahondar en detalles.

Aunque su madre no hablara específicamente de alguna salida, Marron sabía que se estaba refiriendo a una fiesta como las de Bra.

ꟷPórtate bien, hija ꟷenunció su padre, tomando la mano de la chica.

ꟷNo causes molestias ꟷobjetó su madre.

Marron negó, moviendo la cabeza y luego sonrió a medias.

ꟷ¿No creen que están exagerando un poco? ꟷpreguntó burlonaꟷ. Ya les dije que Henna y yo no haremos nada malo

ꟷHmp… ꟷmurmuró Número 18ꟷ. Eso espero.

La mujer besó la frente de su hija y la chica dio un abrazo a su madre. Krilin se unió a las dos mujeres, convirtiendo aquello en un momento familiar que se deshizo en cuanto Número 18 se percató de la hora que el reloj marcaba.

ꟷEs hora de irnos, Krilin ꟷanunció la mujer, tomando su bolso para colocarlo en el hombro.

ꟷPor favor, ten mucho cuidado, Marron ꟷsu padre continuó hablandoꟷ. Puedes llamar a tu madre o a mí en caso de cualquier accidente…

El hombre prosiguió con sus sugerencias mientras era arrastrado por su esposa hacia afuera de la casa. Marron sólo ondeó su mano, despidiéndose de sus padres, quienes subieron al auto y emprendieron su camino rumbo a la zona campirana de las afueras de la Capital del Oeste.

La chica entró a su hogar y subió a su habitación, en donde terminó de doblar un par de prendas que tenía encima de la cama, y las guardó en una mochila. Marron tomó un par de cosas de su tocador y, de igual forma, las colocó junto con las demás que empacaba para llevar al departamento de Trunks.

Una vez que alistó todo, ratificó que las ventanas y demás puertas de su casa estuvieran aseguradas y luego salió, para desencapsular su vehículo. Se adentró al auto, colocó su cinturón de seguridad y tomó rumbo hacia el edificio en donde su novio vivía.

Si sus padres se enteraran de lo que estaba haciendo con Trunks, y que su relación ya estaba yendo mucho más allá de lo que tal vez lo hubieran permitido, seguramente la castigarían de por vida; pero finalmente estaba entendiendo a todos los chicos y chicas que decían que, si no hacían esa clase de locuras durante la adolescencia, no tendría buenas anécdotas qué contar sus nietos. Y ella ya tenía algunas acumuladas con su amor de juventud.

No quería adelantarse y pensar en un futuro lejano como Trunks ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Quería que las cosas avanzaran a un paso normal, sin presiones o expectativas; pero eso no quería decir que no estaba segura de lo que quería, pues tenía claro que su novio era el hombre que amaba, aunque aún temiera confesárselo, por su convicción de no comerse la vida de un bocado.

Sin importar lo que pudiera venir, Marron decidió enfocarse en el presente, viviendo la realidad que tenía a la mano; una en donde Trunks estaba a su lado y no pedía más que así fuera por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, Marron arribó al complejo departamental que Trunks habitaba y tomó el elevador para llegar al piso donde él se encontraba. Sólo un timbre fue suficiente para que él abriera la puerta y la recibiera, sellando sus labios con un beso inesperado, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la elevaba en el aire.

ꟷWow ꟷpronunció Marron agitada, limpiando las comisuras de sus labios.

ꟷ¿Muy brusco? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, aún sosteniendo a la chica por la cintura.

ꟷInsuperable, probablemente ꟷagregó la rubia, riendo.

ꟷPodemos ponerlo a prueba ꟷel chico se encogió de hombros.

Marron sonrió y Trunks hizo lo mismo. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros, hasta sentir que la punta de su nariz rozó la otra; él deslizó sus manos por el trasero de la chica, encendiendo sus alarmas internas que anunciaba un fuego creciente en alguna zona del cuerpo. Unieron sus labios, sincronizando los movimientos, al mismo tiempo que jugaban con sus lenguas, rindiéndose ante la pasión que siempre les ganaba pero que aún no era tiempo de atender.

Marron empujó ligeramente el pecho de Trunks, poniendo distancia entre ambos, pero sin soltarse de su agarre.

ꟷMejor… dejemos eso para más tarde ꟷdijo Marron entre risas tímidas.

ꟷ¿Ni siquiera uno rápido? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, mientras volvía a acercarse al rostro de su novia, buscando intimar aún más el momento.

ꟷNo ꟷrespondió, alejándolo ligeramente.

Trunks resopló y frunció los labios.

ꟷNo sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor ꟷatacó las mejillas de la rubia, repartiendo besos por doquier, provocando cosquillas en ella.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ꟷreprochó, riéndoseꟷ. Ahora no, por favor ꟷexigió casi carcajeándose.

ꟷTe quiero hacer el amor en ese sofá ꟷseñaló Trunks, haciendo un movimiento con sus cejas.

Marron se ruborizó y llegó a su mente la escena de algunos días atrás, en la que el calor sobrepasó el razonamiento de ambos y terminaron desnudándose a media sala, utilizando el sofá como su soporte para desbordar el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro.

ꟷ¡Trunks, ya! ꟷreprendió la chica, aún sonrojada.

ꟷDe acuerdo, de acuerdo ꟷpronunció, soltándola, mostrando sus manos en el aireꟷ. Pero… por lo menos dime si el último beso superó al anterior.

ꟷHmmm… ꟷMarron sonrió y colocó un dedo en su barbilla para pensarꟷ. Eso no tienes ni qué preguntarlo ꟷrio por lo bajo.

ꟷEso quería oír ꟷel chico se unió a su risaꟷ. En fin… ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? ꟷTrunks metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalonesꟷ. Porque si nos quedamos aquí, ya sabes lo que va a pasar ꟷbromeó.

Marron entrecerró sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a Trunks, quien rio melódicamente y la contagió en un instante. No podía molestarse con el chico cuando sabía que él estaba en lo correcto.

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷse encogió de hombrosꟷ. ¿Tienes alguna propuesta? ꟷcuestionó con intriga.

ꟷDe antemano, la sabes ꟷel chico guiñó un ojo.

ꟷ¡Entiende que no! ꟷMarron dio un golpecillo en la frente de Trunks.

ꟷ¡Auch! ꟷse quejó su novio, sobándose la frenteꟷ. Sólo bromeaba ꟷaseguróꟷ. No sabía que tenías la mano tan pesada.

ꟷ¿No recuerdas quiénes son mis padres? ꟷahora, fue ella quien bromeó, alardeando de la genética que poseía.

Trunks mordió su labio inferior y negó moviendo con la cabeza, teniendo que aceptar que la chica tenía razón. Que fuera mujer, unos años menor y más delgada que él, no significaba que su fuerza fuera la de una enclenque, sumándole que, como lo había dicho, sus padres habían sido grandes peleadores en su juventud y algo de ello debieron heredarle.

ꟷEso quiere decir que nuestros hijos serán fuertes, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Marron se desvaneció en menos de un segundo y levantó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa.

ꟷ¿De qué estás hablando? ꟷle preguntó, anonadada.

ꟷ _Ok_ … creo que me adelanté un poco ꟷaceptó el chicoꟷ. Prometo no volver a mencionar algo sobre el futuro lejano ꟷdijo, agregando una risilla.

Marron asintió y pasó saliva. En el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Trunks, la idea del noviazgo duradero había pasado por su mente y permanecía en ella, por eso, el matrimonio o una vida juntos, como él lo planteaba aún no formaba parte de sus planes. Seguía firme con su pensamiento de dejar que las cosas fluyeran, pero lo que el chico había dicho sólo unos instantes atrás, había despertado algo en su interior.

Lo cierto era que convertirse en madre era algo muy serio y realmente lo quería en algún momento de su vida, y sabía que existía esa posibilidad con Trunks, pues al comenzar su vida sexual, ambos había charlado al respecto sobre los métodos anticonceptivos a los que podían recurrir, decidiendo que fuera su novio el que usara preservativos y, aunque en algunas ocasiones la excitación del momento los nublara y olvidaran colocarlo, él siempre tomaba la precaución de terminar fuera de ella y, hasta la fecha, no habían tenido problemas con ello, pues sus periodos menstruales llegaban con normalidad.

ꟷ¿A dónde vamos? ꟷMarron cambió rápidamente el tema, dedicándole una sonrisa al chico.

ꟷ¿Qué sugieres tú? ꟷpreguntó Trunks.

ꟷHmmm… ꟷla chica pensó un par de segundosꟷ. Hace tiempo que no vamos al cine, ¿te gustaría? ꟷlo tomó de la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los propios.

ꟷMe parece buena idea ꟷaceptó el chico.

Sin más, Marron fue a la habitación de Trunks y dejó su mochila encima de la cama; entró al baño y acomodó su cabello, luego salió para encontrarse con él y de inmediato abandonaron el departamento para tomar el auto y dirigirse al cinema al que regularmente acudían.

Cada sábado, aquel lugar se encontraba repleto de parejas, grupos de amigos o familias de todas las edades, quienes, al igual que ellos, buscaban un rato de entretenimiento visual. Sin embargo, el lado negativo es que debían hacer largas filas para hacer la compra de entradas, así como para obtener sus snacks para disfrutar de la película.

Habían decidido entrar a ver una película de terror y, aunque usualmente no lo hacían debido a que Marron se asustaba fácilmente, en esta ocasión, había sido elección de ella. Tuvieron que pasar casi 45 minutos para tener las entradas y los bocadillos que querían, pero finalmente ya se encontraban en la sala, atentos a la proyección.

Marron no podía evitar sostener la mano de Trunks y apretarla con fuerza cada que una escena la hacía sobresaltar. Él encontraba divertida la manera en que la chica buscaba hacerse la valiente escogiendo la película que, evidentemente, la tenía asustada hasta los huesos, sin embargo, en su afán de querer complacerla en todo, no se había negado a contradecirla.

Para hacerla sentir mejor, Trunks pasó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de la espalda de su novia y la apegó a su hombro para recargar su cabeza con la de ella. Sintió que el cuerpo de Marron se tensó y luego sus músculos se relajaron cuando besó fugazmente la parte superior de su cabello. No pasaba nada; la película, ni los monstruos en ella eran reales.

Cuando la función finalizó Trunks y Marron salieron de la sala, ella pegada a su brazo como un koala, completamente arrepentida de haber elegido aquella película. Él sólo mantenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, evidencia de encontrar gracioso el miedo irracional de su novia.

ꟷEstá de más si pregunto qué te pareció la película, ¿no? ꟷpreguntó Trunk, reprimiendo una risa entre los dientes.

ꟷNo es gracioso ꟷreprendió Marron, poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷcontestó el chico, mientras seguía caminando con una sonrisa traicionera en los labios.

ꟷYa vi que te sigues burlando de mí ꟷla rubia frunció el entrecejo.

Trunks estalló en carcajadas y Marron cruzó los brazos encima del pecho.

ꟷ¿Qué te causa tanta risa? ꟷretó la chica.

ꟷConmigo no te hagas la insensible ꟷseñaló Trunks, tranquilamenteꟷ. Sé que te dio miedo y, si sigues asustada, sólo pide que te abrace y ya ꟷexplicó, sabiendo que ella siempre recurría a sus brazos cuando sentía temor.

Marron permaneció un poco más con el ceño fruncido y luego extendió sus brazos para envolver a su novio con ellos, quien la acuñó con la misma estreches que ella. Las demás personas a su alrededor siguieron pasando a su lado, ignorándolos, mientras que, para ambos, un simple abrazo representaba tantas emociones y sentimientos a la vez.

ꟷ¡Trunks! ¡Marron!

Una voz reconocida para ambos los hizo separarse de inmediato, provocando que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran a mil por hora. Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron y sus respiraciones se volvieron agitadas; parecía como si se hubieran encontrado con un terrible enemigo, esos que en el pasado sus padres habían derrotado. Sin embargo, no se trataba de un ser maligno o lleno de rencor, sólo era un simple ser humano. Uno más que desconocía la relación que había entre ellos.

ꟷHola, tío Yamcha ꟷsaludó Marron con apenas un hilo de voz.

En todas las ocasiones que habían tenido una cita en cualquier lugar público, jamás se habían encontrado frente a frente con alguno de sus conocidos y, si habían tenido la fortuna de verlo antes, se había escondido inmediatamente para no ser atrapados. Parecían fugitivos huyendo, y no era que estuvieran haciendo algo malo, sólo que querían evitar dar explicaciones de cómo y cuándo había surgido un amor tan repentino.

ꟷ¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? ꟷsaludó el hombre, estrechando la mano de ambos.

ꟷBien, ¿y tú? ꟷrespondió Trunks, guardando seriedad.

ꟷMuy bien ꟷregresóꟷ. Hace un buen tiempo que no los veía ꟷafirmóꟷ. ¿Qué los trae por aquí? No me digan que están en una cita… ꟷel hombre entrecerró los ojos, codeando el brazo del chico.

ꟷEh… ꟷMarron titubeó, sintiendo que las palabras no podían salir de su garganta.

ꟷBueno, nosotros… ꟷTrunks reaccionó de la misma maneraꟷ. Nos encontramos de casualidad aquí ꟷobjetó, tratando de guardar la calma.

ꟷSí ꟷMarron asintió.

ꟷ¿Cómo? ꟷpreguntó el hombre, confundidoꟷ. ¿Aquí en el andén de salida?

Los dedos de Marron se encontraron unos con otros para comenzar a juguetear entre ellos. Su tío Yamcha era un mujeriego profesional y estaba segura que podía detectar fácilmente cuando alguien se encontraba en una cita de pareja.

ꟷA Trunks lo dejaron plantado y a mí me dejaron plantada ꟷexplicó la chica, rápidamenteꟷ. Por azares del destino, nos encontramos en la taquilla…

ꟷY ya que los dos estábamos ahí, pues decidimos entrar juntos a ver una película de terror. Marron me dijo que le encantaban ꟷafirmó Trunks con sarcasmo.

ꟷY por eso vamos saliendo de la sala ꟷagregó la chica.

Yamcha sólo parpadeó. Marron y Trunks permanecieron frente a él, esperando una reacción o respuesta del hombre, quien sólo de echó a reír.

ꟷNo puedo creerlo ꟷenunció Yamchaꟷ. Los dejaron plantados y terminaron viendo una película con quien menos se lo imaginaban. Gajes del oficio en la vida sentimental ꟷse encogió de hombros.

ꟷSí, eso creo ꟷdijo, Trunks, siguiéndole el juego.

ꟷY… ¿tú qué haces aquí tío? ꟷcuestionó Marron, tratando de romper el hielo en la conversación.

ꟷ¿Yo? ꟷrío nerviosamenteꟷ. Vine con una hermosa chica, pero fue al baño. Supongo que sabes cuánto se tardan ustedes las mujeres ꟷinsinuó Yamcha.

ꟷTodo sea por seguir hermosa, ¿no? ꟷpreguntó Marron.

ꟷSupongo que sí ꟷrespondió su tío.

ꟷBien… lamento interrumpir, pero… creo que tengo que irme ꟷintervino Trunksꟷ. Marron, ¿tienes como regresar a casa o quieres un aventón? ꟷdijo, en un intento de salvarla de la conversación.

ꟷSi no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías llevarme de regreso? ꟷpreguntó, angustiada.

ꟷNo hay problema ꟷaseguró.

ꟷBueno… me dio mucho gusto verte tío. Nos vemos después ꟷse despidió.

ꟷEl gusto fue mío pequeña ꟷdijo, agitando la mano, mientras ella avanzaba frente a él.

Marron y Trunks siguieron caminando con normalidad, sin mencionar palabras, sin tomarse de las manos o rozar sus brazos; como muchas de las personas de la multitud. Salieron de la plaza comercial en donde se encontraba el cine y desencapsularon el auto, al cual subieron aún reservando sus comentarios respecto a Yamcha.

Trunks encendió el auto y lo echó a andar de inmediato. Marron suspiró pesadamente y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento.

ꟷNo puedo creer que nos topamos con Yamcha ꟷexpresó Trunks, sin despegar la vista del frente.

ꟷYo tampoco ꟷrespondió incrédulaꟷ. ¿Nos habrá creído?

ꟷNo lo sé ꟷrespondió con seriedadꟷ. Pero… creo que llegó el momento de decirle a los demás que somos novios. No podemos seguir ocultándonos.

ꟷ¿Viste cuando el tío Yamcha insinuó que estábamos en una cita? Esa es la clase de mirada que busca entrometerse en la vida de las personas ꟷafirmóꟷ. Fuiste tú el que propuso al principio que no dijéramos nada y ahora soy yo la que no quiere dar de qué hablar ꟷexplicó, agachando la mirada.

ꟷLo sé… y creo que finalmente me entiendes a la perfección cómo se siente cuando el resto del mundo cree tener el derecho de saber lo que ocurre en tu vida privada ꟷseñaló, apretando las manos en el volante.

ꟷEspero que nos haya creído ꟷconcluyó Marron, para dejar que el trayecto fuera silencioso.

Ambos arribaron al departamento de Trunks y tomaron asiento en el sofá de la sala. Encontrarse a Yamcha en el cine los había dejado pensando sobre el rumbo que debía tomar su relación, no por darle un fin o pausarla, sino por el hecho de revelar a sus familiares y amigos que, a escondidas de todos, habían estado manteniendo un noviazgo del que ni siquiera sus padres eran conscientes.

ꟷNo quiero que te preocupes por lo que vaya a pasar ꟷdijo Trunks, tomando la mano de Marron, quien se encontraba a su ladoꟷ. Si Yamcha llega a decir algo, seré yo quien encare a los demás y verás que no ocurrirá nada malo ꟷaseguróꟷ. Tus padres no tienen por qué molestarse si saben que nos queremos.

ꟷGracias, Trunks ꟷrespondió la chica, con una voz pacífica y apenas audible.

El chico se acercó a ella y besó lentamente sus labios para después tomarla por la cintura y subirla a su regazo para que descansara un poco encima de él. No entendía por qué su relación debía ser un problema para los demás, ¿es que acaso no podían simplemente ignorarlos y no tomarle importancia a lo que hicieran? ¿Por qué sus amigos o familia no podían permanecer callados?

ꟷTe quiero mucho ꟷmurmuró Marron, cerca de los labios de Trunks.

Trunks no respondió, sin embargo, la abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole ese mismo cariño que ella sentía.

Y así, justamente como la tenía, era como quería que pasaran cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora, cada día, por el resto de sus vidas. Quería que Marron aceptara todo el amor que él podía ofrecerle, pues sabía que compartían los mismos sentimientos, pero probablemente el miedo a equivocarse la frenaba de confesar tal verdad. Sin embargo, no entendía por completo ese temor. Él jamás sería capaz de dañarla y no tenía por qué preocuparse, sabiendo que había amor de sobra.

Marron se removió encima del cuerpo de Trunks y lo encaró, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro como para observar cada uno de los poros que lo conformaban. Esos ojos azules heredados de su madre y el resto de los rasgos faciales de su padre formaban una combinación perfecta que lo hacía sumamente atractivo, irresistible como para sucumbir ante cualquier deseo que él pidiera. ¿Cómo decirle que no a la tentación?

ꟷTrunks… hazme el amor.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el chico se pusiera de pie, sosteniéndola por la cadera, mientras ella se aferraba con las piernas a su cuerpo. Como una pluma, la llevó hasta su habitación con ligereza y la depositó en las suaves sábanas de seda del colchón.

Trunks se posicionó encima de ella y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, repartiendo besos por doquier. Marron dejó escapar algunos jadeos de entre sus labios, comenzando a sentir que la temperatura de su interior se elevaba de a poco, hasta percibir toda la piel caliente.

De pronto, Trunks rodó en el colchón, llevando a Marron encima de él, dejándola que tomara el control, sin embargo, ella siempre optaba por el lado dulce, regando caricias suaves y tiernas que sólo encendían de sobremanera al chico.

Las prendas que los vestían fueron volando una por una, hasta deshacerse por completo de ellas. El ritmo de su corazón fue en aumento, pudiendo incluso escuchar los latidos, mezclados con los choques intensos de un cuerpo contra el otro, rebozando la pasión que sólo ambos conocían.

Las estocadas de Trunks se detuvieron al sentir que su cuerpo se estremeció al mismo tiempo que el de Marron temblaba, víctima de un arrebatado clímax recién alcanzado. Sus sentidos se habían aturdido y ninguno de los dos podían reaccionar de la manera más adecuada como para arreglar su postura y cada uno ocupar un lado de la cama, en lugar de eso, compartían un mismo espacio, con los cuerpos encimados.

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesar y decidieron ceder ante la somnolencia que los invadió. De todas formas, aún tenían parte de la noche para tener otra ronda en la cama o, simplemente, conversar, mientras disfrutaban de una copa de vino sentados en alguna parte del departamento.

El primero en abrir los ojos fue Trunks, quien se dedicó a hacer caricias en la espalda de Marron mientras ella aún dormía; pero cuando despertó, no pudieron evitar hacer el amor de nueva cuenta. Al terminar, sólo tomaron una bata para cubrirse y se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar un poco de café y beberlo en el balcón de la habitación, mientras contemplaban las luces de la ciudad, a la mitad de la noche.

Los dos chicos se encontraban recargados contra el barandal del balcón, sosteniendo la taza de café, al tiempo que permanecían en silencio, sólo escuchando el ruido de los autos pasar.

Y ahí, justo en ese momento, Marron comprendió que esa era la clase de amor que buscaba. No necesitaba lujos, regalos sobrevalorados, cenas elegantes o visitar lugares exclusivos; sólo precisaba tener al amor de su vida junto a ella y poder disfrutar de las noches en donde hicieran el amor y después beber café a la luz de la luna, como lo hacían en ese instante.

¿Cómo podía negarse al amor de Trunks? ¿Cómo podía seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos y limitarse a simples te quiero? Él necesitaba saber todo lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Marron dejó su taza de café a un lado y aquello llamó la atención de Trunks, quien hizo lo mismo, pensando que algo malo le ocurría. Sin embargo, ella tomó una de sus manos para entrelazarla con la suya y llevó la otra al hombro, lo cual, el chico comprendió y colocó su otra mano en la cintura de su novia, como si se estuviesen preparando para bailar.

Y, efectivamente, comenzaron a danzar sin música, moviéndose lentamente por todo el balcón. Trunks no dijo nada, sólo siguió el ritmo que Marron llevaba; apacible y suave.

ꟷ¿Te he dicho cuánto me encantas? ꟷpreguntó el chico, mientras seguían bailando.

ꟷMuchas veces ꟷrespondió Marron.

ꟷ¿Y te he dicho cuánto te amo? ꟷpronunció con suavidad, acariciando su cintura con los dedos.

Marron asintió.

Y era ahora, o nunca; el momento de revelar la verdad.

ꟷTrunks… yo también te amo.

* * *

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no actualizar en muchos días, sin embargo, he estado muy atareada con la universidad, ya que es mi último año y eso me exige más de lo que incluso puedo dar.

Espero que les guste el capítulo.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 11

Un último golpe bastó para estremecer la gran cantidad de rocas que había a su alrededor y estas se desmoronaron a causa del poderoso efecto que se había producido por el choque de un puño contra otro.

Los dos chicos salieron disparados a la dirección contraria en que habían lanzado su ataque y tuvieron que frenar el impulso con ayuda de las puntas de sus pies. Cruzaron miradas y, acto seguido, sonrieron en complicidad, convirtiendo aquello en una carcajada que los llevó a encontrarse uno con otro, esta vez para chocar sus manos, señal de que el entrenamiento había terminado.

Trunks sacudió su ropa y Goten lo imitó, buscando eliminar parte de la gran cantidad de tierra que los había cubierto durante el tiempo que habían entrenado. Realmente se encontraban sucios y sólo un buen baño podía ayudarlos a quedar limpios en esos momentos, sin embargo, eso podía esperar, pues lejos de correr a sus hogares para tomar una ducha, deseaban ponerse al día y saber lo que ocurría con la vida del otro.

Un par de días atrás, los chicos habían quedado en tomarse un tiempo libre durante el sábado por la mañana, fuera del ajetreo de la vida adulta. Sin familia, novias o amigos, sólo ellos dos, cómo en los viejos tiempos.

El punto de reunión había sido la montaña Paoz, un lugar tranquilo para entrenar y pasar un buen rato, mientras charlaban de los sucesos cotidianos que, últimamente, los habían mantenido demasiado alejados uno del otro.

Y no era para menos. Trunks apenas y podía respirar con los compromisos laborales de Capsule Corp, sus citas con Marron, y las esporádicas visitas a su familia. Por su parte, Goten también se encontraba asfixiado con el poco tiempo que le dejaba su trabajo en una compañía de comercio y exportación, la desmedida atención que Bra le demandaba, y los reclamos de su madre por tenerlo en casa a la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo, aunque sus vidas coincidieran en ciertos aspectos, Goten desconocía que su mejor amigo mantenía una relación con una de sus amigas de la infancia; lo cual, moría por revelarle, pero su hermana estaba de por medio y si ella llegaba a enterarse, esparciría la noticia como pólvora, cuando sólo él o su novia eran los indicados para hacerlo.

Trunks y Goten se dirigieron a la cima de una montaña, en donde habían dejado un par de toallas y otras provisiones para cuando terminaran su entrenamiento. Tomaron asiento, secaron sus frentes sudorosas y bebieron agua como si no hubiera un mañana.

ꟷFue una buena sesión de entrenamiento ꟷadmitió Goten, tirándose en el rocoso suelo de la montaña.

ꟷHace tiempo que no la teníamos ꟷagregó Trunks, calando sus brazosꟷ. Deberíamos repetirla más seguido ꟷrió, dejándose caer al suelo, igual que su amigo.

Debido a las circunstancias que los mantenían ocupados, Trunks y Goten había dejado de entrenar como lo hacían antes. Ambos mantenían sus cuerpos en forma y seguían poseyendo una fuerza desmesurada, sin embargo, habían perdido cierta práctica y agilidad.

ꟷEstoy de acuerdo ꟷaceptó Goten, enderezándose.

Trunks retomó su postura y rebuscó entre su bolsa de entrenamiento unos paquetes de frituras que había llevado con él; le pasó uno a Goten y tomó otro para abrirlo y calmar el hambre que comenzaba a sentir.

ꟷQué tranquilidad hay en este lugar ꟷseñaló Trunks, observando el panorama a su alrededorꟷ. Sin problemas, sin tantas personas.

ꟷA veces es bueno olvidarse de los demás, ¿no lo crees? ꟷcuestionó Goten.

ꟷMe agrada la idea de tener esta paz de vez en cuando ꟷsonrió Trunks.

ꟷSuelo venir justamente aquí cuando quiero estar solo ꟷenunció Goten.

ꟷEs duro ser adulto, ¿no? ꟷbromeó Trunksꟷ. Era mejor cuando éramos niños y pasábamos el tiempo metiéndonos en problemas.

ꟷProblemas que tú iniciabas ꟷGoten se echó a reír, colocando sus manos encima del estómago.

ꟷAdmite que fueron grandes aventuras ꟷdijo Trunks, sin negar su culpabilidad.

ꟷDebo hacerlo ꟷGoten sonrió y luego colocó sus brazos detrás de la nucaꟷ. Pero… ¿sabes? La mejor parte de esta vida son esos recuerdos. ¡Y vaya qué hay demasiados!

ꟷTú lo has dicho, hermano ꟷreafirmó Trunks.

Goten se dedicó a mirar la naturaleza que los rodeaba y Trunks hizo lo mismo. El aire rozó sus rostros y, por unos minutos más, permanecieron en silencio, cada uno nadando en el mar de pensamientos dentro de su cabeza.

ꟷ¿Puedo contarte algo? ꟷde pronto, Goten cortó con aquel momento de serenidad.

Trunks alzó una ceja, confundido y asintió.

ꟷ¿Qué sucede?

Goten resopló y chasqueó su lengua. Se veía inseguro de hablar con su amigo y el otro chico no comprendía el por qué, cuando entre ellos existía la suficiente confianza como para desahogarse sobre cualquier problema.

ꟷEs sobre tu hermana ꟷconfesó.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto. Desde que su mejor amigo y su hermana menor habían comenzado un romance ya un par de años atrás, él había optado por no entrometerse en ese asunto.

Por cuestiones de honor y respeto a la amistad, era bien sabido que dos amigos no debían involucrarse sentimentalmente con hermanas o familiares del otro, no obstante, Goten no había podido resistirse, cayendo rendido ante los encantos de la única hija de Vegeta y Bulma, lo cual, trajo con ello una avalancha de situaciones; desde enfrentar en batalla al eterno rival de su padre para demostrar ser digno de tener a una mujer como Bra a su lado, hasta escuchar diariamente los reclamos de todo el mundo, exigiendo saber cómo era posible que se hubiera enamorado de ella.

Pero el punto central de todo aquello era que Trunks siempre se había mantenido al margen de la relación de esos dos, hecho que Goten conocía a la perfección y, por ello, jamás tocaban dicho tema o cruzaban si quiera una palabra sobre el mismo; y para que su mejor amigo quisiera compartir con él algo sobre su hermana, era porque algo realmente lo estaba agobiando.

ꟷ¿Qué pasa con Bra? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, desorientado.

ꟷSé que ni tú, ni yo solemos hablar sobre ella o lo que tenemos ꟷexplicó, agachando la miradaꟷ, pero… necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto.

Como Trunks lo suponía, algo andaba mal con Bra y Goten.

ꟷAdelante, dime ꟷpersuadió Trunks.

ꟷPrimero que nada… ¿has hablado con ella últimamente? ꟷindagó Goten, con cautela.

ꟷNo mucho ꟷobjetó Trunks.

En los últimos meses, no había dedicado tiempo suficiente a su familia, y su madre se lo recordaba cada que podía a través de llamadas telefónicas, ya que tampoco se tomaba la molestia de ir con frecuencia a su hogar; y, en las pocas ocasiones que los visitaba, no había conversado más que un par de minutos con Bra, quien lucía evidentemente molesta por alguna razón que desconocía.

ꟷEntonces no te has percatado de su actitud, ¿cierto? ꟷpreguntó cauteloso el chico de cabello negro.

ꟷ¿A qué actitud te refieres? ꟷrespondió con otra pregunta.

ꟷPerdóname que te lo diga, pero… Bra está insoportable de un tiempo a la fecha ꟷadmitió Goten, buscando liberarse de un enorme peso.

ꟷNunca ha sido un secreto que mi hermana tiene un carácter de los mil demonios como el de mi padre ꟷafirmó Trunks, sin un ápice de gracia.

ꟷLo sé ꟷaceptó Gotenꟷ. Y siempre la he aceptado tal como es y, sobre todo, la he comprendido y le he ofrecido mi apoyo cuando algo malo ocurre, sin embargo… en esta ocasión es diferente.

Trunks asintió y cruzó ambos brazos encima de su pecho. Agachó la mirada y frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, pensando en su hermana y su vilipendiar actitud con su mejor amigo.

ꟷSi te soy sincero, las pocas ocasiones que la he visto últimamente he notado su mal humor, sin embargo, pensé que era algo pasajero ꟷenunció Trunks.

ꟷY eso no es todo ꟷseñaló Gotenꟷ. Pan se encuentra de la misma forma ꟷagregó.

ꟷ¿Pan? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, dudoso.

Goten rodó los ojos y asintió.

ꟷDe entrada, Pan siempre ha sido algo fastidiosa, ahora imagínala mal humorada las 24 horas del día.

ꟷDebe de ser una tortura para Gohan ꟷTrunks no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y luego reír ligeramenteꟷ. Pero… ¿estás tratando de decirme que Bra y Pan se han peleado o tenido un problema entre ellas? ꟷdijo, retomando seriedad.

ꟷNo del todo, mejor dicho, no fueron Bra y Pan las que discutieron entre sí ꟷrespondió Gotenꟷ. En realidad, lo hicieron con Marron.

ꟷ¿Marron? ꟷTrunks abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

En los pocos minutos que llevaban conversando sobre su hermana, por su mente, habían pasado decenas de razones que podían mantener a Bra con un humor digno de un ogro, pero no había pasado la idea de la discusión que habían tenido con su novia, ya que no pensó que le afectara a tal grado de permanecer constantemente molesta.

ꟷEso es lo que tiene a Bra con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo ꟷafirmó Goten.

ꟷ¿Qué ocurrió con Marron? ꟷinterrogó, haciéndose el desentendido.

Sabía a la perfección lo que había ocurrido entre las tres chicas, incluso, esa misma noche del incidente, él había sido testigo de cuán afectada había quedado la rubia luego de que sus amigas la habían dejado con un tipo del que no tenía idea de quién se trataba, sumándole que se encontraba ebrio y había querido forzarla a bailar.

Además, él había sido el paño de lágrimas de Marron durante los últimos meses, conociendo a la perfección el sentir de la chica que, a pesar de todo, lamentaba profundamente haber puesto un alto a la amistad que, durante muchos años, habían mantenido.

ꟷEs una larga historia ꟷdeclaró Gotenꟷ. Incluso, reconozco que Bra y Pan tuvieron parte de la culpa en ese pleito, pero creo que no es para tanto ꟷexplicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

ꟷ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué pasó? Prometo no decir nada ꟷanimó Trunks.

Trunks estaba interesado en saber la versión que Bra le había contado a Goten, sobre todo cuando el chico afirmaba que su novia y sobrina habían tenido parte de la culpa. Conocía la realidad que había ocurrido y, tenía la completa seguridad de que Marron no le había mentido en ningún momento, pero una pizca de duda lo invadía en cuanto a lo que su hermana pudiese afirmar, ya que solía manipular la verdad para que las cosas estuvieran a su favor.

ꟷTe daré el trasfondo de toda la situación ꟷresopló Gotenꟷ. Todo esto comenzó hace ya un tiempo… Bra organizó una fiesta y creo que está de más mencionar cómo son esa clase de eventos, ¿no? ꟷdescribió y Trunks asintióꟷ. Tengo entendido que Marron asistió a ella, pero en esa noche conoció a un chico con el cual se fue o algo por el estilo ꟷexplicó.

ꟷ¿Marron se fue con un desconocido? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, tratando de reprimir una sonrisilla, recordando que se trataba de él mismo.

ꟷSuena a una locura, pero parece ser que Marron no es tan inocente como creíamos ꟷenunció Goten.

Trunks frunció ambas cejas pues, el comentario no le había agradado para nada, sin embargo, reunió toda la cordura posible para no arremeter en contra de su mejor amigo y espetarle que la supuesta inocencia con la que todos la etiquetaban era un simple estereotipo que siempre la había mantenido bajo una sombra de frustración y temor por las opiniones de los demás.

ꟷ¿Y qué pasó después? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, apretando la mandíbula.

ꟷSegún Bra, Marron pasó la noche con ese chico ꟷpuntualizó Gotenꟷ. Sinceramente, no tengo idea de lo que haya pasado en realidad, y como no es de mi incumbencia, no quise preguntarle a qué se refería con eso.

Si su hermana creía que Marron había tenido el suficiente valor como para acostarse con un desconocido esa noche, ella estaba sumamente equivocada. Él había sido el chico con el que había compartido aquella madrugada y sólo habían conversado hasta que el alba se asomó por su ventana.

ꟷ¿Y por eso están molestas Bra y Pan? ꟷTrunks siguió fingiendo no saber nada de la pelea entre las chicas.

ꟷNo ꟷaseguró Gotenꟷ. Hay más. Bra organizó otra fiesta unas semanas después e invitó a Marron…

ꟷVaya novedad que mi hermana hiciera otra fiesta ꟷTrunks rodó los ojos, interrumpiendo a su amigo.

ꟷ¿Puedo continuar? ꟷGoten entrecerró los ojos.

ꟷProsigue ꟷaprobó Trunks.

ꟷBra me había contado que ella y Pan tendrían una pareja para bailar en la fiesta y como Marron había aceptado ir, no querían que se la pasara la mayor parte del tiempo sola, cuando ellas estarían con alguien, por lo que hablaron con un amigo del tipo con el que Pan sale.

ꟷ¿Otro desconocido? ꟷinsinuó Trunks.

ꟷBásicamente ꟷaceptó Gotenꟷ. Entonces le contaron sobre Marron y el tipo aceptó conocerla durante la fiesta y pasar el rato con ella, pero al parecer, cuando se encontraron, él intentó bailar a la fuerza con Marron y ella se negó.

Hasta ese momento, la narración de Goten coincidía con la que él conocía, sin embargo, no sabía la parte de la historia en que Bra y Pan se habían tomado el tiempo de contactar al tipo y hablarle sobre Marron.

ꟷBra me dijo que Marron golpeó al chico o algo así, y luego salió corriendo del lugar y no volvieron a verla en toda esa noche ꟷconcluyó Goten.

ꟷ¿Y cuál fue el motivo del pleito? ꟷpreguntó Trunks con interés.

ꟷAl día siguiente, en la preparatoria, Bra y Pan buscaron a Marron para cuestionarla sobre lo que había hecho y dónde se había metido, pero Marron se alteró y les echó en cara que siempre la habían tratado como una niña, con la que hacían lo que querían ꟷenunció Goten, haciendo algunos ademanes con las manos.

ꟷ¿Y ese fue el famoso pleito por el que mi hermana está molesta? ꟷTrunks cruzó los brazos.

ꟷSí, pero creo que no es para tanto ꟷGoten frunció los labiosꟷ. Creo que son dramas y exageraciones de las mujeres.

ꟷ¿No crees que Marron se sintió ofendida o humillada cuando Bra y Pan le consiguieron una cita sin su autorización? ꟷTrunks enarcó una cejaꟷ. Los dos conocemos a Marron y sabemos que no es como las demás ꟷdefendió.

ꟷSé que Marron es muy diferente a tu hermana o a Pan, pero… bueno, sólo fue un tipo con el que querían que bailara y ya ꟷobjetó Gotenꟷ. No veo por qué hacer un problema tan enorme.

Trunks frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, y apretó ambos puños con fuerza.

ꟷ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si un tipo hubiera querido tocar a Bra a la fuerza? No creo que te hubieras quedado con los brazos cruzados, y mi hermana, mucho menos.

Ahora, fue Goten el que entrecerró los ojos y luego enarcó una ceja. La pregunta de Trunks sólo le insinuaba una cosa y, eso era que algo se traía con Marron o al menos eso parecía por la forma en cómo reaccionaba y la defendía.

Si bien, sabía que Trunks mantenía una que otra aventura corta con chicas que conocía gracias a su trabajo como jefe en Capsule Corp, pero, en las últimas ocasiones que se habían reunido casualmente, él no le había contado nada acerca de ninguna mujer.

No era algo del otro mundo que Marron levantara las miradas de los hombres pues, incluso él, reconocía cuán bella era la chica; hasta estaba seguro de que el mismo Trunks alguna vez había resaltado sus atributos físicos, pero… ¿Acaso su mejor amigo y aquella hermosa rubia tenían un _affair_ secreto?

ꟷLo hubiera matado con un solo golpe ꟷrespondió Goten la pregunta de Trunksꟷ. ¿Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por Marron?

ꟷ¿De qué hablas?

Goten no era tan tonto como para pasar por alto la actitud que él había tomado, y reconocía que, si quería seguir guardando su secreto con Marron, debía ser más cuidadoso cuando hablaran de ella cerca de él.

ꟷ¿Es mi imaginación, o hay algo entre Marron y tú? ꟷpreguntó Goten, sin miramientos.

ꟷPor supuesto que no ꟷafirmó Trunks, ocultando la verdadꟷ. Es sólo que… deberías ponerte en el lugar de Marron. Tú sabes cómo es ella, es muy tierna, tímida, inocente… ¿qué habrá sentido cuando ese tipo la quiso obligar a bailar?

En eso, Trunks tenía razón. Marron era extremadamente delicada y, seguramente, se asustaba con facilidad cuando algún hombre se acercaba a ella de una manera a la que no estaba acostumbrada; o al menos eso creía.

ꟷDe acuerdo, y la entiendo ꟷcomprendió Gotenꟷ. En su lugar, Bra hubiera fulminado al tipo con un solo dedo, y lo mismo hubiera hecho Pan.

ꟷDefinitivamente ꟷreafirmó Trunksꟷ. Pero… ¿por qué está enojada mi hermana? ¿Sólo por la discusión con Marron?

Esa era la parte que Trunks no comprendía, ¿qué provocaba la molestia de Bra?

ꟷPensé que la conocías más ꟷbromeó Goten, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

ꟷAl parecer no ꟷel chico respondió al chascarrillo de su amigo, riendo por lo bajoꟷ. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

ꟷBra suele reflejar su tristeza con molestia o enojo ꟷaseguró el de cabello negroꟷ. Desde niña lo hace ꟷconfesó, agachando el rostro, avergonzado de reconocer observar esos detalles sobre ella.

ꟷEntonces… ¿está triste? ꟷintuyó Trunks, por obviedad.

Goten asintió. Su novia

ꟷSí… y no sólo lo veo, también me lo ha dicho ꟷafirmóꟷ. Cuando ocurrió esa pelea, Bra fue a buscarme y me contó todo lo que ocurrió. Como tú dices, Bra y Marron son muy diferentes, pero sabes que tu hermana es leal, ante todo.

Bra podía ser el ser humano más caprichoso de todo el universo, pero su valor y fidelidad hacia las personas que apreciaba eran desmesurados. Además, era tan persistente como su madre y tan orgullosa como su padre, por eso, se mantenía en pie, aún cuando se sentía dolida o herida por alguna razón.

ꟷLo sé ꟷaceptó Trunks.

ꟷBra se siente mal por lo que ocurrió. Me ha dicho que busca remediar el daño que ella y Pan hicieron a Marron, pero no encuentra la manera de hacerlo por temor a que no las perdone ꟷañadió Gotenꟷ. Y el terrible mal humor que se carga a diario se debe a que no sabe cómo lidiar con lo que siente.

ꟷElla y Pan deberían arriesgarse a hablar con ella, ¿no lo crees? ꟷsugirió Trunks, con serenidad.

ꟷTú hermana tiene temor a enfrentarla nuevamente ꟷconfesóꟷ. Bra puede ser demasiado segura de sí misma, puede fingir no necesitar de nadie, mostrarse independiente; pero, al final del día… ese corazón tan duro que a veces demuestra tener necesita sentir el apoyo de esas personas, como Marron, que siempre han estado a su lado a pesar de todo ꟷexplicó el chico.

ꟷEs increíble cuánto conoces a mi hermana ꟷsonrió Trunks, sorprendido, golpeando ligeramente el hombro de su amigo.

ꟷEh… sí ꟷGoten se rió y rascó ligeramente su nuca.

ꟷDile que lo intente ꟷenunció Trunks, dirigiéndose a su amigo, refiriéndose a su hermanaꟷ. Nada pierde con buscar a Marron y hablar con ella, al contrario, creo que puede ganarlo todo.

Trunks estaba seguro de que a Marron no le caería mal volver a hablar con sus amigas de toda la vida pues, no sólo eran de la infancia, sino que ellas se habían convertido en dos de las personas más importantes de su vida, sin importar los malos momentos que pudieron llegar a pasar.

ꟷPrometo hablar con Bra ꟷaseguró Gotenꟷ. Espero que esa sea la solución para que deje de insultarme o darme un golpe a diario ꟷsoltó una carcajada que, enseguida, contagió al otro chico.

ꟷ¿Maltrato en el noviazgo? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, esbozando una sonrisa burlona hacia su amigo.

ꟷSólo cuando se enfurece ꟷadmitió, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Inevitablemente, Trunks se echó a reír, imaginando a su mejor amigo siendo golpeado por su hermana y, lo peor del caso, era que esos ataques no eran como los de una chica común y corriente, sino los de una mitad Saiyajin que, si bien no se dedicaba a los combates como su padre, poseía la fuerza suficiente como para abatir a un chico con la guardia baja.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 12

El molesto ruido del despertador comenzó a sonar incesantemente dentro de la habitación y, en lugar de apagarlo y levantarse de la cama, Marron sólo apretó los párpados con fuerza y se cubrió por completo con las sábanas para así evitar que, la poca luz que entraba por su ventana, la molestara.

De pronto, el ruido paró y las sábanas con las que Marron se encontraba envuelta, se deslizaron con rapidez y salieron volando a algún lugar de su habitación. De inmediato sintió frío y el veloz acto la obligó a abrir los ojos de golpe, enderezándose en la cama, mostrando un entrecejo fruncido.

Sin embargo, pronto ablandó sus facciones, pues frente a ella se encontraba su madre, con un ceño mucho más duro que el suyo. Las manos de Número 18 se encontraban una en cada lado de la cintura y la expresión de su rostro la retaba a encararla.

ꟷSon las 6:00 a.m. ꟷanunció su madreꟷ. ¡Levántate, Marron! ꟷexigió la mujer, alzando la voz.

La chica se sobresaltó y, pese a que sentía una tremenda flojera, colocó las piernas al borde de la cama para ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. Nada era más fuerte que la mirada fría y fulminante de su madre, quien era capaz de causar escalofríos hasta en la persona más insensible del universo.

La mujer salió de la habitación y Marron cerró la puerta del baño tras de ella; se observó frente al espejo y notó el cansancio en su rostro, reflejado en ojeras y palidez que representaban los estragos de las últimas semanas. Su aspecto lucía espantoso, con el cabello revuelto por la almohada, sumándole el abatimiento que todo su ser emanaba. ¿Era legal lucir de aquella forma?

Se acercó un poco más al espejo e inspeccionó minuciosamente cada huella de pesadumbre que acarreaba. Algunas venas con tonalidades azules sobresalían en su piel y sus párpados lucían decaídos, luchando por mantenerse abiertos, al igual que ella, quien estaba juntando toda su energía para permanecer de pie y mantener una postura firme.

Llevaba más de media hora de retraso en su rutina mañanera diaria, sin embargo, necesitaba reanimarse de inmediato; por lo que tomó una ducha exprés y maquilló la terrible evidencia que aguardaba en la cara, dándole un aspecto más vivaz y despierto. Se vistió con la primera combinación de ropa que consideró adecuada, y acomodó su cabello en una coleta alta; salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras de su hogar y se despidió de sus padres al igual que todos los días antes de dirigirse a la preparatoria, que tantos problemas le había causado últimamente.

El último bimestre del curso escolar solía ser el que más carga académica involucraba. Las asignaturas que se llevaban en el último año de preparatoria incrementaban su labor para la preparación de los estudiantes que pretendían ingresar a la universidad y terminar el nivel en el que estaban con los conocimientos suficientes para ser alumnos que dominaban una cultura general sobre el mundo.

Debido a lo anterior, Marron se había metido en una encrucijada al querer abarcar la mayoría de los aspectos de su vida, sin embargo, no repartía ese tiempo equitativamente. Sus padres comprendían el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener un buen promedio escolar, por lo que no la presionaban para que dedicara horas a ellos; Henna y Daisaka se encontraban en la misma situación que ella, incluso hacían reuniones los fines de semana para estudiar y ponerse al corriente con los deberes que exigían los profesores. Mientras que Trunks era quien se llevaba la mayor parte de sus días, pasando las tardes encerrados en la habitación de su departamento, haciendo el amor frecuentemente.

Y su problema era justamente Trunks, quien desconocía la cantidad de trabajo que su novia tenía y, se doblegaba ante cualquier petición de la rubia. Marron era la que optaba por disminuir sus horas de estudio y usarlas para estar con su novio; pero si el chico se enteraba de ello, seguramente se molestaría y pondría una distancia necesaria para que la escuela fuera su prioridad.

Terminar la preparatoria era cuestión de unas cuántas semanas y Marron lo sabía. Después venía una etapa en la que se requería completa madurez y suficiente seguridad para tomar las decisiones más convenientes; la universidad. Durante los últimos años había estado preparándose para su ingreso, realizando pruebas de conocimiento y admisión, así como trámites para obtener su futura matrícula en la Facultad de Educación, donde pretendía iniciar su formación como docente.

Pero desde que había comenzado su relación con Trunks, él había acaparado su mayor atención y la preocupación que la universidad le representaba antes, había disminuido. Claro que aún deseaba convertirse en una gran profesora y tenía claro que de ello dependía su futuro, sin embargo, el chico era su más grande distracción y perdición.

Afortunadamente, el tráfico de la ciudad había conspirado a su favor, y Marron había arribado a la preparatoria un par de minutos antes del timbre de entrada. Caminó por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero, donde sacó los libros que ocuparía para el día. Cerró el casillero y se dirigió a su aula de clases con calma, sintiéndose un poco más animada que cuando había despertado.

Poco antes de llegar al salón de clases, Marron divisó unos ojos profundamente negros a la distancia y luego cruzó la mirada con una tan azul como la suya, no obstante, siguió caminando sin darle importancia. Sabía que se trataba de Pan y Bra, pero la ley del hielo que se estaban aplicando entre sí aún no desaparecía, pese a la charla que Trunks y Goten habían tenido al respecto.

Las cosas con sus _mejores amigas_ no habían mejorado como su novio lo esperaba. Él le había contado acerca de su encuentro con Goten y las confesiones que el chico le había hecho respecto a su hermana, argumentando persuadirlo para que él ayudara a que existiera una posible reconciliación entre las tres chicas, sin embargo, al parecer el temor de no ser perdonada seguía latente en la chica de cabello azul, quien no había dado su brazo a torcer; y ni hablar de Pan, quien tampoco planeaba ceder. Tal vez la discusión entre ellas no duraría para toda la vida, pero aún no se sentían preparadas para hablar y llegar a un acuerdo pacífico.

Marron entró al salón de clases y tomó asiento en su banca; acomodó sus libros debajo del pupitre y resopló con pesadez. En seguida, la campana sonó, anunciando el comienzo de la primera hora, lo cual significaba entrar al infierno de la clase de cálculo con el profesor Mataya.

La sesión se basó en teoría y resolución de problemas referentes al tema que se abordaba. La paciencia y ayuda de Trunks había hecho que Marron mejorara notablemente en dicha materia, sin embargo, en esos instantes no lograba concentrarse por completo en las explicaciones del profesor.

De pronto, sintió que un tremendo peso caía en sus hombros y un calor comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, posteriormente convirtiéndose en un escalofrío que la hizo temblar. Mientras escribía algunas anotaciones, Marron quebró la punta de su lápiz, percatándose que un posible resfriado comenzaba a hacer efecto en ella. Si bien, su semana no había sido del todo agradable, enfermarse un viernes remataría su fin de semana de descanso debajo de las cobijas.

Si su malestar continuaba, acudiría a la enfermería para que tomaran su temperatura y le propinaran alguna pastilla o jarabe para disminuirla; pero, en caso de ser así, lo haría más tarde, pues la maestra de la clase de redacción acababa de tomar asiento en el escritorio y, ya se encontraba pasando asistencia.

Por si fuera poco, las extensas lecturas que la profesora había elegido para el día no sólo eran amplias, sino que, eran tan aburridas que uno que otro chico de la clase se habían rendido, terminando por dejar caer su cabeza encima de la paleta del pupitre, lo cual los había hecho merecedores de un castigo luego del horario escolar, dentro del aula de recuperación.

Por su parte, los párpados de Marron estaban luchando por no dejarse vencer y soportar tan sólo los cinco minutos más que restaban de la sesión. Trataba de leer su cuadernillo de lecturas y hacerse pasar por interesada y concentrada en ello, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en lo terrible que era comenzar a enfermarse y tener que soportar las clases que aún faltaban después del descanso.

La profesora cerró su libro y lo acomodó en uno de los extremos del escritorio. Los alumnos que se habían quedado dormidos se reincorporaron en sus asientos, listos para escuchar las indicaciones finales antes de salir y disfrutar de su descanso en las áreas libres de la preparatoria.

ꟷEl lunes a primera hora espero un escrito en donde expongan su opinión personal sobre lo leído en la clase del día de hoy ꟷenunció la maestra.

El timbre sonó y la profesora señaló a los chicos que podían salir. La mayoría salió corriendo con rumbo a la cafetería para conseguir un poco de comida, mientras que algunos otros se dirigieron al patio para tomar asiento debajo de las copas de los árboles, que proveían una gran sombra y frescura.

Henna y Daisaka se acercaron a Marron, haciéndole una seña para que las acompañara y ella se dispuso a caminar con las chicas hacia donde se dirigieran. Entraron a la cafetería y se formaron para pedir una bandeja con la comida del día; luego tomaron asiento en una de las mesas del lugar y se dispusieron a almorzar.

ꟷNo veía la hora de que terminara la primera parte del horario ꟷobjetó Henna, estirando sus brazos al aire.

ꟷEstaba a punto de quedarme dormida ꟷseñaló Marron, lanzando un bostezo, mientras cubría su bocaꟷ. Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que leímos ꟷrió por lo bajo.

ꟷTampoco presté atención ꟷconfesó Daisakaꟷ. ¡Es una tortura! Ya quiero terminar la preparatoria.

ꟷComenzarás otro infierno peor ꟷagregó Henna.

ꟷO al menos eso cuentan sobre la universidad ꟷargumentó la rubia.

Las tres chicas comenzaron a comer, sin embargo, Henna y Daisaka lo hacían apresuradamente, masticando ruidosamente, señal de la inmensa hambre que sentían en esos instantes y que estaban saciando, además de estar intercambiando frases casuales sobre el próximo fin de curso. Por otra parte, Marron permanecía silencia, dando bocados pequeños a su comida, y mezclando la que había en su plato.

ꟷ¿Qué tienes, Marron? ꟷHenna dejó su tenedor a un lado y la miró intrigadaꟷ. Has estado muy seria durante todo el almuerzo.

La chica levantó la mirada y se sintió desorientada, a la vez que percibía su frente y mejillas arder.

ꟷMe siento un poco mal ꟷargumentó Marron, esbozando una sonrisa fingida.

ꟷ¿Y por qué no comes algo? ꟷcuestionó Diasaka, apaciblementeꟷ. Sólo haz revuelto tu plato y si comes un poco, tal vez te sientas mejor ꟷsugirió con preocupación.

ꟷTampoco tengo mucha hambre ꟷexplicó la rubiaꟷ. Pero tienes razón ꟷaceptóꟷ, mejor comeré algo y seguramente me sentiré bien.

En contra de su voluntad, Marron comenzó a ingerir la comida batida de su bandeja y, aunque no la terminó, sintió que sus energías se recuperaron un poco; sin embargo, al ponerse de pie y caminar de regreso al aula, creyó que las cosas a su alrededor giraron por un segundo, pero el mareo se esfumó de inmediato.

Cuando llegara a casa, le pediría a su madre que la mimara como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y atendiera esa fiebre que se avecinaba en su cuerpo. Ni siquiera se sentía con los ánimos de ver a Trunks o llamarlo para decirle lo que tenía, pues seguramente su cara y su voz no eran las mejores en esos instantes.

Henna, Daisaka y Marron entraron al salón de clases y tomaron sus respectivos lugares en las filas de pupitres. No pasaron más que un par de segundos y la campana sonó, avisando el comienzo del segundo periodo de asignaturas que, para los alumnos del último grado iniciaba con filosofía y el odioso maestro Ryoko que no paraba de hablar durante toda la clase.

Ninguno de los chicos de la clase le prestaba atención a la materia y, mucho menos, a las habladurías del profesor que sólo parloteaba sobre su vida personal, creyendo que con ello los encaminaba a cuestionarse y descubrir el sentido de la vida. Pero si el abominable catedrático descubría que alguno de los chicos estaba utilizando el teléfono celular, dibujando en el cuaderno, o intercambiando una palabra discreta con alguien más, ordenaba que pagaran una sanción en el aula de recuperación o cargando unos cuántos libros en cada mano, a las afueras del pasillo.

Pero, para Marron, el profesor Ryoko y su supuesta filosofía no eran tan malos si las comparaba con la maestra Shizuki y su entrañable odio injustificado hacia ella que, conforme pasaban los días, parecía incrementar.

La actitud de Shizuki hacia la rubia ya se había hecho notar entre los demás compañeros de clase, quienes se preguntaban entre sí y a ella misma, el motivo por el que la sometía constantemente a cuestionamientos, participaciones obligadas o deberes extras como limpiar el borrador de la pizarra al final de la clase o ser la encargada de escribir los dictados en el pizarrón.

Marron no tenía una respuesta para su comportamiento y tampoco se había atrevido a confrontarla para averiguar el por qué de su negatividad hacia ella; simplemente callaba y obedecía, tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz con la maestra.

Cuando la profesora Shizuki a penas y ponía un pie dentro del salón, Marron se tensaba y se escondía detrás de su cabello, encogiéndose de hombros, temerosa de ser llamaba por la mujer de mirada firme y ceño fruncido. Y, en ese día, no había sido la excepción.

El aula completa guardó silencio cuando la dura catedrática impuso su presencia en el lugar y colocó su maletín encima del escritorio. Todos sabían lo que aquello significaba y no era otra cosa más que la entrega de exámenes que habían resuelto la semana pasada; y, pese a que no había ningún alumno brillante o destacado de la clase de historia, sin importar el resultado que los demás hubieran obtenido, Marron siempre sería la que recibiría el peor comentario por parte de la maestra.

ꟷTerminé de revisar sus pruebas ꟷavisó la mujer, sacando el montón de hojas del maletínꟷ. Y todos… ꟷpronuncióꟷ, absolutamente todos me demostraron que mis esfuerzos por prepararlos son en vano ꟷmiró a Marron y luego desvió la miradaꟷ. No valen la pena.

Su crítica denotaba las bajas notas que, seguramente, todos habían sacado en su examen y, por su mirada, Marron tembló, pensando en la clase de castigo que le impondría a ella en especial.

Conforme tomaba una hoja, la mujer comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los alumnos, quienes mostraban una expresión de angustia y decepción al ver el total de aciertos obtenidos, de acuerdo al total de los mismos.

ꟷMarron… ꟷnombró la profesora y los murmullos de los chicos enmudecieron.

La rubia se puso de pie, olvidando los malestares y la pesadez que sentía. Tomó la hoja que la maestra le tendía y no mencionó nada, regresando a su banca, observando que, después de todo, no le había ido tan mal, pues su hoja marcaba 24 reactivos correctos de 30.

Un chico que se sentaba detrás de ella tocó su hombro con un dedo, causando que Marron girara su cabeza ligeramente.

ꟷ¿Qué número sacaste? ꟷcuestionó el chico, en un susurro.

ꟷ24 de 30, ¿y tú? ꟷpreguntó, de la misma forma.

ꟷ8 ꟷel chico rió por lo bajo y luego se acomodó en su asiento.

La profesora les había dado a entender que todos habían fracasado en las pruebas, e incluso ella podía darse cuenta en los rostros de desilusión de los demás y, por ello, no entendía por qué la mujer seguía mirándola con severidad cada que entregaba un examen, si no había obtenido una mala calificación.

ꟷQuiero que todos observen, lean y analicen muy bien las respuestas equivocadas que anotaron ꟷalegó Shizuki.

ꟷY… ¿qué haremos con eso? ꟷpreguntó confundida una de las chicas del aula.

La profesora enarcó una ceja y luego formó una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

ꟷAquí viene la parte divertida ꟷpronunció con sarcasmo, colocando una mano en cada lado de la cinturaꟷ. Van a hacer una investigación de cada uno de esos temas, para que les quede un poco más clara la información ꟷsentenció, caminando de un extremo a otro del salónꟷ. Todo está en los dos libros de la materia y tendrán que escribir en su cuaderno todo lo que encuentren ꟷfinalizó, tomando asiento detrás del escritorio.

Aunque la profesora no necesitara decirlo, sabían que debían terminar antes de que la clase concluyera, por lo que todos abrieron los libros, buscando la información de las preguntas en las que habían fallado para leer y anotar la verídica.

Marron comenzó a leer algunos párrafos del libro, sosteniendo su cabeza con la palma de la mano para no rendirse y caer encima del pupitre. Definitivamente no se sentía nada bien, inclusive, debía ingeniárselas para volver a casa, ya que no se sentía segura de conducir en ese estado tan débil, en el que a penas y podía mantenerse despierta.

Sólo faltaban unos cuántos minutos para que la clase y la jornada escolar terminaran. Marron observaba el reloj con desesperación, con urgencia de que las manecillas avanzaran con rapidez. Había logrado acabar de escribir los temas que en su examen no había tenido la fortuna de acertar, hasta le había entregado el cuaderno a la profesora, quien lo leía detenidamente, al ser la única que había concluido con el trabajo, hasta el momento.

Finalmente, la campana sonó, indicando que las clases habían concluido. Con apuro, los estudiantes tomaron sus mochilas y otros objetos, y salieron disparados del aula de clases, en dirección hacia los casilleros para dejar sus cosas e irse lejos de la escuela.

Marron cargaba sus libros entre los brazos y, antes de retirarse del salón, la profesora Shizuki se puso de pie, captando la atención de la chica.

ꟷMarron, necesito hablar contigo ꟷla mujer la llamó, observándola con seriedad.

La rubia paró en seco su andar y se giró para mirar a la maestra.

ꟷ¿Sí? ꟷpronunció, en un susurro.

ꟷObtuviste una buena calificación en tu examen ꟷexplicóꟷ. Felicidades ꟷdijo, sin más.

ꟷGracias ꟷdevolvió Marron.

ꟷPero el motivo de mi plática no es para felicitarte ꟷagregó, levantando una cejaꟷ. Sino para hablar de tu desempeño… ꟷargumentóꟷ, y de tu vida personal.

Sorprendida, Marron alzó ambas cejas, sin comprender por qué quería hablar sobre lo que ella hacía fuera de la escuela.

ꟷDígame ꟷaceptó la rubia.

Aún cuando trataba de mantener el equilibrio para estar firme y de pie, Marron tenía la intriga de saber qué deseaba la profesora Shizuki.

ꟷHas mejorado tu rendimiento y debo reconocerlo ꟷse encogió de hombrosꟷ, pero al principio del curso brillaste por tu ausencia en los mejores resultados de la clase ꟷcolocó una mano en la cintura y con la otra se sostenía del escritorioꟷ. Fuiste la mejor en esta ocasión y eso me sorprendió ꟷreconocióꟷ, y espero que continúes así.

ꟷGracias ꟷrespondió, agachando la mirada con pena.

ꟷPero quiero que me respondas esta pregunta… ꟷMarron la observó al escucharla y la maestra frunció el entrecejoꟷ. ¿Tienes novio?

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Marron, haciéndola despertar y reconectarse con el mundo que sentía abandonar cada minuto que pasaba.

ꟷEh… ꟷmurmuró la rubiaꟷ. Yo… hmmm… sí ꟷcontestó finalmente.

La profesora asintió y luego desvió la mirada de la chica.

ꟷLo sabía ꟷreveló, haciendo que Marron mordiera su labio inferior con nerviosismoꟷ. Te he visto con un chico paseando por la ciudad, y no sólo una ocasión, sino varias.

ꟷMaestra… ꟷenunció, en un intento de justificar o explicar el hecho.

ꟷY, a tu edad, tener una relación puede ser lo más maravilloso del mundo, pero también es un arma de doble filo ꟷpronunció con rapidezꟷ. ¿O me vas a negar que ese chico no es tu prioridad?

Marron se sentía atacada, expuesta; alguien la había descubierto y, aunque sabía que la profesora Shizuki no correría con las demás personas a contarles acerca de Trunks, se había enterado de su secreto.

ꟷÉl es un buen hombre ꟷargumentó en su defensa.

ꟷNo lo niego ꟷcontestóꟷ. Pero sí una enorme distracción ꟷseñaló ariscaꟷ. Conozco a cada uno de mis alumnos, Marron. He leído sus expedientes personales e historiales académicos y sé que en los años anteriores habías sido una alumna estrella, una que no se rendía tan fácil ante las presiones de una maestra que ya recorrió tu camino.

ꟷ¿A… qué se refiere? ꟷpreguntó confundida.

ꟷTuve tu edad, Marron ꟷobjetóꟷ. Salía a divertirme y claro que tuve uno que otro novio que me alejó de mis estudios como te está pasando a ti ꟷreplicó.

ꟷPero…

ꟷSé que quieres ser maestra ꟷse adelantóꟷ. Y sé que tienes la capacidad de lograrlo, pero hay prioridades, Marron; y una de esas son tus estudios. No digo que tener un novio sea malo, al contrario, puede representar un gran apoyo, pero creo que en tu caso te ha distraído y absorbido tiempo y esfuerzo.

ꟷAunque no lo crea… él me ha ayudado cuando lo necesito ꟷargumentóꟷ. He mejorado en cálculo…

ꟷ¡Pero filosofía, redacción y psicología dicen lo contrario, Marron! ꟷprotestó la mujer.

Los ojos de Marron se inundaron de lágrimas y agachó la mirada para jugar con sus manos. Aunque lo negara, la maestra Shizuki tenía razón. Trunks era su todo, prefería pasar las tardes y fines de semana con él, en lugar de dedicar el tiempo suficiente para consolidar sus conocimientos, como antes lo hacía.

De pronto, una terrible presión se instaló en el pecho de la rubia y sintió que las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se desvanecieron. La voz de la profesora fue alejándose y todo a su alrededor dio vueltas, la vista se le nubló y, lo último que escuchó fue a la mujer llamándola, como en un hilo de voz. Marron quedó tendida en el suelo, palideciendo y ardiendo en fiebre.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 13

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

Las tinieblas envolvían la habitación y ni siquiera un poco de la luz de la luna entraba por alguna de las rendijas de la ventana, pues estaban completamente cerradas. La noche ya era lo suficiente silenciosa, oscura y amarga como para abrumarla más, añadiéndole los sollozos de Marron que se quedaban encerrados entre las sábanas que la cubrían desde los pies hasta la cabeza.

Era la primera vez desde que se habían hecho novios que Trunks y ella pasaban más de una semana completa sin verse, reduciendo su contacto a llamadas o mensajes de textos esporádicos en los que él se mostraba evidentemente preocupado, mientras que ella lo alentaba a no hacerlo, alegando estar bien, pero con demasiadas tareas y deberes que la preparatoria exigía, como para verlo durante las tardes.

Pero esa larga agonía de evitarlo terminaría ese mismo día y, pese a que era de madrugada y aún no había podido dormir nada, tenía que hacerlo para lucir tan normal como siempre; una Marron contenta por ver a su novio, regalando sonrisas por doquier, aunque la realidad era que estuviera derrumbándose por dentro y tratando de luchar porque sus fuerzas la ayudaran a mantenerse de pie, no como la semana anterior, cuando había perdido el conocimiento frente a la profesora Shizuki.

El viernes pasado, durante la conversación que Marron y la maestra de historia habían sostenido, el esfuerzo y energía de la rubia habían expirado, dejando que su cuerpo se soltara e impactara contra el suelo, causando un moretón en su mejilla derecha.

La impresión por sí sola había sido bárbara, haciendo que la profesora quedara atónita por unos segundos, pero salió de su trance para ir corriendo a buscar a la enfermera a su estación y a algún alumno que la ayudara a levantar a la rubia del piso y poder trasladarla directo a la enfermería.

Sin embargo, como todos los alumnos habían huido rápidamente a causa del último día escolar de la semana, no pudo encontrar a ningún chico dentro de la preparatoria, pero afortunadamente, el profesor Mataya había aparecido al escuchar el alboroto de Shizuki, quien le pidió desesperadamente que la asistiera con Marron, subiéndola a la camilla de emergencia para llevarla de inmediato a la unidad de salud de la institución.

* * *

 _ꟷ¿Qué sucedió? ꟷcuestionó la enfermera, revisando los signos vitales de la chica._

 _ꟷEstábamos hablando y de repente se desmayó ꟷexplicó concretamente la profesora._

 _ꟷ¿Notó algo raro en ella? ꟷla mujer quitó su estetoscopio y tomó un formulario vacío para rellenar._

 _La maestra Shizuki se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada, meditando, tratando de recordar algo sobre Marron en el transcurso de la clase y su conversación fuera del horario escolar._

 _ꟷDurante la clase la observé algo decaída y más distraída que se costumbre ꟷargumentóꟷ, y cuando estuvimos platicando al término de la sesión, la percibí preocupada, como si estuviese esforzándose para algo._

 _La enfermera escribió lo relatado en la hoja de papel y luego se giró al profesor de cálculo, quien también se encontraba ahí, observando la situación._

 _ꟷ¿También es su alumna? ꟷpreguntó directamente._

 _ꟷSí ꟷrespondió, pasando saliva._

 _ꟷ¿Su materia cubrió una hora el día de hoy? ꟷcuestionó, mirándolo con serenidad._

 _ꟷEn efecto ꟷafirmóꟷ. Las primeras dos sesiones del día ꟷañadió._

 _ꟷ¿Qué puede decirme sobre ella? ꟷdijo, sonando aquello como un interrogatorio policiaco._

 _ꟷEn mi clase, siempre es callada ꟷseñalóꟷ. No puedo decir mucho sobre su personalidad, pero sí de su rendimiento académico ꟷdijo el hombre, tratando de zafarse del embrollo._

 _La mujer rodó los ojos y dejó el formulario a un lado. Se acercó a una gaveta a un lado de ella y tomó un trozo de algodón que humedeció con alcohol, como remedio casi infalible para hacer volver en sí a alguien que ha perdido el conocimiento. Pasó la mota de algodón por la nariz de Marron y la chica frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz, provocando que sus ojos se abrieran despacio, buscando acostumbrarse a la luz de la unidad de enfermería._

 _La profesora Shizuki tenía una mano encima del pecho y suspiró cuando la chica buscó incorporarse en la camilla, observando confundida a su alrededor._

 _ꟷ¿Ya llamaron a sus padres? ꟷpreguntó la enfermera a los profesores._

 _ꟷSí ꟷenunció el profesor Matayaꟷ. La recepcionista de la preparatoria se encargó de informarles y dijeron venir en camino._

 _Marron permanecía seria y sólo miraba a las personas frente a ella. Se sentía aturdida y que la cabeza le pesaba; aún creía percibir que todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a sentirse adormilada._

 _ꟷ¿Cómo estás, Marron? ꟷcuestionó la maestra Shizuki, serenamente._

 _La rubia escuchó la pregunta, pero aún no estaba preparada para responder, por lo que los demás decidieron darle su espacio, permaneciendo silencios._

 _ꟷMe siento débil ꟷcontestó, apoyándose de los bordes de la camilla en la que se situaba._

 _ꟷEs normal luego de un desmayo ꟷexplicó la enfermeraꟷ. Necesito que te tranquilices, porque debo hacerte unas preguntas ꟷcontinuó hablandoꟷ. Te llamas Marron, ¿cierto?_

 _ꟷSí ꟷla chica asintió._

 _La profesora Shizuki y el profesor Mataya sólo observaron, mientras la enfermera continuó con el procedimiento del formulario. Narró a grandes rasgos su estado anímico durante los días anteriores, así como algunos síntomas que había estado sintiendo, entre ellos, falta de apetito, debilidad, sueño, mareos y, más recientemente, el incremento de su temperatura._

* * *

La evaluación que la enfermera había hecho a Marron había concluido con una posible anemia, que estaba combinándose con el estrés producido por la escuela. Y, efectivamente, una visita al doctor, así como un análisis de hemoglobina, había comprobado que la chica estaba siendo afectada por dicho mal.

Sin embargo, el semblante de Marron aún no mejoraba. Sus malestares no cesaban y, por lo que veía e intuía, no lo harían en mucho tiempo. La anemia era terrible y debía alimentarse lo más sanamente posible, eliminando la comida rápida de su dieta diaria, además de tomar periódicamente el medicamento recetado por el médico que la había atendido.

Necesitaba a Trunks a su lado, ahora más que nunca lo necesitaba cerca, abrazándola hecha un ovillo, sentada en su regazo. Pero si le decía acerca de su estado de salud, él se alarmaría, causando un alboroto y lo que menos quería era que sacara a flote todas las ocasiones que él la había obligado a ingerir alimentos, o reclamado no haber terminado su comida.

Lo mejor era actuar como si nada pasara, simular que seguía igual de vivaz y entusiasta que siempre. Simplemente ser Marron.

Finalmente, cuando logró conciliar el sueño y las horas pasaron como el viento. Despertó demacrada, con ojeras y bolsas debajo de los ojos; su rostro lucía pálido, carente de ánimo. Lo único que quería, era permanecer en la cama, durmiendo durante todo el día.

Con desgano, cepilló sus dientes y peinó su cabello con los dedos debido a que este se encontraba sumamente revuelto. Salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, yendo directo a la cocina para buscar a sus padres, en donde seguramente se encontrarían sentados a la mesa, desayunando.

Número 18 levantó la mirada de su plato y se encontró con el apagado azul de los ojos de su hija, cuestionándose para sus adentros si no había algo más detrás de aquella falta de chispa en Marron.

ꟷ¡Buenos días, mi amor! ꟷsaludó Krilin, abandonando su silla para ir hacia su hija.

Desde la semana anterior que Marron había sido diagnosticada con anemia, el hombre no había parado sus mimos, estando al pendiente de su hija durante el día y la noche, sin dejar lugar a que ella se quejase por falta de atención. Por su parte, Número 18 también había estado alerta ante cualquier reacción que la chica pudiese tener, además de mostrarse comprensiva y, extrañamente cariñosa con ella.

ꟷHola, papi ꟷsaludó, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

El hombre besó la mejilla de su hija, causando cosquillas en ella, debido a su bigote.

ꟷPor favor, ven a sentarte. Ya es hora de que desayunes ꟷla tomó de la mano, y la encaminó hacia una de las sillas.

ꟷGracias ꟷdijo, tomando asiento.

ꟷ¿Cómo amaneciste, Marron? ꟷpreguntó su madre, con interés.

ꟷBien, mami ꟷfingió, sabiendo que se la estaba llevando el diablo.

ꟷMe da gusto escuchar que estás mejor ꟷsonrió, ligeramenteꟷ. Te serviré el desayuno.

Marron asintió y siguió los movimientos de su madre, quien colocó algo de fruta en un plato y, luego lo puso frente a ella. A pesar de que comer era lo menos que deseaba, debía hacerlo, sino sus padres no le quitarían la mirada de encima.

ꟷGracias, mami ꟷMarron tomó un tenedor y tomó un trozo de sandía.

Acabar el desayuno había sido una tortura, pues su apetito no era el más abierto, además podía sentir a su madre observarla, a la vanguardia en el caso de que ella rechazara seguir comiendo. Empujó el plato ligeramente hacia el centro de la mesa, y limpió las comisuras de sus labios.

Aunque no se sentía con el mejor ánimo del mundo, tampoco quería salir corriendo y dejar a sus padres allí, como si nada, por lo que permaneció un poco más con ellos, mientras Krilin leía el periódico y Número 18 fregaba los platos recién utilizados.

ꟷBulma llamó hace un rato ꟷsoltó Número 18, de repente, mientras le daba la espalda a su familia.

De inmediato, Marron fijó la atención en su madre, interesada por saber lo que su _suegra_ había dicho en esa llamada.

ꟷ¿Hmm? ꟷmurmuró Krilin, bajando el periódicoꟷ. ¿Qué te dijo? ꟷaprovechó para dar un sorbo a su vaso, con jugo de naranja.

ꟷEstá organizando una fiesta el día de mañana en su casa ꟷcomentóꟷ. Y estamos invitados ꟷagregó.

ꟷ¿Celebran algo? ꟷMarron se animó a preguntar.

ꟷNo lo creo, hija. Ya sabes cómo es Bulma ꟷKrilin soltó una carcajada, riéndose de su propio chiste.

Pero era verdad, a fin de cuentas, Bulma era una mujer feliz y fiestera por naturaleza, eso justificaba el comportamiento tan desinhibido de su hija.

ꟷTe equivocas ꟷcorrigió la mujerꟷ. Capsule Corp lanzó de una nueva línea de robots, o algo así ꟷenuncióꟷ. Ese es el motivo de la reunión.

En esos momentos, Marron recordó los relatos de Trunks acerca de la inmensa cantidad de trabajo que últimamente habían tenido en la Corporación, debido a que su madre había propuesto un nuevo proyecto de robótica, el cual, él y otros colaboradores habían estado llevando a cabo y, al parecer, finalmente lo habían concluido.

ꟷ¿Iremos? ꟷcuestionó la chica.

ꟷPor supuesto ꟷafirmó su madreꟷ. Sabes que las competencias de bingo que incluye en sus fiestas me fascinan ꟷargumentó.

ꟷLos premios son los que te fascinan, querrás decir ꟷcorrigió Krilin.

ꟷUna cosa va con la otra ꟷla mujer rodó los ojosꟷ. Además, estoy segura de que a Marron le caerá muy bien salir a otro lugar que no sea la escuela, ¿o no?

Marron asintió y luego agachó la mirada, ruborizándose. La única cura que podía hacerla sentir mejor era Trunks y que fueran a estar en el mismo lugar no significaba que estarían cerca, pues con toda su familia y amigos rodeándolos, sería imposible que tuvieran un momento a solas, o tomaran su mano discretamente por debajo de alguna mesa. Pero, por lo menos, ese día tendrían la oportunidad de intimar en la privacidad del departamento del chico.

Se disculpó con sus padres para regresar a su habitación y, una vez allí, entró al baño para tomar una ducha y así relajarse, eliminando un poco de esos rastros de fatiga que afloraban por su rostro. Al salir, se colocó una bata y se dirigió a su armario para buscar un conjunto de ropa que la hiciera lucir linda, atractiva para su novio.

Marron escogió un vestido rosado, con un estampado de flores pequeñas; secó su cabello y lo acomodó detrás de sus hombros, dejándolo caer por los mismos. Aplicó un poco de corrector a sus ojeras y luego un poco de maquillaje para uniformar el tono de su rostro; tomó una brocha para colocar rubor a sus mejillas, peinó sus pestañas, acentuándolas con mascara y luego dio color a sus labios con un lápiz rosado.

Aún no les había comunicado a sus padres que saldría un rato. Probablemente se angustiarían al saber que manejaría, pero, a pesar de todo, se sentía capaz de adentrarse al tráfico de la ciudad. Ya era hora de que comenzara a retomar su vida con normalidad, pues Krilin y Número 18 habían estado llevándola diariamente a la escuela, y ayudándola a hacer cosas tan simples como cargar su mochila, tender la cama o recoger su habitación.

Marron bajó las escaleras, topándose con sus padres sentados en un sillón de la sala y giraron su cabeza al percatarse de su presencia. La chica lucía radiante a comparación de los días anteriores, y eso les daba gusto a sus padres, sin embargo, había un motivo por el cual se había arreglado.

ꟷ¿Por qué tan arreglada? ꟷasaltó su madre sorpresivamente.

ꟷVoy a salir ꟷafirmó Marron, sin dar explicaciones.

ꟷ¿A dónde? ꟷcuestionó Krilin, mostrándose preocupado.

ꟷLos chicos del salón organizaron una pequeña reunión en casa de uno de ellos ꟷexplicó, mintiendo.

ꟷNo nos habías dicho nada ꟷargumentó Número 18ꟷ. ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? ꟷpreguntó, dudosa de su hija.

Marron tragó saliva y asintió, sin embargo, sus manos nerviosas la delataron; gesto que la mujer captó de inmediato.

ꟷSí ꟷmintió.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷaceptóꟷ. Yo te llevo ꟷobjetó, poniéndose de pie.

ꟷNo… ꟷinterrumpió, de prontoꟷ. Deben dejarme manejar, me siento segura de hacerlo ꟷseñaló.

ꟷPero, hija… ¿qué sucederá si llegas a marearte? ꟷcuestionó Krilin, angustiado.

ꟷNo ocurrirá ꟷafirmó Marronꟷ. Y… de ser así, regresaré de inmediato a casa ꟷaseguró.

ꟷHija… ꟷllamó el hombre.

ꟷDéjala que vaya ꟷintervino Número 18, terminando la discusiónꟷ. Marron es lo suficiente responsable como para cuidarse sola, ¿cierto? ꟷla mujer le dedicó una mirada arisca, llena de frialdad.

Número 18 había estado observando a su hija durante todos esos días, analizando sus movimientos, reacciones y emociones. Algo le decía que Marron estaba preocupada no sólo por su situación, sino por algo más o, por alguien más. Un tiempo atrás ya había deducido que, seguramente, había algún chico en su vida y la mujer se atrevía a afirmar que eso era lo que la tenía tan inquieta durante la última semana, pues no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

Por otro lado, su decisión de no meterse en la vida personal de su hija seguía en pie. Esperaría a que ella le confesara lo que ocultaba, esperando que no hubiera algo turbio detrás de ello.

ꟷSí, mamá ꟷcontestó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

La mujer sonrió a su hija y luego dirigió su mirada al hombre a su lado.

ꟷEstará bien, Krilin ꟷle afirmó.

Krilin resopló y asintió. No podía ganarle a ninguna de las dos mujeres de su vida.

ꟷRegreso en un par de horas ꟷMarron se despidió de sus padres, besando la mejilla de cada uno.

La chica salió de casa y desencapsuló su auto en la vereda de la calle. Subió a él, lo encendió y lo echó a andar, tomando rumbo hacia el complejo departamental en donde Trunks vivía. Al menos ya no se sentía tan apagada como en la mañana y estaba más animada, sin embargo, en su rostro aún había vestigios del agotamiento que había vivido a lo largo de esos días.

Marron entró al estacionamiento del edificio y estacionó su vehículo en uno de los espacios vacíos del mismo; lo apagó y bajó de este, acomodando su vestido e inhaló un poco de aire para calmar sus nervios. No había motivo para ponerse de esa manera, sobre todo porque Trunks no debía enterarse de lo que le sucedía.

Tomó el elevador y marcó el botón para subir hasta el piso en el que se encontraba Trunks; pero, definitivamente, había tomado una decisión equivocada. ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido subir al ascensor y olvidar que se mareaba con facilidad? Cuando las puertas se abrieron, tuvo que esperar un par de minutos para recuperarse y poder pararse frente a la puerta del departamento.

Sin titubeos, presionó el timbre de la puerta y escuchó ruidos detrás de ella. Segundos después, esta se abrió, asomando la alta y fornida figura de su novio, quien sonrió instantáneamente al verla.

ꟷMarron…

El chico no pudo evitar estrecharla con fuerza entre sus brazos, elevándola ligeramente del suelo. La rubia sintió que todo su cuerpo se llenaba de energía, sintiendo la piel de su novio chocar con la de ella, su respiración cerca de la oreja, erizando cada vello por doquier.

ꟷTrunks… ꟷsusurró, en una voz apenas audible para ambos.

ꟷNo sabes cuánto te he extrañado ꟷpronunció el chico, cerrando la puerta del departamento.

ꟷYo también lo he hecho ꟷconfesó Marron, ruborizándose.

Trunks la tomó de la mano y la acercó hacia él, rodeando su diminuta cintura con ambos brazos. La chica alcanzó los hombros de su novio, viajando a través de su pecho, y juntó su frente con la de él, rozando la punta de su nariz, entremezclando sus respiraciones. Cerraron los ojos y, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por ellos, conectaron sus cuerpos en un abrazo; permaneciendo así un par de segundos.

ꟷNecesitaba sentirte cerca de mi ꟷmurmuró Trunks, acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

ꟷYo igual ꟷadmitió, reteniendo un sollozo que no debía salir de su garganta.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Marron junto sus labios con los de Trunks, buscando saciar su necesidad de él. Se colgó de su cuello, saboreando la carnosidad de la boca del chico, quien, salvajemente la tomó de los muslos, incitándola a sostenerse de su cadera con las piernas, mientras él la tomaba por el trasero, con suma facilidad.

El beso terminó, dejándolos resollando, agitados por la excitación que había crecido en su cuerpo; sin embargo, en lugar de atender la urgencia carnal que sentían, se limitaron a compartir su espacio, tomando asiento en el sofá de la sala; Trunks cargando a Marron encima de su regazo.

ꟷ¿Cómo va la preparatoria? ꟷTrunks rompió el hielo, mientras acariciaba los nudillos de Marron, encima de su rodilla.

ꟷTerriblemente, terrible ꟷrespondió, bromeando.

ꟷMe imagino… ¡mira que mantenerte tan ocupada al grado de no vernos durante días! ꟷel chico soltó una risa con naturalidad.

Marron sólo esbozó una sonrisa y agachó la mirada, tratando de ocultarse de Trunks.

ꟷHa sido difícil tenerte lejos ꟷconfesó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

ꟷTe entiendo ꟷcomprendió Trunksꟷ. Me ha estado pasando lo mismo ꟷsuspiró, besando fugazmente la mejilla de la chica.

La rubia arrugó la nariz y, entonces, le dedicó una mirada a su novio; una mirada apagada que pedía ayuda a gritos, que pedía apoyo, comprensión, cariño…

ꟷ¿Qué sucede? ꟷpreguntó Trunksꟷ. Te noto algo extraña.

ꟷEstoy bien ꟷaseguróꟷ. Sólo… estoy algo cansada por las tareas de la preparatoria ꟷmintió.

ꟷPronto terminará ꟷtrató de consolar el chicoꟷ. No te preocupes. Además, no me gusta verte así ꟷTrunks sonrió ligeramente y besó su frente.

ꟷGracias ꟷMarron sonrió, apegando su cabeza al pecho de su novio.

Trunks acarició su cabello con una mano, al tiempo que acariciaba parte de la pierna descubierta de la chica, con la otra mano.

ꟷPor cierto, mañana habrá una fiesta en mi casa ꟷseñalóꟷ. Por fin se hará oficial el lanzamiento de los nuevos robots de la compañía y mi madre invitó a todos sus amigos ꟷargumentóꟷ. Espero que vayas.

ꟷMamá me lo dijo en la mañana ꟷagregó la rubiaꟷ. Irá por los premios de bingo ꟷrió por lo bajoꟷ, y por supuesto que iré con ella y mi papá.

ꟷPues… entonces espero verte mañana allí ꟷsonrió.

ꟷAsí será ꟷaseguró Marron.

Luego de su conversación en el sofá, las caricias discretas que compartieron fueron elevando su intensidad, llevándolos a terminar en la habitación de Trunks, donde hicieron el amor entre las sábanas de seda y la pasión que derrochaban con cada roce de piel.

Cuando terminaron, Marron se excusó, alegando tener deberes pendientes, por lo que tomó su ropa del suelo y se vistió. Trunks sólo se colocó calzoncillos y se puso una bata encima. Entrelazaron sus dedos, salieron de la habitación y caminaron silenciosos hacia la puerta, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de separarse.

ꟷMe hubiese gustado que te quedaras ꟷconfesó el chico.

ꟷA mí también ꟷadmitió Marron.

ꟷAl menos nos veremos mañana ꟷrió Trunksꟷ. Aunque no te tenga a mi lado, me conformo con saber que estarás ahí.

ꟷTan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos, ¿no? ꟷla rubia rió por lo bajo.

ꟷHmmm…. algo así ꟷsonrió.

Marron y Trunks se miraron por unos segundos y luego se besaron una última vez, como si no hubiera un mañana; pero no de una manera voraz o acelerada, al contrario, lentamente, con ternura, sin arrebatos; dejando el uno por el otro en aquel acto del más puro amor.

ꟷTengo que irme ꟷpronunció Marron, acelerada.

ꟷSí, está bien ꟷconcordó Trunksꟷ. Nos vemos mañana.

ꟷHasta mañana.

Trunks abrió la puerta del departamento y la chica salió de él; no obstante, antes de despedirse definitivamente, Marron se dio la media vuelta y miró al chico fijamente a los ojos.

ꟷTe amo ꟷsusurró.

Trunks formó una sonrisa a un lado de su rostro y se acercó a ella para besar su frente.

ꟷYo también te amo.

Entonces, Marron salió del departamento y él cerró la puerta tras de ella. Inevitablemente, unas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y cayeron, mojando sus pómulos; sin embargo, las limpió rápidamente. Para bajar, evitó el elevador y prefirió hacer el esfuerzo de descender por las escaleras, aunque implicara un gran trabajo, pero finalmente lo había hecho y ya se encontraba en camino de regreso a su casa.

Una vez que llegó a su hogar, saludó a sus padres e inventó que la reunión con sus amigos había sido buena y la había pasado increíble; además tuvo que responder el interrogatorio de su padre, sobre cómo se había sentido física y emocionalmente.

Cuando contentó a Krilin con sus respuestas para no preocuparlo, Marron subió nuevamente las terribles escaleras y entró a su habitación; se recostó en la cama y miró fijamente el abanico situado en el techo. El aparato giraba en la mínima velocidad, causando que su mirada se desviara, produciendo un mareo repentino. Cerró los ojos y colocó las manos encima de ellos, lanzando un quejido de entre sus labios. Entonces, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos y comenzó a sollozar.

Se sentía demasiado tonta, débil. No quería llorar, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Ella era capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, era una guerrera, digna hija de Krilin y Número 18. No podía demostrar que era Marron, la insegura y retraída chica que todo el mundo criticaba por creerla temerosa.

Secó sus húmedas mejillas y estiró su brazo hasta el buró al lado de la cama. Abrió el cajón y rebuscó en el fondo del mismo, tomando algo entre su mano, para apegarlo encima de su pecho. Volvió a sollozar y luego abrió su mano para observar el objeto en ella, sintiendo la misma incertidumbre que unos días atrás.

¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus padres y a Trunks que estaba embarazada?

* * *

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí está otro capítulo más.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	15. Chapter 14

Uno que otro rayo del sol se colaba entre la ventana de la habitación de Marron, comenzando a inundar de luz el lugar. La chica se removió encima de la cama, cubriendo su rostro con una sábana para que la intensidad de la claridad que irradiaba el amanecer no molestara sus ojos.

Sabía que ya era hora de levantarse, pero, como cada mañana, le costaba demasiado trabajo poder despegarse del colchón y comenzar con sus actividades diarias. Enderezó su cuerpo y se recargó contra el respaldo de la cama para apoyarse, sin embargo, en el instante que se incorporó, sintió que la vista se le cruzó y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para encontrar estabilidad en su vista. Restregó sus párpados, buscando claridad, pero eso no fue de gran ayuda, por lo que esperó un poco más.

Cada día que pasaba, un síntoma diferente era el que se intensificaba y, aparentemente, ese día era el turno de los mareos; pero tenía la esperanza de que, conforme las horas avanzaran, pudiera sentirse mejor y segura de sí misma. Aún con la percepción de que las cosas a su alrededor giraban un poco, se puso de pie y se sostuvo de la pared para bajar las horrendas escaleras que, cada vez, odiaba más pues, cada escalón que bajaba se sentía como pisar en falso y caer al vacío.

Colocó su pie en el último estribo y se sintió aliviada de que por fin estuviera pisando suelo firme y sin más cuadraturas. Más decidida, fue hacia la cocina, en donde encontró a su madre sola, mezclando algo en un tazón y, como le daba la espalda, no se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí, detrás de ella.

Marron aprovechó para acercarse a ella sigilosamente y saludarla.

ꟷBuenos días, mamá ꟷdijo, con voz melosa.

La mujer dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

ꟷBuenos días, Marron ꟷsaludó, con una sonrisaꟷ. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

ꟷBien, aunque algo mareada ꟷadmitióꟷ, pero nada por qué preocuparse ꟷesbozó una sonrisa.

ꟷMe alegro que tengas ánimos ꟷNúmero 18 dejó el tazón encima de la mesa.

ꟷYo también me alegro ꟷrespondió Marron, con un ápice de sarcasmo, sabiendo que su ánimo podía variar en cualquier momentoꟷ. ¿Qué preparas? ꟷechó una mirada al tazón.

ꟷPanqueques ꟷcontestó la mujer, con serenidad.

ꟷSupongo que no podré comer ni uno sólo ꟷresopló, sabiendo que no era un alimento muy saludable.

ꟷSi eso te ayuda a seguir sintiéndote mejor, come cuántos quieras ꟷse encogió de hombrosꟷ, de igual manera tienes anemia y eso no se quita de la noche a la mañana ꟷseñaló, sin tomarle mucha importancia.

Marrón asintió y tragó saliva. Si bien, no podía deshacerse de una anemia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tampoco podía deshacerse de esos malestares con facilidad y, mucho menos, seguir engañando por más tiempo a sus padres sobre la verdadera razón de sus intensos síntomas disfrazados.

ꟷ¿Y papá? ꟷpreguntó, cambiando rápidamente de tema.

ꟷFue a comprar el periódico ꟷexplicó, vertiendo un poco de mezcla para panqueques, en la sarténꟷ. Se puso como loco cuando se dio cuenta que no lo habían traído hasta la casa ꟷrio por lo bajó, recordando a su esposo furioso unos minutos atrás.

Marrón se unió discretamente a su risa y esperó sentada a que saliera el primer panqueque recién cocinado, mientras disfrutaba del dulce olor que se desprendía del mismo. Aquello, lejos de provocarle náuseas o repulsión por la excesiva azúcar, le abrió el apetito de sobremanera, incluso, provocando gruñidos estrepitosos que fueron escuchados por su madre.

ꟷAlguien despertó con hambre ꟷbromeó su madre, dándole la espalda.

Número 18 no alcanzó a ver la cara de palidez que puso su hija. La chica sabía que esa hambre no sólo era por el antojo de comer algo diferente a frutas frescas o verduras al vapor, sino, que le culpable era un pequeño que, a penas, crecía en su interior y, al parecer, era la primera vez que estaba exigiendo alimentarse de panqueques.

ꟷSí ꟷafirmó, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, debajo de la mesa.

Su conversación se dio por terminada, al menos por esos instantes. La mujer prosiguió batiendo y vertiendo la mezcla, haciendo redondos y esponjosos panqueques que, su simple olor, hacían salivar a Marron, urgida por devorar la montaña que ya se había formado con la acumulación de los mismos en un plato.

Unos minutos después, Krilin apareció en el umbral de la cocina, quejándose de cómo había rodeado toda la ciudad en busca del diario local, ya que este no había sido entregado en las puertas de ninguna casa y todos los vecinos de la comunidad habían salido a cazarlo en las tiendas de autoservicio y, afortunadamente, él lo había conseguido.

Una vez terminado su relato, Número 18 les indicó que todos los panqueques estaban listos y que podían comenzar a desayunar, por lo que colocó un plato frente a ellos, así como un par de cubiertos para servirlos y comer. Por su parte, Marron, había puesto tres de una sola vez en su plato, untando mantequilla y un poco de miel en ellos y, cuando finalizó su preparación, devoró su alimento en cuestión de segundos.

ꟷ¡Wow, Marron! ꟷexclamó sorpresivamente su padreꟷ. Has comido mucho más que otros días ꟷdijo, percatándose de su plato vacíoꟷ. ¡Me da mucho gusto que estés recuperando el apetito!

La chica se ruborizó y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior. Buscaba una justificación para el interrogatorio que su padre fuera a lanzarle, con respecto a su salud, como lo hacía los últimos días.

ꟷEso tenía que pasar, Krilin ꟷenunció Número 18ꟷ. No podía durar toda la vida sin comer.

ꟷLo sé, y eso es lo que me alegra ꟷexplicóꟷ. Supongo que te sientes un poco mejor, ¿no hija?

ꟷSí ꟷrespondió Marron, rápidamente.

ꟷ¡Eso es genial! Entonces, te sentirás mejor para la fiesta de esta tarde ꟷobjetó el hombre.

Marron abrió los ojos de par en par. Había olvidado la fiesta de Bulma y, con sólo recordarlo, sintió unos nervios inexplicables en la boca del estómago, recordando también a Trunks, a quien deseaba tener sólo para ella y no compartirlo con los demás invitados; sin embargo, sabía que eso sería imposible, por esa ocasión.

ꟷEspero que así sea ꟷrespondió Marronꟷ. Por cierto… ¿a qué hora comienza la fiesta? ꟷcuestionó, interesada.

ꟷ6 p.m. ꟷrespondió su madre, con rapidezꟷ. Debemos llegar temprano para escoger un buen lugar en donde sentarnos ꟷordenó.

Aunque aún faltaban unas cuántas horas para que la fiesta se realizara, Marron fue de regreso a su habitación y abrió su armario para poder escoger una o unas prendas adecuadas para la ocasión. Por lo que imaginaba, sería un evento elegante, discreto y, sobre todo, distinguido; por lo que debía vestir refinada, con un toque delicado.

Descolgó algunas perchas y las colocó encima de la cama para poder apreciar lo que había colgado en ellas. La primera sostenía un vestido negro de tipo delantal con un escote en la espalda; el segundo también era un vestido, pero era de encaje y corte de princesa, además de ser color rosado pastel; su tercera opción era una falda de tubo color crema y una blusa holgada de satín azul; y, finalmente, su cuarta opción era un _jumpsuit_ color blanco que, hasta ese momento, notaba cuán corto estaba.

No había tenido que pensar mucho para elegir la prenda que consideraba correcta para el evento, decidiéndose por el vestido de encaje rosado, el cual colgó en la puerta de su armario, para utilizarlo más tarde.

Para despabilarse, tomó un baño relajante en la bañera y luego enjuagó su cabello. Al salir, se envolvió en una toalla, al igual que su pelo y se sentó frente al tocador de su habitación para saber qué haría con su peinado y cómo iba a maquillarse.

Observó la hora y se percató que aún estaba en tiempo como para secar su cabello y hacer unas ondas suaves en este. Antes, colocó su vestido y empezó el proceso para arreglar su pelo y, cuando terminó, optó por mantenerse natural y sólo colocar maquillaje en el rostro, sin sombras o delineados, pero enmarcando sus labios, mejillas y pestañas.

Cuando estuvo lista, se colocó unos zapatos bajos de color dorado y concluyó rociando perfume en sus muñecas, mandíbula, detrás de las orejas y en medio del pecho. Buscando admirar su apariencia final, se dio un vistazo en el espejo, quedando contenta con el resultado; sintiéndose feliz, linda y atractiva, creando en ella seguridad y decisión para pasar una buena tarde en compañía de los amigos de sus padres.

Dejando atrás sus malestares, tratando de que estos no salieran a flote, fue escaleras abajo y observó a su madre al pie del último escalón, quien la esperaba allí con una sonrisa.

ꟷSin duda, ese perfume impregna toda la casa ꟷbromeó la mujer, resaltando el característico olor de la fragancia de su hija.

ꟷ¿Es malo? ꟷcuestionó la chica, arrugando la nariz.

ꟷNo cuando eres la chica más hermosa de la ciudad ꟷaduló su madre, dedicándole una mirada de orgullo.

ꟷGracias, mamá ꟷMarron sonrió.

ꟷPara mí es la chica más hermosa de todo el universo ꟷirrumpió Krilin, detrás de su hija.

ꟷY tú el más guapo, papá ꟷla rubia rió por lo bajo y besó la mejilla de su padre.

ꟷ¿Van a seguir halagándose entre sí o podemos ir a buscar esos premios de bingo? ꟷpreguntó Número 18, con ambos brazos cruzados.

ꟷ¡Qué más remedio! ꟷKrilin estiró sus brazos hacia arribaꟷ. Vayamos por esos premios ꟷemprendió su camino.

La familia salió de su hogar y subieron al auto para dirigirse hacia la Corporación Cápsula, lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la presentación de la línea de robots y la fiesta de celebración.

Marron no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que los tres habían acudido a un evento similar, pero estaba segura que había sido hacía mucho tiempo, cuando ella ni siquiera había puesto sus ojos en Trunks. Y, cuando su mente trajo la imagen del chico, no puedo evitar pensar en él y en lo que estaban metidos, aunque aún no lo supiera. Luego de la fiesta, hablaría con él, debía hacerlo antes de que alguien más se enterara.

Krilin entró al terreno de Capsule Corp, buscando la entrada principal de lugar, la cual estaba arreglada con algunos globos y un banner con el logo de su más reciente lanzamiento robótico. Los tres bajaron del auto y el hombre lo encapsuló de inmediato; entraron a la recepción del lugar, esperando a ser atendidos.

ꟷBuenas tardes, bienvenidos a la Corporación Cápsula ꟷsaludó una mujer joven, que vestía un uniforme de la compañíaꟷ Supongo que vienen a la presentación, ¿no es así?

ꟷSí, así es ꟷconfirmó Krilin.

ꟷNecesito sus nombres para permitirles el acceso al jardín, donde se llevará a acabo dicho evento ꟷexplicó la mujer, manteniendo su vista fija en una computadora.

ꟷSomos Krilin, Número 18 y Marron ꟷseñaló el hombre de estatura baja.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros; tecleó los nombres de los tres individuos y la computadora comprobó que se encontraban dentro de la lista de invitados.

ꟷAcompáñenme para mostrarles el lugar ꟷpidió la mujer, extendiendo el brazo para cederles el paso.

Los cuatro caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta encontrarse con unas puertas automáticas de cristal, que les permitieron ver la extravagante decoración del patio, con algunos arcos repletos de flores y luces de colores; pilares con mantas que anunciaban el motivo de la presentación y, cientos de globos sosteniéndose de alguna base en el suelo.

ꟷDisfruten de la presentación ꟷenunció la recepcionista, dando media vuelta para retirarse.

ꟷGracias ꟷcontestó Número 18.

ꟷ¡Krilin!

Los tres escucharon aquella voz tan conocida para ellos y, de inmediato, dirigieron su vista hacia la mujer que venía casi corriendo en dirección a donde se encontraban.

ꟷ¡Hola, Bulma! ꟷsaludó el hombre.

ꟷ¿¡Cómo están!? Me alegra mucho que estén aquí ꟷdijo, exaltadaꟷ. ¡Síganme! La familia de Goku y Gohan ya se encuentra aquí; además, Yamcha y el Maestro Roshi acaban de llegar.

Por unos segundos, Marron se quedó pasmada pensando en que seguramente se encontraría con Bra y Pan; pero lo que más le alarmaba, era que su tío Yamcha fuera a soltar algo respecto a la ocasión que la vio con Trunks en el cine, cuando se suponía que estaba pasando un fin de semana en casa de Henna.

ꟷMarron, ¿no vienes? ꟷcuestionó su madre, girando un poco su rostro, mientras caminaba.

ꟷEh… ¡sí! Lo siento ꟷdijo, uniéndose a sus padres y a Bulma en su andar.

Y, como lo imaginaba, sus ojos divisaron a los Son sentados en una mesa y, entre ellos, se encontraba Pan, quien le dedicó una mirada de seriedad que desvió de inmediato. Con entusiasmo, sus padres saludaron a todos sus amigos y, por ende, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo, incluso a la chica con la que llevaba meses sin cruzar palabras.

ꟷHola, Pan ꟷMarron se posicionó frente a ella y rozó su mejilla cortésmente.

ꟷHola ꟷdevolvió la chica, sintiendo el choque de pieles.

Pero, al parecer, ninguno de los adultos fue consientes de la tensión que sentían entre ellas, sin embargo, Número 18 logró captarla, pues conocía la historia detrás de esa fricción, aunque su hija no le hubiese contado que se había armado un conflicto.

ꟷ¡Pero mira qué hermosa te has puesto, Marron! ꟷexclamó Milk con felicidad.

ꟷGracias, tía ꟷla chica esbozó una sonrisa.

Marron sabía que los elogios de su tía eran verdaderos y, por lo mismo, sintió la mirada de recelo de Pan encima de ella, pero decidió ignorarla y no darle importancia.

ꟷ¿Dónde están tus hijos, Bulma? ꟷcuestionó Krilin, rompiendo con la burbuja mental de Marron.

ꟷ¡Es verdad! ꟷdijo Gohanꟷ. ¿En dónde están Bra y Trunks? Tampoco he visto a Vegeta.

Bulma, quien traía una copa de vino en la mano, se echó a reír.

ꟷYa saben cómo es mi hija ꟷguiñó un ojoꟷ, debe seguir arreglándose para lucir radiante ꟷexplicóꟷ. Trunks está ensayando su discurso para la presentación y Vegeta… bueno, ¡ya saben cómo es él! ꟷvolvió a reír.

Esta vez, la risa se contagió con los demás, a excepción de Marron, quien crujía sus dedos nerviosamente, sólo con pensar en su novio.

El tiempo fue pasando y el lugar fue repletándose cada vez más de personas que asistían para estar presentes en el evento. En los minutos que habían pasado, los guerreros ya habían contado un par de viejas anécdotas y se habían puesto al día con sus vidas. También, Bra había aparecido para saludar a los amigos de su madre, incluyendo a Marron, a quien no le había podido sostener la mirada.

Casi otro cuarto de hora pasó para que se anunciara el llamado para iniciar la presentación. Se pidió la atención a los asistentes y las luces que iluminaban el jardín se apagaron para que sólo el ocaso reflejara un poco de intensidad hacia la plataforma donde se situarían los expositores.

Con un aplauso se recibió a los involucrados en el proyecto de robótica, entre ellos Trunks, quien lucía como un sueño inalcanzable, vestido con un traje sastre de color negro, una sonrisa de pura felicidad y una mirada cautivadora.

Un hombre abrió la exposición, hablando acerca de Capsule Corp, su remembranza a través de los años hasta la fecha y sus invenciones en la sociedad. Bulma lucía enorgullecida con cada palabra que se mencionaba acerca de la empresa que su padre había levantado cuando era joven y, en el momento que se hizo referencia al hombre que actualmente dirigía la compañía, la mujer no paró de aplaudir.

El chico dio un paso al frente y se colocó detrás del podio con el micrófono para hablar. Ágilmente barrió al público con la mirada, buscando a su novia para terminar de sentir el apoyo de sus seres queridos, sobre todo, cuando ella era la mujer que había estado a su lado cada tarde que se lo llevaba el diablo, inundado de estrés.

Al encontrar a Marron, la observó y le sonrió, sin embargo, pudo notar que, al igual que el día de ayer, algo raro andaba sucedía con ella.

ꟷBuenas tardes a todos ꟷsaludó Trunks, aclarando su gargantaꟷ. Mi nombre es Trunks Briefs y soy el Director General de la Corporación Cápsula ꟷenunció, enronqueciendo su voz, para darle más formalidad.

Trunks comenzó hablando sobre el motivo del evento, platicando acerca de la iniciativa que se tenía de crear robots más avanzados que pudieran asistir en el ámbito de la medicina y la salud. Contó sobre el proceso llevado a cabo; desde buscar la aprobación del consejo de la empresa, reunir al personal capacitado para atender la fabricación, hasta los primeros prototipos y finalmente la manufacturación del resultado final.

A través de videos, diapositivas y simulaciones en vivo, se mostró el funcionamiento de los robots, así como de sus ventajas; dejando un buen sabor de boca a los presentes, quienes se mostraron contentos con el producto.

Luego de su participación, un par de personas más dedicaron algunas palabras, a quienes se les dio agradecimientos especiales por colaborar en el proyecto de la nueva línea de robots y, con ellos, la presentación concluyó, dando inicio a la tan esperada fiesta de celebración.

Marron divisó a Trunks bajar del escenario, junto con las demás personas que se encontraban encima de él, pero lo que más había llamado su atención, era una mujer que le había pedido ayuda, tomando su mano para bajar los escalones de la plataforma.

Un par de reporteros y camarógrafos se acercaron al grupo de personas para hacerles unas cuantas preguntas respecto a su reciente presentación y, como sabía que eso iba a tardar, Marron decidió ir al baño y retocar su maquillaje, con lo cual se llevó más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pues había otro montón de mujeres queriendo hacer lo mismo.

Cuando por fin llegó su turno, lo hizo rápidamente y luego regresó al jardín, en donde vio a sus padres y amigos formando un círculo, alrededor de alguien, que intuyó era Trunks. La rubia caminó con normalidad, con pasos firmes y serenos, contoneando sus caderas naturalmente, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios para unirse al grupo de conocidos que no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa que Marron había dibujado se esfumó tan pronto sus ojos vieron que, efectivamente su familia y amigos rodeaban a su novio, quien se encontraba acompañado de la misma mujer a la que había ayudado en el escenario.

El cuadro era inusual, inesperado para ella. No podía creer lo que estaba contemplando, simplemente, no podía. Todas esas sospechas que tanto la habían atormentado y que el mismo Trunks la había convencido de que se trataban de jugarretas de su mente, habían resultado ser ciertas.

Podía haberse hecho la ciega si la mujer que iba como su acompañante sólo se hubiese tratado de eso, sin embargo, podía ver claramente cómo lo había tomado de la mano y él no había hecho nada por soltarla. Habían entrelazado sus dedos, así como lo hacía con ella, como lo había hecho apenas un día atrás.

ꟷ¡No me digas que estás saliendo con Kara! ꟷexclamó Bulma, con la felicidad desbordándose de su cuerpo.

En aquel momento, había buscado una pista en el rostro de Trunks que le indicara que todo se trataba de una broma o que debía seguirle la corriente a la chica por alguna razón, pero no había sido así. Ella le sonrió ladinamente y él había correspondido a ese acto de la misma forma, sin saber que ella lo observaba, mientras el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

ꟷAún no ꟷrespondió la chica con faramallaꟷ, pero si se tarda, seré yo quien se lo pida ꟷrio estrepitosamenteꟷ. Por lo pronto, he tenido que acapararlo para que baile conmigo ꟷjustificó su posición con él.

Entonces, la mujer se abrió paso entre la rueda de amigos y familiares que los circulaban, mientras jalaba al chico, quien no parecía poner ninguna resistencia; sin embargo, al romper con la barricada de personas, sus miradas se encontraron; una tan azul como el agua del mar, y otra inundada de traición.

Marron se quedó perpleja, inmóvil, viendo cómo una mujer arrastraba a su novio hacia la pista de baile; quien, al percatarse de la presencia de su novia, sólo negó moviendo la cabeza, creyendo que eso podía arreglar algo.

Las demás personas se dirigieron a la tarima para danzar un poco, dejándola a ella atrás, sola como siempre. Recordándole que siempre había sido Marron, la chica que vivía de ilusiones y falsas esperanzas; la que no se atrevía a aventurarse y, cuando por fin lo había hecho, había terminado quemándose con fuego.

Como aquella noche que nació una atracción fatal entre Trunks y ella, decidió alejarse de la fiesta, abrazándose a sí misma. Con la mirada baja y un millón de imágenes en su cabeza, caminó por el jardín de Capsule Corp, cuidando que sus lágrimas no la delataran; pero no fueron necesarias para que una persona la encontrara vagando y, con una sola mirada, la acusara de andar por allí.

ꟷSeñor Vegeta…

La rubia se topó frente a frente con el padre de su novio que, sin novedad, la miró duramente, dedicándole un eterno silencio. El hombre emprendió el vuelo ante sus propios ojos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, dejando a la chica incómoda y confundida; más de lo que ya estaba.

Dejando eso a un lado, decidió volver con los demás a la fiesta, buscando una última vez a Trunks, quien parecía no estar allí, ya que la chica con la que lo había visto se encontraba con otro hombre, bebiendo una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica.

Afligida, tomó asiento y, para cuando menos lo esperó, su madre ya se encontraba a su lado.

ꟷ¿Te sientes bien? ꟷcuestionó la mujer, directamente.

ꟷNo ꟷafirmó Marron, mordiendo su labio inferior, como cuan niña lo hacía.

ꟷLe avisaré a tu padre que debemos irnos ꟷdijo, sin hacer más preguntas, comprendiendo algo que desconocía.

ꟷGracias ꟷsusurró.

En medio de la marabunta y alboroto, Krilin, Número 18 se despidieron de los demás, argumentando que su hija se sentía un poco mal debido a la anemia que tenía, situación que todos comprendieron, deseando la pronta recuperación de la chica.

El camino a casa fue callado y Marron lo agradeció. No tenía cabeza para pensar y tampoco quería hacerlo en esos momentos que se sentía usada, una más del montón. Seguramente, en los pocos días que no se habían visto, Trunks había conseguido rápidamente un reemplazo de ella para mantener su cama caliente y eso le dolía hasta el alma. ¿Es que sólo le interesaba el sexo?

Al llegar a casa, la rubia se disculpó con sus padres, fingiendo un dolor de cabeza que en realidad era del corazón, y subió a su habitación para desvestirse y dormir hasta el día de mañana.

Pero al colocar la cabeza en la almohada, tuvo que poner su rostro contra ella para gritar desesperadamente y acallar su llanto. Se sentía tan tonta, tan vulnerable, tan traicionada. Estaba herida, dolida por la cantidad de estupideces que le había creído a Trunks; se sentía una imbécil por haberse enamorado del primer chico que le había hablado dulcemente al oído. Y, en ese instante, sintió que lo había perdido todo; la confianza, la esperanza, el falso cariño de un hombre, incluso, sintió perderse a ella misma. Se sintió vacía, llena de dudas, sin ganas de buscar respuestas.

Hipando y arriesgándose a que sus padres la escucharan, saltó de la cama y abrió la ventana de su habitación, dejando que el viento de la noche la acariciara y, lastimosamente, observó el cielo, encontrándose con la luna, tan bella como siempre. Con tristeza, volvió a derramar unas cuántas lágrimas, sintiendo que su brillo no podía ayudarla; entonces, a la luz de la luna, Marron abrazó su vientre, deseando encontrar una señal que le indicara qué hacer.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	16. Chapter 15

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

La tarde del martes era soleada, pero pacífica. Había un poco de aire soplando y moviendo las hojas de los árboles allá afuera, mientras que el cielo lucía claro y despejado. Era un perfecto clima para dar un paseo caluroso por el parque, acompañado de un helado para refrescarse.

Sin embargo, para Marron, quien se encontraba sumida en la tristeza, todo a su alrededor era gris y apagado.

Su madre había salido a hacer un par de compras para la casa, mientras que su padre había ido a visitar al tío Yamcha, decidiendo quedarse para terminar uno de sus últimos ensayos para la asignatura de historia; sin embargo, no podía concentrarse en lo que redactaba, pues su mente estaba por completo en la cantidad de tragedias que le habían pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Haciendo un recuento de los daños ocurridos en las últimas dos semanas, podía destacar su desmayo en la escuela, a raíz del cual, la profesora Shizuki había puesto una tregua con sus exigencias hacia Marron, pasando a ser una chica más de la clase y nunca más la alumna de encargo.

Con una visita al doctor había descubierto que tenía anemia y sus padres se habían propuesto atenderla como cuan enfermeros lo hacían con un paciente, consintiéndola y, a su parecer personal, haciéndola más inútil de lo que ya era. También, tres días después de ese hecho, había encontrado estar embarazada, creyendo sentir que su mundo se tambaleaba.

Luego, su novio, quien no sabía nada sobre el hijo que ella esperaba, le había hecho el amor un día y, al siguiente, se enteraba que, en la presentación que ansiaba verla, él se encontraba con otra, tomándola de la mano y bailando juntos.

Después de todo, creía que ya nada podía dañarla más de lo que estaba; pero, aún así, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez una sola escena que, desde casi una semana, no salía de ella.

* * *

 _Marron había decidido entrar sola al consultorio del doctor, alegando con su madre ser lo suficientemente adulta y responsable como para encargarse de escuchar indicaciones, respecto al resultado de sus análisis sanguíneos._

 _A regañadientes, Número 18 había complacido a su hija, dejándola que ella sola llevara la carga de las explicaciones del médico, pues, a final de cuentas, algún día estaría sola y ella no se encontraría ahí para siempre._

 _ꟷToma asiento, Marron ꟷindicó el hombre con bata blanca y de edad mediana._

 _ꟷGracias ꟷdijo la chica, jalando la silla hacia ella para sentarse._

 _ꟷYa tengo el resultado del análisis de hemoglobina que se te practicó por la mañana ꟷinformó, tendiéndole una copia de las hojasꟷ. Probablemente no entiendas mucho sobre los valores que ahí se indican, pero, a grandes rasgos, tu nivel de glóbulos rojos está por debajo de la media considerada adecuada ꟷseñaló, mostrándole a la rubia los números destacados en negritas._

 _ꟷ¿Eso es malo? ꟷpreguntó, angustiada._

 _ꟷNo tanto como crees ꟷafirmóꟷ. Podemos traducirlo como anemia, ¿has escuchado hablar sobre ella? ꟷMarron asintióꟷ. Pues… tienes anemia ꟷel médico obvióꟷ. Los mareos, la fatiga, las náuseas, tu falta de apetito, etc., se deben a ella._

 _El doctor explicó a Marron un par de cosas sobre su padecimiento, las posibles causas que provocaban la disminución de sus glóbulos rojos y las recomendaciones que debía seguir para incrementarlos; no obstante, realizó un par de preguntas que encendieron sus alarmas internas, poniéndola a la vanguardia._

 _ꟷPor último, quiero que me apoyes para responder un par de preguntas de rutina que se quedarán en tu expediente médico, al que sólo yo tendré acceso ꟷexplicóꟷ. Esto te lo digo para que te sientas en confianza y segura de que lo que tú me digas, no saldrá de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?_

 _ꟷEstá bien ꟷMarron aceptó, titubeando._

 _ꟷ¿Tu ciclo menstrual es regular? ꟷpreguntó el médicoꟷ. Si es así, ¿qué día comienza aproximadamente y cuál es su duración?_

 _ꟷHmmm… más o menos el día 11 o 12 de cada mes y dura cuatro o cinco días ꟷrespondió._

 _El doctor anotó sus palabras en un formulario y asintió._

 _ꟷEntonces debe llegar hoy ꟷaseguróꟷ. ¿Estás reglando en estos momentos?_

 _Marron frunció el entrecejo y agachó la mirada. Era 12 de junio y con todo el problema de sus malestares, ni siquiera había recordado que su menstruación ya debía de haber llegado._

 _ꟷNo… pero… ꟷpausó por unos instantes, comenzando a aturdirseꟷ. Probablemente en un rato o por la noche pase ꟷdijo, en un intento de evadir dicha pregunta._

 _ꟷ¿Cómo podrías calificar tu flujo menstrual? ¿Bajo, regular o abundante?_

 _ꟷRegular, yo creo ꟷseñaló._

 _El médico comenzó a jugar con su pluma, mientras leía algunos renglones de la hoja, poniendo nerviosa a Marron, quien había comenzado a preocuparse por su periodo._

 _ꟷMarron ꟷel hombre la llamó, mirándola directamente a los ojosꟷ. Necesito que me respondas la siguiente pregunta, la cual no tiene el objetivo de incomodarte o herir tu susceptibilidad ꟷenuncióꟷ. ¿Eres sexualmente activa?_

 _Marron abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo que la sangre se le heló. ¿Cómo iba a responder eso sin titubear? ¿Qué tal si se lo decía a su madre?_

 _ꟷTranquila ꟷpidió el doctorꟷ. Recuerda que sólo yo tendré acceso a tus respuestas y esta es importante, porque después te explicaré un par de cosas._

 _La chica pasó saliva y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, sintiéndose avergonzada aún sabiendo que vivir su vida sexual no era algo malo y, mucho menos ante los ojos de un médico._

 _ꟷSí ꟷafirmó, en un susurro._

 _ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷel hombre marcó la hojaꟷ. Ahora, mi pregunta es esta… ¿usas pastillas anticonceptivas como método de protección?_

 _ꟷNo… mi novio es el que se cuida ꟷdijo._

 _ꟷBien ꟷasintió con la cabeza y volvió a mirarla a los ojosꟷ. La pregunta era necesaria para explicarte que, es común que, al usar estas píldoras, las mujeres tengan sangrados entre periodos o modifiquen el flujo de los mismos, provocando que el cuerpo expulse una mayor cantidad de sangre, siendo otra posible causa de anemia._

 _Luego de escuchar al doctor y sus últimas sugerencias, Marron salió del consultorio y se dirigió a su madre, quien la esperaba para que le comunicara lo que el médico le había dicho._

* * *

Su visita al hospital sólo le había traído una nueva preocupación y esa era la llegada de su periodo, el cual siempre había sido puntual aún cuando las mujeres juraban que este se modificaba cuando se comenzaba a ser sexualmente activa, lo cual, era erróneo.

Para comprobar si algo andaba mal con ella y su menstruación, dejó que pasaran unos cuántos días, esperando que este llegara, sin embargo, no ocurrió, de antemano sabiendo que se trataba de un retraso.

* * *

 _ꟷMamá… ꟷMarron llamó a Número 18, quien se encontraba estacionada enfrente de la preparatoriaꟷ. Saldré una hora más tarde porque debo atender un asunto con mi membresía de la biblioteca ꟷinventó rápidamente un pretexto que era demasiado absurdo._

 _La mujer enarcó una ceja y se encogió de hombros._

 _ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷaceptóꟷ. Nos vemos en la tarde._

 _ꟷGracias ꟷse despidió, besando su mejilla y bajó del auto._

 _Marron entró al instituto y, mientras caminaba por los pasillos, iba pensando en el plan que había ingeniado en la mañana que había despertado. Con una hora bastaba para que, al término de las clases, acudiera a la farmacia más cerca de la escuela y comprara una prueba de embarazo casera para comprobar si las sospechas que habían surgido en ella debido a su retraso eran ciertas._

 _No podía negarse a que la posibilidad no existía, pues sí lo hacía. Un par de semanas atrás, Trunks y ella habían hecho el amor desprevenidamente pues, no habían usado protección en dos ocasiones y, en otra, el preservativo se había roto._

 _Había pasado el día en la incertidumbre, con la sensación de que las horas duraban más de lo habitual y, cuando por fin las clases concluyeron, salió corriendo hacia una botica a cinco calles de distancia, en donde pidió la prueba y pagó con las manos temblorosas, asustada por saber la verdad._

 _No era que tener un hijo fuera malo o el fin del mundo, pero simplemente no era algo planeado que representaba una enorme responsabilidad y no se sentía cien por ciento preparada para tomarla. Y sabía que sus padres o cualquier otra persona podía echarle en cara que el sexo también era algo que implicaba responsabilidad y madurez, pero debía admitir que las hormonas y el calor ganaban cuando se trataba de pensar con sensatez las cosas._

 _Como habían acordado, su madre la recogió una hora después de terminar las clases y se dirigieron a casa. Marron se negó a comer debido a que su estómago estaba revuelto y le urgía saber el resultado de la prueba; por lo que subió a su habitación, colocó el pestillo de la puerta y sacó la pequeña caja de su mochila._

 _Detenidamente, leyó las instrucciones y luego entró al baño para hacer lo que estas indicaban. Esperó unos minutos y, lo que tanto temía, era una realidad; estaba embarazada._

 _En ese instante, sintió un hueco en el pecho y sus lágrimas salieron sin previo aviso. Estaba esperando un hijo de Trunks. Incrédula, Marron tapó su boca con una mano, mientras que con otra sostenía la prueba que le indicaba tener entr semanas de gestación._

 _Mentalmente hizo las cuentas en su cabeza y, las ocasiones que no se habían cuidado, habían ocurrido aproximadamente en el tiempo atrás que marcaba el test._

* * *

Inconscientemente, Marron se encontró llorando, mientras miraba la pantalla de su computadora, tratando de completar la tarea de la profesora Shizuki. Secó sus lágrimas temiendo que alguno de sus padres llegara en ese preciso momento y la encontraran destrozada sin, aparentemente, una razón; y lo que menos quería era seguir mintiendo más de lo que ya lo había hecho o dar más explicaciones.

Ya no quería sentirse triste, no quería que lo de Trunks la afectara cuando tenía una enorme razón por la cual ser feliz y demostrar que, sin importar las adversidades, ella podía salir adelante. Comprendía que la vida se conformaba de ciclos y que su relación con el chico ya había llegado a su fin, aunque aún no lo encarara y la dieran por terminada, pero motivo suficiente para ello había sido aquella mujer en la fiesta de Capsule Corp.

Pero mientras asimilaba que lo suyo con Trunks había acabado, no podía dejar de llorar cada noche, sintiéndose humillada por haber caído en las mentiras de un hombre que había jurado amarla, al grado de hablarle sobre un futuro juntos en donde incluía hijos.

¿Para qué le había dicho aquello? ¿Sólo para envolverla y seguirse acostándose con ella? Porque si ese fue su objetivo, ella era tan tonta que, con menos de eso, hubiera cedido a seguir entrando en su cama, cegada por una venda en los ojos.

Trunks no valía la pena y no se merecía ni una sola de sus lágrimas o tan sólo un pensamiento. Era un poco hombre que jugaba vilmente con los sentimientos de las mujeres y se atrevía a asegurarlo, ya que él la había alentado a que asistiera a dicho evento de la compañía sólo para mostrarse de la mano de aquella mujer de pérfida sonrisa.

Finalmente se unía a la lista de sus familiares y amigos que ponían en duda la reputación y el comportamiento del chico y le dolía comprobar que, ese que se hacía llamar su novio, no era más que un mujeriego que iba detrás de cualquier falda.

Tantos meses ocultando su supuesta relación para darla a conocer en el momento más indicado, y, en cuestión de segundos, él había hecho añicos las ilusiones que ella tenía respecto a su noviazgo. Seguramente le había pedido que no dijera nada a nadie para así seguir haciendo de las suyas con otras mujeres cuando ella no estaba a la vista.

De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, mostrando en la pantalla el número de Trunks, llamando insistentemente por décima vez en el día. No pretendía contestar en ese momento, no se sentía lista; pero algún día tenía que hacerlo pues, a pesar de todo y aunque no le gustara, debía enterarse de que iba a ser papá y tenía un compromiso qué asumir.

Su corazón estaba demasiado herido como para escuchar esa voz que tanto le encantaba y que representaba la sentencia del mismo diablo. No quería oírlo, ni tampoco verlo, pues temía sucumbir ante sus encantos, sabiendo que era tan tonta y él conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles; ¡cómo lo había dejado llegar a tanto!

Luego de la llamada perdida, una serie de mensajes de texto llegaron a su celular y, sin siquiera leerlos, Marron los eliminó, tratando de evitar la tentación de saber lo que él estaba buscando. Llevaba así todo el lunes y parte de ese día, intentando comunicarse con ella para, seguramente, aclararle falsamente lo ocurrido en la fiesta.

Pero... ¿qué explicación podía darle? Ella había visto con sus propios ojos cómo había correspondido a los actos de la mujer. Nadie se lo había contado, incluso había visto su mirada delatora, que lo había dejado al descubierto frente a ella.

Decidida a cumplir con su tarea, Marron retomó su postura en la silla y leyó una página de su libro de historia, resumiendo en su mente los puntos clave de la esta y, posteriormente, redactaba su punto de vista en la computadora. Repitió ese mismo proceso en varias ocasiones y, con un ritmo constante, terminó su ensayo antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Número 18 arribó a su hogar y colocó las bolsas con víveres encima de la mesa, pidiéndole ayuda a Marron para clasificarlos y guardarlos en la alacena o el refrigerador. Mientras la chica hacía el favor, su madre se percató de la expresión facial que cargaba, pudiendo ver con claridad sus párpados hinchados, producto de un ostensible llanto que no había ocurrido en su presencia.

ꟷ¿Estuviste llorando? ꟷla mujer la sorprendió de un momento a otro.

Ante el asalto, Marron dejó caer una caja de cereal a sus pies y se tensó. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultar la verdad?

ꟷ¿Por qué lo dices? ꟷcuestionó, sin dirigirle la mirada.

ꟷAunque no me quieras ver a la cara, sé que tus párpados están hinchados ꟷobjetó, colocando una mano en la cintura.

ꟷHmmm… ꟷla chica enmascaró su respuesta detrás de un tarareo dudoso.

ꟷ¿Te sientes mal? ꟷpreguntó directamente Número 18ꟷ. ¿O por qué lloraste?

¿Cómo podía decirle que se sentía destrozada? No había forma de hacerlo sin lloriquear a grito abierto. Estaba desconsolada y, además, tenía miedo sobre cómo iban a reaccionar ella y su padre al enterarse que serían abuelos.

ꟷMe siento muy estresada ꟷafirmó.

Realmente no estaba mintiendo con aquello. Se sentía demasiado agobiada con los trabajos de la escuela, sabiendo que faltaba muy poco para realizar las evaluaciones finales y debía comenzar a estudiar lo más pronto posible; aunado a eso, traía cargando el peso de su primera decepción amorosa, junto con un hijo en su vientre, producto de su relación con un canalla.

ꟷ¿Crees que un helado de chocolate te haga sentir mejor? ꟷsugirió, comprensiva, apenas esbozando una sonrisa.

La mujer sabía que no debía estar desobedeciendo las órdenes y recomendaciones que el médico le había dado a su hija, sin embargo, algo debía levantarle el ánimo que, últimamente, lo traía por los suelos y sabía que un helado de su sabor favorito nunca fallaba.

Entre las dos mujeres terminaron de guardar las compras del supermercado y Número 18 volvió a tomar las llaves de su auto y salió junto con Marron para subir a él. Encendió la radio y buscó una estación con música de la que su hija solía escuchar, esa que a ella no le agradaba del todo. Quería verla sonreír, que al menos hubiera algo de sinceridad en su rostro pues, sabía que le había estado mintiendo sobre algo durante algún tiempo.

La mujer continuó manejando, sin decir absolutamente nada, pero mirando de reojo a su hija, quien miraba el camino a través del cristal de la ventana de vehículo. Llegó hasta la heladería a la que llevaba a Marron desde que era una niña y entraron a ella para ordenar.

Al menos por unos instantes, los ojos de la chica se iluminaron al ver cómo la dependienta servía las bolas de nieve de chocolate para conformar un cono de helado doble; y eso hizo feliz a Número 18; ver alegre a su razón de ser, a la mujer que seguía siendo su pequeña, sin importar el paso de los años.

Para no conducir con una mano ocupada, su madre propuso comer el helado en las pequeñas bancas del establecimiento y la rubia menor aceptó. Estaba acostumbrada a estar en silencio con su madre, por lo que no hizo falta cruzar palabras para que la carencia de ruido no fuera incómoda; incluso, se sentía mejor sin tener que responder forzosamente a las preguntas tan directas que le hacía.

Cuando terminaron sus helados, regresaron a casa y se encontraron con un Krilin desesperado, al pie del estribo de la puerta principal, esperando por su llegada. El hombre alegaba no haber encontrado alguna nota que le indicara el paradero de su esposa e hija y, lucía evidentemente molesto, sin embargo, ver la sonrisa de Marron le había devuelto la calma.

Aquellos dramas familiares siempre le sacaban una risilla a Marron, admitiendo que ninguno de los tres era muy normal, pero estaban unidos por el cariño y la comprensión entre ellos. Entonces… ¿por qué dejaba que el asunto de Trunks la siguiera afectando cuando tenía aquella clase de amor de sus padres? Krilin y Número 18 la amaban incondicionalmente y, durante toda su vida, habían luchado para protegerla contra viento y marea; sólo ellos sabían cómo amarla de verdad, sin necesidad de mentiras u ocultarse.

Y, justamente por el inmenso amor que sus padres le tenían, no quería seguir mintiéndole al respecto con lo de su embarazo. Ellos también tenían derecho de saber que estaba esperando un hijo y quería que compartieran esa etapa con ella, pero le dolía tener que esconder lo que ocurría, pues sabía que cuando se los confesara, aquello sería una tremenda decepción para ellos, pensando que no le habían dado la confianza suficiente para decirles lo que tenía con Trunks.

Nuevamente caía en Trunks. No podía culparlo de todo, pues ella también se había dejado envolver y caer entre sus redes, pero sí lo culpaba de haberla ilusionado, de haberla amado falsamente para que ella también lo hiciera. El chico no era más que un cobarde que la había utilizado para un rato y nadie podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

En el instante que a su imagen llegó el nombre de su _novio_ , una llamada de él entró a su teléfono y, detrás de ella siguieron muchas más, hasta que tomó la decisión se apagar su celular, arriesgándose a que, en medio de la locura o desesperación por convencerla de que lo que había visto no era lo que creía, el chico fuera hasta su casa a armar un zafarrancho enfrente de sus padres.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Ya estaba harta de él y también de ella; y si ya había llegado la hora de que la bomba de la verdad explotara, ¿qué más podía pasar?

Luego de aquel día tan enredado y confuso para sus emociones, Marron decidió ir a su habitación para descansar. Comenzaba a sentir unas terribles nauseas que la estaban obligando a permanecer despierta, cuando lo único que quería era dormir.

Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que su pequeño o pequeña le seguiría causando malestares por más tiempo, por lo que se alejó de la cama y abrió su ventana para asomar su rostro por ella. El cielo estaba oscuro, sin estrellas, sólo un par de nubes que lo adornaban y opacaban el hipnotizador brillo de la luna.

Para ella, la luna era especial; significaba más que un simple satélite en el espacio. Era un símbolo de valentía, sin lugar a dudas; le recordaba cuántos momentos había vivido bajo su luz y, a pesar de todo, siempre serían recuerdos que le dejarían una lección y, sobre todo, una parte muy especial de su vida; el hijo que llevaba en el vientre.

¿Cómo sería su bebé? ¿Sería niño o niña? ¿A quién se parecería? ¿Cómo lo nombraría?

Desde que había descubierto estar embarazada, había ciertas dudas que, lejos de inquietarla, la emocionaban, deseando que el tiempo volara para resolverlas. Tenía la sospecha de que, independientemente del sexo del bebé, sería muy fuerte, pues heredaría la sangre del descendiente de un Saiyajin puro y, estaba segura que la mezcla de razas era lo que hacía que sus malestares fueran más intensos. De cualquier modo, ya lo iría comprobando conforme los meses fueran pasando y, tanto su hijo, como su vientre fueran creciendo.

Pero el paso del tiempo también era una preocupación para ella pues, como ya lo había dicho, un hijo era una responsabilidad tremenda y no tenía un plan de cómo iba a salir adelante. No quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad y sabía que era primordial ser una profesionista para tener un buen trabajo en esa ciudad; lo único que le pasaba por la mente era jugársela para estudiar al mismo tiempo que trabajaba.

No quería apresurarse a tomar más decisiones equivocadas, pero debía pensar en todo, así como en las posibilidades que existían y, la siguiente situación que debía manejar era cómo decirles a sus padres que estaba embarazada y el bebé era de Trunks.

* * *

La historia está por llegar a su fin, por lo que estos son los últimos capítulos.

Espero que la sigan disfrutando.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 16

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

Cuando la puerta azotó, no sólo los portaretratos de la pared temblaron y fueron a dar hasta el suelo quebrando el cristal que los cubría, sino, la misma pared que los sostenía se había agrietado, dejando una huella del evidente mal humor de Trunks y de la cantidad de fuerza que no podía controlar cuando se encontraba furioso.

Sin embargo, más que furioso, estaba frustrado, atado de pies y manos sin saber qué hacer para remediar sus estupideces. ¿Cómo había dejado que Kara llevara las cosas más allá del trato que habían hecho? Más bien, ¿para qué lo había hecho?

Su acuerdo había sido simple; sin tantas vueltas. Ella le había pedido que se hiciera pasar por su acompañante durante unos cuántos minutos de la noche para poner celoso a su ex novio y que este regresara a buscarla y él, como el chico amable que era y, debido a su buena relación con la mujer, había aceptado seguirle el juego a cambio de nada.

Pero dentro de lo pactado, no habían definido el tomarse de las manos o coqueteos tan públicos como los que hizo la mujer con su familia y amigos; sólo se trataba de ser caballeroso con ella y bailar una pieza musical. Ella había alcanzado su cometido, logrando que el dichoso tipo la buscara, pero a costa de meter a Trunks en un problema con su novia, pues, cuando Kara había obtenido la atención de aquel hombre, no había escatimado sus exageraciones frente a los invitados de la fiesta y, en entre ellos, estaba incluida Marron.

Ahora, la rubia no le contestaba ninguna de las llamadas o mensajes que le dejaba y no era para menos, si esa noche la había observado incrédula, incapaz de asimilar con lo que se había encontrado; había creído que la engañaba con una chica de su trabajo, cuando todo había sido un teatro improvisado del que nunca pensó salir perdiendo.

Él debía aceptar que tenía toda la culpa y se lo merecía, pues había querido llamarla antes del evento para informarle sobre el montaje barato que haría con la mujer, pero, con el tiempo encima y cientos de personas detrás de él, no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de respirar a gusto y, mucho menos, comunicarse con su novia.

Sin lugar a duda, era un imbécil y se merecía la ley del hielo que Marron le estaba aplicando, pero sólo quería que le diera una pequeña oportunidad para explicarle cómo habían pasado las cosas e, incluso, estaba dispuesto a llevarla con Kara para que hablara con ella sobre el trato que habían hecho, sin el afán de lastimarla.

En la fiesta tampoco había tenido el chance de estar a solas con ella para explicarle, pues los invitados lo habían acaparado y, cuando por fin pudo librarse unos minutos de todo el mundo, su madre le había comunicado que Krilin y su familia se habían marchado a causa de Marron, quien se había comenzado a sentir un poco mal debido a la anemia que padecía.

Lo curioso era que él no tenía idea de su afección y, tal vez, eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre su comportamiento un poco distante y apagado. Podía ser que esa era la razón por la que la había visto preocupada, sin los mismos ánimos de siempre, aunque ella había tratado de demostrarle lo contrario.

Trunks ya se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, pero intentaba calmarse, y dejaría pasar un par de días más, creyendo que así las cosas con Marron podían enfriarse y los dos hablarían como los adultos que eran. Sin embargo, parecía como un león enjaulado, famélico y agresivo, con cualquier persona que se le atravesaba, incluso, con su familia, quienes no tenían la culpa de nada.

Pero tanto su madre como su hermana eran demasiado metiches con su vida personal y detestaba el hecho de que las dos no paraban de cuestionarlo sobre su humor de los mil demonios, esto debido a que Bulma lo había invitado a que pasara un par de días con ellos, ya que, luego de concluir con el proyecto de los robots, tenía unos cuántos días libres y quería que su hijo estuviera ese tiempo en casa.

La verdad, no estaba disfrutando de sus pequeñas vacaciones, sabiendo que tenía un asunto pendiente qué arreglar con Marron y reaccionaba como fiera ante la menor provocación que sucedía a su alrededor y, quienes pagaban los platos rotos eran Bulma y Bra, pues no comprendían el porqué de su actitud.

* * *

 _ꟷ¿En verdad estás saliendo con Kara? ꟷcuestionó Bulma, guiñando un ojo a su primogénito._

 _Trunks alzó la vista de su plato de cereal y enarcó una ceja, mirando a su madre._

 _ꟷ¿De qué hablas? ꟷpreguntó, confundido._

 _ꟷDurante la fiesta estuviste con Kara, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? ꟷdijo su hermana, jugando con una cuchara._

 _Debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había bebido y a las infinitas llamadas perdidas que le había a Marron, ya ni siquiera recordaba el origen de su problema, y no estaba interesado en volver a tocar el tema._

 _ꟷSí, pero no estamos saliendo ꟷafirmó Trunks, regresando la vista a su plato._

 _ꟷHacen muy bonita pareja ꟷaseguró Bulma, dando un sorbo a su taza de caféꟷ. De hecho, se veían muy bien tomados de la mano._

 _ꟷAl menos no se ve tan vulgar como otras chicas que has traído a la casa ꟷbromeó Bra, bebiendo la leche que restaba en su tazón._

 _ꟷNo se metan en mi vida sentimental ꟷexigió el chico, guardando la calma, pero sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres frente a él._

 _Bulma dejó su taza a un lado, frunció el entrecejo y cruzó ambos brazos encima de su pecho._

 _ꟷEsa no es manera de hablarle a tu madre, Trunks ꟷreprendió la mujer, con evidente molestia._

 _ꟷ¡Y tampoco a tu hermana! ꟷBra se exaltó, formando un puño con cada mano._

 _ꟷ¡Pues entonces no metas tus narices donde no te incumbe, Bra! ꟷlanzó el chico, poniéndose de pie._

 _ꟷ¡Ya cálmense los dos! ꟷenunció Bulma uniéndose a los gritos de los chicos._

 _ꟷ¡A mí no me vas a hablar así, Trunks! ꟷinterrumpió la chica gritando, e imitando a su hermano._

 _ꟷ¡Si no se calman en este instante, los voy a castigarlos a los dos! ꟷexclamó Vegeta, apareciendo en el comedor, con su característico mal genio._

 _Tanto Trunks como Bra se quedaron pasmados al notar la presencia de su padre. El primero inhaló y exhaló aire para contener y aliviar la rabia que sentía; mientras que la segunda cruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza, haciéndose la indiferente, sabiendo que, las palabras de su padre no surtían el mismo efecto que las de ella en él._

 _ꟷIré a mi habitación ꟷTrunks salió del lugar, dejando a su familia atrás._

* * *

Sin embargo, las dos mujeres siempre creían tener la autoridad para opinar sobre él respecto a sus relaciones y quería que eso parara de inmediato, ya que ellas habían sido parte de los motivos por los que había ocultado a Marron en la sombra.

Si lo pensaba bien, parecía que había estado preparando la estrategia ideal para engañar a una mujer y, conociendo a Marron y su gran capacidad para sobre pensar las cosas, seguramente estaba creyendo lo peor de él, tal como había pasado cuando recién comenzaban a salir.

La había encontrado a solas en una noche de luna llena, la había besado desprevenidamente, le había propuesto salir a escondidas de todos, se habían hecho novios y ocultaron su relación, había sido su primer hombre en la intimidad, luego de eso, no habían podido parar de hacer el amor y, para terminar, lo había sorprendido con otra mujer, en circunstancias sospechosas, frente a las personas que había querido encubrir lo que había entre ellos.

Todo parecía un plan perfecto para sacar provecho de ella y, de un punto de vista abusivo, lo había hecho. Siempre había sido él que había llevado las riendas la mayor parte del tiempo, imponiendo condiciones, pareciendo una manipulación. Estaba más que hundido en su propio mar de excusas y mentiras.

Necesitaba a Marron, necesitaba sentirla a su lado, acariciar su piel con suavidad, tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla apasionadamente, hacerla sentir querida, única, amada. Necesitaba que creyera todo eso que él alguna vez le había dicho, quería pasar una vida con ella, durmiendo cada noche y despertando cada día oliendo su dulce aroma, formando una familia en la que eran felices y ya no ocultaban más lo que había entre ellos.

Si no aclaraba pronto las cosas con ella, quedaría desquiciado. Nunca se había sentido tan afectado por lo que una mujer pensara sobre él o, mejor dicho, sobre los sentimientos de la chica.

Pero Marron era diferente; desde el principio, había sido diferente, muy especial. Ella había llegado de una manera tan inusual a su vida, como si la luna de aquella noche la hubiera puesto sólo para él; y la había encontrado como si fuera la primera vez, descubriendo una chica que había sido subestimada por todo el mundo, en busca de alguien que la escuchara y la comprendiera.

Desde el principio se había sentido emocionado por conocerla como realmente era, y había acabado por ver a una Marron que era intrépida, aventurera, divertida, sonriente; dejando atrás la careta superficial de tímida e insegura que las personas la hacían poner debido a su tierna apariencia.

Además, la rubia no era como las otras chicas con las que había salido antes. A ella no le importaba cuánto dinero había en su cartera, la ropa que vestía o los lugares a los que acudían. Marron lo quería tal y como era; ella se preocupaba por verlo feliz, lo escuchaba cuando más lo necesitaba, le extendía los brazos para recibirlo y no soltarlo por horas. Ella era un campo de flores en medio de la guerra diaria que vivía en el trabajo; era como la hermosa luz de la luna que los había unido aquella fría noche; era simplemente Marron.

Por todo eso y más, ella se había convertido en la mujer de su vida, con la que deseaba pasar el resto de los tiempos, con la que quería seguir compartiendo sus éxitos y fracasos; dedicándole cada logro obtenido.

Trunks se encontraba sólo, caminando por el jardín de Capsule Corp, el mismo lugar donde había tenido la fortuna de ver a Marron bajo la luz de la luna y donde también la había perdido. No le quedaba más remedio que seguir esperando y no perder las esperanzas de que ella le contestara si quiera uno de los miles de mensajes de texto que no había parado de enviarle.

Existía la posibilidad de ir a buscarla hasta su casa, sin embargo, no quería armar un escándalo con sus padres y tampoco deseaba llegar hasta ese punto. Por otro lado, también podía ir a la preparatoria, pero más de uno sabía que él era el hermano mayor de Bra, además de correr el riesgo de que ella y Pan lo vieran charlando con Marron, levantando habladurías de su parte. Tampoco era que le importara el qué dirían las demás personas; sólo que no quería hacer sentir mal a la rubia.

Cansado de caminar, pero también de encontrarse y discutir con su madre y hermana en la casa, decidió quedarse un poco más en el jardín, pero optó por tomar asiento debajo de la copa de un árbol, tratando de relajarse a la sombra del mismo. Colocó sus brazos detrás de la nuca y se recargó contra el grueso tronco, cerrando los ojos por un buen rato.

Cuando despertó, resopló pesadamente, sintiendo una inmensa pereza que le impedía levantarse del suelo. Restregó sus ojos, estiró sus brazos y, con trabajos, se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa para regresar al interior de su casa.

Dio la media vuelta con toda la intención de ir y encerrarse en su antigua habitación, sin embargo, lo que menos esperó ver en ese giro, fue al solitario hombre que vagaba en silencio por todo su hogar, desde que tenía uso de razón.

ꟷPapá… no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí ꟷdijo, a modo de saludo.

Vegeta no respondió. Permaneció parado, frente a él con ambos brazos cruzados, a la altura del pecho, mirándolo tan dura y fríamente como era costumbre.

ꟷ¿Se te ofrece algo, padre? ꟷcuestionó, intrigado por saber qué buscaba por allí.

Al no obtener una respuesta, Trunks trató de esquivarlo, sin embargo, el hombre volvió a atravesarse en su camino, impidiéndole el paso.

ꟷPapá, quiero ir a mi habitación ꟷexplicó el chico, en un intento de que Vegeta se quitara de su caminoꟷ. Si no necesitas nada, déjame pasar.

ꟷ¿Te quieres ir para seguir huyendo de tus problemas, Trunks? ꟷescupió directa y ferozmente.

Trunks frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz, ¿de qué estaba hablando su padre?

ꟷ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ꟷcuestionó sin comprenderlo.

ꟷ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no entrenas como debería de ser? ꟷVegeta respondió con otra pregunta, haciendo desatinar más a su hijo.

ꟷTe he dicho que no tengo tiempo para hacerlo a diario como tú ꟷcontestó, recordando haber tenido una discusión parecida en el pasado.

Vegeta siempre recalcaba a su hijo lo débil que era desde que había tomado el mando general de Capsule Corp, por el cual había tenido qué dejar los entrenamientos que hacía a diario con el hombre y que, ahora sólo se limitaban a hacerlo con Goten esporádicamente.

En ese momento de reflexión, Trunks sintió un fuerte golpe a la altura de su abdomen, provocando que cayera al suelo, mientras su padre se sacudía las manos, dándole la espalda.

ꟷLos juegos que haces con el hijo de Kakaroto no pueden llamarse entrenamiento ꟷargumentó, teniendo conocimiento de las sesiones que a veces tenía con Goten.

El chico tosía ásperamente, mientras trataba de calmar con sus manos el dolor externo que sentía. No entendía la actitud de su padre, o más bien, su reclamo por volver a prepararse para seguir siendo un guerrero como él.

ꟷNi siquiera pudiste predecir el golpe que te acabo de dar ꟷcontinuó hablando, sin importarle el estado en el que había dejado a su hijo.

ꟷSi pretendes hacerme sentir mal por no ser como tú, lamento decepcionarte, papá ꟷdijo el chico, tratando de ponerse de pie.

Vegeta curvó ligeramente sus labios y relajó sus brazos, dejándolos caer a los costados. Dio un paso al frente, tratando de acercarse más a su hijo, quien le sacaba unos cuántos centímetros de altura.

ꟷMe decepcionaste hace mucho tiempo al preferir la compañía de tu madre ꟷadmitió, borrando la sonrisa que recién había formado.

ꟷSi no estuviera al frente de ella, tendría suficientes horas para volver a entrenar y ser tan fuerte como tú ꟷvociferó Trunks, sintiendo cómo la sangre de sus venas comenzaba a hervir.

ꟷNo tenías horas para entrenar, pero sí para pasarlas cada tarde con la hija del enano, ¿o me equivoco? ꟷreplicó, hostilmente.

Trunks suavizó sus facciones y cayó en cuenta que su padre se había percatado de la primera noche que Marron pasó en su departamento y, al parecer, sabía algo más allá de aquella ocasión.

* * *

 _Con una excusa sin sentido, Trunks se despidió de su madre y se perdió entre los pasillos de la Corporación Cápsula, antes de marcharse a entrenar con Goten. Sin embargo, su camino fue obstruido, obligándolo a detenerse en seco._

 _ꟷPapá ꟷdijo Trunks al notar la presencia de su padreꟷ. ¿A qué hora volviste?_

 _Si bien, su padre nunca se había caracterizado por ser un hombre tan comunicativo, ni de muchas explicaciones, sabía que algo lo había llevado hasta él._

 _ꟷNo es de tu incumbencia ꟷrespondió Vegeta, dedicándole una mirada más dura, diferente a la habitual que siempre cargaba._

 _ꟷ¿Sucede algo? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, sin comprenderlo._

 _Vegeta enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos_

 _ꟷPasaste la noche con la hija del enano y la chatarra ꟷsoltó el hombre, de repente._

 _¿Cómo se había enterado? Estaba seguro de que nadie los había visto._

 _ꟷPapá… yo ꟷTrunks titubeó ante la afirmación de su padre._

 _ꟷNo me importa lo que hagas con ella ꟷenunció con desprecioꟷ, pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente adulto para no cometer estupideces._

 _¿Qué quería decir su padre con aquello? Porque si se refería a lastimar a Marron, esas no eran sus intenciones, al contrario, lo que había surgido entre ellos era especial y lo que menos quería era dañarla de alguna forma._

 _Vegeta pasó de largo a su hijo, dejándolo con cientos de pensamientos revoloteando de un lado a otro; orillándolo a buscar explicaciones propias para lo que le había dicho segundos atrás._

* * *

ꟷTe prohíbo que te refieras así de Marron ꟷamenazó el chico, bufando del coraje.

Vegeta sonrió y luego comenzó a carcajearse arisca y rasposamente. Aquello sólo había hecho que Trunks se enfureciera más de lo que ya estaba, sintiendo recorrer una especie de furia y orgullo que hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por su cuerpo.

Al ver aquello, Vegeta sólo lo provocó aún más.

ꟷVamos… si lo que quieres es atacarme por menospreciar a la hija de la chatarra esa, hazlo ꟷdijo, invitándolo a comenzar una pelea.

Cegado por la cólera, después de mucho tiempo, Trunks se convirtió en un Super Saiyajin dispuesto a luchar contra su padre, con tal de defender a la mujer que amaba.

No fue necesario que Vegeta también se transformara para esquivar los golpes que su hijo le propinaba, para ello solo requirió suficiente velocidad y otro golpe en el mismo lugar que había dado el anterior, para que el chico se detuviera.

Trunks se mostraba agitado, pero, sobre todo, enfadado, buscando callar la boca de su padre.

ꟷ¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado débil ꟷafirmó Vegeta.

ꟷPuede que lo sea ꟷfarfulló, concordando con su padreꟷ, pero eso no impedirá que yo defienda a Marron ꟷdijo, logrando dar un golpe en la cara de padre.

Trunks había logrado girar el rostro de Vegeta con un solo golpe, hecho que sorprendió al hombre, sabiendo que aquel ataque lo había producido reuniendo toda la energía que había en su ser.

Nuevamente, Vegeta rió y regresó el golpe a su hijo, mandándolo al suelo y terminando con la transformación de Trunks.

ꟷUn golpe no significa que has podido ganarme ꟷVegeta protestó.

Trunks no se mostraba conforme con lo que acababa de suceder. Su padre se estaba burlando de él y de Marron; y sabía que, bajo las leyes de su padre, todo se arreglaba con un combate, el cual, por más que se esforzara no podría ganar en esos momentos.

ꟷSi lo que quieres es que admita es que soy un débil a comparación de ti… lo soy ꟷdeclaró, sin importarle la opinión de Vegeta.

El Príncipe lo miró y volvió a cruzar los brazos, señal de rechazo ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

ꟷDesde que te convertiste en un adulto, abandonaste tu entrenamiento y, con el tiempo, fuiste incluso perdiendo la capacidad de percibir el poder de una persona ꟷexplicó, con base a la corta pelea que acababan de tener, donde el chico se mostraba torpe al atacarꟷ. Y has llegado hasta el punto de ni siquiera poder percibir que, dentro de la chiquilla esa, está concentrándose un ki muy poderoso ꟷseñaló, refiriéndose a Marron.

Los ojos de Trunks se abrieron de par en par, incrédulo ante la última frase que su padre había enunciado.

ꟷ¿Qué acabas de decir? ꟷmurmuró, atónito, con la expresión desencajada.

ꟷLa chica esa está esperando un hijo tuyo ꟷobjetó directamente.

No podía creerlo. ¿Marron estaba embarazada? ¿¡Cómo era posible que no se hubiese dado cuenta!? ¿En qué momento había sucedido aquello? ¿Cómo su padre lo había notado?

ꟷ¿¡Cómo lo sabes!? ꟷcuestionó Trunks, con urgencia.

ꟷLo percibí el día de la fiesta ꟷinformóꟷ. Me la topé por aquí y además de su ki, pude sentir uno que no es digno de ningún humano, sólo de un descendiente Saiyajin.

ꟷ¿¡Y por qué no me lo habías dicho!? ꟷgritó Trunks, al borde de la locura.

ꟷ¡No iba a resolver tus problemas solo, niño! ꟷalegó, comenzando a enfurecerseꟷ. Además, ¡claramente te dije que no cometieras una estupidez y fue lo primero que hiciste!

Marron estaba esperando un hijo de él y ella se lo había ocultado, seguramente por lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta. Maldecía la hora en que había pactado aquella faramalla con Kara; había cometido una de las peores tonterías de su vida y, ahora, estaba en riesgo de perder uno de sus sueños por un error.

ꟷUn verdadero guerrero Saiyajin no abandona a su sangre ꟷVegeta había interrumpido sus pensamientos, llamando la atención de Trunks.

En ese instante, el chico comprendió las palabras de su padre. A pesar de muchas cosas ocurridas en el pasado, Vegeta siempre había estado allí para él, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos que había preparado toda una escena de reflexión, con tal de que abriera los ojos.

Ahora, había llegado su turno de demostrar sus orígenes, de demostrarle a su padre que podía ser un orgullo para él, sino en batalla, al menos como un hombre que afrontaba sus responsabilidades.

ꟷGracias ꟷpronunció Trunks, a duras penas.

Vegeta salió volando del jardín, dejando sólo a su hijo, con un solo objetivo en mente.

La noche ya había caído y la hora de descansar ya casi llegaba. Marron se encontraba en la cocina, esperando a que su madre le sirviera una taza de té para calmar sus malestares estomacales, debido a que todo el día había estado devolviendo la poca comida que ingería.

Número 18 se encontraba recargada contra la barra de la cocina, esperando a que la tetera chillara, indicando que el agua estaba en su punto para preparar el té. Por su parte, Krilin veía la televisión, apaciblemente, sentado en la sala.

El humo comenzó a salir por la boquilla de la tetera, aumentando el ruido con ello, señal de que debía retirarla de la estufa. La mujer colocó el agua en la taza y se la pasó a su hija, quien esperó a que esta se enfriara un poco y el líquido no le quemara la lengua.

Con sólo el sonido de la televisión de fondo, las dos mujeres comenzaron a disfrutar de su bebida. Sin embargo, el repentino ruido del timbre irrumpió la paz que las rodeaba, desconcertándose por una visita nocturna.

Intrigadas, las dos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al corredor del recibidor para conocer quién osaba poner un pie en su casa a tales horas de la noche; pero, antes de que pudieran asomar la vista hacia la puerta, la voz de Krilin las detuvo.

ꟷ¿Trunks?

La taza que Marron sostenía entre sus manos cayó al suelo, quebrándose y dejando un montón de piezas diminutas, regadas por todo el lugar. Su madre corrió por una escoba para limpiar el piso y así evitar accidentes, dejando sola a su hija, quien sintió que el mundo se le venía encima y, cuando menos lo esperó, sus ojos azules, se encontraron con unos del mismo color a los suyos. Tan conocidos, tan peligrosos.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	18. Chapter 17

**_Los diálogos o narración en cursiva pertenecen a sucesos pasados. Si están separados por líneas horizontales, ocurrieron en diferente tiempo._**

* * *

 _Marron yacía sentada en una de las bancas afuera de la prefectura principal de la preparatoria, e impulsaba sus pies hacia enfrente y hacia atrás en asincronismo, manteniendo la mirada agachada. Esperaba a su madre, quien había sido notificada sobre el estado de salud de su hija, pues había vuelto a sufrir un desmayo, en plena clase de psicología._

 _Al despertar en la enfermería, las ganas de expulsar todo lo que había dentro de su estómago no habían parado, sin embargo, se estaba conteniendo para no hacerlo en aquel lugar. Había pedido salir de la estación donde la habían atendido y dirigirse a un lugar, en donde nadie la viera, a excepción de aquellos alumnos que llegaban castigados._

 _Sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultando la verdad. Conociendo a su madre, no tardaba en sospechar que la anemia sólo era un pretexto para encubrir la causa real de sus malestares, y, antes de que sucediera eso, ella debía hablar; y lo haría, pero al final del día, cuando el sol se hubiese ocultado y la guardia de sus padres bajara._

 _ꟷ¿Estás bien?_

 _Podía reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lado, pero el ápice de inquietud que lograba percibir en ella no era tan común._

 _ꟷNo me siento bien ꟷadmitió, dándole la cara._

 _ꟷ¿Necesitas ayuda? ꟷcuestionó, son angustia._

 _ꟷGracias, pero mi mamá ya viene en camino ꟷexplicó, cortésmente la rubia._

 _ꟷOh… ꟷpronunció, con un hilo de vozꟷ, de acuerdo ꟷasintió, dando un paso hacia adelante, para seguir con su camino; pero se detuvo lentamente y se armó de valor para volver a encararlaꟷ. Cuídate, Marron._

 _ꟷGracias, Pan ꟷconcluyó._

 _Después de aquello, Número 18 había llegado angustiada debido a la repentina llamada. Había discutido con Marron sobre llevarla de nueva cuenta al médico para que la revisara, pero la chica se había negado, conociendo exactamente lo que la tenía de esa forma._

 _Al llegar a casa, había pasado parte de la tarde durmiendo y tratando de ingerir un poco de la comida que su madre le había preparado, sin embargo, su esfuerzo era en vano, pues terminaba por correr a la taza del baño para deshacerse de lo que apenas había masticado._

 _Luego de un difícil día, la luna se había asomado, señal de que su tiempo para tomar coraje y seguridad también había acabado. Sin importar más nada, sus padres se enterarían de su embarazo._

ꟷ¿Qué haces aquí, Trunks? ꟷcuestionó Krilin, confundido.

El chico no respondió; tampoco se movió. Permaneció parado frente al hombre de baja estatura, respirando agitadamente. Sentía los oídos aturdidos, que las manos le temblaban y comenzaban a sudar; apretó la mandíbula y cerró los ojos unos instantes, mientras trataba de calmar el resuello de su cuerpo.

Entonces, ignorando todo a su alrededor, concentrándose sólo en una persona a unos cuántos pasos de distancia, lo percibió. Abrió los ojos de golpe, comprobando lo que su padre le había dicho un par de horas atrás. Era impresionante, arrebatador, incluso, estremecedor; una imponente cantidad de energía se encontraba en esa casa y no era la de ninguno de los dos adultos mayores; sino, la que se concentrada dentro del pequeño y esbelto cuerpo de la chica.

ꟷMarron… ꟷsusurró el chico, tratando de avanzar hacia ella.

ꟷ¿Qué haces aquí?

Número 18 había salido casi de la nada para detener al chico. Asombrosamente, la mujer lo había atajado con tanta facilidad, que le era imposible zafarse del fuerte agarre que hacía en sus antebrazos. Por lo que podía apreciar, no lucía nada contenta, cargando un ceño tan fruncido como el que su padre siempre portaba.

ꟷ¡Necesito hablar con Marron! ꟷexigió, comenzando a exasperarse.

ꟷ¿Tú de qué tienes qué hablar con mi hija? ꟷpreguntó Krilin, situándose frente a élꟷ. Además, ¿ya te diste cuenta de la hora que es?

Trunks trató de forcejear con Número 18, sin embargo, ella lo contuvo, acorralándolo contra la pared, usando su propio brazo como un retén, alrededor de su cuello.

ꟷ¡Ella sabe de lo que tenemos qué hablar! ꟷbramó, removiéndose por debajo del cuerpo de Número 18.

Marron se quedó helada al escuchar a Trunks. Ese no era el momento más indicado para hacerlo; ni siquiera se sentía segura de ella misma; hasta podía percibir escalofríos recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Sentir nuevamente cerca la presencia del chico la ponía en jaque; era su debilidad y, al mismo tiempo, su martirio.

La mirada acusadora de su madre se posó encima de ella, aferrando a Trunks con facilidad, apretando cada vez más los músculos de su cuerpo. Marron juntó sus manos a la altura del pecho y, sus dedos se buscaron entre sí para revolverse. Tenía miedo, demasiado miedo de afrontar la realidad; quería huir y esconderse debajo de la cama como una niña, quería que todo fuera una fantasía, pero no era así.

ꟷ¡Lárgate se aquí, Trunks! ꟷgritó Krilin, con una furia que hace mucho tiempo no sentíaꟷ. ¡Estás como un loco!

ꟷ¡No pienso irme hasta que no hable con Marron! ꟷgimió, sintiendo su piel arder debido a la fuerte presión que Número 18 ejercía sobre él.

Estaba petrificada; no podía moverse, ni siquiera quería seguir viendo tal escena. Sus padres estaban coléricos y no era para menos si el chico se había aparecido a altas horas de la noche, irrumpiendo con la paz de su hogar, exigiendo hablar con ella, sin revelar el motivo por el que quería hacerlo.

De pronto, Trunks logró tirar a Número 18 y trató de llegar hasta Marron, sin embargo, Krilin lo había tomado por la cintura, volviendo a atrincherarlo contra la pared. La mujer rápidamente se puso de pie y golpeó los hombros del chico para detenerlo, apegándolo aún más a la dura superficie.

Sus padres estaban lastimando a Trunks y no sabía qué le dolía más; si verlo aguantar el sufrimiento con tal de alcanzarla, o ver a las personas que le habían dado la vida defenderla del canalla que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba ahí para afrontar sus problemas; no como ella que llevaba semanas huyendo de la avalancha de adversidades que tenía encima.

ꟷ¡No me importa lo que tengas qué hablar con mi hija! ꟷexclamó la mujer, invadida de rabiaꟷ. ¡Lárgate de nuestra casa o atente a las consecuencias, Trunks! ꟷNúmero 18 extendió la palma de la mano frente al rostro de Trunks, comenzado a formar una esfera de energía, lista para ser lanzada contra él.

ꟷ¡Mamá! ꟷgritó Marron, sacudiéndola por los hombros.

El tacto de Marron hiso que Número 18 la volteara a ver, descubriendo el rostro de su hija inundado de lágrimas, finalmente comprendiendo tantas cosas. La mujer dejó caer su mano y deshizo el agarre que tenía contra el chico, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Sin comprender, Krilin dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y llevó la mirada hacia su esposa, quien había ablandado su expresión y sólo observaba detenidamente a su hija.

ꟷEse olor era de Trunks… ꟷafirmó en un murmullo.

 _Marrón cerró la puerta de su habitación y Número 18 alzó una ceja, de inmediato. Su hija no había ido a hacer ninguna tarea con sus compañeras de la preparatoria, pues con sólo tenerla en frente, fue capaz de percibir la respuesta dudosa de su hija al preguntarle sobre ello; además, su ropa emanaba una fragancia masculina que, de alguna forma ya le resultaba conocida, pues llevaba semanas regresando a casa con ese mismo olor._

Todo el tiempo había conocido al hombre con el que creía que su hija salía a escondidas y, luego de esos instantes, ya no tenía dudas al respecto. Era Trunks, siempre había sido él; y con sólo agudizar su olfato y permitirse oler un poco el ambiente tan tenso que se respiraba, reconoció aquella fragancia que se encontraba en la ropa de Marron.

La chica negó, moviendo su cabeza. Todo había quedado al descubierto; ¡y de qué forma! Sus padres habían tenido que recurrir a la violencia, sabiendo que ninguno de ellos había usado su fuerza desde hace años para atacar a alguien. Lo que siempre imaginó sereno y con una que otra pregunta indiscreta, había terminado en una agresión física y verbal.

ꟷ¿De qué estás hablando? ꟷcuestionó Krilin, dirigiéndose a su mujer.

ꟷDesde hace meses me percaté de que Marron ocultaba algo ꟷsusurró, mirándola, al tiempo que la retaba a sostenerle la miradaꟷ. Estaba segura de que se trataba de un hombre porque toda su ropa olía a un perfume que no era el de ella, sino a un almizcle picante que no era de mujer… ꟷpausó, ahora mirando a su esposoꟷ. Pero quién diría que se trataba de Trunks.

ꟷMarron… ꟷla llamó su padreꟷ. ¿Eso es verdad? ꟷpreguntó, con una chispa de decepción en su voz.

No había nada más terrible que ver a su padre afligido a causa de algo que ella misma había provocado. Lo había engañado durante mucho tiempo; tanto a él como a su madre. En esos instantes, el hombre seguramente estaba pensando en la poca confianza que le tenía, como para ocultarle acerca de su relación con Trunks.

ꟷPapá… ꟷpronunció, con la voz quebradaꟷ. Mamá… ꟷformuló de la misma forma.

ꟷ¿Para qué buscas a Marron? ꟷpreguntó Número 18, ignorando a su hija.

Marron no era la única lastimada con todo aquello. Él también se sentía herido de alguna forma, por tener que causar y presenciar ese incómodo momento familiar; pero no podía aplazarlo, necesitaba escuchar la verdad de la boca de la propia chica que, se notaba, traía una enorme pena cargando sobre los hombros.

ꟷEs sobre nosotros ꟷafirmó con recelo.

ꟷSi ya se descubrió todo, habla ꟷexigió Krilin, con ambos brazos cruzadosꟷ, ¿qué más da que lo hagan frente a nosotros?

Trunks permaneció callado y miró a Marron, buscando la aprobación en su mirada; pero no podía ver más allá de las lágrimas de dolor que derramaba sin cesar. Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sus padres eran capaces de hacer con tal de que protegerla y, si era necesario, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra ellos, sin importar lo que fuera a ocurrir. Tenía la seguridad de que ninguno de los dos sabía sobre lo del embarazo de su hija, pero ya no había vuelta atrás; debía hacer frente a lo que él había comenzado.

ꟷMarron está esperando un hijo mío ꟷconfesó, con una voz gutural, que los hizo vibrar ante la sorpresa.

Krilin echó la cabeza para atrás y cayó al suelo, quedando tendido.

ꟷ¡Papá! ꟷexclamó Marron, preocupada al ver al hombre inconsciente.

Número 18 corrió hasta él para auxiliarlo y, con facilidad, lo levantó del suelo, colocándolo encima del sofá. La mujer revisó el pulso de su esposo y luego acercó un dedo hacia sus fosas nasales para comprobar que su respiración fuera normal.

ꟷEstá bien ꟷseñaló la mujer, a secas.

ꟷPero… ꟷformuló, preocupada.

ꟷMarron... ꟷTrunks la llamó, colocando una mano encima de uno de sus hombros.

El mínimo contacto con Trunks la había hecho temblar, sintiendo electricidad recorrerla por todo el cuerpo. La chica lo miró, pero le dio la espalda sacudiéndose para ir hacia donde su papá se encontraba. Sin decir nada, lo tomó de la mano y la acarició, tratando de reconfortarse a ella misma, que se sentía más aterrada que nunca con todo lo que estaba pasando.

Número 18 salió de la sala, dejando a Trunks y a Marron solos, sin embargo, antes de retirarse les dedicó una mirada fría, reacia, bravía. Con aquellos ojos tan celestes como el cielo, que helaban la sangre de cualquiera que se atrevía a hurgar en ellos.

La interacción entre ellos parecía ser un complicado juego de miradas, donde debían descifrar lo que estas transmitían y, en aquellos momentos, había tanto por decir que no sabían con certeza qué gritaban sus ojos.

Nunca habían sentido tanta tensión estando solos. Era como si fuesen un par de extraños, pero que se conocían a la perfección, que habían intercambiado gustos y placeres, pero se habían perdido en un mismo camino, uno yendo en dirección contraria al otro.

De alguna manera seguían conectados, y lo estarían por el resto de sus vidas, no sólo por ese bebé que crecía en el vientre de Marron, sino porque el amor que sentían entre sí era tan fuerte que podría traspasar fronteras y tiempos, era tan pasional que un solo roce los llevaba a sentir el mismo fuego del infierno, pero... ¿sería tan puro, verdadero y correspondido como para sanar heridas profundas?

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto? Nunca habían sido los mejores amigos, pero sí fueron compañeros de aventuras en un par de ocasiones. Tenían buenas anécdotas qué contar y grandes recuerdos en compañía de sus familias, pero... ¿cómo habían logrado cruzar una barrera tan delicada como la de una simple amistad?

No era la primera vez que se lo cuestionaban, pero, en ese instante, la respuesta era crucial. ¿De dónde había surgido esa clase de amor que ninguno había experimentado antes? Probablemente de la Luna. Esa maldita Luna los había condenado; los había hechizado, los había colisionado.

Número 18 regresó a la sala y aplicó la tan confiable mota de algodón cerca de la nariz de Krilin, ayudándole a despertar, completamente confundido. En esa casa no se hablaría media palabra más al respecto de Marron, hasta que el jefe de la familia se encontrara en perfectas condiciones para escuchar lo que Trunks tenía que decir.

ꟷ¿Cariño? ꟷKrilin lucía aturdidoꟷ. Siento la cabeza muy pesada ꟷexplicó, tocando la misma.

ꟷAcabas de escuchar que vas a ser abuelo ꟷrechistóꟷ. No es para menos ꟷdijo, mirando a los dos chicos.

ꟷ¿Qué? ꟷel hombre sacudió la cabeza y talló sus ojos.

Cuando su vista se ajustó, pudo notar que el hijo de su amiga Bulma se encontraba allí, recordando lo que, momentos antes de su desmayo, había escuchado.

ꟷ¿Y bien? ꟷpreguntó la mujer, cruzando los brazos, viendo a los chicos.

Marron se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de Trunks. Ella lucía derrotada, abatida, cansada de seguir con esa situación y, lo que él menos quería era seguir lastimándola, pero necesitaba que lo escuchara, que supiera que la amaba, que lo de la fiesta había sido una confusión. Quería decirle a ella y a todo el universo que había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, con la que quería compartir sus días.

ꟷMarron...

Trunks pronunció su nombre con tranquilidad, sin prisas, ni prejuicios, y escucharlo había sido como la gloria eterna; como una dulce melodía.

ꟷ¿Hmm? ꟷtarareó la chica entre sus labios.

ꟷ¿Cuándo te enteraste de que estabas embarazada? ꟷpreguntó el chico, dando un paso hacia ella.

Marron retrocedió la misma distancia que él avanzó hacia ella. Se sentía como una presa siendo acechaba por su víctima y que no tenía escapatoria.

ꟷHace poco más de una semana ꟷmordió su labio, reprimiendo un sollozo entre ellos.

ꟷ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? ꟷpreguntó, hablando entre dientes.

ꟷ¡Iba a hacerlo! ꟷchilló, soltando el sollozo que había tratado de retenerꟷ. Lo iba a hacer después de la fiesta en tu casa ꟷdijo, con un hilo de vozꟷ. Pero no tuve el valor de buscarte luego de verte con esa mujer ꟷadmitió, sintiéndose humillada.

ꟷ¡Pero una noticia como esa no podías ocultarla! ꟷgritó exasperado el chico.

ꟷ¡Ya te dije que no lo iba a hacer! ꟷreplicó la rubia, sin poder evitar el llantoꟷ. ¡Pero necesitaba tiempo para poder enfrentarte a ti y a mis padres!

ꟷEntonces la anemia fue el pretexto perfecto para ocultar tu embarazo ꟷinterrumpió Número 18.

ꟷSí… ꟷadmitió Marronꟷ. Los síntomas son similares.

Número 18 asintió y, esa era la última pieza para armar el rompecabezas en su mente. Marron había sabido muy bien cómo ocultar la verdad, hasta estaba sorprendida de que lo hubiera logrado sin levantar sospechas en ella.

ꟷMarron…

Cada que Trunks la llamaba, se producía un destello en su interior que la hacía sentir mejor, aunque las palabras seguidas de su nombre no lo hicieran tanto.

ꟷTrunks… ꟷse atrevió a devolver el llamado.

ꟷ¿Cuánto tiempo de gestación tienes? ꟷpreguntó, demasiado interesado.

ꟷCasi 6 semanas ꟷconfesó.

ꟷ¿Hace cuánto… comenzaron? ꟷpreguntó Krilin, señalándolos con el dedo, en un vaivén.

ꟷOcho meses ꟷTrunks se adelantó a contestar.

ꟷTanto tiempo viéndonos la cara ꟷbromeó Número 18, rodando los ojos.

Por un momento, todos se quedaron callados, agacharon la mirada y prefirieron que la incomodidad del silencio los rodeara, apostando para sí mismos, quién sería el primero en romper con el mutismo.

ꟷTrunks…

Todos dirigieron su vista a Marron, en especial el chico. Ella se había animado a llamar su atención con la poca valentía que tenía y, con ese mismo ímpetu, limpió las lágrimas traicioneras de su rostro y acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

ꟷPor favor, vete ꟷpidióꟷ. Hablaremos otro día.

ꟷNo ꟷcontestó rápidamente el chicoꟷ. Ya no huyas más, Marron ꟷsuplicóꟷ. Necesito que aclaremos las cosas.

ꟷ¿Qué cosas? ꟷcuestionó ella.

ꟷLo que ocurrió en la fiesta ꟷafirmó Trunks.

ꟷMe quedó claro que te conseguiste otra mujer en tan sólo una semana que dejamos de vernos ꟷescupió con recelo.

ꟷEso no es verdad ꟷenuncióꟷ. Y es justamente lo que quiero explicarte ꟷargumentó.

ꟷNo me importa lo que vayas a decirme ꟷlanzó a la defensivaꟷ. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Trunks.

ꟷY si no te importa, ¿por qué suenas tan ofendida? ꟷla retóꟷ. ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?

ꟷ¡Porque no quiero oír tus mentiras! ꟷse justificó, arrugando la nariz.

ꟷNo sé cómo te atreves a decir eso… ꟷahora fue Trunks, quien se sintió insultado.

ꟷ¿O me vas a decir que no me engañaste, Trunks? ꟷMarron lucía desencajada, cegada por su enojo y miedo de enfrentar la verdad.

ꟷDime, ¿qué mentiras te dije?, ¿con qué mujeres te engañé?

Las preguntas y afirmaciones que hacían iban subiendo de intensidad, desahogando todo lo que llevaban soportando durante días. Sin embargo, Marron podía afirmar que Trunks le había dicho mentiras, pero no tenía pruebas de ello; no obstante, ella había visto con sus propios ojos a la mujer de la fiesta, a esa que incluso había tomado de la mano.

ꟷCon la chica de la fiesta ꟷseñaló, entre dientes.

ꟷSi me dejaras explicarte lo que pasó, te darías cuenta de que no fue así… ꟷenunció, cansado de seguir discutiendoꟷ. No sigas fingiendo que no quieres saber lo que pasó, Marron ꟷpidió, arrastrando la vozꟷ. Te conozco más de lo que tú crees, y sé que la curiosidad siempre te mata por dentro, pero prefieres formular tus propias suposiciones para torturarte a ti misma ꟷafirmó, describiendo cruelmente a la chica.

Marron se quedó pasmada, escuchando la tan acertada declaración de Trunks sintiéndose anonadada con pensar cómo había podido hacerla.

ꟷSi tan bien me conoces, sabrías que lo que me hiciste me destrozó el corazón ꟷfarfulló la rubia, desviando la mirada de la del chico.

ꟷ¿Crees que no lo sé? ꟷcuestionó, acercándose a ella, buscando que volviera a encararloꟷ. ¿Y crees que a mí no me duele pensar que quieres echar todo por la borda? ꟷrelamió sus labiosꟷ. Tal vez, eres tú la que no me conoce tan bien… porque, aunque lo dudes, yo pasé más tiempo del que crees observándote a detalle, grabando en mi mente tus delicados y minuciosos movimientos, Marron ꟷdenotóꟷ. Sé que juegas con tus manos cuando te pones nerviosa; así como lo haces ahora ꟷseñaló con un dedo, provocando que la chica llevara sus manos por detrás de la cintura para ocultar tal acciónꟷ, te ruborizas cuando algo te da vergüenza o te sientes abrumada, te desconectas del mundo cuando algo te preocupa, arrugas la nariz cuando te molestas y cuando estás feliz, sonríes sin importar quién esté a tu alrededor; te gusta bailar a escondidas de los demás y cuando te sientes asustada, tomas mi mano y la presionas hasta quitarme la circulación…

ꟷ¿Qué pretendes con eso, Trunks? ꟷlo interrumpió, comenzando a hipar.

En ese momento, el chico recordó la plática que había tenido con su mejor amigo sobre su hermana, e inminentemente, lo había comprendido; él también conocía a su novia como la palma de su mano, y podía describir a ciegas al amor de su vida; hasta podía hablar de ella durante horas sin cansarse, y nunca tendría suficiente.

ꟷDemostrarte que soy más de lo que las personas dicen, Marron ꟷargumentó, aludiendo a que los rumores de los demás no lo definíanꟷ. Lo mismo que tú me demostrarte cuando me diste la oportunidad de conocerte.

Nuevamente, Trunks y Marron volvieron a enmudecer. Número 18 y Krilin, quienes veían la escena atónitos, se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por todo lo que acababan de escuchar por parte de los dos chicos. Como padres, nunca se hubieran sentido preparados para oír una discusión de tal magnitud de su única hija con un chico que llevaban conociendo toda su vida, pero ignoraban la relación que existía entre ellos.

ꟷMarron…

Finalmente, Trunks se había posicionado frente a ella y tomó una de sus manos, colocándola encima de su pecho, a la altura del corazón, para que pudiera sentir sus latidos. Aquel acto tan sencillo e inocente los había conectado, volviendo a sentirse uno mismo, sin la necesidad de intercambiar caricias desnudas en la intimidad.

Marron no dijo nada; dejó que sus labios soltaran un par de sollozos y, bajando completamente la guardia, se aferró bruscamente al pecho de Trunks, gritando a llanto abierto, ocultando su rostro; mientras él comenzó a acariciar su cabello con calma, tratando de transmitirle la confianza que había perdido.

No hacían falta más palabras, tampoco miradas o gestos; sólo un amor puro, verdadero y correspondido como el de ellos. Uno que sí era capaz de sanar heridas profundas y cerrar el paso a cualquier duda.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que estuve ausente durante varios meses y espero que la espera de la actualización haya valido la pena jaja.

Luego de concluir con mis prácticas profesionales, de presentar mi tesis y mi examen profesional, oficialmente, me he graduado y, sinceramente, antes de correr a actualizar, decidí tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones para despejar mi mente y retomar este espacio.

Tengo en mente varios proyectos que espero concretar pronto en esta página y espero estarlos compartiendo con ustedes.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 18

Capsule Corp había sido nuevamente la sede para una reunión exprés que Trunks había organizado. Le había pedido a su madre ayuda para que llamara a todos los guerreros y sus familias, pues tenía algo qué comunicarles, argumentando ser un anuncio de suma importancia.

Y así había sido. La familia completa de Goku, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han, Chaoz, Piccolo, los habitantes de Kame House, su familia, la de Krilin y hasta el payaso de Mr. Satán y Boo se encontraban ahí, suspicaces de escuchar eso que Trunks decía ser algo sustancioso. La cuestión era, ¿para quién?

El ambiente estaba plagado de incertidumbre y, aunque la música y los bocadillos que se servían suavizaran la situación, todos se cuestionaban entre sí, cuál podía ser ese comunicado tan misterioso, como para que decidiera juntarlos a todos, sólo a unos cuántos días después de la reunión por la presentación de su proyecto.

ꟷOye, Bulma… ¿tú sabes qué es eso que Trunks quiere decirnos? ꟷpreguntó Gohan, intrigado.

ꟷNo tengo idea ꟷrespondió la mujer, haciendo una mueca con los labiosꟷ. Ni siquiera a mí me quiso dar una pista ꟷcruzó ambos brazos encima de su pecho.

ꟷDeberíamos hacer una apuesta sobre lo que creemos que dirá ꟷsugirió Yamcha, riendo a carcajadas.

Sin embargo, todo el mundo enarcó una ceja y lo ignoró. El hombre resopló sabiendo que sus chistes no eran muy efectivos y, evidentemente, ese había sido demasiado malo.

ꟷTal vez nos presente a su nueva novia ꟷagregó Braꟷ. Ni a mamá ni a mi nos quiso decir si salía o no con Kara ꟷexplicó, llamando la atención de todos.

ꟷPues si es así… no sé por qué tanto misterio ꟷBulma se encogió de hombros.

Los invitados comenzaron a desesperarse al notar que los minutos pasaban y no había ninguna señal de Trunks en el lugar y, nuevamente, levantaron sospechas sobre lo que el chico podía decirles, murmurando entre ellos cuál era la inquietante noticia.

ꟷ¡Allá está Trunks! ꟷvociferó Pan, apuntando con el dedo hacia una dirección.

El chico venía caminando apaciblemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Se veía tranquilo, a comparación de todos los demás, que sentían los nervios a flor de piel a causa del tiempo que llevaban de espera.

ꟷ¡Vaya! ꟷBra rodó los ojosꟷ. Hasta que se dignó a aparecer ꟷgruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Trunks llegó hasta donde se encontraban los demás, posicionándose frente a ellos con un brillo inusual en sus ojos y una sonrisa tan sincera como la de un niño. Les echó un vistazo rápido a todos, recorriéndolos de izquierda a derecha, encontrando a una chica de melena rubia que lo enloquecía con una sola mirada.

ꟷHola a todos ꟷsaludó Trunks, guardando la calmaꟷ. ¿Cómo están? ꟷpreguntó interesando.

ꟷDeja tu cortesía a un lado y dinos para qué nos citaste aquí ꟷescupió Goten, de manera exasperada.

ꟷ¿Qué modales son esos, jovencito? ꟷMilk reprendió a su hijo menor, dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

ꟷNo seas tan desesperado, hermano ꟷinevitablemente, Trunks rió por lo bajo.

ꟷCreo que Goten tiene razón ꟷVidel se atrevió a decirꟷ. Llevamos mucho tiempo esperándote y queremos saber de qué se trata todo esto.

ꟷDe acuerdo ꟷTrunks asintió, aceptando la petición de Videl. Aclaró su garganta y luego suspiróꟷ. La mayoría de ustedes han formado parte de mi vida desde que lo recuerdo, o tuve el placer de conocerlos durante mi infancia y crecer con ustedes ꟷseñalóꟷ. De una u otra forma, son parte de mí y los aprecio a cada uno ꟷesbozó una sonrisa, dedicándola a sus amigos.

ꟷ¡Si nos reuniste para decirnos eso, mejor me voy a comer! ꟷvociferó Oolong, agitando sus manos en el aire.

ꟷEn realidad, ese es sólo el preámbulo ꟷexplicó el chico, encontrando graciosa la molestia del pequeño cerdo.

ꟷDeja de tenernos en ascuas ꟷrechistó el maestro Roshi.

ꟷLos conozco a todos y a cada uno de ustedes ꟷenunció Trunksꟷ. Somos como una gran familia que ha pasado por tantos momentos difíciles, pero hemos salido adelante juntos, con la ayuda de todos ꟷcontinuó aplazando la verdadꟷ. Y sé que todos han compartido noticias que nos transmiten emoción; pero también sé que a veces llegamos a meter nuestra nariz donde no nos importa ꟷformuló, tratando de no ofender a los presentes.

ꟷ¿Nos estás diciendo entrometidos? ꟷMr. Satán entrecerró los ojos.

ꟷPrácticamente ꟷTrunks se encogió de hombros, afirmando el enunciadoꟷ. No quiero insultarlos, ni mucho menos ꟷaclaróꟷ. Pero a veces creemos tener el derecho de meternos en la vida de los demás, opinando con base sólo a lo que observamos… pero muchas veces no conocemos a ciencia cierta la realidad de una persona y optamos por juzgar ꟷcambió su expresión a una más seria, notando la confusión en unos y la indignación en otros.

ꟷSi tu objetivo era criar a un hijo mal educado, lograste tu cometido, Bulma ꟷbromeó Piccolo, mirando a la mujer.

ꟷ¡Yo no le enseñé a ofender a los demás! ꟷreplicó Bulma.

El barullo se armó cuando todos comenzaron a discutir acerca la actitud y la postura que estaba tomando Trunks, alegando no entender el rumbo que esa reunión estaba llevando.

ꟷ¡Todos se equivocan! ꟷinterrumpió Trunks, alzando la vozꟷ. No estoy tratando de encontrar a un culpable de mi comportamiento o de hacer notar algún defecto; pero todos hemos juzgado a alguien en algún momento, y hay que reconocerlo.

ꟷY sigues con lo mismo ꟷPan rodó los ojos.

ꟷY justamente porque todos me están juzgando por hacer esto, es el motivo por el cual les he ocultado algo muy importante durante meses ꟷobjetó, haciendo callar a los presentesꟷ. En lo que a mí respecta, por mucho tiempo los dejé que opinaran sobre mi vida, escuchando lo que decían sobre mis amigos, relaciones o trabajo, poniendo palabras en su boca que no habían salido de la mía.

ꟷEso no es cierto, Trunks ꟷdijo Bra, en un intento por resistirse a aceptar su error.

ꟷClaro que sí, ¿o se te olvida que dijiste que Kara no lucía tan vulgar como las otras chicas que había traído a casa? ꟷle recordó su afirmación de unos días atrásꟷ. Cuando la verdad es que no todas tenían algo que ver conmigo; cuando yo puedo ser el único que decide con quién quiere estar.

Bra cruzó los brazos, girando la cabeza indiferente. Nunca le había gustado que la contradijeran y, mucho menos, enfrente de tantas personas.

ꟷCreo que aquí el punto es eso que Trunks dice habernos ocultado ꟷinterrumpió Yamcha.

Todos llevaron su vista hacia él, haciéndolo sentir intimidado, sin embargo, asintieron, aprobando el enunciado de Yamcha, dejándolo sorprendido.

ꟷYamcha tiene razón ꟷaseguró Trunksꟷ. Como les dije, todos han tenido la oportunidad de comunicar algo que nos llena de alegría, al igual que a ustedes. Y ha llegado mi turno de compartir algo muy importante para mí; algo que me hace sentir tan feliz y que, finalmente, deseo dárselos a conocer.

Luego de aquel emotivo abrazo en casa de Marron, Trunks le había explicado lo ocurrido en la fiesta con Kara, jurando por lo más sagrado que todo se había tratado de una ayuda para ella, la cual había surtido efecto, pues al final de la reunión, su exnovio la había buscado, tal y como ella predecía.

Marron había escuchado detenidamente a Trunks, y había quitado la venda de sus ojos, descubriendo que, como siempre, había sobre pensado las cosas; se había dejado llevar por los juegos que su mente le había hecho, creyendo haber sido una víctima más de las supuestas aventuras del chico.

Por otro lado, Marron había querido saber cómo es que Trunks se había enterado del bebé, por lo que le había confesado que su padre se había percatado del poderoso ki que se estaba concentrando en su vientre.

Por su parte, Krilin y Número 18 también habían querido escuchar la versión completa de cómo habían comenzado su romance, exigiendo una explicación sobre el por qué lo habían ocultado y, luego de conocer toda la verdad, tanto Trunks como Marron habían tenido que escuchar el sermón de los padres de la chica, quienes seguían sorprendidos por la noticia del embarazo.

En cuanto al pequeño o pequeña que los chicos esperaban, la noticia les había causado asombro, pero no les desagradaba, al contrario, ser papás sería una gran experiencia que, aunque no hubiera sido planeada, sabían que sería una increíble aventura descubrir y formar una familia.

Pero antes, debían pensar muy bien lo que querían hacer y, lo primero, era decirle a la familia de Trunks pues, aunque hubiera sido de una manera estrepitosa, la de Marron ya lo sabía. Y si la noticia ya iba a expandirse, era mejor que todos sus amigos se enteraran por su propia boca; por lo que pensaron en una reunión con todos los guerreros para comunicarles el anuncio.

ꟷLes quiero presentar a la mujer de mi vida, a la que no me canso de decirle lo hermosa que es, la que, con una sola sonrisa, puede iluminar todo mi mundo ꟷexpresó Trunks con suavidad.

De inmediato, todos se miraron confundidos entre sí, haciendo ademanes de incomprensión con las manos.

ꟷDeja de bromear, Trunks ꟷGohan rió, llevando su vista a todos ladosꟷ. Aquí no hay nadie.

Trunks esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

ꟷNo bromeo ꟷafirmóꟷ. Aquí se encuentra ella.

Entonces, Marron dio un par de pasos hacia donde se encontraba Trunks y, sintiendo las miradas en su espalda, se posicionó al lado del chico, tomándolo de la mano, atreviéndose a encararlos con el corazón a mil por hora. Los guerreros, sus familias y amigos veían la escena anonadados, quedando sin palabras.

ꟷ¡Lo sabía! ꟷsaltó Goten, sacando a todos del tranceꟷ. Sabía que la defendías de esa forma porque tenías algo que ver con ella ꟷseñaló, orgulloso de haber acertado en sus sospechas.

ꟷ¿De qué estás hablando? ꟷcuestionaron Marron y Bra al mismo tiempo.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y luego se dieron la espalda, avergonzadas.

ꟷEs una larga historia ꟷcontestaron Trunks y Goten arrastrando la voz, al mismo tiempo.

ꟷ¿Y por qué no lo habían dicho antes? ꟷBulma se mostraba evidentemente molesta.

ꟷFue por culpa de todos nosotros ꟷNúmero 18 se animó a hablar.

ꟷHmp ꟷgruñó Piccoloꟷ. Con que a eso se refería Trunks cuando dijo que todos éramos unos entrometidos… no querían que nadie se metiera en su relación ꟷafirmó.

ꟷEl señor Piccolo tiene razón ꟷdijo Marronꟷ. Cometimos el error de mantener lo nuestro en secreto, temiendo que nos juzgaran, que constantemente estuvieran encima de nosotros, como lo han hecho con Goten y Bra ꟷexplicó.

ꟷEntonces… ¿nadie lo sabía? ꟷpreguntó Milk, asombrada,

ꟷEsperen… ¡yo también lo sospechaba! ꟷsaltó Yamchaꟷ. Yo los encontré en el cine, saliendo de una función y dijeron que se habían encontrado allí ꟷagregó el hombre.

ꟷNosotros nos enteramos hace unos tres días ꟷargumentó Krilin, refiriéndose a él y su esposa.

ꟷYo también lo sabía.

Vegeta salió de entre un par de árboles, caminando con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente a todas las personas.

ꟷ¿Ahora resulta que todos sospechaban algo o lo sabían? ꟷpreguntó Bra, irritadaꟷ. ¿¡Cómo se atrevieron a engañarnos de esa forma!? ꟷchilló, hacia su hermano y su ahora cuñada.

ꟷ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo? ꟷpreguntó Videl, cautelosa.

ꟷOcho meses ꟷcontestó Marron.

ꟷ¿¡Qué!? ꟷexclamaron todos, completamente sorprendidos.

Marron se sintió abrumada y sus mejillas tomaron color. Los demás lo hacían ver como si fuera un pecado, tratando de avergonzarlos. Trunks presionó su mano y la miró, buscando que guardara la calma y se tranquilizara. No valía la pena que se preocupara por algo que los demás no vivían, cuando a ellos les traía una inmensa felicidad.

ꟷ¿Estuvieron escondiéndose tanto tiempo? ꟷpreguntó Ten Shin Han, incrédulo.

ꟷY eso que aún no saben la verdadera noticia… ꟷdijo Número 18, sarcásticamente.

ꟷO sea que… ¿eso no es todo? ꟷpreguntó Pan, confundida.

Trunks y Marron negaron moviendo la cabeza. Si su noviazgo los había impactado, lo que venía, los dejaría petrificados. Hasta el momento, sólo Número 18, Krilin y Vegeta, quien lo había descubierto, sabían que otro bebé con sangre Saiyajin estaba en camino e, increíblemente, los demás aún no se percataban del ki que creía dentro de la rubia.

ꟷ¿Qué puede ser más impactante que enterarse de que tu hermano y una de tus mejores amigas llevan meses siendo novios a escondidas? ꟷpreguntó Bra, irónicamente manteniendo su postura indiferente.

ꟷSi se van a casar, no sería una sorpresa ꟷagregó Bulmaꟷ. Tal vez no nos hemos enterado y esta es la boda ꟷbromeó, con sarcasmo, al tiempo que podía notarse un ápice de molestia en su voz.

ꟷHmm… digamos que aún no lo haremos ꟷpronunció Trunksꟷ. Pero… de hecho vas a ser abuela, mamá ꟷsoltó, medio formando una sonrisa apretada entre los labios.

Nuevamente, el silencio reinó entre todos y sólo el tenue ruido del viento podía percibirse. Trunks y Marron se miraron entre sí y alzaron una ceja, ¿qué sucedía?

ꟷEs una broma, ¿verdad? ꟷtitubeó Bra, sin saber qué expresión poner.

ꟷ¿Van a ser papás? ꟷBulma se encontraba de la misma manera que su hija.

ꟷTengo 6 semanas de gestación ꟷconfesó Marron, sonriendo forzosamente para ablandar la tensión.

ꟷ¡Voy a ser tío! ꟷGoten salió volando desprevenidamente, hasta tirar a Trunks al suelo debido al potente abrazo con el que lo había rodeado.

ꟷEstás muy pesado, Goten ꟷargumentó Trunks, tratando de deshacerse de su amigo.

ꟷ¡No puedo creerlo! ꟷGoten volvió a exaltarseꟷ Digo… tu hermana y yo somos novios, y tú eres cómo mi hermano… ¡ese bebé será como mi sobrino! ꟷgritó emocionado.

ꟷSupongo que sí ꟷrió Trunks, sacudiéndose la ropa.

ꟷ¿En verdad estás feliz? ꟷrió Bra, al ver la alegría de su novioꟷ. No sabía que los bebés te emocionaban tanto, Goten ꟷtomó su brazo, recargándose en este.

Un destello fue a dar hasta el hombro del chico, provocando que soltara a su novia debido al ardor instantáneo. Sintió una mirada pesada encima de él, encontrando a Vegeta con el entrecejo fruncido, malinterpretando las palabras de Bra.

Ante el anuncio, todos felicitaron a Trunks y a Marron por la asombrosa noticia, expresando frases de aliento y alegría hacia los futuros padres, quienes se encontraban en las nubes por los buenos augurios de sus amigos.

ꟷParece que seremos familia, Vegeta ꟷNúmero 18 bromeó en un murmullo, acercándose discretamente al hombre.

ꟷHmp ꟷVegeta se hizo el desinteresado, dándole la espalda a la mujer.

ꟷPues, te guste o no, así será ꟷla mujer rió, dejándolo atrás, yendo hacia donde se encontraba su hija y su yerno.

Marron lucía feliz, sonreía radiantemente al sentirse liberada y por fin mostrar sin miedos o prejuicios su relación con Trunks. Por su parte, él también se sentía pleno, contento de ver el rostro de alegría de su novia, quien ya no temía más por lo que fueran a opinar sobre ella.

ꟷMarron…

La rubia giró y se encontró con sus dos amigas, esas de las que se había mantenido distante por culpa de inmadureces. Sentían sus respiraciones mezclarse, al igual que sus miradas, que delataban arrepentimiento y desesperación. De pronto, las tres se abrazaron, formando un agarre firme y, los sollozos entre ellas no se hicieron esperar, dejando que sus culpas se redimieran en las lágrimas que dejaban salir.

Cuando soltaron su abrazo, secaron sus mejillas húmedas y comenzaron a reír al ver sus rostros de angustia.

ꟷFui una tonta ꟷdijo Pan, asumiendo la responsabilidad de todoꟷ. Yo fui la que le propuso a Bra lo de aquel chico.

ꟷEso ya no importa, Pan ꟷlo único que Marron quería era olvidar las tonterías que habían pasado.

ꟷSiempre te subestimamos, Marron ꟷseñaló Braꟷ. Y queremos pedirte perdón ꟷconfesó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

ꟷNo hace falta que lo hagan, pero si eso las hace sentir mejor, están perdonadas ꟷexpresó con calma la rubiaꟷ. Además, yo también tengo algo que decirles…

ꟷ¿Hay más? ꟷPan rió, terminando de limpiar los rastros de su llanto.

ꟷAquella fiesta… en la que me fui con un desconocido… se trataba de Trunks ꟷdeclaróꟷ. Allí comenzó todo ꟷMarron sonrió ligeramente.

ꟷCreo que eso tampoco importa ya ꟷinterrumpió Braꟷ. A final de cuentas, hasta seré tía ꟷrió, nerviosamente.

ꟷCorrección; seremos tías ꟷseñaló Pan.

Marron volvió a abrazar a sus amigas y, a unos cuántos metros de ellas, Goten y Trunks las observaban, con un semblante de felicidad.

ꟷSupongo que ya arreglaron sus diferencias ꟷenunció el chico de cabello negro.

ꟷEso parece ꟷrespondió el otroꟷ. Me da gusto por ellas.

ꟷY a mi me da mucho gusto saber que seré tío ꟷGoten volvió a animarse, recordando la noticia que su amigo había dado.

ꟷYa lo noté ꟷTrunks rió, dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del chicoꟷ. Sólo espero que la emoción no te gane y luego seas tú el que me haga tío pronto ꟷadvirtió, arqueando una ceja.

ꟷNo te preocupes, ya recibí la misma amenaza de tu padre ꟷdijo, señalando la evidencia del destello en su ropa.

ꟷSobre aviso, no hay engaño ꟷTrunks alzó las manos, deslindándose graciosamente del asunto.

ꟷHablando más seriamente… me imagino que se van a casar, ¿o aún no hay planes muy definidos? ꟷcuestionó Goten.

ꟷLo hablamos con sus padres el otro día y… nos gustaría hacerlo en cuanto Marron termine la preparatoria ꟷexplicóꟷ. Es decir, en unas cuántas semanas.

ꟷPues… nuevamente felicidades, Trunks ꟷGoten sonrióꟷ. Te llevas a una gran chica ꟷafirmóꟷ. ¡Quién diría que esa rubia traviesa terminaría enamorándote!

A la mente de Goten llegaron los juegos que alguna vez disfrutaron cuando eran niños, esos en los que sólo se metían en problemas y terminaban reprendidos por sus padres.

ꟷEl destino es, sin duda, demasiado incierto ꟷTrunks esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

La reunión tomó otro rumbo cuando Bulma propuso hacer un brindis por Trunks y Marron, especialmente por el bebé que esperaban; además de poner un poco de música para bailar y cantar en karaoke.

Todos lucían muy animados y, aunque la luz del sol ya se había apagado, la fiesta improvisada parecía haber comenzado. Goten y Bra bailaban como cuan trompos sobre el césped, a pesar de que la mirada de Vegeta lanzaba chispas con sólo verlos; Videl y Gohan también lo hacían, pero de una manera más romántica, sin importarles el género de la pieza; Yamcha y Krilin se había adueñado de los micrófonos del karaoke, mientras que los demás tapaban sus oídos al escuchar los berridos de sus amigos.

Mientras todos celebraban, lejos del tumulto de personas, Trunks caminaba de la mano de Marron, quien también se aferraba a su brazo. Con pasos lentos y silencios prolongados, rondaron por el amplio patio de Capsule Corp.

De pronto, se detuvieron en medio de un montón de árboles, encontrándose solos. Trunks sonrió y tomó a Marron de la cintura, apegándola a sus caderas; sin rechistar, ella deslizó sus manos por el pecho de su novio, hasta los hombros y las pasó por detrás de su nuca, ajustándose como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

Se mantuvieron en completa calma, mientras se dedicaban a admirarse, examinando cada facción de su rostro, cada silueta bien definida. Sus ojos brillaban, delatando lo mucho que en ellos guardaban; la pasión, la sinceridad, la ternura, la fuerza con la que se amaban uno al otro. Sabían que ya nada podía volver a separarlos y, si alguien o algo se atreviera intentarlo, lucharían con uñas y dientes para que eso no fuera a pasar pues, ya no se trataba de egoísmos individuales, sino, que ahora tenían una razón por la cual seguir construyendo su amor día con día; por la cual demostrar su valentía y determinación.

Trunks tomó el mentón de Marron y lo alzó con ayuda de su pulgar. Acarició suavemente los labios de la chica y luego paseó ese mismo dedo por una de sus mejillas, sintiendo la tersa piel de las mismas. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la sensación y dejó salir un suspiro de entre sus labios, el cual fue acallado por los de Trunks.

Después de tantas y tantas cosas que habían pasado entre ellos últimamente, ese era el primer beso que se daban luego del largo y agónico receso que, forzosamente, habían tenido. Volver a saborear sus labios era como el mismo cielo, volver a ascender al paraíso que habían descubierto aquella noche a la luz de la luna, cuando juntaron sus bocas por primera vez y, nuevamente bajo ella, reafirmaban no conocer la fuerza que los había unido; pero lo agradecían profundamente.

* * *

Espero sus opiniones respecto al comentario.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	20. Epílogo

Si normalmente, al término de un día cualquiera, Trunks y Marron acababan rendidos y con las energías por los suelos, desde que su pequeño Gizo había aprendido a volar por sí sólo, pasaban más horas de las debidas persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, intentando bajarlo de lugares indebidos o salvándolo de cometer algún accidente que, a sus escasos 11 meses, no lograba comprender como tal.

Ser padres era todo un desafío, y lo habían descubierto desde que su hijo había nacido pues, como Bulma, Videl, y la tía Milk les habían citado en más de una ocasión, criar a un bebé con sangre Saiyajin, no era sencillo; al contrario, se encontraba entre las labores más complicadas para cualquier ser humano; sobre todo por la increíble fuerza que poseían y el ímpetu para retar a los adultos.

Pero, a pesar de que en algunas ocasiones era complicado, el pequeño Gizo había llegado para alegrar e iluminar la vida a más de una persona. Sus padres estaban encantados con el chiquillo que era la viva imagen de Trunks, Bulma no paraba de llenarlo con juguetes que el niño terminaba destruyendo, Número 18 y Krilin discutían constantemente por decidir quién jugaría con él o lo cargaría primero, Pan, Bra y Goten lo consentían tanto que le permitían volar con ellos por diversión, en contra de lo que sus padres dijeran; incluso, habían sorprendido al mismísimo Vegeta hacer gestos con él cuando le pedían cuidarlo unos instantes además de verlo sonreír orgulloso al contemplar a su nieto.

Sin embargo, no todo era color de rosa. Marron era la que llevaba la peor parte de los desastres que su pequeño hijo causaba pues, además de ir por las mañanas a la universidad y realizar sus deberes por la tarde, también debía atender su nuevo hogar y estar siempre al pendiente de Gizo y su bienestar.

Por su parte, Trunks seguía al frente de Capsule Corp y, desde que Marron había dado a luz, él también tenía que contribuir con las labores del hogar y, de vez en cuando, ausentarse uno que otro día en el trabajo para encargarse de la casa y el bebé, cuando su ahora esposa, se encontraba en periodos de evaluación.

Afortunadamente contaban con el apoyo de su familia y amigos; quienes, sin ningún problema, se ofrecían a cuidar al pequeño. Pero, aunque contaran con su ayuda, no podían desligarse de su responsabilidad como padres por la comodidad que les ofrecían. Debían ser ellos quienes velaran por su pequeño, aunque el tiempo que les sobrara fuera muy corto.

Ser profesionista o estudiante y padres de tiempo completo les dejaba pocas oportunidades de estar a solas; pero, al final del día, todo valía la pena. La sonrisa y las carcajadas de su pequeño los reconfortaba de todo mal y les recordaba que, por él, hacían su mayor esfuerzo.

Luego de acostar a Gizo en su cuna, Marron resopló de cansancio. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que lucía terrible, con las ojeras profundas, el cabello revuelto y la ropa manchada. Finalmente había acabado otro día más que productivo y ahora necesitaba un merecido descanso para reposar.

Cuando salió del cuarto del pequeño, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha y relajar un poco sus músculos y aspecto. Al terminar, cepilló su cabello, se colocó ropa interior y luego se enfundó un camisón de seda por encima de los hombros. Por fin había llegado la tan esperada hora de dormir y el camino hasta su habitación parecía ser largo.

ꟷ¿Necesitas un aventón? ꟷbromeó Trunks, apareciendo entre la oscuridad del pasillo, al tiempo que sonreía ligeramente a su mujer.

Marron esbozó una sonrisa y asintió, sabiendo que su esposo la ayudaría a llegar hasta la cama, en donde dormiría cómodamente a su lado. El hombre la tomó entre sus brazos y se elevó un poco en el aire para volar con ella hasta su dormitorio, sin embargo, pasó de largo la puerta que debía abrir, saliendo por la que daba hacia la terraza del segundo piso de la casa.

La chica no dijo nada, sólo conservó la sonrisa de sus labios, recargándose contra el pecho de su esposo, quien la aferraba con fuerza hacia él. Trunks aterrizó, poniendo los pies en el suelo, bajando a Marron de sus brazos, pero en ese instante la rodeó por la cintura y besó fugazmente su frente.

Con Gizo revoloteando de arriba para abajo, últimamente no se preocupaban tanto por esa clase de detalles tan sencillos que los hacían olvidarse de la tensión que acumulaban gracias a su vida tan ajetreada.

Una gran cantidad de las luces de la ciudad podían apreciarse desde esa altura, recordándoles cuánto tiempo llevaban sin acercarse a ese lugar para buscar diversión; a menos que fuera para acudir al trabajo o a la universidad.

Marron se apartó de Trunks y caminó con pasos silenciosos hacia la baranda de la terraza para asomarse un poco y poder admirar el panorama nocturno. El frío viento sopló con delicadeza, rozando la piel desnuda de los brazos de Marron, provocando que se estremeciera.

Desprevenidamente, sintió que el calor llegó a su espalda, percibiendo a Trunks situarse detrás de ella, abrazándola por detrás de la cintura. Él colocó su barbilla encima de uno sus hombros, y luego le besó la mejilla. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en su oreja, seguido del aliento de su esposo chocar con ella, haciéndola temblar nuevamente.

ꟷMe encanta ese camisón ꟷpronunció, sin más.

Y no necesitaba más para saber que el hombre la deseaba; y ella también lo hacía. Necesitaba con urgencia que hicieran el amor para desenfrenarse entre los brazos de su esposo y encontrar el balance que sólo él podía darle en momentos de apuro. Pero antes, quería hacer una sola cosa; gozar de su juventud, del amor que existían entre ellos, hacer mágico y especial cualquier situación, sin importar el lugar.

Marron giró su cuerpo con los brazos de Trunks aún rodeándola y colocó sus manos encima de los fornidos hombros frente a ella. Sin decir nada, comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, abriendo un poco los pies, moviéndose al ritmo de una melodía externa que no existía, sólo la que había en los latidos sincronizados de su corazón.

Aquellos valses nocturnos se habían vuelto una costumbre cada que se encontraban solos en la terraza de su hogar. Parecían apaciguar a Marron, estabilizarla antes de perder la calma y, conforme se mecían de un lugar a otro, retrocedían hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde desembocaban al pie de la cama para hacer el amor.

Pero, en esa ocasión, era diferente; habían preferido danzar con serenidad, quedándose allí, bajo el estrellado cielo oscuro y, como protagonista de la noche, la esplendorosa luna llena que siempre tenía la fortuna de ser testigo del tórrido romance entre la rubia y el semi Saiyajin.

Trunks alzó su brazo, tomando la mano de Marron para que ella pudiera dar una vuelta en su lugar y luego terminó con su baile, levantándola del suelo, dando vueltas con ella por todo el lugar.

ꟷ¡Harás que me maree, Trunks! ꟷMarron rió, suplicando ser bajada.

El chico detuvo sus giros y colocó a su esposa en el piso, tomándola por los antebrazos para evitar que cayera en caso de haberle producido vértigo. Aún riendo ligeramente, Marron dio un paso hacia atrás y miró a Trunks con ternura, sintiendo su nariz hormiguear; ese no era momento para llorar, pero se sentía plenamente feliz y orgullosa de la familia que tenía, del amor a manos llenas que recibía.

ꟷHey, ¿por qué lloras? ꟷpreguntó Trunks, con un ápice de angustia en su voz.

ꟷSentimientos encontrados ꟷexplicó, encogiéndose de hombros, al tiempo que las secaba con el dorso de su mano.

Trunks sabía a lo que Marron se refería, pues él sentía lo mismo al ver lo poco o mucho que había construido junto a su mujer y, a veces, era inevitable jactarse y sentirse satisfecho de con su vida.

ꟷ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo? ꟷdijo, acercándose a ella, sigilosamente.

ꟷÚltimamente, no mucho ꟷconfesó, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

ꟷPues… te amo ꟷmurmuró, tomando las manos de Marron.

ꟷYo también te amo ꟷrespondió.

ꟷY quiero que sepas que… eres la mujer de mi vida y, pase lo que pase, te volvería a elegir a ti, las veces que sean necesarias ꟷpronunció, en un susurro.

Los ojos azules de Marron volvieron a inundarse y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para no sucumbir en un llanto que podía arruinar aquel momento de sinceridad entre ellos.

ꟷY yo sería capaz de enfrentar a quien sea, con tal de que te quedes a mi lado y al de Gizo ꟷformuló, sabiendo que sus fuerzas no eran como las de Trunks, pero buscaría las necesarias si alguna vez las precisaba.

Trunks sonrió, acortando la distancia que existía de un cuerpo a otro. Marron se dejó llevar y se acomodó en el pecho que le daba cabida cada noche. Se miraron una última vez directamente a los ojos, embelesados con el brillo que en ellos había; al cerrarlos, rozaron sus frentes y la punta de su nariz. El tiempo se detuvo y todo a su alrededor desapareció.

El espacio entre ellos dejó de existir y, entonces, Trunks besó a Marron a la luz de la luna.

 **FIN**

* * *

Como podrán haberse dado cuenta, la historia ha llegado a su fin y sólo me queda darles las gracias por el apoyo con sus vew, reviews, favs, follows, pero, sobre todo, muchas gracias por la paciencia que tuvieron para esperar durante meses la actualización.

Espero sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
